


Blood, Sweat & Tears

by wackozone



Category: bts
Genre: F/M, Fluff? I think?, bruh~ what am i doing?, crappy flirting?, does that count?, i can't flirt for shit so..., i'm a terrible writer to be honest, if you want to read fail fluff this is it, it's like one wet dream, should i write more wet dreams then?, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 104,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackozone/pseuds/wackozone
Summary: "You're not my type.""You like me, right?""Of course!""You know an awful lot for someone who doesn't like BTS.""You don't know anything about me!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title has no relation to the storyline whatsoever. I just didn't know what to title this work. LOL. I'm lame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New to this website please don't kill meh.

No POV

"Hime! Why do you still have this?" The mother yelled holding an application packet. "I told you to throw it away! You won't ever become an idol! You're not pretty or talented!"

"I know." The daughter mumbled.

"Get in the car. Tell your dad I'm locking up." The mother ordered shaking her head and throwing the packet in the trash.

The daughter sighed and entered the said car.

"Hyun, hurry up!" The dad yelled.

"Ok!" The male yelled back slyly throwing a package into the mailbox. "I'm coming!" He ran and entered the car.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" The dad yelled. "Ready to-"

"Honey! You got a phone call!" The wife yelled out interrupting the husband. The husband got off the car to answer the call. The siblings looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. A few minutes later, the father came out.

"Plans cancelled! We can't go visit your aunt after all. There's a problem at my work place. They need my help." The siblings looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders once again. Everyone got out of the car and unpacked all their belongings.

\------------------------------

"So, Hyun what are you gonna do with your life?" The mom asked at the dinner table.

"You see mom, I want to be a director."

"No. What about you Hime?" The mother turned to the sister and the brother rolled his eyes at his mother's reaction to his goal in life.

"I want to be an idol...a celebrity."

"No. No. No! What is with you two always talking about being a director or a celebrity? Can't you be something normal like a doctor or a lawyer?"

"Mom, ever since childhood, this is what we both wanted to do." Hime said calmly.

"No! That is stupid. You won't get anywhere in life with that!"

"There's nothing wrong with being a director or an idol!" Hime raised her voice a bit.

"No! No! No! We won't be talking about this anymore. Until you two want to be doctors or lawyers, don't talk to me about your future."

"You were the one who asked in the first place!" Hime pointed out.

"Excuse me? Did you just yell at me? Your mother? You, miss-I-want-to-be-a-celebrity, are grounded."

"I didn't yell at you. And you can't ground me."

"Uh, yes I can. I'm your mother."

"But, there's a concert today!"

"You're not going. Now, up you go. To your room. Now."

"Aw man!" Hime shouted and ran upstairs.

"Mom-"

"Hyun, you want to be grounded too?"

Hyun sighed not being able to help his sister.

\------------------------------

Hime looked at the clock. It was almost time for the concert to begin. "I can't believe I'm grounded. This sucks!" Hime screamed into her pillow.

Tap. Tap. Hime walked over to her bedroom window and opened the curtains.

"Hyun! What are you doing?" She whispered. "And why the window? Where did you get the ladder?"

A smile formed on Hyun's lips. "I'm sneaking you out to the concert."

"What? I'm gonna get in trouble. We're gonna get in trouble."

"Hey, I rather attend and get in trouble than miss the concert and regret. C'mon, your hubby is performing isn't he?" Hyun grabbed Hime's hand and pulled her through the window.

"But-"

"It's ok. It's ok. Trust in your big brother."

"Ok." Hime said and climbed down the ladder. "Seriously, how did you get the ladder?"

"Borrowed it from the neighbor's yard." Hyun said getting in the car. "C'mon get in."

\------------------------------

"Kim Namjoon. Kim Seokjin. Min Yoongi. Jung Hoseok. Park Jimin. Jeon Jungkook. BTS!" Hime chanted.

"Did you have fun?" Hyun asked.

"Yeah, it was so much fun!" Hime shouted and continued the fan chant.

Hyun laughed. "See? No regrets right?" Hyun turned to look at Hime.

"Yeah! No re-oppa!" Hime shouted. SCREECH! CRASH!

\------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Hime POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

My heavy eyelids slowly opened to a white ceiling above me. I looked around.

"Hime, can you see me?" My aunt asked flustered.

"Aunty?" I whispered my voice hoarse. "W-where am I?"

"Oppa! Sister-in-law! Hime's up!" My parents rushed to my sides. "Nurse! Nurse!"

"How could you leave after being grounded!" My mother yelled with red eyes.

"Honey, you're really going to yell at our daughter in this state?" My father yelled at my mother. "She's in the hospital!"

"But Hyun-"

"Shut up!" My father shouted. "Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" My father asked. I slowly sat up with my father's help.

"Hyun! Where's Hyun! Where is Hyun oppa?" I looked around the room.

As soon as my reply left my lips, my mother bursts into tears and became a sobbing mess. "Because of the concert you're in this mess!"

My father gave a heavy sigh. "I don't know how to tell you this baby girl, but your oppa is-" My father took a deep breath and looked away from me.

Tears brimmed my eyes. "W-where...where is he?" I asked afraid of the outcome.

"Oh, baby girl." My aunt said pulling me into a hug and the tears fell down.

"It's all my fault isn't it!" I shouted between my sobs. "Mom grounded me but I wanted to go to the concert! I really wanted to go and Hyun oppa sneaked me out! It's all my fault!"

"No, no, no. It's not your fault." My aunt said trying to keep herself from crying out. "Shhh. It's ok. It will be ok."

\------------------------------

"When you were still unconscious, we talked it out and we think that it's best if you live with your aunt in Seoul for awhile." My dad said when I got discharged 3 weeks after the accident. I nodded quietly. "I'll leave you to pack."

I packed all my needs into my suitcase and I walked into my brother's room. I walked around and looked at all his belongings, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I wiped away at the tears.

"Are you done?" My father asked me from the door.

I nodded. "Ok. Let's head down." I grabbed my brother's camera and his SD cards from his desk and took one last look at my brother's room before making my way downstairs.

"Well, have fun. You'll be fine. We'll all be fine." My dad said I nodded quietly once again. "Ok, off you go." My dad said putting my luggage in my aunt's car.

I walked to my mother. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Just go." My mom said holding in her tears trying to be strong. "Go." I entered the car and my mother came up to me this time. "Be safe. I love you." She kissed my forehead and bid me good bye.

\------------------------------

I got out of my aunt's car and attempted to take my luggage out but she stopped. "I don't know if want to be here."

"Excuse me?"

"Wait here." My aunt went inside the house and came out with an envelope. "For you. It arrived a week ago."

I looked at the sender. I opened the letter with frantic hands. "I got accepted." My aunt grabbed the letter from my hand and read it. "I...I don't get it. How can I get into Seungri School of the Performing Arts? I never auditioned."

(A/N: I changed the name cause I didn't want to use the actual school...cause I have no idea how that school works...And I'm making this up so...yah...)

"I don't know. But what I do know is that they accepted you. The question is, are you going or not? To Seungri."

I hesitated. "I don't know. Mom doesn't..." I pressed my lips together and took a deep breath trying not to let tears spill from my eyes. "I don't know."

"They have a dorm room for you already. You'll have three other roommates with you too. I think you should go."

"But-"

"Hey, it's your dream. It's your life. I support you. I'm on your side. Follow your dreams. Do it!" My aunt encouraged me.

"You sound like oppa." I said weakly.

"Well, y'know. I believe you can do it...and your oppa...he would want you to go. Try it out ok? If you don't like it, you can always drop out and come back." After a long silence I finally nodded in agreement. "Great! Let me drop you off at your school dorm." My aunt said enthusiastically. When we arrived my aunt looked at me. "Hey, I got your back. I won't let your parents know and I'll cover up for you whenever you need it. Don't worry. You got this! Hwaiting!"

I nodded and stepped onto the school campus. I looked back at my aunt and she continued to tell me 'hwaiting'. I gave her a weak smile and bid her good bye. I looked up at the building in front of me. My new school life will begin here.

\------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bias is V but I'm writing about Suga cause...I'm thirsty for black haired Suga...dark hair and pale skin...love the contrast on that man...

Hime POV

"Hello." I said the the worker at the front desk of the dorms.

"Hello!" She greeted me with a bright smile.

"Hello, I want to check in?

"Name?"

"Hime. Kim Hime."

The lady typed my name into the computer and smiled. "Kim Hime room 401." She went to the back and brought out a key. "This is for you to keep for the time being. You will return that key when you are no longer a student of Seungri." She said. "Here is your name tag and your school uniform."

"Thank you." I said accepting the said items and walked off. I looked at my uniform. "You planned to convince me even if I refused to come, didn't you aunty?" I mumbled to myself and sighed. I opened the door to my room and it was a mess. Shoes were all over the door area and clothes were thrown all over the room. There were trash of takeout food on the floor mixed with trash of other junk food.

"Is this really a girl's dorm room? It's so messy." I said stepping inside trying not to step on clothes or trash. I went to check my closet. "At least my closet is empty." I opened my suitcase and began to hang my clothes in the closet. After I was done I look at the room. "I guess it's time to clean." I picked up the clothes dividing them by clean or dirty and threw out all the trash. I mopped the floors and even cleaned the window. "I'm done!" I shouted staring out the window.

Click.

"Woah! Our room is so clean!"

"I thought we were gonna come in to a dirty room again."

I turn around and came face to face with three other girls.

"Hello." I said.

"Did you clean our room?" I nodded.

"Are you the cleaning lady?" Another asked.

"No. I'm your new roommate."

"Oh! Hi! I'm Chae Areum.

"I'm Bang Bora. Call me BB."

"I'm Song Sarang."

"And you are?" The three said in sync.

"Kim Hime."

"Kim Hime! Nice to meet you." The three girls said in sync once again.

"Did you really clean our room?" Areum asked. I nodded.

"Did you throw out the trash?" Sarang asked. I nodded once again.

"Did you separate our clothes basket into clean and dirty?" I nodded.

"You're awesome!" All three shouted.

"Well, the room was dirty so...I just mixed all your clothes...I didn't know which belong to whom so..."

"It's ok! We all share clothes anyways." Sarang said.

"Not underwear though." BB shook her head. "Never underwear."

"Though, I gotta say, we just laundry them all together. So it doesn't really matter." Areum shrugged.

"So, how does this school work?" I asked.

"You...don't know?" Sarang asked.

"I don't know." I shook my head.

"That's no good!" BB shouted. "Come with me!"

"W-where are we going?"

"To eat! We're gonna tell you everything we know about this school."Areum shouted.

"R-right now? All of us?" I questioned.

"Of course! We're friends now." Sarang said.

We all grabbed some food from the cafeteria and sat down at one of the many tables.

"First of all, welcome to Seungri!" Areum shouted.

"Thanks."

"This is, of course, the cafeteria. It's open from 7am to 7pm. After 7pm, we can't buy food from the cafeteria anymore." BB said. "It's important info."

"You can go to any classes you want." Sarang commented.

"What? We don't have like, a schedule or anything?" I asked shoving food in my mouth.

"We do, but it's not like other schools where you have to attend the classes. It's open for all the students." Areum replied.

"Specific classes at specific times. You choose if you want to attend or not. You don't have to go to classes everyday." BB added. "Kinda like college."

"But if you want to debut faster, it is highly recommended that you go to classes everyday." Sarang nodded. "That's why people go to their classes."

"I like this school. You get to choose what you want to do for the day." BB said. "I like to attend the dancing classes."

"I like vocal classes." Sarang replied.

"I like rapping classes." Areum chimed in.

After eating, they showed me around the whole school. There's a bulletin board specifically for the class' subject, rooms and times on it. They showed me the studio room and dancing rooms.

"I need to use the restroom." I said.

"Ok. Go straight then turn left then the first building on the right." Areum directed.

"We'll wait for you here." I nodded and left for the restroom. After I'm finished with my business, I washed my hands and a girl bumped into me. I didn't say anything and continued to wash my hands.

"Hey." The girl called out. I looked up at her through the mirror.

"Yes?"

"You bumped into me. Apologize."

"It was you who bumped into me though." I retorted. She scoffed.

"Do you know who she is?" One of her friend asked.

"She is Kim Yuri!" The other one stated.

"So?" I said turning off the faucet.

"Apologize." All three said in sync.

"Why should I? You're the one at fault, not me." I wiped my hands dry with paper towels and walked out of the restroom.

"Hey!" The girls walked after me. One stopped me in my tracks and turned me to face them.

I sighed. "What now?"

"I'm Lee Nari." She said.

"Ok, so?"

"I'm Han SooRi."

"I don't care who you are." I said and turned away but they ran in front of me and blocked my path. I let out another sigh.

"Hime!" Areum shouted. "What happened?" She looked at the other girls.

"Why are you with them?" BB asked.

"Your friend here bumped into me." Yuri stated.

"I was washing my hands and she bumped into me." I protested.

"We're sorry ok?" Sarang said. "Let's go." The three pulled me away.

"Yah! Yah!" I pulled away from the girls and looked back at the direction we just came from. "Why do we have to apologize to those girls. I didn't do anything wrong."

"You're new here, you don't know her." Areum said. "We like to call these three 'The tRIo'."

"That's punny." I laughed.

"Yuri is Rap Monster's little sister." Sarang whispered.

"Rap Monster like BTS' leader Rap Monster?" I asked.

"How many Rap Monsters do you know?" BB said in a duh tone.

"So? Doesn't mean we have to be scared or submit to her."

"Yeah, but her brother is a celebrity. What if she snitched on us to Rap Monster and BTS don't like us when we debut?" Areum said.

"Pfft. Aren't you thinking too far in the future. Even if she did tell him, he'll forget it, don't you think?" I laughed.

"This is a serious issue." Sarang nodded.

"No it's not." I denied. "Rap Monster is gonna hold a grudge for his sister? That's a bit unprofessional, don't you think?"

"Whatever. Let's go shower. I'm all sticky it's gross." Areum said.

"Ok." We all agreed and got our supplies.

"This is the dorm baths." Sarang announced.

"It's open from 6am to 10pm." Areum added.

"I've never done this before." I said washing myself in the bath.

"What?" Sarang said.

"You've never bathe with other girls before? In a big group?" BB asked.

I shook my head. "You'll get used to it." Areum said.

After the shower, we went back to our room.

"Wasn't that fun?" Sarang asked. I nodded.

"What are you good at?" Areum asked me. "BB is a dancer and a vocal, Sarang is a vocal, I'm a rapper, and what are you?"

"I'm a rapper too." I replied.

"That's cool!" Areum shouted. "Hehehe. Another one on my rapping team."

"Let's go to class together tomorrow." BB said.

"Yeah." We all said in sync and went to sleep.

[Next day]

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The alarm sounded and I looked at the time. 6:45. I got up and looked around. The other girls were still sleeping.

"Wake up." I shook Areum.

"What time is it?" She said groggily.

"6:45." I replied. "Sarang. BB. 6:45. Wake up. Wake up."

"Mm." They nodded. We all got ready and left for school. It was 7:20 when we arrived at school. We went to look at the bulletin board.

"Dance at 9 today." Areum announced.

"Vocal lessons at 10." Sarang said.

"Rap classes at 11." BB stated.

"There's an earlier rap class at 9 with dancing." I pointed it out.

"Ah, we like to attend all our classes together." Sarang said.

"Oh, I think I get it." I chuckle. "Are you three trying to be multitalented? Sounds interesting. I'll go along with you girls. By the way, acting class at 12."

"Even if you don't want to, we planned to drag you with us!" BB shouted. "Acting class at 12 it is."

"Let's go get breakfast before we go to class at 9." As soon as Areum finished a black van pulled up. Everyone looked at the van.

The door opened and, "it's BTS!" Someone shouted. Girls screamed and ran towards them making a huge crowd.

"Oh my god! It's BTS!" BB yelled.

"I can't believe they're here!" Sarang screamed.

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong? You don't like BTS?" Areum asked. I didn't reply and just gave her a half assed smile.

"We love BTS!" The three girls shouted in sync.

"We going for breakfast or what?" I growled.

"But, BTS IS HERE!!" The three kept fangirling.

"Well, I'm hungry so..." I trailed off. BTS walked inside the school with a bunch of girls tailing after them.

"Did you see them? They're so beautiful!" BB squealed.

"Yeah yeah. I just want to eat. I'm hungry." I said.

"Ok! Let's go eat!" Areum grumbled and we all went to the cafeteria.

RapMon POV

"I can't believe we're really here." Suga growled poking at his food in front of him.

"We only have ourselves to blame." I said.

"If we didn't have the fallout, we wouldn't be here." Jin whispered.

[Flashback]

We were dancing when V accidentally bumped into J-hope and they both toppled onto the ground.

"Ow." The both mumbled.

"Can't you boys dance better?!" Bang PD-nim shouted. "Concentrate!"

We continued to dance and Suga stepped on my feet making me stumble and bumping into Jin who bumped into Jungkook.

"Ow!" The three of us hissed.

"What's wrong with you?" Jin shouted at me.

"It was an accident." I said calmly. "Suga stepped on my foot."

"You were supposed to go the other way!" Suga shouted.

"No, you were." Jungkook pointed out. We all ended up shouting and blaming each other for the mistakes.

"Stop!" We all went silent. "Seriously, what is wrong with you boys. Not only can you not dance but you are messing up on your parts of the song and turning against each other?! Suga, the lyrics that you submitted to me, I think it will not sell. They're terrible!" Bang PD shouted. "Rap Monster, as a leader, what do you have to say for all these mistakes."

"Preparing for a comeback, having a comeback, and doing promotions in a cycle repeatedly, we're burning out." I spoke out.

"You're saying you want to quit?!" The PD shouted.

"No, I-I think we need a break."

"Break? We don't need a break!" J-hope said.

"Yes we do!" "Your dancing sucks." "Your rapping sucks." "Your lyrics sucks." "You aren't doing anything." "You're useless." We all started shouting at each other again.

"Stop! Stop!" The PD shouted and we all stopped. "Stand in line. Now!" We all did what he said and stood shoulder to shoulder. "I think Rap Monster is right. You all need a break. Go back to where you came from and do not come back to BigHit until you have all cooled your head, you hear me?!"

"Yes." We mumbled weakly.

"I can't hear you!" He shouted.

"Yes!" We yelled back.

"Pack your stuff and go!" He ordered and left the room.

After he left we all sighed.

"Go back to where we came from. What does that mean?" Jimin asked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Seungri!" Jungkook, J-hope and I said in sync.

"That's right." Jin commented. "We were Seungri students before we were scouted."

"We have to go back to Seungri?" Suga huffed annoyed.

"We get a break from work?" Jimin asked.

"Not really." I said. "Seungri is a performing arts school. We can find ourselves again in Seungri."

[Flashback end]

"I'm sorry." Suga sighed. "It's my fault we're here. PD-nim didn't like my new lyrics."

"You're not the only one at fault. We are all at fault. As a group, we need to contribute more, and shouldn't rely on you all the time for producing our songs." I said.

"But look on the bright side." V started. "We get to be Seungri students again for the time being. We can do what we did years ago before we debuted."

"Dancing, singing, and rapping for fun. We didn't stress about preparing for our comebacks." Jungkook added.

"Everything we did here was fun. It's was almost stress free." Jimin stated.

"I have to say, meeting you guys and hanging out here as students of Seungri was one of my most treasured memories." Jin commented.

"Same here." J-hope agreed. "I enjoyed my time here."

"If you're done with breakfast, let's go." Suga said.

"Suga, wa-" Too late. Suga stood up and hit the girl behind him. Her tray of food spilled all over Suga. Everyone gasped at the scene before them.

The girl picked up the tray and without apologizing turn to walk away but Suga grabbed her by the arm.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Suga asked.

"You're the one who bumped into me. You're lucky I finished the food and the broth is cold or else you would've burned yourself." She replied.

"I'm sorry?" Suga said confused that she didn't apologize and blamed him instead.

"Apologies accepted." She said and turned away but Suga grabbed her once more.

"I didn't apologize."

"You said 'I'm sorry'."

"Do you think you're funny?!" Suga asked.

"No, but you are." She said. "You have some food here." She pointed at his face. She pulled her arm away from Suga and walked off.

"It's yours!" Suga said through clenched teeth.

I looked at the other members. I'm pretty we're all thinking the same thing: Lazy Suga is riled up?

Suga POV

That bitch! I glared at her back.

"Pfft. Kekeke. Hahaha." I looked at the rest of the members. They were trying to hold in their laughter.

"It's not funny. Let's go! I need to change!" I stormed off towards the boys' dorm. That bitch humiliated me. Me! The great Suga! If I ever see her again I'll...I'll...she'll feel my wrath!

"I gotta say, that was pretty funny though." J-hope snickered.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"Hey, it's actually your fault, not hers. I tried to warn you but you stood up in a flash." Rap Monster laughed.

"Shut up!" I growled once again.

"You guys want drinks?" V asked and left without receiving our replies.

After changing, V handed me my drink and said, "That girl that you bumped into-"

"Don't talk about her." I said annoyed and walked out.

"She nice!" V yelled after me. I shook my head in disapproval. There's no way that bitch is nice! Rap Monster took us to our first class of the day: dancing at 9. I looked at the students in the room, and I spotted that bitch. You are so dead!

Areum POV

"Hime!" Sarang squealed. "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"Don't play dumb!" BB hit Hime's arm.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Suga oppa! He held your arm and talked to you!" I screamed in excitement.

"I saw you. You were so calm. If it was me, I might just faint in his arms." Sarang piped. Us three girls started squealing and fangirling about BTS. Hime looked at us with a wtf face.

"What?" BB asked. Hime shook her head no.

"I asked you before but didn't get an answer, so I'll ask again. Do you not like BTS?" I asked.

"You don't like BTS?!" Sarang and BB shouted shocked.

"It's not that I don't like them...it's just..." We stared at her desperate for an answer. "Its personal. I don't want to say it."

"Personal? How personal?" BB pressed her for an answer.

"...very...I'm going ahead." She rushed off.

"Hey-"

I grabbed BB cutting her off. "Hey! Areum, I was gonna press her for more answers."

"Don't. Didn't you see her. Hime looked like she was gonna cry."

"She did?" BB looked at Sarang for confirmation. Sarang just nodded in agreement.

Hime POV

I ran off to the restroom as fast as I could. I splashed water on my face and looked in the mirror. I hope they didn't see me looking like I was gonna cry. I grabbed towels and wipe my face down. I threw it in the trash and turned around. The tRIo was standing there blocking my way.

"Yesterday, you bumped into me. Today, you bumped into my Suga oppa. Not only did you bump into him, you poured your food on him." Yuri shook her head in disapproval.

"Correction #1: you bumped into me yesterday when I was washing my hands. Correction #2: your Suga oppa abruptly stood up bumping me and spilled my food on himself." I said and tried to leave but they blocked me. I rolled my eyes annoyed. "What do you want from me?"

"Don't let your clumsy self near my BTS oppa. They'll get hurt because of your clumsiness."

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then move." I forced myself in between and walked off. Its not my fault that he spilled my food all over himself! I bumped into another person and he spilled his drinks on the floor.

"My apologies. I wasn't looking." I scrambled to pick up his drinks and hand it to him. I froze at the sight of the person in front of me.

"You're the girl that made Suga hyung mad." He said with his deep voice and his square smile appeared on his bright face.

"I didn't mean to." I mumbled and bit my bottom lip in guilt.

"I know." He laughed. "Do you want one?" He offered me a drink.

"It's for your members isn't it?"

"I can always get another one." He took out a sharpie from his back pocket. Why does he carry sharpies with him?

"What's your name, beautiful."

"Hime. Kim Hime."

He wrote on the bottle and handed it to me. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Bye." He walked off. A smile formed on my lips. I gasped and slapped myself. That was close.

"Hime!" Sarang shouted. I turned around and the three girls were standing there. "Ready for class?" I nodded.

"What's that?" BB asked.

"Oh, a drink."

"Let me see." Areum pulled it out of my hands. "Did V give this to you?!" I nodded.

"No way!" BB shouted snatching the bottle from Areum.

"I want to see too!" Sarang shouted.

I pulled the bottle away from the three of them. "It's mine. He gave it to me."

"You said you don't like BTS!" The three shouted together.

"Hey, this very bottle has a celebrity's signature on it. I can sell it for money." I defended myself and put my hand out. "$100 if you want it."

"Stingy!" All three shouted at me.

"It's all about the money!" I shouted and ran off with the girls chasing after me. I put the drink in my locker and we walked to our first class of the day: dance.

Suga POV

"1,2,3. Bang! Tan! Hello, we are BTS!" We did the group introduction as always. I glared at the bitch. You are going down!

"What are you guys doing here?" A girl asked.

"Well, we're on vacation." Rap Monster started. "Bang SiHyuk said that we were working too hard and needed a break so here we are."

"Seungri was where we met each other so we thought 'why not'?" Jin shrugged.

"Honestly, we miss this place." J-hope nodded.

"Yes, it's great to be back." Jimin added.

"Also," Jungkook began, "we thought about observing you all."

"So, let's begin!" V shouted excitedly.

"Woo!" The students cheered. A small smile was forcing its way into her lips. Who is she looking at? I looked at my members and I looked back at her. Her friends leaned in and whispers in her ears. Her eyes met mine and her vivid smile disappeared completely. She whispered something into her friend's ear.

"Suga. Suga!" Rap Monster called me.

"I'm sorry. What?" I asked.

"Just because you're unmotivated doesn't mean you should zone out on us." J-hope said.

"Anyways, tell us what we're gonna do in dance class today." Rap Monster repeated himself.

"Ah." I said coming back to my senses. "We're gonna judge your dancing. You guys know how to dance to our songs right? Any volunteers?" Everyone raised their hand enthusiastically except for her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well, why don't BTS each pick a student." The teacher suggested. Each member picked a student.

"Waiting on you Suga hyung~." Jimin cooed.

"You." I pointed at her. Her friend pointed at herself. "Not you. The one next to you."

Hime POV

"Hey." BB leaned in and whispered in my ears. "Suga oppa is looking at you."

I looked at Suga. "More like glaring at me." BTS started picking students to do the dances and Suga was last.

"You." He pointed towards my direction.

"Me?" BB pointed at herself.

"Not you. The one next to you."

"Her?" BB asked.

"Yes her."

"Girl, Suga chose you!" Sarang shouted excitedly.

"Go up there!" Areum shouted and pulled me up. They gave me a light shove to go to the front of the class with the other students. I looked at them. They gave me a 'hwaiting' fist pump. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok! Now that we have some students up here, let's begin!" V shouted.

"Put on the music!" Jimin yelled.

Boy in Luv started playing and everyone started dancing except me.

"Wait wait wait!" J-hope said. "Why are you not dancing?"

"You do know our dances right?" Jin asked.

"No. I'm just wondering why we have to dance to your songs, to BTS' songs. I mean, really? You're not the only idol group out there." I said.

"...ok. Um, w-we can-"

"No!" Yuri interrupted Jungkook. "They are BTS, so it's obvious they will put on their own songs. If you didn't want to dance, you shouldn't have raised your hands."

"Yuri, stop." Rap Monster said and she pouted at her brother's attitude.

"I didn't raise my hand." I spoke up. "But Suga here, chose me for no reason. No wait. There is a reason. It's your form of revenge right? For this morning? I didn't raise my hand so you assumed that I couldn't dance to your songs and that's why you picked me. You wanted to humiliate me in front of the class right? Well, sorry, that's not gonna happen. There's a reason I don't dance to BTS, and it's not because I can't dance to BTS." I ran my hand through my hair and went to sit down at my spot.

"...um...ok! Anyone else want to dance in her spot?" Jin asked.

"I recommend her." I pointed at BB.

"Ok. Come on up." V said. At the end of the competition, BB was announced as the winner.

"Yay!" Sarang shouted.

"As expected of a dancer!" Areum high fived her.

"You danced beautifully." I complimented her.

"Thank you." She chirped.

Suga POV

After the class ended, she looked at my one last time before she left with her friends. It took no time at all before the female students surrounded us. They kept asking for signatures and pictures. I'm annoyed but they're fans so I had to be nice. Yuri came and shooed the fangirls away.

"Hi, BTS oppa!" She purred.

"Hi Yuri." We all replied.

"Suga oppa, I can't believe you picked that girl. You know she's acting like she doesn't like you guys because she wants your attention." She ranted.

"Honestly, she's a fangirl too, but she wants attention so...she has to act that way." Nari said.

Yuri nudged SooRi. "Uh...she bumped into Yuri yesterday?" SooRi stated.

"Yeah she did oppa. She didn't even apologize to me." Yuri pouted.

"Are you sure you weren't the one who bumped into her?" Rap Monster asks.

"I didn't!" She denied. Rap Monster gave her a 'yeah, right' face. "Oh, you don't believe me?! Whatever! I'm going to vocal lessons now." She stormed off with her friends.

"We are going there too." Jimin spoke but they had already disappeared and he shrugged it off.

"Let's go." Rap Monster said with a sigh. When we got to the vocal lessons class, the bitch was there with her friends too. She sighed and rolled her eyes the moment she saw me. She annoys me. I gritted my teeth.

"Calm down." Jimin whispered in my ear. He grabbed my hand and unclenched my fist. "You're gonna hurt your palms if you clench you fist too hard."

"I didn't even realize it." I said.

"Today BTS has a game for you guys." The teacher announced. "Let's dive right into it and not waste time."

"Well, we have a box with a term on it. We want you to sing part of a song with that term in it." Rap Monster said. "Jungkook, example."


	4. Chapter 3 pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt.2 cause apparently i used to many characters and my chapter got cut off...which is a total lie, btw. I never use too many characters. Must be something else. But whatevs.

Jungkook pulled out a piece of paper. "Heart." He read and showed us the paper. ♫Why are you shaking up my heart? Why are you shaking up my heart? Why are you shaking up my heart? Shaking up. Shaking up♫

"Alright, now that you had an example, time to do it!" Jin shouted.

"Get in line please. No shoving. We don't want anyone to get hurt." Jimin stated.

"Caramel!" Sarang shouted. "Hm~" she thought for awhile. "Oh!" ♫Baby Baby, you're like a caramel macchiato. Your scent is still sweet on my lips. Baby Baby tonight~♫

"Intoxicated." Aruem gave the paper to BTS and started rapping. ♫If only i had just one day I want to peacefully fall asleep intoxicated with your scent. If there's a chance in my busy schedule, I want to put my body in your warm sweet eyes.♫

"Are all these terms from their songs or something?" I complained.

"SSH." BB hushed me. I just rolled my ehyes. "Break up" ♫Girl just tell me you want to break up. Girl just tell me it wasn't love. I have no courage to say that. Give me myy last gift so I cant ever go back to you.♫

"I swear these are terms from all their songs." I grumbled and put my hand in the box. I pulled out the slip of paper and read it. "Can I change it?"

"No." V said. "That would be cheating." He grabbed the paper from my hand. He chuckled. "Sugar"

Suga POV

She glared at me.

"Wow, is it just me or does she kinda hate you?" Hobi asked. 

"No kidding. She doesn't want to sing a song with sugar in it." Jin whispered. 

"Yoongi, what did you do to her?" Rap Monster asked.

"Nothing. I don't even know her."

"Clarification. the song doesn't have to be in Korean, right?" she asked.

"No. As long as sugar is in it, it's a pass." Jungkook nodded.

A sigh and a low 'tch' escaped her mouth. Can she even sing? She took a deep breath and sang in monotone. ♫My lips like sugar. My lips like sugar. This candy got you sprung. this candy got you sprung.♫

"Youre a terrible singer." i scoffed at her. "your voice cracked so many times"

"You don't know anything about me." she said and walked towards her friends in the back.

______________________________________

"why do you hate her so much?" hobi asked me in the cafeteria after class.

"She started war with me first."

"When did she start war with you" rap monster questioned.

"her attitude is annoying. Maybe your sister was right. She wants our attention so she is acting like that. she is so rude."

"Hime." V began. "Her name is Kim Hime."

"How do you know that?" i asked.

"I asked her. And she has thins thing called a name tag. she's actually a very nice girl, y'know."

"You don't know that." I said.

"When i went out to buy drinks, she bumped into me and apologized. she even picked up all the drinks for me."

"She apologized to you?! She didn't even apologize to me!" I yelled.

"Because it wasn't her fault. you were the one who bumped into her." jin stated and i stood up angry.

"Wai-" jungkook called out but i stood up and bumped into someone. their food spilled all over me. i turned pissed. 

"You again?" i said htrough clenched teeth when i saw who it was. "This is the second time today."

"Min Yoongi. You must love food cause you keep getting food poured all over you." she said.

"You. Do you know who we are? Who I am?!"

"Mmn." she nodded. "you're just BTS."

"Just BTS? 'JUST' BTS?! Hey, I'll have you know, girls love me!"

"I don't love you." she said and walked off.

"Pfft. Kekekeke." I glared at my members.

"I need to change!" I shouted out and left the cafeteria.

Hime POV

"I can't believe you did it again!" BB shouted.

"Hey, it's not my fault her bumped into me."

"Seriously, how can you stand talking to them without fangirling?" Sarang squealed and i just rolled my eyes.

"Hey!" a deep voice boomed. We all turned and Suga was standing there. He came up to me and grabbed my arm. "zI'm sorry but i'm going to borrow your friend for awhile." he smiled.

"Take her." the three said dreamily.

"Hey! You traitors!" I shouted as Suga pulled me away. "Let go of me!" I pulled away from him. He pushed me against the wall and kabedon me with his foot. 

I scoffed. "are you in love with me? Whats with the foot? Just say what you want to say so i can go."

"That's my line. Are you in love with me? You're acting this way to get BTS' attention, aren't you?"

I scoffed again. "Are you crazy? Me? In love with you? You are full of yourself, aren't you? I'm not asking for attention. Just ignore me."

"Then why are you acting this way towards me?"

"When i see BTS, it brings back bad memories. Are you happy now?" I said and walked off.

Suga POV

Bad memories? Hey, can anyone ever have bad memories because of BTS? We are one of the hottest boy groups right now. Angry, I stormed off to the room and changed.

"You're not going to rap class with us?" jungkook asked.

"No. I might see her."

"Ok then. We're going without you." Rap Mon said.

"Don't be lonely without us~" Jimin joked.

"Mmn." I nodded in response. I picked up my notebook and walked to the school studio. "I'm bored." i stated looking at my music score. so many mistakes take up the paper. i scribbled everything and ripped out the paper crumbling it up. "not good." i mumbled. i closed my eyes and thought of a concept and possible lyrics.

_____________________________

♫Just one day if i can be with you. Just one day if i can hold your hand. Just one day is i can be with you. just one day. (Just one day)♫

What a beautiful voice. Beautiful voice. Wait! Beautiful voice?! I woke up immediately and came face to face with Yuri. Shit! I fell asleep.

"Were you singing?" I asked.

"No. I was walking around and I saw you in here so I came in. I'm sorry I looked around and even read the lyrics to your new song. I like it."

"New song? I didn't write anything."

"What are you talking about? Right here." She started reading. "Title: Atonement. How can i do this to you, my only light. you showed me the way when i needed you most.but i repaid you by freezing you in time. Now alone in this darkness, i have no sense of direction. I can't move forward after trapping you, for this is my atonement." she smiled. "the lyrics are beautiful."

"You didn't write it?" I asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Yuri chuckled. "Who could have written it except you? You were the only one in here."

"Ah, sorry. i was half asleep."

"I thought so. you might even be confusing this with a dream."

"Is this a dream?"

"No." she laughed. "Well, i was just taking a break. Acting class will start soon." she got up and left.

I grabbed the notebooks and read the lyrics again. Atonement. I clearly didn't write it, but who did?

Hime POV

We were i acting class when Suga suddenly showed up.

"You look tired." jimin laughed.

"I tried to write a new song but ended up falling asleep. I barely woke up." he replied.

"You want to join us?" J-Hope asked.

"What are we doing?"

"Well, they're writing scenes to act for next class. the concept is 'breaking up'." jin said.

"that's so cliche. It's going to be hard to make yours better than the others."

"Hime, are you listening?" BB asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry. What?"

"BB asked if we should make the break up happen on a rainy day." Aruem repeated.

"Ah, but that's cliche."

"What about a special event like an anniversary or something?"

"That's cliche too." I shot down the idea.

"Break up scenes are so cliche. can anyone come up with an original?" BB grumbled.

"Um, how about we think about this in the dorm later."

"Yeah, looks like we won't finish in class." Aruem shook her head.

Suga POV

"You didn't come to rapping class. hime didn't either." hobi stated.

"Here you are trying to avoid her and she's doing the same exact thing: avoiding you." Rap Mon blurted.

"What is this." jin asked reading over the lyrics in my notebook. "this is beautiful."

"Oh, I didn't write that." I said.

"then who did?" jimin asked.

"remember in acting class when i told you guys i fell asleep? Yeah. While i was asleep, i heard a beautiful voice and when i woke up, yuri was there. I asked yuri but she said it wasn't her." I explained.

"Let me see?" Rap Mon asked for the book. He looked it over. "Definitely not my sister. My sister's handwriting is ugly. That handwriting is pretty."

"This person must be sad." V said. "the lyrics are sad."

 "Beautiful voice? Sad lyrics? You can't find the person? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jungkook asked.

"It must've been....a ghost! Aaaaaaah!" V, Jimin, and jungkook shouted together.

"It's not!" i shouted. "Hobi, what are you doing?" He was squeezing in between me and the maknae line.

"I-It might be a ghost." he replied.

"It's not!" I shouted once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason, copy and past didn't work for this chapter so i had to retype the whole thing.  
> IT WAS SO PAINFUL!!!!  
> so please ignore all the mistakes. ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Jin POV

"Yah, wake up." I patted Suga on the back.

He stirred in his sleep. "Fuck off." He growled. Right, I should leave him alone. I went to check up on the others. We all got dressed and ready to go.

"Are we going to leave without Suga hyung?" Jimin asked.

"He's too tired to do anything right now." I replied.

"He's not sick is he?" Jimin asked going to check up on Suga but I pulled him back.

"Suga is perfectly fine! Do you want him to curse at you! I was already cursed at."

"I think he was up late working on his new song or something." Rap Monster said.

"Let's not bother him." J-hope stated. "He'll kill us." We all left the dorm. When we arrived at the school, we went to look at the bulletin board.

"Good morning." We said to the girls at the bulletin board.

They turned around surprised.

"Oh, good morning BTS oppa." They said in sync.

"Where's your friend?" I asked.

"The one who pissed off Suga hyung." Jungkook laughed.

"Ah, Hime? She avoiding him."

"Oh, where's Suga?"

"He's not joining us today." Hobi said.

"Sorry, how rude of us. What are your names?" I asked. The girls introduce themselves to us and we went to class together.

Suga POV

When I woke up, it was already 12 in the afternoon. I got up and dressed ready to leave. I went straight to the cafeteria for food.

"Can I get Set A." I said with another person. We looked at each other.

"Ugh, its you." I said.

She didn't say anything and just stood there waiting for her food.

"Yah." I turned to her. "Out of curiosity, do you really not like BTS?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"How can you not like BTS?" I questioned. "Girls love us."

"Right. You're a celebrity. Fine." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Upon opening her eyes, she smiled and brightly started, "Oh my god! Suga oppa, I love BTS very much! I live to love you! Can I get an autograph?" Her expression changed into a poker face. "Are you happy?"

"Set A." The lunch lady said and we both grabbed it.

"It's mine." I said.

"It's mine." She pulled the plate towards her.

"I was here first." I pulled the plate towards me.

"Actually, I was here first."

"Let go." I said. She freaken let go and the food splatters onto my clothes. She bit her bottom lip. I looked at my clothes and glared up at her.

"You told me to let go." She quickly retorted.

"You! This is the third time."

"None of them were my fault."

"Why are you so...This is stupid!" I shouted and walked out.

"Woah! What happened?" Jin asked when I ran into them on the way back to the dorm.

"That bitch spilled her food on me again!" I growled.

"Yeah, we can see that." Jungkook said.

"Don't talk to me. I'm annoyed!" I shouted and went inside to change my clothes. Instead of going back out, I tried to focus on my music instead. I wrote down my lyrics and read them. Unsatisfied, I scribbled the page and ripped it out. I crumpled it up and tossed it onto the ground. I looked at the clock. I've been trying to write for three hours. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

Knock. Knock.

I looked at the door. "Just come in." Silence. I stood up and opened the door. No one was at there but hanging on the doorknob was a bag of chicken. I grabbed the food and brought it inside. I put it on my desk and took out the contents. A paper fell out. It read : You've worked hard. Don't skip meals and enjoy this chicken.

I smiled. Did one of the guys get it for me? Probably Jimin.

\------------------------------

"Oh, Jimin. Before I forget, here." I gave him some cash.

"What is this for? Did you do something wrong to me? Is there something you need to apologize for?"

"This is for the chicken earlier."

"Huh? What are you talking about? What chicken?"

"What's wrong?" Jin asked.

"Suga is going on about a chicken that I have no idea about." Jimin's stated.

"No, I didn't eat lunch and I started working...and someone knocked on the door and left the chicken behind...with this note..." I handed the note to them.

"Eh~ this isn't my handwriting. You should know that." Jimin commented.

"Did you see who it was?" V asked.

"If I did, would I mistake it to be Jimin?"

"Hey, this handwriting is the same as the one who wrote those mysterious lyrics for you." Rap Monster said. I went to grab the lyrics and compared both handwritings.

"Hey~ you got some mysterious lyrics and now some mysterious chicken." Jungkook said.

"It's really a ghost!" Hobi shouted clinging onto Jimin.

"It's not!" I shouted.

"Hyung, maybe you're being haunted!" V suggested.

"Have you broken anyone's heart and made them suicide?" Jin asked.

"No!" I shouted. "You guys are being ridiculous!"

\------------------------------

Late at night when the others are sleeping, I snuck out to the studio on campus. I might be able to concentrate better. I got inside and headed towards the studio. As I get closer I hear something. I stop in my tracks and look around. No one anywhere. There are no lights on. Nothing. The sounds continue. I tried to make out the sounds. Crying? Someone's crying? As I got closer to the dance room, the crying got louder.

'Beautiful voice? Sad lyrics? You can't find the person? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' 'Its a ghost!' 'Hey~ you got some mysterious lyrics and now some mysterious chicken.' 'Have you broken anyone's heart and made them suicide?' 'Hyung! Maybe you're being haunted.' I shook my head. "No. No. No. That's ridiculous." I tried to convince myself but the crying continued. "Is anyone there?" The crying stopped immediately. Stupid! Why did I do that. What if something comes out and scares the crap out of me? Slowly I walked towards the dance room. I stepped in the room and turned on the light. It was empty. I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe I should stay in the dorm after all.

\------------------------------

"Are you ok?" Jimin asked me. I just nodded. There's no way I'll tell them about last night.

Hime POV

"Woah! Are you ok?!" BB asked me when she saw my face. I nodded.

"Your eyes are so puffy. What happened?" Areum asked.

"Not enough sleep, that's all." I replied.

"Are you really ok?" I nodded to Sarang's question.

"Good morning." BTS greeted us.

"Good morning." We replied.

"What happened to your eyes?" Jungkook asked.

"I didn't get enough sleep."

"Let's go to vocal classes first today." Sarang suggested.

"I'll pass. I can't sing." I said and walked off.

Suga POV

"I'll pass too. I'm a rapper." I said and walked off. "Hmm. Where should I go?" I smiled to myself. "I should get revenge. She spilled food on my three times." I went to find Hime.

She was sitting on a bench when she got a call. She put it on speaker. "Hello, aunty. What's up?" I hid behind a tree closest to her to listen in on her conversation.

"We're in trouble! Your parents called me on my cellphone. I added you to the call immediately."

"Shit." She mumbled.

"I will un-mute them now." The aunt said.

"How's our baby girl!" The dad shouted.

"Hey dad. I'm doing ok."

"Do you like it there?"

"Yeah. Aunty's house is wonderful." She replied.

"What are you two doing right now?" Her mother asked.

"Watching TV/Eating breakfast." Hime and her aunt replied at the same time. She bit her bottom lip and made a 'shit' expression. "Eating breakfast/Watching TV." They both switched answers.

"What are you two really doing?" Her mother questioned.

"Eating breakfast while watching TV." She replied quickly.

"Ok. What are you watching?"

"Aunty, why don't you tell dad and mom what we're watching?" She said.

"Right. We're watching a rerun of 'Oh My Venus'." The aunt stated.

"Oh, well, we just called to check up on you ladies to make sure everything is fine." The dad piped.

"We have to go now. Bye~" the mother chirped.

Hime sighed in relief. "Aunty, I think my life span got shorter by 10 years."

Her aunt laughed. "We're lucky they're only calling. Think about what will happen if they visited."

"Don't jinx it! Mom doesn't want me anywhere near Seungri. If mom ever found out that I went against her orders and attended Seungri, I'm dead meat."

"How do you like it there?" Her aunt asked.

"It's ok. I made new friends."

"Good for you! Well, I have to go work now. Bye love! Muah!" Her aunt hung up.

Hime looked up at the sky and sighed.

Hmm. Her mom doesn't want her to attend Seungri, yet she is here. Should I blackmail her with this? No. That's not good for BTS' image.

Hime POV

After the call I stared up at the sky for awhile. Oppa, will I survive this? I sighed and walked back to campus for acting class. When I got to the classroom, everyone from BTS was present except for Suga.

"Good." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"What's good?" I jumped and turned around coming face to face with Suga.

"I thought you won't be here." I said. "Your face ruined my good mood."

"I wanted to see your terrible acting." He retorted.

"You don't know anything about me." I asserted and joined the girls. I watched the other students play out their skits. It's very cliche.

"Next group." The teacher said.

The girls and I stood at the front of the class.

"We need a male." Areum said.

"If someone from BTS will volunteer, that would be really nice." Sarang smiled.

"I'll do it." Suga volunteered without hesitation. Why did he volunteer? I sighed.

Suga POV

We stood in front of each other. "Can you even act?" I asked.

"We'll see." She replied. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and SMACK! Everyone gasped. Pain ran through my left cheek from her slap. I covered my throbbing cheek with my hand.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted at her.

Tears brimmed her eyes. "That's what I want to know. I love you! I love you so much, but how could you do this to me?"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You think that because you debuted, you're a big shot now!" Areum shouted.

"Wha-"

"She gave you everything!" Sarang interrupted me.

"How can you just act like you don't even know her! You told her that even after you debut you won't leave her!" BB yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Acting like you don't know now. I gave you everything! My heart, my soul, even my body!" Everyone gasped at what Hime said. "I bet even your own members in BTS doesn't know anything about us!"

"Wha-" Hime gagged and covered her mouth.

"A-are you ok?" I asked.

"Don't touch her!" Areum shouted.

"It's all because of you. Her body no longer belongs to her alone." Areum exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"She's pregnant with your child!" Sarang accused. Everyone gasped and looked at me then Hime.

"What?!" I shouted.

"Don't worry! You don't have to worry about anyone finding out about this because this will be the last time you see me. You will never get to see the face of your child! We are done!" Hime shouted.

"And scene!" All four girls said together. "Thank you!"

Everyone sighed in relief. "It was an act." "I thought that Suga might've got her pregnant for reals." "That was so dramatic." "That skit got my adrenaline going!" The students complimented their acting. I was left taken back from their acting.

"I'm going to go." I said and walked out in a daze. I went to the restroom and looked in the mirror. My cheek burned from her slap and it was a bright red against my pale skin. "That bitch! Did she really have to slap me that hard?!" I looked in the mirror again. "It hurts."

I came out of the restroom and bumped into Hime at the door. She was gonna walk away but I grabbed her hand. "Why did you slap me?"

"It's acting class."

"You didn't have to hit me that hard." I growled.

"I wasn't sure if you were good at acting or not so I had to for the best reaction." She bit her bottom lip.

"You!" I sighed. "Never mind." I walked off back to my room in the dorm and went to lay down in my bed. I set an alarm to ring in 10 minutes. I shouldn't be late for the rapping class. When the alarm went off I sat up and grabbed my phone. I opened the door and there was an ice pack and a note that read: The slap must have hurt. Use this to cool it down and keep it from swelling. I broke the ice pack and pressed it against my cheek.

Hime POV

After class the tRIo blocked us.

"How dare you hit my Suga oppa!" Yuri shouted.

"It was an act."

"But you really slapped him. How could you slap him and leave a mark on his beautiful white skin?!" Yuri raged.

"I wasn't sure if he could act or not. I needed it to be real for a perfect response." I stated.

"Don't ever hurt my oppa ever again. If it happens again, you're dead meat." She said and walked off with her friends.

"I'm so scared." I said sarcastically.

"Honestly, you slapped him a bit too hard." Sarang shook her head.

"It was an accident. He was standing closer than I thought he was. So the slap was harder than I intended."

"You should apologize." Areum suggested.

"I will. Later. I'm going to the restroom."

Suga POV

I went to the rapping class and of course that bitch is there with her friends.

The teacher told them to try and write lyrics with their groups. We watched over them and I caught her looking at me. She would look at me and when I catch her staring she looks away. I walked towards her.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I whispered in her ear and she jumped.

"N-no." She stuttered.

"You keep staring at me." She mumbled something under her breath. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to slap you that hard in acting class." She's biting her bottom lip again. Her lips are so beautiful. "Suga?"

"It's ok. I volunteered after all." I said and returned to BTS' side.

Hime POV

After the rap class we walked out the the tRIo blocked our way.

"You really like to block our way don't you." I said.

"Only because you keep getting close to my Suga oppa." Yuri said.

"We're not close."

"He whispered in your ear!" She shouted.

"Hime was just apologizing for hitting him too hard in acting class." Sarang spoke up for me.

"Shut up. Yuri isn't talking to you." Nari said.

"Sarang isn't talking to you either." BB retorted.

"Mind your own business." SooRi exclaimed.

"You mind your own business." Areum instructed.

"Hey, I won't get near your Suga oppa ok? Just don't bring my friends into these stupid fights." I said.

"Suga Oppa is mine!" Yuri declared.

"Ok." I nodded and walked off. Yuri tripped me and I fell on top of someone.

"Ow~" the person groaned from underneath me. I sat up and stared at him. Suga.

"Hime, get off him!" BB whispered.

"What?"

"You're sitting on his..." Areum pointed down.

I looked down and realized I was sitting on his crotch. "Get off me." My eyes widened and I scrambled off him breathing hard from embarrassment.

"I-it was an a-accident." I stuttered. I stood up and ran away embarrassed.

"Hime!" The girls shouted after me.

"Lucky you! You got so close to Suga!" BB lightly punched my arm.

"That was embarrassing!" I shouted.

"You sat on top of his crotch." Sarang looked at my with a wide grin on her face.

"Is he big?" Areum raised her eyes brows.

"Ah, he's...what are you trying to make me say, pervert!"

"Aw~ you're blushing! You're blushing!" The three teased me.

Suga POV

Late at night I walked to the school studio again. I hope nothing creepy happens again. I walked through the corridor and so far, nothing was happening. It was quiet. Until I got closer to the dance room. The sobbing started again. I slowly walked towards the room as quietly as I can. I opened the door and yelled, "Who's there?!" I turned on the light on my phone to look around. The person stopped sobbing and ran off dropping something. I flipped the light switch in the room. I walked over to the dropped item and picked it up. It was a cellphone. I clicked on the home button and the lock screen was a photo of a guy. Who is this?

\------------------------------

I walked down the quiet corridor trying to find the owner of the cellphone. The sobbing continued and got louder and louder as I approached the dance room. The light was on and I saw a figure sitting in the corner of the room. "Hey." I said putting my hand on her shoulder and turning her around.

"Oppa!" She screamed blood coming down her head with her face half rotten.

"Aaaah!" I screamed and sat up in bed. I looked at the clock. It read one pm. I wiped the cold sweat off my forehead and steadied my breathing. I looked at the mysterious cellphone. I asked around to find the owner of the phone but no one knows him. It's been two days and no one claimed the phone yet. Who does it belong to?

Hime POV

After eating lunch I went to go put the tray away but Suga bumped into me and the food spilled on his clothes.

"It's been awhile since that happened." I said. "Still hungry?"

"You like pissing me off don't you?"

"It wasn't me. It was you." I said.

"You! Do you hate me?" He asked.

"Not at all. You're a celebrity after all."

"You keep doing this to me." He growled.

"But you're the one who bumped into me."

"Whatever." He said.

"Yah." Yuri shouted. She pushed my shoulder. "Why do you always do that to my Suga Oppa. He doesn't like you."

"It's ok. I don't like him either."

"Suga oppa. Did you hear that. She said she doesn't like you." Yuri cried.

"I heard." Suga confirmed. "So, you do hate me."

"Oh, hate is such a strong word. I just don't like BTS."' I shrugged.

People in the cafeteria gasped. "You don't like BTS?!"

"I guess they're ok." I said returning the tray and walked off.

Suga POV

I had to return to my room to change. How could she not like BTS? I pondered the rest of the day why she doesn't like BTS. Around 8 pm the members were tired so they went to sleep early. I didn't feel tired so I went to the school. Gotta go to the studio and try to be productive. The lights were turned on in the dance room. I went inside but it was empty. There were belongings on the ground. I walked over to look at it. Next to the bag was a video camera. I wonder who it belongs to. I picked it up and turn it on.

"We're going to check up on my sister right now." The male behind the camera said. "Oh, oh, oh. She's writing." The person slowly walked in her room and turned off the lights.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Hime. Happy birthday to you." The light turned back on and the person set the cake on her desk. "Make a wish." Hime clasped her hand together and made a wish. She opened her eyes and blew out the candle. The brother immediately grabbed cream off the cake and tried to wipe it on Hime's cheek. She dodged and he hit her eye instead.

"Ow!" She laughed. "Oppa! What are you doing?!" She continued laughing. "You got my eye."

"I'm sorry!" The brother shouted. "Are you ok? I meant to get your cheeks."

"I know." Hime continued to laugh. "I'm ok. I'm ok." She reassured her brother. "Thank you for the cake, though it was for my eye and not me." She said wiping her eye down with some tissues.

"What did you wish for?"

"Your health and happiness."

"Yah! You should've wished to be a celebrity! Why waste a wish on me?"

"I can become a celebrity with efforts, but you can't maintain health and happiness with efforts alone."

"Oh, my sister is so sweet!" He pinched her cheeks.

"Because I love you."

Someone snatch the camera right out of my hand. I looked up and saw the owner looking at me with a blank expression.

"I-I didn't mean to-" She ignored me, grabbed her bag and walked off. She was smiling and laughing in the video. Ever since I met her, not once have I seen her smile or laugh. Is the one in the video the real her?

\------------------------------

"-ga. Suga. Suga!" The members shouted snapping me back to my senses.

"Are you ok?" Jimin asked.

"...I'm fine." I replied.

"You sure?" Rap monster asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. We walked down the corridor for lunch and we met the Hime and her friends at the door. She looked at me and didn't say anything. Without a greeting she just rolled her eyes and walked in.

"Hi. Bye." Her friends said quickly and followed after her.

"Man, she really hates you." Hobi stated.

"Whatever." I said and entered the cafeteria.

She was sitting at a table alone eating her food. I grabbed my food and went to sit next to her. "Where are your friends?"

"Restroom." She continued eating.

"Listen, about yesterday-"

"I didn't know that you like sticking your nose into people's personal things." She cut me off and kept eating.

"I didn't m-"

"It's ok." She interjected me and shoved more food in her mouth.

"I'm s-"

"Just drop it." She said. "I already said it's ok." She stood up with her tray and walked away.

"What did you do to her?" Jungkook asked me.

"Nothing." I denied and shoved food in my mouth.

Hime POV

I walked out of the cafeteria and went in the restroom. I stood in front of the sink and looked at my reflection. Suga is always popping up around me. When I try to avoid him, he seems to appear even more. I sighed. I splashed water on my face and dried it. I walked out and someone pulled me away. The pushed me onto the ground against the dumpster in the back of the school. I looked up and scoffed.

"What do you want?"

"I've said it already but I'll say it again because you don't seem to understand." Yuri growled. "Suga oppa is mine. Stay away from my Suga oppa."

"I'm avoiding him, but he keeps showing up around me. I don't even know how that is happening."

"That just means you aren't trying hard enough!" Nari shouted.

"No. It means that Suga might be following me."

"Don't think so highly of yourself. Why would would Suga follow you?" SooRi asked.

"Maybe he likes me." I suggested. "You never know. Now, if you're done, I should be going now." I tried to walk past them but Yuri grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back. She threw me onto the ground again. I sighed annoyed and looked behind them. "Suga." I said standing up. The three turned around to look and I ran off.

Suga POV

I was walking down the corridor when someone bumped into me and realized it was Hime. "Hey." I called out but she ignored me and ran into the closest room. I heard rapid footsteps and turned towards the direction they were coming from. Yuri, Nari and SooRi stopped and fixed themselves in front of me.

Yuri cleared her throat. "Suga oppa." She purred. "Have you seen anyone run past here?"

"I barely got here. I didn't see anyone." I replied.

"Thank you." She gave me a sweet smile and they took off running. I opened the door and Hime was nowhere to be seen. I walked inside and looked behind the podium. There she is.

"They're gone." I said. She looked up at me with an annoyed expression and stood up to walk away. I grabbed her hand. "Are you not going to thank me?"

She pulled her hand away. "There is no reason to."

"I saved you."

"You!" She started. "It's because of you that I'm in this mess."

"What? I don't get it."

"Yuri wants me to stay away from you so...get your...g-girly white skin...and...and..." she looked me up and down. "s-stupid clothes...and...and...u-ugly...u-ugly...hair...away from me." She finished.

"Took you awhile to finish that thought." I said. "You're not very good at insulting others, are you?"

"I didn't know what to say!" She exclaimed. "Anyways, just stay away from me."

"No. After hearing you say that," I walked towards her and backed her up against the classroom wall both my arms on either side of her body. Her hands were tightly clenched in front of her chest. I leaned in close to her face making her turn away. "I want to get closer to you."

She pushed me away with pink tints coloring her cheeks. She ran out and I chuckled. Cute. I gasped at myself. Did I just think she was cute?! I slammed my head against the podium harder than I intended. "Ow!" I rubbed my forehead to decrease the pain.

\------------------------------

"What happened to your forehead?" Jin pointed out.

"Are you ok?" Jimin asked.

"I'm fine. It's nothing serious."

"What happened?" Rap monster asked. I remembered Hime's pink tinted cheeks and chuckled.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jungkook questioned me.

"You're not on drugs are you?" V added.

"Do you want to die?" I growled. I stood up and walked into my room. I sat on my bed with my music notebook. I kept remembering Hime's pink tinted cheeks. Her position reminded me of something from the old days. I smiled and shook my head multiple times.

V POV

We all watched Suga. He is sitting on his bed with his music notebook in his hand. He kept zoning out and smiling to himself. He shook his multiple times to rid himself of whatever he's thinking of but he dives right back into it. We looked at each other.

"Is he really ok?" Hope asked. We all shrugged.

"He'll snap out of it soon, right?" Jungkook looked at the rest of us for answers. Once again we all shrugged without an answer.

Suga POV

"Where is it? Where is it?" I mumbled to myself.

"What are you looking for?" Jin asked.

"The mysterious lyrics."

"What for?"

"To see if I can add on to it or find the owner. One or the other." I jumbled all my things around and something fell hitting my foot. "Ow!" I rubbed my foot. It's the cellphone. "I forgot I had this. I still can't find the owner."

"Does that even belong to a student here?" Jungkook asked.

"It should. I found it in the dance room." The members all looked at each other.

"We still think it belongs to a ghost." V stated.

"It doesn't!"

"You can't even find the owner!" Hobi shouted.

"Whatever." I said and walked out with the phone in hand. I pressed the home button but it didn't do anything. "Maybe it needs to charge." I went back inside and the others looked at me. "I came for the charger." I said grabbing a charger and left again. I went to the dance room since I found the phone there. I charged the phone and soon it turned on. I looked at the guy in the picture again. Who are you? Suddenly the phone started ringing and I couldn't believe who was calling it.

Hime POV

I lost my brother's phone for 3 days now. I've been calling it but it kept going to voice mail. Maybe the battery died. I doesn't hurt to try again after the xth time for the 3rd day. Suddenly I heard the phone ringing. This is the ringtone that my brother used for me. I ran towards the direction it was coming from. When I reached the outside of the dance room, the door opened making me jump in surprise. The phone was ringing in Suga's hand.

"So," Suga looked at the caller ID. "'Precious Hime', who is this guy?"

Suga POV

"You don't need to know." She answered my question.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked.

"So what if he is." For some reason, that answered annoyed me. Before I realized what I was doing, I tossed the phone out the window. "What is wrong with you?!" She yelled at me. "The phone didn't do anything wrong! Why did you throw it?" I was speechless. I, myself, don't even know why I threw it.

"Um...I...uh...you see..."

She shook her head in disapproval and ran out to fetch the phone. "I didn't mean to." I finished to myself. Great. I'm pretty sure she hates me even more now.

We went to rap class and the teacher told the class to play a questionnaire game instead of focusing on rapping. Lazy teacher. The teacher will buy the winner free lunch though. The students enthusiastically grouped with their friends for the game while my members and I come up with questions.

"Ok, let's start with easy questions." I said as the MC. "What is my hometown?" Many students raised their hand. "Yuri."

"Daegu." She replied.

"Correct." I confirmed.

"What is Rap Monster's ideal type? Hime."

"A girl who looks good in a white T-shirt, jeans, and red converse."

"Correct." I nodded. The questions went on and on. Hime answered a lot of questions, but there were more to come.

"In Osaka, we were to complete undercover missions. Who failed? Hime."

"Rap Monster, Jimin, J-hope."

"Correct."

"What was Jungkook's undercover mission? Hime."

"Get Jimin to say 'thank you'."

"What was the penalty for failing the mission? Hime."

"Drinking bitter tea."

"All of BTS were victims of the same secret camera prank. What was my reaction? Hime."

"You continued dancing."

"And?"

"She pressed multiple floor buttons and you got flustered and tried to cancel it out."

"And?"

"When she was pushed against you, you had your hand clench tightly in front of your body and wished she could back off a bit."

"Correct." I said. That was exactly what happened.

"When did Jungkook tell Jimin 'I want you'?" The class has been silent unsure of the answer for quite some time now and Hime was the only one answering them.

Hime slowly raised her hand up. "BTS Now 3. You guys were doing a photo shoot in Chicago."

"Correct!" Jungkook and Jimin shouted together.

"You know an awful lot for someone who doesn't like BTS." I stated.

"You don't know anything about me." She said.

"That's all of our questions. The winner is Hime's group." I announced.

Hime POV

"Yay! Free lunch!" I shouted.

"How did you remember all of that?!" Sarang shouted.

"Some of their questions was from their beginning debut years." BB hit my arm.

"Are you sure you're not a fan of BTS?" Areum asked. I didn't answer her question and just continued walking.

"How did you answer all those questions?" Yuri asked. "You must've cheated somehow."

"Get mad if you want, it won't change the fact that my team won." I said. "Free lunch!" I walked past them and Yuri tripped me. I fell down and landed somewhere I shouldn't have.

Suga POV

How could Hime remember so much about us and not be a fan? She must be lying about not being a fan. Maybe she wanted to look cool. Or get our attention like Yuri mentioned. I wasn't paying attention and I was suddenly taken down by the force of someone's weight. Her face was buried in my crotch. Everyone around us gasped.

"Hime." I said. She pulled away from my crotch, but not completely away. "Are you ok?" She shook her head and accidentally rubbed against me. She let out a squeak and I jolted. "D-don't rub." I breathed out. "Can you move away?"

"I'm too embarrassed to move." She whispered so only I can hear.

"It's more embarrassing to stay like this. People are staring." She tried to move but her hand were shaky and she ended up falling onto my crotch again. She let out a louder squeak this time and pulled away burying her face in her knees totally freaked. Great. I'm hard. I stood up and princess carried Hime away from the scene with BTS following right behind me. Jin quickly opened the door for me and I put Hime down in my room. She kept covering her face.

"Hey!" I pried her hands from her face. She had tears welling in her eyes, her cheeks and ears red from embarrassment.

"Ah!" She screamed and covered her eyes. "Why are you hard, you pervert!"

"I can't help it! My lower half has a mind of its own! I'm a guy, y'know!" I shouted. "And you were the one who shoved her face in my crotch! Not once but twice!"

"They tripped me! And I tried to move away but my hands were shaky because I was nervous!" She yelled. "I told you to stay away from me! You even threw my phone outside. I still remember that!"

"You! You were calling with a different phone. Why do you have two phones anyways?!"

"Why do you care?! And don't yell at me when you have a hard on! Take care of it and stay away from me!" She shouted and walked out.

"Who's fault do you think it is?!" I exclaimed. I sat on the toilet for a lone time trying to cool down but my bottom half isn't listening. I sighed.

"Suga." Rap Monster knocked on the door. "You've been in there for a long time. Just masturbate and get it over it."

"I don't want to!" I shouted.

"Are you going to sleep in there then?" Hobi asked.

"I might!" I replied. "Leave me alone."

"Ok. We're leavin'~." Jimin cooed. I took a deep breath and sighed. I can't believe I'm gonna do this. I unbuckled my belt and reluctantly touched myself. That bitch! I want her to submit to me. I'll make her submit to me. Submit to me. Submit. She would be on her knees with tears welling in her eyes and cheeks red from embarrassment. Those pretty lips will moan my name. "Yoongi." My body jolted and I steadied my breathing.

"Oh my god!" I shouted. I just jacked off to her! I cleaned myself up and walked out of the restroom.

"Finally done?" Rap Monster asked a smug smile on his face. The members were all sitting around waiting for me to come out.

They looked at me in silence and suddenly started laughing.

"You got a hard on!" Jin laughed.

"You jacked off to her didn't you?" Hobi joked.

I kicked him. "Do you want to die?!"

Their laughter wouldn't die down. I walked out pissed to a park near the school. I just want to be in a place away from others right now. I laid down and looked at the stars. Why do I keep humiliating myself like this?!

\------------------------------


	6. Chapter 5

Hime POV

"It's the girl who shoved her face in Suga's crotch." People said pointing at me. Great. I'm the talk of the school now.

"What's with the annoyed face?" Sarang asked.

"Think about it. You got to bury your face in a hot idol's crotch." BB laughed.

"If anyone didn't know me before, they certainly know me now." I mumbled.

"Oh come on! You're a lucky girl! Even if Suga isn't my bias, I would be a pretty damn lucky girl if I get to bury my face in his crotch." Areum tried to cheer me up.

"I need to use the restroom." Sarang said. "Who's coming?"

"I am." Both BB and Areum answered. They all looked at me.

I shook my head. "I don't need it. I'm going to the cafeteria first." They agreed with me and I left. When I turned the corner, I was dragged away to the dumpster at the back of the school again. "You girls like to do this to me when I'm alone, don't you."

"How dare you shove your face in between my Suga oppa's crotch!" Yuri shouted.

"You were the one who tripped me!" I defended myself.

"Don't blame Yuri. You buried your face in his crotch twice." Nari said.

"I was embarrassed and it just happened." I tried to explain myself.

"Yeah right. You totally wanted to bury your face in Suga's crotch." SooRi spat.

"If I want to bury my face in a BTS' member's crotch, I would pick V, not Suga!" I shouted.

"You called?" We all looked at the owner of the voice. Suga looked at me then at the tRIo. "What are you doing?"

"No, oppa. It's not what you think." Yuri denied.

"What am I supposed to think? She's on the ground surrounded by you three at the back of the school isolated."

Suga POV

"You. Go." I ordered Hime. She stood up and left. "Yuri. I'm disappointed in you." I walked away and quickly caught up to Hime as fast as I could. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an empty room. I slammed her onto the wall and trapped her between my arms.

"You like V?" I asked.

"Why should I answer you?"

"You like BTS, right? And your bias is V?" Someone opened the door and I look at their direction. Hime pushed me away quickly. She bowed to the other BTS members and quickly walked out. I kicked the air annoyed.

"What's going on?" Jimin asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you...trap her in your arms like that?" Rap Monster asked.

"I was just asking her a question, but I'm sure I already know the answer." I glared at V.

"Why are you glaring at me?" V asked clueless. I just sighed and walked away. In acting class the teacher convinced us to play the 'of course' game in our own little groups.

"Can I join you you girls?" I asked Hime's friends.

"N-"

"Of course!" They shouted immediately ignoring Hime's opinion.

"Hey!" Hime shouted.

"Why? Are you scared?" I mocked her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of!" She shouted. "Let's do this pretty boy!"

"Heads or tails. Winner goes first." Sarang said.

"Heads." I said. Sarang flipped the coin.

"Heads." Areum and BB confirmed. "Suga goes first."

Sarang POV

"You're an Army, aren't you?" Suga asked her.

"Of course." Hime replied calmly.

"Yah." She spoke to Suga informally making the others laugh. "You like me right?"

"Of course. You know you have no talent right?" Suga retorted.

"Of course! You know that you're the ugliest member of BTS, right?" Hime screamed making other students turn their heads to watch.

"Of course!" Suga shouted. "I'm your bias from BTS, right?!"

Hime scoffed but reluctantly replied, "Of course! You know that you're useless, right?"

"Of course! Your mom doesn't want you here in Seungri, but you're here anyways, right?"

Hime seemed taken back by what Suga said. "Of course!" Many students gasped. "You're a pervert, right?"

Everyone stared at Suga waiting for his response. "Of course! Yesterday, you purposely shoved your face in my crotch right?"

Everyone looked at Hime. She looked annoyed. "Of course! You like it right? That's why you got hard!"

"Of course! I'm a guy after all!" Everyone gasped. "You! Damn! I don't know anything about you!"

"Of course!" Hime shouted.

"Wait! That wasn't-"

"Sorry hyung. She said of course." Jimin shrugged.

"Yah. I'm your ideal type, aren't I?" Suga fell silent and didn't say anything.

"And the winner is Hime!" Rap Monster shouted.

Hime let out a sigh of relief. They finally noticed that the whole classroom was staring at them. "What?" Hime and Suga growled at the class.

Everyone turned away immediately.

Suga POV

"Pervert." Hime said to me before walking off.

"Hyung, how can you confirm being a pervert but go silent when she asked if she was your ideal type?" V asked.

"She caught me off guard." I said coolly. "I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back." In all honesty I considered the possibility of what she said to me so I didn't reply.

\------------------------------

That night I kept thinking about what Hime said. I kicked the blanket off me. Nobody had ever made me this restless before. Annoyed I grabbed my stuff and decided to sneak in to the school's studio. It's better to be productive than fret about what Hime said. When I reached the studio, the light was on.

"What are you doing?" I asked the person. She jumped immediately and looked at me. "It's the bitch."

"Hime." She corrected me.

"Did I say that out loud?" She nodded and didn't seem angry at my name calling. "What are you doing here?" She looked at the desk.

"Ah. I found this music score and I was just trying to play it. I was just wondering what it would sound like."

"Let me see." She handed me the paper. "This handwriting-"

"What's wrong with it?" She interrupted me.

"Nothing. This handwriting has popped up around me lately. We don't know who it belongs to and the members thinks it's a ghost. They said I'm being haunted."

"Pfft. Hahaha. A ghost." Her laugh was so beautiful I just stared at her. She noticed and cleared her throat. "What?"

"It's the first time I've seen you smile. It's beautiful." I said unconsciously.

"What?"

"Where did you find this?" I changed the topic.

"It was just laying on the desk here so..." she trailed off.

"Why are you out so late anyways?"

"I couldn't sleep so I walked around."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Ghosts."

"Are you?" She asked.

"I've never seen one before so..." I trailed off. "But sometimes, I keep hearing sobbing from the dance room late at night. I'm not lying. It might really be a ghost. Aren't you scared?"

"I thought nothing of it until you mentioned it." She gave a weak smile. "I'll be going now." She walked out. I looked at the paper. Seriously, who leaves their music just laying around?

\------------------------------

"Found another one." I said handing the music sheet over to the other members at lunch. They read the lyrics.

"Man, these lyrics are good!" Rap Monster complimented.

"They are. Too bad we don't know who it belongs to." Jin said.

I tucked it into my notebook. "I'll keep it for the time being until I find the owner."

"Don't steal it." Hobi joked.

"Do you want to die?" I asked.

"I'm just joking." He said.

We went to vocal class and the teacher was early.

"I have an announcement to make." The teacher began. We will be holding a talent show to celebrate the 98th anniversary of the school. It will be one month from now. I would like to cancel class today and let you students talk about the talent show. Please sign up if you want to participate. It would be really nice if there are lots of participants." The teacher smiled and walked out. I looked at Hime and her friends.

"The talent show sounds fun!" Sarang said.

"Let's do it!" Areum shouted.

Hime shook her head. "I can't."

"Why? You have stage fright?" I asked.

"I don't have any talent, remember?" She said referring to what I said to her in the 'of course' game. She turned to her friends. "I'm sorry. I can't." She walked off.

"I guess we're not doing the talent show." Sarang pouted.

"Let's try to convince her." Areum suggested.

"Yes! Let's!" BB agreed and they all ran out after Hime.

Hime POV

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" The girls chanted following my every move.

"No, I can't." I said sternly.

"Hiiiiiimeeee!" They shouted.

"What?"

"Join us?" Sarang plead.

"We want you with us." Areum gave me puppy eyes.

"Hime! Yet's do this togwetha." BB baby talked.

"That's very cute and nice of you guys, but I can't."

"Why?!"

"Personal reasons."

"Was Suga right? Do you have stage fright?" Areum asked concerned.

"Not really." I replied and walked in the cafeteria.

"Eh~ then why?" Sarang shouted.

"Tell us!" BB begged.

"Maybe next time." We got our food and ate together. When we got to rap class, the teacher brought up the talent show again. The teacher let the students group together and work on their performance for the talent show. I sighed and walked out of the class. No point in staying, I'm not going to join the talent show anyways. I went to the auditorium where it was quiet. I laid down on my stomach and started writing. I sighed and laid my head down.

Suga POV

We signed up for the talent show and we've been practicing nonstop.

"I'm going out for fresh air."

"Ok." The others just waved me off and continued practicing.

"Suga!" Jimin yelled after me. "This is our last practice for today. We're gonna head back without you."

"Ok." I agreed and walked off. Many other rooms were occupied and I just want to find a place where there is peace and quiet. I went to check the auditorium. Thank goodness it was empty, or at least I thought it was. There was someone already there. I went to check out the person. I chuckled at my discovery. I sat down next to her.

"You're beautiful when you're quiet and not going against me all the time." I smiled and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Hime." I whispered. She had paper scattered under her. I was going to grab one and look at it but she woke up immediately.

She looked at me surprised. "Did you look at my stuff?"

I quickly shook my head. "No."

"Good." She said collecting her papers. I wanted to help her but she swat my hand away. "Don't touch it." She gathered everything and her phone started ringing. "Hello, aunty." She stood up and walked away but one of her papers slipped out.

I picked it up. I guess I'll return it later. I looked at what she wrote. My eyes widened. This...I ran back to my room as fast as I could.

"Hey Su...ga." Hobi said but I ignored him. I started digging through my stuff.

"What's up?" Jungkook asked.

"Are you ok?" Jimin added..

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you were running. And everybody knows, Suga does not run." Rap Monster stated.

I pulled out my music notebook. I took out both music scores and the two sticky notes plus the paper Hime dropped and compared them all.

'Let go.' 'You told me to let go.' 'Note: you've worked hard. Enjoy this chicken.' 'Why did you slap me?' 'It's acting class.' 'Note: the slap must've hurt. Use this to cool it down and keep it from swelling.' 'What are you doing?' 'Ah, I found this music score and tried to play it.' 'Don't touch it.'

"I think I've found her."

"Found who?" Jin asked.

"The mystery girl." I replied.

"You're saying it's not a ghost?" V asked.

"Who is it?" They all gathered around me curious.

"Hime." I stated.

"Eh~ you're lying. She doesn't me seem to like you very much." Jimin pulled away from the circle.

"I'm not lying! She once spilled food on me and I skipped lunch so she bought the chicken and left this note. She gave me the ice pack to keep my cheek from swelling and left this note."

"Wait! This is the first time we've heard about the ice pack." Rap Monster stated.

"Why did you need an ice pack?" V asked.

"Hime slapped me in acting class remember, so she gave me the ice pack."

"Ok, why do you think it's Hime? You told us that you didn't see anyone?" Jungkook asked.

"This." I showed them the paper. "I saw Hime earlier and she dropped this."

"The handwriting is the same." Hobi said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure everything up 'til now was her." I nodded. "Is the crying her too?"

"Crying? She cried?" V asked.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

"When did she cry?" "How did you see her cry?" "Why did she cry?" They bombarded me with questions.

"I'm not going to tell you guys!" I shouted and walked away. How can I tell them when I myself don't know?

Hime POV

I looked to my side and caught Suga staring at me for the xth time.

"Did you do something to him? He keeps staring you." BB leaned in and whispered to me.

"I didn't do anything to him."

"Did I miss something? Suga keeps staring at you." Sarang said from the other side of me.

"No, you didn't miss anything. I don't know why he keeps staring."

"Hey, is there something special going on? Why is Suga constantly staring at you?" Areum whispered from behind me.

"I don't know. Stop asking me, all of you."

The teacher had asked us to write our own songs and with the due date being the next five days.

"I'll give you a tip." The teacher started. "If I were you, I'd ask BTS to look at my lyrics before I turn it in." The teacher walked out.

I walked towards Suga. "Do you have a problem with me? You kept staring at me during class."

"It's nothing." Suga said and walked away with the other members.

"Whatever. I guess we should start writing." I stated.

"Yeah!" The three agreed. We all walked towards the door but the tRIo blocked us.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, why was Suga oppa staring at you during class?" Nari asked.

"Maybe he's in love with me." I joked.

"Yeah right. Not funny." SooRi stated.

"How many times do you want me to say it. Stay away from my Suga oppa." Yuri said. "After all the talks I gave you, you don't listen."

"What does that mean?" Areum spoke out. "What did you do Hime behind our back?"

I pulled Areum back. "It's fine."

"Hey, Suga was the one who got close to Hime." Sarang said.

"Your bitch of a friend here walked up to my Suga oppa after the teacher left. You think I'm blind?" Yuri spat.

"I'll stay away from him, ok?"

"No, not only Suga oppa, but all of BTS too." Nari added.

"Fine. We won't get close to BTS. Let's go."

"Wait!" BB shouted. "Why do we have to stay away from BTS? They're not yours."

"BB."

"That's right. BTS isn't yours. Don't stop us. We can get close to anyone we want. Let's go." Areum stated and we all walked off.

"Why did you give in to them so easily?" BB shouted.

"I don't want to start problems."

"What did they do to you?" Sarang asked.

"Nothing. They just...pushed me into the ground and yelled at me...twice."

"Wow. And you didn't tell us?" Areum asked.

"I didn't want to make the problem bigger than it really is."

"Why are you so nice?" BB and Areum shouted in sync.

"Honestly, I wouldn't say anything either." Sarang said.

"You two are too nice! Group hug!" We all hugged each other.

"Oh yeah, Hime! Join us for the talent show?" BB asked.

I shook my head. "I can't sing."

"Aw~ c'mon!" The three shook me back and forth.

"I don't want to." I laughed.

Suga POV

BTS and I went to get dinner. I was going to order when someone turned around and spilled their food on me. This bitch!

"You!" I started annoyed.

The person looked up at me and upon seeing her face, I calmed down immediately. "Hime."

"I'm sorry. This time, it's my fault." She bit her bottom lip.

"It's ok." I said. She looked shocked and felt my forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you're sick. You always get mad at me for getting food on you even when it's not my fault. Now that I'm at fault, you should be super pissed."

"What?" I chuckled grabbing her hand. "There's nothing wrong with me." We stared into each other's eyes.

"Ahem!" Everyone cleared their throat. We both looked at the others.

"How long are you two going to hold hands?" Areum cooed. Hime looked at our joined hands and pulled away with pink cheeks.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Let's go."

"Oh! What about your lunch?" Sarang asked.

"Forget it." She said. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Oh, seeing Suga's face and holding his hand made you full?" BB teased.

"Are you crazy?" Hime laughed. "Let's go!" I watched her run out, her cheeks and ears red from blushing. The girls bowed to us and followed after Hime.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Cute." I caught the others staring at me. "What?" They all had smiles on their faces. "What?"

"Nothing." Rap Monster said, smiles still plastered on all of their faces.

Hime POV

It's night time and I looked at the girls. They were all sound asleep and I want to continue writing my song. I should go to the studio. I walked out and headed towards the studio. In the studio I turned on the equipment and worked on my song. I looked at the time, it's currently 2am. I've been working for four hours. Time goes by so fast when I'm writing. I sighed and put my things away. I'll work more on it tomorrow. I opened the door and there were snacks hanging on the door knob. I pulled off the note. 'Don't work too hard.' This handwriting...I chuckled.

\------------------------------

"How are your songs coming along?" The teacher asked and some students grumbled. "It's ok! Writing songs isn't an easy task. But remember what I said, ask BTS to look at your lyrics."

The teacher told us to sing in front of the class today. I gulped. This is gonna be really bad. I can't sing. Not now.

"Where are you going?" The teacher asked as I stood up and walked towards the door.

"I can't sing."

"So, you're just gonna leave? Come up here. Sing for us. I'm sure you're a great singer." The teacher ordered. I stood in front of the class and pressed my lips together. "Anytime now."

"I don't know what to sing."

"How about one of BTS' song? Beautiful. Go."

I looked at the other students and gulped.

Suga POV

Hime looked troubled standing in front of the class. She gulped and started singing. "You’re beau-tiful Don’t we look go-od tog-ether? I always im-agine it like this, You be with me with me." Her voice cracked. She bit her bottom lip and looked at the teacher. "Sorry." The other students gave her judgmental looks.

"She's a rapper! A rapper!" Areum shouted defending Hime.

"Ah~ well, you did good for a rapper, right?" The teacher started clapping and the students joined in.

She gave them a weak smile and walked out of class.

\------------------------------

In rap class, the teacher wanted the students to show off their skills. Once again, Hime looked trouble.

"Who wants to go first?" The teacher asked. The girls raised Hime's hand. "Ok, Hime it is."

"Eh? No, I don't want to." She shook her head.

"Well, everyone will be doing it so, come on." Again Hime stood in front of the class biting her bottom lip. She doesn't look confident at all.

"What should I rap?" She asked.

"Anything."

"Uhn, Hime on the floor 'bout to asdfghjkl." She got tongue tied. Once again everyone gave her judgmental looks. "Sorry." She apologized.

"She's nervous!" BB shouted. "She's the first one so, of course she's nervous."

"I can't do this." Hime said. "Sorry." She bowed to the teacher and walked off. She looked dejected.

Hime POV

I walked out with a sigh. I can't do this. I really can't. I walked outside and sat on a bench staring up at the sky letting out another sigh.

"Are you ok?" A voice spoke out. I lifted my head and sat up properly.

"Can I sit?" An elder male who seems to be in his late 40s asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

"Are you ok?" He repeated.

"I'm fine." I assured him.

"It doesn't seem like it. I saw you. You couldn't sing, you couldn't rap. Are you able to at least dance or act?"

"Did you follow me? Wait. Who are you?"

"I can be considered a judge in this school."

"Judge? So, like, will I get kicked out soon?"

He laughed. "Of course not. This school doesn't dismiss students unless they did something fitting to be expelled for. Not being able to sing or rap isn't one of the options. You can improve."

"Thanks, but I don't know if I can."

"You'll be fine. I have faith in you, Kim Hime." He patted my back and walked off. Wait? How did he know my name? I shook my head. I, myself, walked off and entered one of the empty dance rooms. I sat down and looked at photos of my brother and I when I received a FaceTime call.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Hmm, that doesn't look like your aunt's home. Where are you?"

"Ah, I uh..."

"Be honest Hime. Are you in Seungri School of the Performing Arts?" I nodded. My father smiled. "Guess we gotta keep it a secret from your mom, huh?"

"Eh, dad, you...you're not mad?"

"Hey, come on. Not once have I ever denied you of your dream. Do you like it there?"

"Mmn. Somewhat." I nodded.

"I'm with your brother. Wanna talk to him?"

"Mmn. Oppa, I'm in Seungri. Are you proud of me? Are you happy for me? Remember you promised to take me to the sea when I get accepted? Seems like that won't happen, huh? Oppa, do you want me to sing for you, because I really want to sing for you." I cleared my throat.

Suga POV

After Hime walked out, I excused myself to the restroom. Of course I'm not really going to the restroom. I went looking for Hime. I saw her sitting on a bench outside. She's sitting with someone. Who? Wait, that's...why is she sitting with him?

After he left, Hime decided to leave too. I kept a distance from her because I didn't want her to know that I'm following her. She entered an empty dance room and she received a call.

"Suga?" A girl called out.

"Yes?"

"I'm your fan. Can I take a picture with you?"

"Sure." We took a quick picture and she walked off after receiving an autograph too. I looked back at Hime.

"I really want to sing for you." I took out my phone and recorded her. She cleared her throat.

 

 ♫ I want to breathe, I hate this night. I want to wake up, I hate this dream. I’m trapped inside of myself and I’m dead. Don’t wanna be lonely Just wanna be yours

Why is it so dark where you’re not here. It’s dangerous how wrecked I am. Save me because I can’t get a grip on myself.

Listen to my heartbeat. It calls you whenever it wants to. Because within this pitch black darkness... You are shining so brightly

Give me your hand save me save me... I need your love before I fall, fall♫

 

She sang. This beautiful voice when I was half asleep, is really hers? (Refer to ch.3) She was singing perfectly fine too. I'm so confused. Why is she so different from when she's singing in front of others? Is she scared or is she acting? I shook my head and walked off. After class, I went up to Areum and the girls.

"Hey, I want to show you something."

Hime POV

The girls called me to one of recording rooms.

"Yes?" I said upon entering. All of BTS was present with the girls. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Sing for us." Areum ordered.

"Didn't you see me in vocal class? I embarrassed myself." I stated.

"Just sing for us, will you?" BB said.

I nodded. "Wh-y are y-ou be-ing like this?" I pressed my lips together. "I can't."

"That wasn't what we saw in the video." Sarang said.

"What video?" They showed me the video of me singing Save Me to my brother in the dance room. "How did you girls get this?"

"Suga."

"I don't understand. You can sing, but you won't sing with us!" Areum shouted.

"Its not that I won't, but I can't!"

"What do you mean?" BB asked. "We won't know if you don't tell us."

"Please tell us so we understand." Sarang convinced me.

"I sing for one person, and one person only. If that person isn't here, I can't sing. Are you happy?!" Every fell silent at my anger.

"Just bring the person here then." V broke the silence.

"I can't do that."

"What? Is the problem your mom?" Suga asked.

"No." I said.

Suga POV

"Then, what? Just bring the person here so you can sing." I said.

"You say it as if it's the easiest thing to do." Hime glared at me and walked out. I sighed. And I think we're back at square one. She hates me again. I just wanted her to sing. I just wanted everyone to hear her beautiful voice. I ruffled my hair. Suga, why are you so stupid!

\------------------------------

I can't sleep. Not after Hime keeps ignoring me like this. She avoided me the whole day after leaving the recording room. I sighed. Dammit! How do I undo this?! I can't sleep! I kicked the blanket off me and went to the school. Let's write instead of thinking about Hime. I walked down the hall and sobbing can be heard through the silence of the night. The light was on in a dance room I looked inside the room and spot someone sitting with her head buried in her knees. I walked inside the room quietly. "Hey." I said my hand on her shoulder. Deja vu? (Refer to ch.4) She jumped and sat still for awhile. She turned and looked at me.

"What?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Hime, what are you doing here?" I asked. Thank goodness it's not a half rotted face girl. "Are you crying?"

"Me? Crying? Are you crazy? This is sweat."

"Right." I said. "Because, you sweat from your eyes."

"Ha.Ha." She said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"......."

"If you have nothing important to say, move." She stood up and walked away. I grabbed her hand but she yanked herself free and just continue to walk away.

"I just wanted to apologize." I mumbled to myself.

Hime POV

"How's the music sheets coming along?" The teacher asked in class.

"Good." The students replied in sync.

"Good, because in two days, you will be turning it in."

"Are you almost done?" BB asked me.

I nodded.

"Are you still mad at us?" Sarang asked. I shook my head.

"We said we're sorry." The girls poked me with pouts on their faces. They've been apologizing to me nonstop in the dorm.

"Talk to us." Areum shook me.

"Stop." I said. They pouted and turned away.

After class we went for lunch. We met BTS at the entrance. Without sparing a glance at Suga, I walked in. I ordered my food and waited. The lunch lady gave me my food and I paid for it. I turned and almost hit Suga but I stopped in time. I sighed in relief. I was about to lose more money on food I don't get to eat.

"Hey. We need to talk."

"I need to eat." I said and walked away from him and sat down at a table. He followed me.

"Hey, Hime." He started. "About yesterday. I'm sor...I'm sor..."

"Don't force yourself to apologize." I said putting food in my mouth.

Suga sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Honestly."

"Are we ok now?"

"Were we ok with each other at some point? I must've missed it."

"Yah." Suga growled. I laughed and Suga smiled. "You're laughing again."

"I told you it was ok. There's no point in being mad. What's done is done. Now, you guys know, I can't sing." I said. "I know you were just trying to help me, because deep down, Suga is a caring person."

"The person you sing for...is it your...boyfriend?"

"What do you think?"

Suga POV

I just stared at her. Her boyfriend. If she has a boyfriend then...shit!

"Suga, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get my lunch now." Hime nodded and I left. When I received my lunch, Hime and the girls were already gone. I sighed and sat down with BTS.

"What's up?" Rap Monster asked.

"I think Hime has a boyfriend." I replied after a long silence.

"So?" Jimin said. "That doesn't mean you can't like her."

"I do not like her."

"Then why are you worried that she has a boyfriend. Why do you care at all?" Jin questioned.

"I don't like her." I denied.

"Well, even if she has a boyfriend, you can just steal her away by making her fall in love with you." Jungkook said.

"How do I do that?"

"Be yourself!" V suggested.

"Yah, I can't get a girlfriend even if I tried." I mumbled. "Cause I'm one of the ugly ones."

"You are not ugly." Jimin argued.

"Well, you don't like her so, why do you need to care right?" Hobi shrugged.

"Mmn." I nodded and we ate our food talking about practice for the talent show.

After lunch, we attended dancing class. The students are trying to come up with their own choreography.

"Ugh, I can't do this." Hime groaned and sat down.

"Aw, c'mon Hime, we can do this." BB huffed trying to steady her breathing after dancing.

Hime shook her head. "I can't do anything without the person here. I'm practically useless."

"Don't say that." Areum commented.

"You did perfect for acting class." Sarang added.

"We can dance. It's not that hard." BB said.

"C'mon. One more time." Areum pulled Hime up on her feet. They sighed and began dancing again to the dance that BB choreographed.

Hime POV

After dance class, everyone was free.

"Want to go hang out somewhere?" Areum asked.

"Are you girls done with your song writing already?" I asked. "It's due tomorrow."

"Oh shit!" BB shouted. "I'm not even half way done yet!"

"Me too." Sarang said.

"Me three." Areum nodded. They all looked at BTS and ran up to them.

"Help us." The three plead in sync.

"Ok." Rap Monster agreed to help them.

"Hime, you coming with?"

I shook my head. "I don't need help. I'm almost done already. I'll be going first." I waved and walked off.

I went into the studio to continue writing my song. I'm practically done, I just need a bridge and the last verse. I continued to write.

Suga POV

I went to look for Hime. I feel like I'm always the one looking for her. I saw her in one of the studio working. I smiled. I went out to buy some snacks in case she gets hungry later. On my way back, I saw someone come out of the studio Hime was using. Eh? Who's that? I hid behind the corner wall. The person made sure the coast was clear before walking away. Wait, that's...Where's Hime? I walked to the studio door and looked inside.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked from behind me. I jumped. "Hime, don't scare me like that. Are you done with your song? Where did you go?"

"My song? It's inside. I'm already done. I needed to use the restroom so I left for a bit. Why aren't you with the others?"

"Ah, well, it's not like they need me there." I said. "Do you want some?" I held up the bag of snacks.

"Can I really have some?"

"Of course." I nodded. "I bought it specifically for you." She raised her brow and with an 'oh, really' face.

Hime POV

We went to vocal class the next morning and turned in our songs. There was no class because the teacher wants time to look over our writing.

"Did it take you girls a long time?" I asked.

"Well, BTS was great so, not at all." Areum nodded.

"I bet we did awesome!" BB shouted. "All of us!"

"I just hope the teacher thinks that our songs are ok." Sarang said. "I'm not good at song writing."

I laughed. "Well, I hope mine is good because I didn't ask BTS to look at it."

"Since we're free for a couple of hours, want to go out for ice cream?" Areum suggested.

"That sounds good." I agreed.

"Let's go!" BB led the way.

"Where are you girls going?" BTS asked when we coincidently met at the school front.

"We're going for ice cream." Sarang explained.

"Cool. Can we join you?" J-hope asked.

"Sure!" The other three approved.

"Hey-"

"Where are you all going?" A voice spoke out. We turned to look. It was Yuri. The tRIo walked up to us. "Where are you all going?" Yuri repeated.

"To get ice cream." Rap Monster answered.

"Can we join you?" Yuri question.

"If you can behave yourself." Rap Monster replied.

"I will." Rap Monster gave Yuri a 'yeah right' face.

We all walked out the gates together. I was walking between Sarang and Areum but when we crossed the streets, I somehow ended walking next to Suga. I looked up and met his gaze. I smile at him and Yuri pushed me away from Suga and I bumped into someone else.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's ok." V smiled. I returned his smile. He's talking to me. V is. I couldn't keep myself from smiling at him.

Suga POV

I ended walking next to Hime. I casually looked to my side and our eyes met. She smiled up at me. God, she's beautiful when she smiles. Before I returned the smile, Yuri pushed herself between us. Hime bumped into someone else. I watch her interact with V and she is all smiley. More than when she was walking next to me.

"Oppa." Yuri called out wrapping her arm around mine.

"Hmm." I hummed still looking at V and Hime. She can't stop smiling. She must like V a lot.

"Oppa."

"What?!" I said louder and harsher than I intended.

"Yuri. I told you to behave yourself." Rap Monster sighed.

"I didn't do anything."

"You're annoying Suga. Don't cling to him."

Yuri pouted but let go of me nonetheless. We entered the ice cream shop. We all looked at the list of ice creams. Some of them already sat down enjoying their ice cream.

"Can I get rocky road?" Hime and I said together. We both looked at each other surprised. She broke out in a smile.

"Uh, and strawberry too please." Hime said.

"Vanilla for me." She looked at me and smiled again. We both got our ice cream.

Hime POV

I looked for the girls but they were already seated with the rest of BTS. Apparently, the seat only fits six people where they shared with Jimin, Jungkook, and Jin. J-hope shared a table of four with Rap Monster, SooRi and Nari. I had to go sit at a different table. I turned to a table where Suga and V was already sitting at. I made my way over and Yuri bumped into me to sit next to Suga.

"Sit here." V patted the seat.

"Thanks." I said and sat down.

Yuri was glaring at me for sitting in front of her. I ignored her and licked my ice cream.

"Oh!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?" V asked.

"Sorry. It's just, the strawberry ice cream is sour. I like it."

"Cool. Can I have a taste?"

"Sure." I moved my ice cream towards him.

"Ow!" V and I shouted together.

"Why'd you kick me?" V asked Suga.

"My foot slipped." Suga replied licking his ice cream.

"Are you ok?" V asked me. "Did Suga accidentally kicked you too?"

"No." I replied and looked at Yuri. "I'm fine."

After ice cream we all headed back. When we were closer to campus, Yuri purposely pushed me off the streets and a car nearly hit me. Luckily, Suga grabbed me just in time and we fell onto the ground with me on top of him. One of his arm wrapped around my waist and the other on my head pushing my head against his chest. I can hear his heart beating really fast.

"Are you ok?" Areum asked worried. Suga let go of me and we both sat up.

"I'm ok." I replied. "Are you ok?" Suga just nodded. We both stood up.

"You clearly pushed Hime into the streets!" BB shouted pushing Yuri's shoulder.

"I did not." Yuri retorted.

"You-" SooRi and Nari blocked BB's way.

"BB. It's ok. I'm fine." I said pulling BB away from the tRIo. "Let's go." We headed back without them.

"Are you really ok?" Sarang asked when we reached the campus.

"I'm fine. Suga-"

"Suga pulled you quickly into his embrace!" Areum shouted.

"Kyaah! You lucky girl. I'm so jealous." BB added.

"Not worried about me at all?"

"You said you were ok." All three said in sync. I laughed at their response.

\------------------------------

"Hime!" Rap Monster called out to me when we were going to go to acting class.

"Yes?"

"Um, about earlier. I'm sorry on Yuri's behalf."

"Oh! You don't have to apologize." I shook my head.

"Well, whether she pushed you on purpose or on accident, I should still apologize."

"Oh, well, it's ok. I didn't get hurt. Thank you for apologizing." I said. "Where's Suga?" I asked.

"Oh, him? Well, you see..."

I stood in front of the infirmary room.

[Flashback]

"Oh, him? Well, you see..." Rap Monster started. "I think he's hurt, so if you can, will you take this to him?" He held up a black plastic bag.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"He's hurt." Jin repeated.

"But, why do I have to take this to him?"

"Ah! He got hurt from saving you." Jimin stated.

J-hope sighed. "Even though he saved you, you can't even give him some medicine in return?"

"Ah, how inconsiderate." Jungkook shook his head. "If he didn't save you, he wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"I can't believe-"

"Ah! Ok!" I shouted cutting V off. "I'll take it to him just don't take me on a guilt trip." I took the bag from Rap Monster.

"Thank you!" The boys shouted from behind me.

[End]

I took a deep breath and entered the room.

Suga POV

Hime and the others walked off.

"Yuri." Rap Monster called out. "What was that?"

"It was an accident." Yuri played innocent. "Let's go." She said to her friends and they left.

"Good job!" Hobi hit my shoulder blade.

"Ow!" I winced in pain.

"Are you ok?" All six of them said in unison.

"It hurts. I think I hit it too hard falling onto the ground." I said.

"Let me see." V pulled my collar shirt down from the back choking me.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" I shouted pulling away from him.

"I don't see any open wounds." He said.

"I'll go get you some ointment." Rap Monster said.

"I'll go with you." Jin stated. "You might not know what to buy."

"You should head to the infirmary first." Jimin advised. I nodded.

"We'll meet you there!" Jungkook shouted walking off.

"We'll try to be quick!" V added.

Alone, I sighed and headed to the infirmary. When I get there, I take off my shirt and throw it on the bed. Thank god I'm wearing a button up shirt, if not, I'd be suffering trying to pull it off me. I went to the mirror to try and see my injury. It was red and looks like it'll bruise up. I sighed and sat down waiting for BTS to come back. The door opened.

"Rap Monster?" I called out. "Can you put the medicine on for me? I can't reach it." A small dab of medicine was put on my injury. "Yah! You think that's gonna do anything?" More medicine was rubbed into my skin. "Can you massage it and spread the medicine more?" They did exactly what I told them. "Hey, put more pressure." They suddenly pushed really hard. "Ow!" I screamed in pain and stood up to look at them. "Hime." I voiced out.

She looked down making me look down. I'm not wearing a shirt! I grabbed my shirt and held it in front of me body. She blushed and looked away. "Why are you here?"

"Uh, um Rap Monster asked me to." She stuttered. Seeing her stutter and blush is so cute I couldn't help but think about teasing her so I threw my shirt back onto the bed and walked towards her.

"So, you listened to Rap Monster because..." I trailed off. She blinked multiple times and tried not to look at me. She moved away when I got closer to her.

"B-b-because of me, y-you're hurt." She said with bright red cheeks. "I-if you'll ex-" she tried to move away but I blocked her and she stepped back. I walked towards her and she moved back towards the bed. She hit the corner of the bed and stumbled a bit but caught her balance quickly. I trapped her against the wall with a smile on my face. I leaned in closer and her hand, on instinct, laid on my chest. She lightly pushed me back. "W-what are you d-doing?"

"What do you think?" I said.

"C-can you m-move back a bit?"

"Hmm~" I pretend to think. "No."

"Hey-"

"Is that a spider on you?" I joked.

"What?! Where?!" She jumped and hugged me. "W-where? Get it off! Get it off!" She shouted and hugged me tighter.

"Hey! Calm down or I-" I lost balanced and pushed her down against the bed. We stared at each other in silence. I looked at her lips. I slowly leaned down and the door opened with a loud thud making us both jump. We looked at the door and the nurse was standing there.

Hime pushed me away. "It's not what you think!" She shouted and ran out. I watched her disappear with a smile on my face.

"Yoongi, I did not expect you to be that sort of guy."

"Nurse Yoon-"

"But your shirt on, boy." She cut me off. "When you were still a student here, you never really paid attention to girls. She must be special considering that big smile on your face."

"I...she...I don't know." I chucked. "She's just..." I shook my head with a contented smile.

Hime POV

I ran out the of infirmary as fast as I could. Why did he do that?! I could feel my cheeks burning from the sight of his skin. I entered acting class and sat down with the girl without sparing BTS a glance.

"Where did you go?" BB asked. I just shook my head. Minutes later the door opened and Suga entered. I looked away and avoided eye contact remembering his body. He wasn't all skin and bone but he wasn't fat either. He did not have rock hard abs but he is slightly toned. His skin was so pale too. I blushed and shook my head trying to rid myself of the image of Suga topless. The girls started nudging me with their elbows.

"...lling you." I looked at Sarang.

"What?" I whispered.

"The teacher's calling you." She repeated.

"What?!" I yelled a little louder than intended and looked at the teacher. "Ah...yes?"

"Stand up." I looked at the girls gave them an 'I'm screwed' face. I stood up. "Stand right here." I stood in front of the class.

"Do you think you're a good actress?"

"No, not at all."

"I thought you might be great, since you were having fun in your own little world."

"No, I-"

"Well then, since you're up here, let's have you do a scene for us. A romantic one."

"Eh?"

"From BTS-"

"Suga!" The boys said immediately. Suga stood up and walked towards me.

"Ok, start whenever." Suga walked towards me and I step back. He backed me against the wall. He leaned in and my hand pressed against Suga's chest.

"W-wait! Wait! Time out! Teacher!" I shouted. "Can't we use someone else?"

"Like who?" The teacher asked. I slipped away from Suga.

"For instance, V. He wants to be an actor, so I expect him to have more experience in acting."

"Oh, that's right! I can-" Rap Monster hit V in the chest and Jungkook kicked him while Jimin held V down in his seat.

"Well, we already chose Suga, and he's already there with you." Jin said.

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with Suga." J-hope assured.

"A professional shall not question the fellow actors. Just do it." Rap Monster ranted.

"Are you scared of me?" Suga asked.

"I'm not."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"Fine. I'll act with you." I gave in. The moment I agreed, Suga backed me up against the wall, again, with one of his arm on the wall.

"You...really like to back me up against the wall, don't you?"

Suga POV

"Of course." My free hand lifted her chin up. "I like to see you blush. It's cute." She stared into my eyes. "By the way, aren't you having too much fun with the boys?"

"What boys?"

"Bangtan."

"Jealous?" She asked.

"Possessive. I don't like sharing. You're mine." She blushed at my words.

"You're so..."

"So what?" I asked curious. Mean? Crazy? Weird? Lazy? Ugly? Ugly. Most likely ugly.

"Cute." She finished her sentence.

Cute? Me? I broke out in a smile. "You're the one that's cute." I whispered and leaned down.

"Ok!" The teacher clapped and Hime pushed me away immediately. "I'm gonna stop you there and let you calm your hormones. It seems like your flirting has no end. Was that romantic?" The teacher asked the class.

"Yes~" the girls said dreamily.

"It was not romantic!" Yuri stood up and shouted. "She was just taking advantage of Suga." She pointed at Hime accusingly.

"Who's taking advantage of who?!" Areum shouted.

"Suga is the one who has her pressed against the wall!" BB yelled. The girls all stood up face to face ready to fight.

"Areum! BB!" Hime ran over and pulled the two girls away. "It's ok." She looked at Yuri. "I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize." I pulled Hime back. "Yuri, this is acting class."

"Are you sure you're acting?" Yuri screamed.

"So what? So what if it's real? It's one-sided on my part anyways." I told them my real feelings. Hime looked at me shocked and confused.

"Suga oppa!"

"Yuri!" Rap Monster raised his voice. "Sit down! Mind your own business!"

"But..." she pouted and sat down. After the chaos, the teacher just excused the class to leave. BTS walked out of the room after everyone else. We were almost at the corner of the hallway when someone stopped us.

"Suga!" Someone shouted from behind us. I turned around and Hime ran up to me.

"Um...about what you said in class."

"Which part?"

"All of it. I know you don't mean it." I meant every word. I'll admit it to myself that I like you. You are the only girl that makes me do things I don't usually do. You're the one and only girl that I have ever fell for this quickly. "And for standing up for me, thank you." She smiled up at me.

"You're welcome."

Hime POV

We were running late this morning. The reason is that today our teacher will be handing us back our songs with her critique. We were so nervous we couldn't sleep last night and when we did, we were too tired to wake up in the morning, hence the tardiness. The three of us busted through the room and made our way to the others trying to steady our breathing as soon as our butt touched the ground.

"Yuri. Hime. Stand up." I looked at the others. We gave each other confused looks. Yuri and I both slowly stood up. "Stand here in front of the class." We did as we were told. "The songs were great for beginners like you all; however, there is a problem. Yuri, Hime, both of you had the same exact song. Which one of you plagiarized?"

_____________________________________________


	7. Chapter 6

Hime POV

"Which one of you plagiarized?" The teacher asked making all the other students gasp.

"What?" I said confused. "That can't be."

"It's not me." Yuri claimed. "I'll never do that."

"Well, you both had the same exact song. It has to be one of you."

"Yuri has been here for so long and this problem never occurred before. It can't be Yuri." A student spoke out.

"That's right. It must be Hime since she's a new student." The students murmured among themselves.

"It can't be!" Areum shouted. "You just said it. Yuri has been here for a long time and she has yet to debut. That's more of a reason to plagiarize."

"That's right!" Sarang agreed.

"I believe in my friend!" BB yelled.

"Who should we believe?" "Both sides have a great point." "Is it Yuri?" "It could be Hime." "How do we prove that they're not the plagiarizer." The students kept murmuring. I bit my bottom lip. This is not good. All the students are doubting us.

"Sing the song." Rap Monster suggested.

"Why do we have to?" Yuri asked.

"Why not?" Rap Monster said. "You should know how to sing your own song, right? Unless, you didn't write it."

"I know who plagiarized." Suga spoke up. "It's-"

"Stop!" I shouted. "I'll write a new song, ok? Problem solved."

"Are you admitting that you're the one who plagiarized?" The teacher asked.

"No." I replied. "But, I don't want to see Rap Monster doubting his own sister. It does not feel good when family members doubt you." I looked at Yuri. "Yuri, between you and I, we know who plagiarized and who didn't. I want you think about the consequences of your actions. Not only is your reputation on the line but you're also damaging your brother's. Next time, please think before you act. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a new song to write." I walked out the door.

Suga POV

"Yuri, were you the one who plagiarized?" Rap Monster asked. Yuri was silent and didn't say anything.

"I saw Hime, night after night working on her song. Yuri, I also saw you come out of the studio Hime was using for writing her song. All her belongings were still in there." I stated.

"Fine! That's right! I'm the one who plagiarized! Are you happy?!" Yuri shouted and ran out the door crying. The whole class gasped at what Yuri said and started murmuring to each other.

"Yuri plagiarized?" "Wow~ you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." "I can't believe a person like Yuri is Rap Monster's sister." "Ah, and I even stood up for her." "Just by looking at her, you won't be able to tell that she is a plagiarizer." "Wow~ I lost all faith in her." "Hime was so cool." "She didn't even mind and just let Yuri take the credit for her song." "If it was me, I'll never let the plagiarizer go."

"I told you it wasn't Hime!" Areum shouted.

"You all that looked down on Hime, you better apologize to her tomorrow." BB threatened.

"That's right!" Sarang nodded.

Yuri POV

This is so embarrassing. Now they know the truth. I cried by myself at the back of the school isolated from others. I hope no one finds me.

"Hey." A deep voice called out. I quickly wiped away my tears and glared at the person who dared to interrupt me while I'm crying. "Oh~ how scary~"

"What do you want, V oppa?"

"Can I sit here?" He sat down without my permission and patted my head. "It's ok."

"Everyone must be talking about me now. The rumor is gonna spread and I'm gonna be looked down upon." I pouted.

"When that happens, I'll protect you. Rap Monster will protect you. BTS will protect you."

I scoffed. "Protect me my ass. Oppa and Suga just ratted me out to the others. Did you not see?"

V laughed. "Well, Rap Monster is your brother. He'll have to help you. I know he will."

"Don't you hate me?" I asked after a long silence.

"Not at all. Why would I?"

"I plagiarized and dared to say that it wasn't me."

V laughed. "It was a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. You know, I tried so hard to be part of Bangtan and almost didn't make it, but I did. Don't worry about not debuting yet. One day you'll debut with a group that will make you think 'My debut was delayed so I'll get paired with you girls', and you'll be happy. Trust me."

I smiled at what V said. "And if I never get to debut?"

"Rap Monster will take care of you. If not, I'll take care of you." I blushed at V's words. What does that even mean?

\------------------------------

After a long time, I went back to my dorm room. SooRi and Nari ran up to me.

"Oh my gosh girl! Where were you?" Nari shouted.

"We were so worried about you!" SooRi added.

"You girls don't hate me?"

They laughed. "Yah, we're friends. Do you know the meaning of friends?" Nari said.

"Seriously, everyone makes mistakes. It's ok." SooRi nudged me. "Don't worry about it."

Hime POV

I stayed up all night and wrote a new song for the teacher. I only had three hours of sleep. I'm so tired but school is staring so I woke up the girls. We all got ready and left.

"Hi Hime!" A random person greeted me.

"Hi." I replied.

"You know that person?" Sarang asked me.

"Nope." I replied. "Not at all." For some reason, people I do not know keeps greeting me. I looked at the girls confused and they just shrugged.

"I can't believe Yuri plagiarized someone else and claimed it to be hers." "What a bitch." I heard students mumbled among themselves. I bumped into more and more students who kept taking about yesterday's incident. This is bad. Really bad. I wonder if Yuri is ok. Crash! I looked at the girls. They shrugged and I pulled them along with me to check out what's happening.

"I can't believe you have the guts to come to school." "Kim Yuri always acting high and mighty because her brother is an idol." "You can't even do anything for yourself." Three girls surrounded Yuri. She was on the ground by herself defenseless.

"Hey!" I shouted and stood in front of Yuri, blocking her from the three girls. "What are you doing bullying a classmate like this?"

"Why are you protecting her?" "Yeah, didn't she steal your lyrics?" "Let's just beat her up."

"Stop, if not, I'll tell the teacher on you girls."

"Tch. How boring!" The three girls walked off.

"Are you ok?" I asked Yuri putting my hand on her shoulder. "Where's SooRi and Nari? Why are you alone?"

She shrugged my hand off. "Why are you protecting me? Are you trying to look good or something?"

"You don't have to be worried for an ungrateful person like her!" BB shouted pulling me away from Yuri.

"Yeah, after all she's done to you, why did you protect her?" Areum asked.

"Girls, she needs help."

"I don't need your help!" Yuri shouted and ran away. I sighed.

"Seriously, why is she so mean? You were just trying to help." Sarang commented.

"It's ok." I said to them. "Let's go to class."

When we got to class everyone gossiped about the incident yesterday. I sighed. Why do they keep bringing it up? When will they stop? The teacher came in and I walked up to her.

"This." I handed her my papers. "A new song."

"Thank you." The teacher accepted my papers. "I'll read it after class." I nodded and went back to sit with the girls. The students continue to gossip about the incident.

\------------------------------

We are now in the dance class and was waiting for the teacher to show up.

"I really can't believe Yuri has the guts to come to class." "Yeah, even Rap Monster was so embarrassed that BTS isn't here." "Yuri is so thick skinned." "She's a total bitch." The teacher came in and the students quieted down.

"Ok. Pair up in groups of four or more." The teacher ordered. The whole class grouped up. "Yuri, your group is only three. Join a bigger group."

"We'll take Nari and SooRi but not Yuri." "Yeah, she might steal our stuff and claim it to be hers."

"Yuri-"

"It's ok. You girls join their group." Yuri cut Nari off.

"But-"

"Hey!" I cut SooRi off. "You three can join our group." What I said just shocked the whole class.

"Are you serious right now?" "Why are you helping her?" "She plagiarized off you?" "Did she even apologize to you for that?"

"Of course she did." I beamed.

"When?" Aruem, BB and Sarang shouted at me. "When you weren't around."

"Hime!" Areum shouted pulling me away to a corner. "The others are right. Why are you helping her?"

"Yeah! After all she's done to you too!" BB added.

"But, they need help right now."

"What if she steals your stuff again?" Sarang asked.

"It'll be ok, because she'll be a part of my group already. Even if she takes it, it still belongs to the group."

"Ugh, seriously, I can't with you. Why are you so nice?" BB growled.

Areum walks toward the tRIo. "Fine, you can join our group, but if you steal Hime's stuff again or treat her badly, you'll answer to me."

"And me." BB added.

"Ok!" I said. "We're a team then." I smiled trying to lighten the mood. Class started and the teacher was talking about a far in the future competition and we all need to practice because the time will arrive faster than we know it.

"What do you want for lunch?" Sarang asked after class.

"I'm tired of cafeteria food. Let's eat out." BB complained.

"How about chicken?" Areum suggested.

"Yeah! Let's!" We all agreed.

"Yuri! Nari! SooRi!" I shouted and ran up to them with the other three follow suit. "Want to join us for lunch? We're gonna have chicken off campus." Areum and BB pulled my arm.

"Uh..." they hesitated.

I laced my arm around Yuri's and pulled her away. "We're a team! A team!" I dragged her off campus and everyone followed. We all entered the chicken place and ordered.

"I need to use the restroom. Come with?" Sarang asked.

"I'll come." Nari and BB said in sync. They smiled at each other and the three went to the restroom.

"I want ice cream." Areum mumbled.

"Ice cream before lunch?" I asked.

"Mm. It's just across the street. I'll be back."

"Oh, can I come with?" SooRi asked.

"Sure."

"Be safe! Aaaand they're off!" I laughed. It's now just me and Yuri at our table waiting for the food.

"I'm sorry." Yuri apologized.

"What for?"

"Plagiarizing your lyrics and claiming it to be mine."

"It's ok. That's all in the past."

"That was yesterday." She said.

"Yesterday is the past. We're friends now."

"Are we really?"

"Of course! I know we started on the wrong foot but I'm sure we can be friends. Want to start over?" Yuri smiled and slowly nodded. "Hi, my name is Kim Hime." I reached my hand out. "And I don't have the hots for Suga."

Yuri laughed and took ahold of my hand. "My name is Kim Yuri. You can have Suga."

"Let's be friends." We both said in unison.

"What's happening here?" All the girls came back in time to see us holding hands.

"Becoming friends." We both said nonchalantly. We all reintroduced ourselves and ate our lunch happily together.

Suga POV

Rap Monster sighed. "I can't believe my sister did that."

"It was an accident. She was desperate." V said.

"I can't show my face to anyone right now."

"Don't say that." Jimin nudged him. "It'll be fine."

"Yeah, it can't be that bad. Let's go out." Jin suggested.

"Later, when I feel better."

Later turned out to be lunch time when everyone was hungry and complaining, so we left the dorm.

"Can you believe it?" "Hime forgave Yuri so easily." "She even asked Yuri and her friends to join their group." "What? Is Hime trying to be Buddha or something?"

BTS all looked at each other shocked.

"Is what they're saying real?" Rap Monster whispered.

"Well, we're about to find out." I pointed at the seven girls who just stepped onto school campus. Yuri and Hime was standing next to each other and laughing about something. SooRi was in between Areum and BB talking and Sarang was talking with Nari. They were getting along like long time friends. They spotted us and smiled.

"What's up!" They all greeted us in sync.

"Weird." Jungkook whispered.

"Rap Monster." Hime called out. "Yuri is totally cool."

"Uh, ok. Um, a-about yesterday-"

"Don't worry about it. Yuri apologized." Hims cut Rap Monster off.

"She did?" All of us except V asked.

"Why are you all saying it like I can't apologize?!" Yuri shouted.

"Good job." V ruffled Yuri's hair.

"Hey!" She pouted. "You're messing up my hair!" V just laughed.

"So..." Hobi trailed off.

"We're totally cool with each other." BB nodded.

"These girls are so fun to hang with." SooRi ranted.

"You girls are fun to hang with!" Areum shouted.

"You girls wants to have a sleep over party tonight?" Nari asked.

"Oh~ that's sounds fun!" Sarang shouted.

"Let's do it!" All the girls confirmed with each other. "Bye!" And they ran off together.

"Girls are so weird." Jungkook said.

"Yeah, how can they make up so easily?" Jimin added.

"Who cares? At least they're friends and not fighting anymore." Jin beamed.

"Yeah. I still can't believe Yuri apologized." Rap Monster said.

"Well they look happy. That's all that matters." Hobi sighed with content. That's right. As long as she's happy.

Hime POV

We all went to the dorm shower together.

"I'm so excited for the sleep over!" Sarang shouted.

"Hey, what floor do you girls live on?" BB asked.

"We live in 210." SooRi answered.

"Ask the dorm leader if you girls can change rooms onto our floor." Areum suggested.

"Room 402. Next to ours preferably." I laughed.

"Hey, that sounds nice!" Nari agreed.

"Yeah, let's go try to convince the dorm leaders after this." Yuri said.

"Ok. Let's!" We all tried to finish as fast as we can and went to talk to the dorm leaders. They told us that we have to convince the students in 402 to exchange rooms with the tRIo. We all, thankfully, succeeded in convincing the girls to change rooms. The move won't happen until the weekend so we held the sleepover at our room: 401.

"By the way, we call you three the tRIo." Sarang blurted out.

"What?" The three gasped. "Why?"

"Oh c'mon. Yuri, Nari, SooRi. tRIo." BB explained.

"How punny!" The three girls laughed.

"What we want to know is what you called us!" Areum yelled.

"We just called you girls attention seekers."

"Hey!" We all tackled the tRIo. "How dare you!"

"Sorry! Forgive us!" They laughed.

"Hey. Why are you so in love with Suga anyways?" I asked getting off the girls.

"I'm not in love with him anymore." Yuri sat up. "He's such a jerk."

"Why were you in love with him in the beginning though?"

"He's a great rapper and I thought he was funny being savage and all."

I laughed. "V is funnier though! And more handsome!"

"You're V biased?" Nari asked.

"I thought you didn't like BTS?" SooRi asked.

"Yeah." Areum said. "You told me that they're 'just' BTS."

"And that you're not a fan." BB added.

"Why did you lie?" Sarang questioned.

"Personal reasons. I'll explain next time." I said. "All I can say is that, it brings back bad memories."

"Talking about Suga, I think he has the hots for you." Yuri nodded.

"He does not!" I denied.

"Yeah he does!" Nari shouted.

"He said it himself in acting class that it was one sided." BB yelled.

"He was just saying that to protect me from Yuri's wrath!"

"Girl please. Fans know Suga. He doesn't care about what others think. If he doesn't like you, he won't even bother to help you." SooRi said.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Areum asked.

"He's in love, I tell you." They all said in sync.

"He's not! I'm going to sleep." I pulled the covers over my head. Crazy girls.

\------------------------------

We all went to class together and other students stared at us.

"Everyone's staring." Yuri whispered.

"You don't say." BB replied.

"Literally up until yesterday, we hated each other." Areum said.

"Hey, let them watch. Who cares?" SooRi brushed it off. We all walked to class together not caring about what others think.

\------------------------------

After class, we were practicing our dancing in an empty dance room with the help of BTS' dance line. We took a rest and all laid down trying to steady our breathing. I closed my eyes exhausted when I felt something cold press against my cheeks. I sat up immediately and Suga was holding a bottle of juice.

"For me?" He didn't say anything and just nodded. "Thank you." I accepted the drink and the girls looked at me with big smiles on their faces while wiggling their eyebrows. "Stop!" I shouted and kicked SooRi who was closest to me. They all bursted out laughing.

Suga POV

Rap Monster and I went to grab drinks for everyone in the dance room. I offered one to Hime and the other girls were giggling among themselves when she accepted the drink.

"Stop!" She shouted kicking SooRi and the others bursted out laughing even louder. What's so funny? I have no idea. Hime's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered. "What? You mean right now?!" She looked at the rest of us. She covered her phone. "Hey I have to go." She ran towards the door. "Can you stall mom somehow?" I heard her say before the door closed completely.

"What was that?" Yuri asked. The other girls shrugged.

"Does anybody know what's going on with her?" Nari wondered.

"I do." I replied. "But, we'll explain later." I ran out the door after Hime. I stood outside of the dorm waiting for her. She came out with her luggage. I walked up to her.

"What?" She asked.

I grabbed her hand. "Come with me." I pulled her to BTS' van. "What's the address?"

"Address?"

"To your aunt's house." She gave me the address. "Can you drive us there?" I asked the manager.

"This is why you asked me to come?" The manager complained.

"Just do it." I said. The manager drove off. We stumbled upon a car crash in the middle of the road and we got stuck in traffic.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hime shouted. "My mom is almost there!"

"How much time do you have?"

"The most? 20 minutes."

I opened the door. "We're getting off here." I grabbed Hime's hand while she grabbed her luggage and we started running. While running, Hime started laughing. "Why...are you...laughing?" I said between huffs.

"This...feeling of...panic and thrill...is somewhat...refreshing." She giggled.

I broke out in a smile. "Yeah, refreshing." We arrived at the aunt's house and Hime pounded the door like crazy. She opened up and we went inside.

"Are you ok?" Her aunt asked.

"Ran." Hime managed to voice out. "Mom?"

"Not here yet." Ding Dong. Hime's eyes widened and she ran up the stairs to put her luggage away. The aunt opened the door and the mom was there with a big smile on her face.

"Where's my daughter?" The mom asked.

"Upstairs."

"I'm here!" Hime shouted and ran down the stairs to greet her mom with a hug.

"And who's this?" The mom asked.

"Neighborhood kid." Hime said quickly. "Min Yoongi." She called me by my birth name making me smile.

"Hello." I greeted Hime's mother. "Uh, should I help you carry your luggage inside?" I offered and walked out to grab her luggage.

"Oh, thank you. How polite." The mom smiled and patted my back.

"You're staying over?" Hime asked pointing at the luggage in my hands.

"Why? You don't want me to?"

"What? No. I just...oppa..." she looked at me making her mom look at me. "No, it's nothing."

"Um, I'm going to leave now." I put the luggage down feeling awkward.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" The mother asked me.

"Uh, I-"

"Please stay. You were so kind to bring my luggage in. I would hate to make you leave after helping me."

"Um, if it's fine. I can stay for dinner." I nodded.

"Oh, how nice." The mother clapped her hand happily. "I'll get started then." She headed to the kitchen and we both sighed in relief.

"So you two ran here?" The aunt whispered.

"I got a ride but we were stuck in traffic so we made a run for it." Hime explained.

"I see." The aunt looked at me. "You look familiar."

"Suga, from BTS."

"Oh! BTS! Hime l-"

"Aunty!" Hime interrupted her aunt with a nervous laugh. "Um, are you going to help mom or..."

"Oh yes! I should help your mom." She left for the kitchen.

"Um." Hime turned to me nervously. "Sorry you had to run with me here."

"No kidding. I haven't run this much in forever." I chuckled.

"Yeah, and now you're stuck here too." She chuckled.

"Well, at least I get dinner." I shrugged it off.

\------------------------------

We all sat at the dinner table and I'm starting to feel awkward because Hime's mom keeps staring at me. I smile nervously at her.

"Yah, you're such a handsome young man. How about marrying my daughter here?" The mom suggested.

"Mom!" Hime shouted.

"Sure, if you let me."

"Suga!" Hime turned to me.

"Suga?" The mom repeated.

"Ah, that's a nickname my friends gave me." I nodded.

"Suga. Suga." The mom chanted. "Sounds very familiar."

"Mom, where's dad? Why are you here alone?" Hime changed the topic.

"Ah, he's at the hospital."

"Eh, is he hurt somewhere?" I questioned.

"Oh, no! Not at all. Hime's o-"

"Mom!" Hime raised her voice. "He doesn't know anything. Don't talk about that." The table fell in a heavy atmospheres where no one wanted to say anything anymore.

"Uh, Yoongi, why don't you try this?" The aunt broke the silence by offering me food.

"Thank you." The mom became cheery again and we ended the dinner in a better mood.

\------------------------------

"Sorry for the trouble and thank you." Hime said walking me to the door.

"It's ok." I replied. "Um, the girls wants to know what's going on. I claimed that I'll tell them what's up later so..."

"Um, tell the girls that I won't be in for a couple of days."

"Do you want to tell them or me?"

"This is my problem. I'll explain to them when I get back."

"Ok." I nodded in agreement.

"Bye." She waved at me and I did the same in return and left.

Hime POV

"Does he have a girlfriend?" My mother asked after Suga left.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"Hmm. So, he likes you?"

"No."

"Then why was he here?"

I looked at my mom. "I don't know. To hang out? Since these people are either too young or too old and I'm the closest in age to him. Really, I don't know."

"You sure he doesn't like you."

"Mom, stop it. How am I doing to face him next time if you keep saying that. And why did you suggest him to marry me?"

"So you can give up on being a celebrity and be a house wife instead."

"Mom, this is the 21st century. You can't survive on one income alone. Both wife and husband will have to work now to get some food on the table." I said.

"How old is he?"

"23."

"So, what does he do for a living?"

"I don't know, mom."

"You never asked him?"

"Because I'm not interested." I walked up the stairs.

"Do you know?" I heard my mom ask my aunt. I went and sat on the bed and sighed. Oh boy, I'm stuck here until mom goes back.

Suga POV

I returned to the dorms and it was late already. When I arrived, the others looked at me.

"What happened?" "Where were you?" "Why were you so late?" They bombarded me with questions.

"Later." I replied and went to take a shower.

The next morning, the girls ran up to me.

"Suga oppa!" Yuri shouted. Her tone was not as sweet as it used to be which is good in its own way. I turned to her.

"Where's Hime?" Areum asked before Yuri got a chance to ask.

"Her aunt's house."

"Why?" Sarang asked.

"For how long?" SooRi questioned.

"She told me to tell you girls that she'll explain when she comes back." I said and walked off with BTS.

\------------------------------

Knock. Knock. I opened the door to our room and there stood Hime with a bright smile on her face.

"You're back."

"Yeah." She nodded and took ahold of both my hands. "Thank you for everything, Yoongi." She tiptoed and gently pressed her lips against mine. She let go and cleared her throat awkwardly. I grabbed her by the back of her neck and smashed my lips against hers giving her a rough kiss. Surprisingly she returned then kiss and she pushed me into my room. We fell onto my bed with her on top of me. She smiled and undid the button of my pants pulling it down.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"No way." She said and pulled my boxer down and grabbed my penis. She started stroking and I closed my eyes. She kissed the head and suddenly took my penis in her mouth making me bite my bottom lip in pleasure. She continued to bob her head up and down.

"Wait! I'm going to-" I said and came in her mouth.

I suddenly woke up. I looked at the time. 6:00. I looked at the calendar. It's been a whole week since Hime left. I looked down at my lower half and sighed. Stupid wet dream. I ran to the restroom and started cleaning my boxer.

\------------------------------

"It's been a whole week since Hime left and she still isn't back yet." BB sighed.

"Are you sure she's coming back?" Nari asked.

I nodded. "She did tell me that she'll come back."

"When?!" All six girls yelled at me.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"'You're not the only ones who miss her y'know. I miss her too.' Is what Suga wants to say." V stated. I hit him in the chest and BTS laughed.

Hime POV

I sat at the breakfast table sulking to myself. It's been a whole week and my mother is still not leaving. When is she gonna leave? My mother came down with her luggage in her hands.

"I'll be leaving today."

"Really? Today?" I shouted. Whoops, I was louder than I should be.

"Well, aren't you excited for me to leave."

"Eh, how can that be?" I asked my mother. My aunt and I took my mother to the train station. "Take care of yourself." I said to her.

"You too. Take care of yourself." I nodded at her words. She boarded the train and bid me goodbye as the train went off into the distance. My aunt and I sigh in relief. We went back to my aunt's house in a hurry. I ran up the stairs and I packed my luggage.

"Aunty, I'm going back to Seungri."

"I'll drive you." My aunt dropped me off at Seungri. "You like this place don't you?" She asked as I pulled my luggage out of her car.

"I do."

"Well, have fun, and take care of yourself."

"You too." I hugged my aunt and went back to the dorms. I put my luggage away and went to check the bulletin board.

Suga POV

We were all in acting class working on skits in our own groups when suddenly Yuri and her group started screaming. We looked at them. The girls ran towards Hime and they did a group hug. She looked at me with a bright smile.

Stupid girl looking at me with that innocent smile of yours. You don't even know I did to you in my dreams. I looked away from her without smiling back.

Hime POV

Upon entering acting class. The girls screamed and ran up to me giving me a group hug telling me how much they missed me. I looked at Suga and smiled at him. He didn't smile back and just looked away. I looked at the girls and they shrugged.

"Ignore him." Yuri said.

"We missed you!" Sarang shouted. They all gave me another hug again.

"Yah, we moved rooms already without you!" Yuri pouted.

"Sorry I couldn't help out." I chuckled.

After acting class, we went to chill in a dance room for our break.

"So, what's up?" Nari asked.

"Suga said that you'll explain when you get back." BB stated. I looked at Suga and he looked away from me.

"Ah, well..." I trailed off. "My mother...she doesn't want me here."

"Wait, what?" Areum said.

"Rember when we played the 'of course' game?(ch.5)" I said. "Suga stated that my mother doesn't want me here?"

"Oh yeah!" The girls agreed.

"Well, its true. She doesn't want me here."

"Does she know that you're here?" SooRi asked.

"No." I shook my head. "My mother doesn't want me to be an idol."

"What about your father?" Sarang questioned.

"He's ok with it. My father and my aunt are keeping this a secret. The only one who doesn't know that I'm attending Seungri is my mother. She suddenly came to visit so I had to leave." I explained.

"That's why you were gone for so long." BB said.

"You thought you might not be coming back." Nari stated.

"Well, it's good to have you back." Areum pat my back.

"Wait, if your mother doesn't want you to attend Seungri, how did you get in?" Yuri asked. "You have to audition to get in. I was singing by the way." Everyone went in a circle answering the question and all looked at me. "How did you get in here?"

"Um, I..I don't know." I pressed my lips together. "Um, I never auditioned."

\------------------------------

 


	8. Chapter 7

Hime POV

"I never auditioned." Thud! We all looked at the door. Jungkook went to take a look at the hallway. He turned to us and shrugged.

"So, you never auditioned?" SooRi asked. I nodded in confirmation. Everyone looked at each other unsure.

"Really?" Nari interrogated. I nodded.

"Can you even do that?" Areum questioned.

"I don't know. One day I just received the letter of acceptance." I stated with a shrug.

Everyone looked at each other again.

"So, you sure it's you?" BB asked.

I nodded. "It was sent to my aunt's address. My aunt does not have any children. We don't know anyone else named Hime."

"How did you get in then?" Sarang wondered. Everyone was confused. Honestly, I, myself, was confused.

"I don't know. I really don't." I denied.

Suga POV

Lunch time came around and the girls decided to come sit with us. Hime was the last to sit down and sat next to me. She looked at me and smiled that beautiful smile of hers. I couldn't look away from her lips. They're so beautiful and red. They look soft too.

"Suga. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Um, yeah." I nodded. She cupped my face and turned me to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"No." I replied and cupped her face and kissed her. She was taken back. "W-wait. Suga."

"Suga!" I snapped back to my senses. "Are you ok?" She asked again, her hands still cupping my face.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked with a small laugh. I nodded and she let go of me. I caught BTS staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing." They said and started eating.

[Next day]

Hime POV

We walked to class normally like every other day but people kept whispering to each other and looking at us.

"Are they still not over the fact that we're friends now?" Nari asked.

"Can't be. It's been like a little over a week." Areum stated. We all looked at each other and just shrugged. Everyone seems to be gossiping about something.

"Hime!" A group of girls called out to me during lunch time.

I turned around. "Yes?" I answered.

"Come with us." They said and walked away. I looked at the girls. We all shrugged and followed them to the back of the school where it was isolated.

"Yah, is it true?" Girl A asked.

"Is what true?" I said confused.

"Don't act stupid!" Girl B shouted.

"You didn't audition and got accepted here in Seungri." Girl A clarified.

"That's true." I confirmed. The girls scoffed.

"Yah." Girl C pushed my shoulder. Yuri and BB pushed the girl back and I held their hands stopping them. "Did your parents bribe the directors or something?"

"Yah, my family isn't rich. How is that possible?" I said.

"Then, how did you get in?" Girls D growled. "We all auditioned to get accepted. Do you know how hard that was?"

"Seriously, we see you in class, and you have no talent at all." Girl E spat.

"Singing, dancing, and rapping. You're terrible. And your friends even claimed that you're a rapper." Girl F blurted. "Your acting barely gets a passing grade."

"I'm already here. What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Quit. Drop out." They all replied in sync.

"Yah!" BB shouted. "Hime doesn't have to listen to you."

"You, yourself, don't have any talent!" Yuri hissed at them.

I pulled both of them back. "Hey, it's ok." I tried to calm them down. "Sorry, but I won't drop out."

The girls scoffed. "You're so thick skinned." Girl C grumbled.

"Hey, the talent show is coming up." Girl E nudged the other girls.

"Right. There will be a winner announced at the talent show." Girl B said.

"You shall participate alone. If you don't win, you will quit and drop out of Seungri." Girl A suggested.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sarang shouted.

"Hime is at a disadvantage here!" Nari yelled.

"The punishment should go both ways." SooRi stated. "If you girls don't win, you shall drop out too."

"Why should we?"

"And why should Hime?" My girls yelled at them.

"I'll participate in the talent show." I said. "But, SooRi is right. The punishment should be for both of us. It's only fair if we do it that way."

"Yeah!" BB shouted. "If you don't win, that means you didn't have the talent to win."

"If you don't win, say good bye to Seungri." Yuri smirked.

"If you don't want to leave Seungri, I suggest you change the punishment." Aruem smirked at the girls.

"I did not do anything deserving the leave Seungri so change the punishment. If you'll excuse us, let's go girls." I ordered and we all left.

The girls laughed.

"Did you see their face?!" BB piped.

"So, you're really going to do the talent show alone?" Sarang asked.

I nodded. "That's what they want."

"Will you be ok alone?" SooRi asked.

"I should be." I nodded. "I have three weeks left to prepare."

"What if they pull some tricks?" BB asked. "And you really have to leave Seungri. We'll all be really sad."

"Mm." Nari agreed. "BB's right."

"Well, if I leave, Yuri, you will get Suga to yourself." I laughed.

"Don't joke about this!" Yuri shouted. "And I'm over Suga anyways!" I just chuckled.

\------------------------------

"Hime." Suga called out to me after we left rapping class.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Did you really take on the challenge of some girls about the talent show?"

"Mmn." I nodded.

Suga grabbed my arms. "Are you crazy? What if you lose and you really have to leave Seungri?" He asked.

"That part of the deal is not official yet. And how do you know about this?"

"Are you kidding me? Everyone in school knows. The girls were spreading the news around like wildfire."

I shrugged his hands off my arms. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, I have three weeks to prepare."

Suga POV

I watched Hime's back she walked off. She told me not to worry, but I'm worried. She said she sings for one person only, and that person isn't even here. How is she going to sing? How is she going to win? Will I be able to see her ever again if she loses? So many worries and concerns came to my head. I sighed. What can I do to help her?

\------------------------------

I let out a sigh for the xth time.

Rap Monster nudged me. "Why do you keep sighing?"

"I want to help her but I don't know how."

"Help who? Hime?" Jin questioned.

"No. You." I said sarcastically.

"I don't need help though." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, she said that she sings for one person, right?" Jimin asked. "Just bring that person here. Problem solved."

"No it's not. We don't even know who that person is." Hobi commented.

"Easy. Just ask her parents."

"Problem, her mom doesn't even know that she's here." Jungkook added.

"Oh yeah." Hobi, Jimin and V said.

"Well, we can't really help her at all, can we." Rap Monster stated. We all let out a sigh of disappointment.

"I would love to hear her voice though." Jin said. "The recording was beautiful, but I want to hear the real thing."

"Me too." Everyone agreed.

Hime POV

I stood in front of the sign up sheet contemplating. Should I rap or sing? I guess I should sing. Which song should I sing? I thought about the solo female artists and the one that came to mind was IU and Ailee. Should I sing IU or Ailee? I made up my mind. I'll sing IU's Good Day. I quickly wrote it on the sign up list and returned it.

I entered the class with a sigh.

"So? What are you doing?" Nari asked.

"IU's Good Day."

"Why?" BB questioned.

"Yeah, she doesn't rap." Aruem commented.

"I'm in my dreee-eeeaaa-aaaam." I said monotonously.

"Ah! The three high octaves!" Yuri pointed out.

"That's a good one." SooRi nodded.

"Can you do that?" Sarang asked worried.

"Mmn." I nodded. "I've tried it before. It was ok. What about you girls?"

"Were doing something y!" BB shouted.

"What?"

"It's a secret." Sarang nodded.

I looked at Yuri. "What about you girls?"

"Curious, aren't you?" SooRi smirked.

"Of course. That's why I want to know."

"It's also a secret." Nari told me. "We'll surprise you at the talent show."

"What is with the secrets? Just tell me!"

"Fine. I'll tell you." Areum nodded. "We're doing Sistar's Alone."

"That is y, but you do realize that Sistar is four and you girls are three right?" Their eyes widened in surprise. "I guess not."

"I haven't thought of that." BB said.

"We were thinking of you and we forgot you won't be performing with us." Sarang explained.

"Hime! Perform with us." The three girls pleaded holding my hand.

"I don't want to. What if the other girls call a default on me? Ask Yuri."

The girls turned to her. "Yuri."

"No! I'm with Nari and SooRi already."

"Aw~ help us." Sarang pouted.

"Yuri, why don't you join Areum's group and perform Sistar's Alone. Nari and SooRi can just perform Sistar 19's Ma Boy." I suggested.

"Oh!" The girls shouted.

"You're a genius!" BB shouted.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Sarang asked.

"Our savior!" Areum yelled and hugged me.

I laughed. "Idiots."

"Should we split and practice by ourselves for the next three weeks?" Yuri suggested.

"We can." Areum agreed. "So we can all focus on our own performance." For the next three weeks, we'll be practicing separately.

Suga POV

We heard about the girls splitting up for practice and well, I'm on my way to find Hime. I wonder how she's doing?

When I found her, she was staring at her own reflection in a dance room.

"C'mon, Hime. You can do this!" She tried to sing but her voice was shaky and it keeps cracking. She took a deep breath. "C'mon. It's ok. You can do this." I smiled at her motivation. I should buy her some snacks.

\------------------------------

What does she even like? I continue to stare at the snacks before me. I really don't know anything about her. I just sighed and picked whatever looked good and left for the dance room. When I arrived she was sitting against the wall on the phone with someone.

"It's a hobby. I'm not arguing, I'm answering your questions." She stayed silent for awhile. "Well, you didn't want me to talk, and when I answer your questions, you think I'm arguing. What do you want me to do?" She asked. "Can we talk later? No. I just don't want to talk to you when you're mad at me. Alright then. Bye." She tossed her phone onto her bag on the ground and sighed. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the mirror.

I quietly walked up to her and pressed a cold drink against her cheek. Startled, she opened her eyes and looked up at me. She smiled at me. "Hey." I pressed the drink against her cheek again. "For me? Thank you." She accepted the drink and I sat next to her.

"Who did you talk to on the phone?" I asked straight to the point. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. A boyfriend." She confirmed.

"A fight?" She nodded. "How long has this been going on?"

"A long while now". She answered. I wonder, are they going to break up soon? "Are you smiling at my misery?" She lightly slapped my arm with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm not."

"You're smiling!" She pointed at me. "You're happy that I'm miserable, aren't you?"

"I'm not!"

"Liar! Your smile is this big!" She pushed the corner of her lips up into a big smile and laughed. I just shook my head at her attitude. "Thank you." She said. "For this drink. And for the snacks you left behind when I was song writing late at night (Ch.5)."

"How did you know that I was the one who left the snacks?"

"Your handwriting." She answered.

"You know my handwriting?"

"I know all of BTS' handwriting."

"Are you sure you're not a fan?"

"I am! I said so during the of course game, didn't I?" She chuckled and took a sip of her drink.

"Thank you." I said and she turned to me to me confused. "For the chicken, the ice pack and lyrics." I clarified.

"Ah, that." She nodded. "Well, it was my fault so...wait, how did you know it was me?"

"Your handwriting. You dropped your lyrics when you rushed off to answer the phone call (ch.5)." I explained. "I compared all the handwritings."

"Why did you keep my stuff? You could've just tossed it."

"I was curious who it belonged to. I gotta prove that you're not a ghost haunting me."

She bursted out laughing. "Oh yeah, that ghost thing."

"I understand why you gave me the chicken and the ice pack, but why did you give me the lyrics?"

She smiled. "Well, I was trying to avoid you but stumbled upon you instead. I saw you struggling with your music so I thought I could help start a song for you at least." She nodded. "Seriously, you're always around me. Do you like me or something?" She laughed.

"I do." I replied. She stopped laughing and looked at me. I pulled her in for a kiss. Surprisingly, she kisses me back. Slow and passionate.

"-ga. Suga! Are you ok?" Hime asked. ! I was in my head. "I was just joking. Don't take it so seriously. I know you don't like me." She laughed and suddenly took a hold of my hand. "But really, thank you for everything. How can I ever repay you?"

"You can repay me with a kiss." I answered and leaned in, pressing my lips gently against hers. It started out slow and gentle but I wanted to feel her more and pressed harder against her.

"Suga!" Hime shouted. "Are you ok?"

"Um, yeah." I nodded. ! I was all in my own world again.

"Really? Cause lately your head are in the clouds."

"Um, your hand..." I trailed off.

"Sorry." She said letting go and clearing . "So, how should I repay you?"

"Win the talent show." I replied.

"That's...impossible. I'm not that talented."

"Well, just try your best and have fun then."

"I can do that." She nodded with confidence.

"Good. Well," I stood up. "I should get going now."

"Bye." She waves at me and I left.

Hime POV

After Suga left, I sighed. Try your best and have fun? I took out the cellphone and stared at my brother's smiling face. How can I do that without you here, oppa? Tears stream down my face. I buried my face into my knees. Help me.

[Next Day]

I'm in the dance room again practicing by myself. Ugh! My voice keeps cracking. This is terrible.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey baby girl!"

"Dad!" I shouted. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." My dad replied. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." I replied. There's no way I'm gonna tell my dad I can't sing. "How is mom doing?"

"Didn't she come visit? She's doing fine too. I'm at the hospital. Do you want to sing for your brother?"

"Mmn." I replied. "Put me on speaker so my oppa can hear me."

"Baby girl. Sorry but I have to go ok? Talk to you next time." My father said after I finished singing BTS' Young Forever.

"Ok, take care of yourself."

"You too. I love you."

"Me too. Bye~" I hung up and there was a knock at the door. The male stepped in.

"Excuse me. Can I talk to you for a bit?"

Suga POV

"Hyung, where are you going?" Hobi asked.

"I'm tired. I don't want to practice anymore."

"But, you're not good at dancing." Jin said.

"I'm better than you."

"But, we're practicing so hard because you are one of the ones who can't dance well." V pointed out.

"I'll practice later."

"Oh! The reason why we're practicing is because you need it more than we do." Jimin said.

"Shouldn't you be more focused on your performance compared to Hime's?" Rap Monster asked. "I know you're leaving to find her."

"I'll come back after I see her for a bit."

"You are totally in love with her." They all chorused. I just waved at them and walked out. I wonder where she is at? I was walking down the corridor when a man stepped out of a dance room. He walked off in the other direction. I walked up to the dance room he left and looked inside. Hime was standing there with a paper in her hand. She crushed it and tossed it aside. I wonder what it was.

"Hey Hime." I said after opening the door.

She turned to me. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing for your performance? Why are you here?"

"My performance is easy." I shrugged.

She laughed. "You're performing one of your songs, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"You've been practicing for all the live performances, so you're really confident, aren't you?" She chuckled.

"I am." I said and laid down near to where she tossed the paper.

"Why are you even here if you're just gonna lay down?" She asked.

"I'm here to listen to your beautiful voice."

"Well, good luck. You're not gonna hear my beautiful voice." I stared at her. "Turn around. I can't focus with you staring so much."

I turned to my other side and spotted the paper. I slowly reach out hoping she won't notice. I grabbed the paper and opened it up. I quickly closed it and kept it in my fisted hand. I sat up.

"I think I'll leave now." I said.

"Ok." She nodded. I stood up and left. When I turned the corner of the corridor, I opened the paper up and read it again. That man was a SM recruiter? If she tossed this aside, it means that she rejected him right?

\------------------------------

I went back to practice with the guys.

"Are you ok?" Jimin asked. "You seem to have gotten worse after your break."

I sighed. "I'm a bit confused. That's all."

"Which part? Hobi asked. "I am here help you."

"I'm not confused about the dance. We've done this hundreds of times. I'm confused about something else."

"Your head are in the clouds." Jin pointed out.

I sighed. "Let's continue."

"There's no point if you can't focus." Jungkook said.

"Jungkook's right. Let's stop for today." Rap Monster ordered. They all started cleaning up and headed toward the door.

"Aren't you coming?" V asked.

"You guys go first." I stated and they all left me alone. I laid down and curled up. I'm gonna sleep.

\------------------------------

"-ga. Suga. Wake up." I didn't move. "Yoongi." I slowly opened my eyes to look at the caller.

"Hime." I mumbled. "Say it again."

"Yoongi?" She said after a small silence.

"Am I dreaming about you again?"

"Again?"

"You know..." I trailed off. "I really like you."

\------------------------------

I sat up and thought back to my dream. Nothing out of the ordinary happened this time. It felt so real. Whatever. I stood up and walked back to the dorms tired.

"Did you talk with Hime?" Rap Monster asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh, Hime was looking for you." Jin explained.

"We told her to look for you in that dance room." Hobi said.

"She said she had to talk to you about something." Jimin nodded.

I thought back to the dream. "That was real?!"

"Huh?" They all chorused confused and I ran out. No wonder nothing out of the ordinary happened. It was real.

"Hime!" I shouted when I spot her walking out the school gates. She didn't turn around at all. I ran after her. "Hime!" I grabbed her hand.

"What?" She said in an ice cold tone pulling her hand away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied. Her attitude is so different from before.

"You're lying. This is not like you."

She scoffed. "What am I like? What do you know about me?" I fell silent. "Nothing, Suga. Nothing." She turned away and I pulled her back turning her towards me.

"Why are you like this?!" I raised my voice. "We were getting along just fine this morning! Is it because of what I said awhile ago."

"What are you talking about?" She feigned innocence.

"I l-"

She covered my mouth. "Don't...say it, Suga."

I pulled out the business card. "What about this?"

"So you do have it." She nodded. "Throw it away. That's nothing but trash to me."

"You're being scouted, why aren't you joining them? You're here in Seungri to get scouted, so why aren't you accepting it?"

"You don't know anything. Just mind your own business." She said and walked off.

Hime POV

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. It's been a week dammit! My singing isn't improving. I really can't sing without my brother here. I took out my notebook and started writing instead. Seriously, it's better to be productive. I continued to write for hours without knowing. When I looked at the clock, three hours have passed. I sighed and stood up. Time for a break. I went for a restroom and when I came out, I stared at the vending machines. I should get a snack and a drink too, huh? I got some strawberry pocky and shrimp chips with strawberry milk. I walked back to the room I was in and someone was standing in there.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

The person turned to me with my paper in his hands. "Are these yours?"

"You shouldn't touch other people's belongings without their permission." I pulled the music sheet out of his hands.

Suga POV

It's been one week and Hime had not mention about the recruiting to anyone. I wonder if she's ever gonna tell anyone about it. I was just walking down the corridor after lunch when some unknown man stepped out of a dance room. I went and peeked inside. Hime was standing there with a paper in hand. Again? Who is it this time? She just crushed the paper and tossed it aside. She picked up all her belongings and I went to hide. She exited the room and I entered picking up the business card. YG this time?

\------------------------------

"You keep messing up, are you ok?" Rap Monster asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Again."

"Enough!" Jimin shouted. "You can't even concentrate right now."

"Let's rest for awhile." Hobi suggested and we all laid down on the ground of the dance room.

"Hey." Rap Monster broke the silence. "We have to go back."

"What?" We all sat up shocked at the news. Rap Monster slowly sat up and faced us.

"I received a call earlier this morning. Bang PD-nim wants us to go back."

"Really?" V asked.

"That's great!" Jimin shouted.

"What about the talent show?" Jungkook asked. "We can't just drop it. It's approaching fast."

"I'm not going back." I stated.

"Why?" Jin asked.

"Because of Hime?" Rap Monster asked.

"It's not her, it's..." I trailed off.

"What is it? Tell us so we know." Hobi said.

I just sighed and shook my head. Rap Mon right. I don't want to separate from Hime. I've barely gotten to know her, but I want to know more. We all sat in silence.

"Have you ever just really wanted to kiss someone, but you can't?" I spoke up.

"What's stopping you?" Jungkook asked out of curiosity.

"We argued."

"What happened?" Jin asked.

"We were ok in the morning. After you guys left, I fell asleep and she came to wake me up. I thought it was a dream and I confessed. Now she..." I sighed.

"She what?" V asked.

"She's so cold to me now."

"Cause she's aware of your status. You're a celebrity Suga, she isn't." Jimin commented.

"She got scouted but she refused. Twice."

"What?!" They shouted.

I pulled out the crumpled business cards and showed it to the guys. "She hasn't said anything."

"SM and YG. The big labels, huh?" Rap Monster said.

"I can't believe she refused. Did you ask her why?" Jin asked.

"We ended up arguing instead. She said that I don't know anything about her."

"Which isn't wrong." Jimin stated and I hit his arm.

"There might be more to it. I mean, who doesn't want to date a celebrity?" V said.

"So Hime is stopping you from going back to BigHit." Rap Monster sighed.

"She isn't!" I denied.

"Right." Rap Monster said unconvinced.

\------------------------------

Late at night when the others are asleep, I went out to the nearest convenience store to buy some food and snacks. I need a break from all the work. I picked up my stuff quickly and went to the register. I bumped into someone else while putting our items in front of the cashier.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go ahead." We said in sync and looked at each other.

\------------------------------


	9. Chapter 8

Suga POV

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go ahead." We said in sync and looked at each other.

"Hime."

"Suga."

"You know what, me first." We said together yet again.

"I was here first."

"No, I was." Hime crossed her arms over her chest.

"You-" Hime started laughing cutting me off. "What?"

"Did we just revert to our old selves?"

I smiled. "You know what, I'll pay for all of it."

"Are you crazy?" Hime shouted. "We are not paying together."

"Do it." I said to the cashier. The cashier did what I ordered.

"Stop! Hey! Suga! Tell him to stop." I walked towards Hime and backed her up against the register's counter. "W-w-what are you doing?"

I smiled and paid for the food and grabbed the bags. I pulled away. "Let's go." I walked out.

"Suga, you!" She blushed and laughed. "You weirdo!" She ran after me.

We walked back and she grabbed my hand. "Wait! Here." She handed me money.

"I don't want it."

"Take it."

"No."

"Suga!"

"I don't want it. Can we talk instead?"

"But I-"

"I don't want the money. I want to talk instead." I repeated.

She sighed. "Fine." We went and sat on a bench in an open public area. We ate our food in silence.

"So..." I started. "You told me that I don't know anything about you."

"Mhm." She nodded.

"But you never talk about yourself. How am I supposed to know if you won't talk about it?"

"I don't like talking about my personal life. It's boring."

"You got scouted. Why didn't you accept it?"

"It hurts too much. I don't want to talk about it."

"See? This is why I don't know anything about you."

"Fine! I'll tell you a little bit." She sighed. "The one person I sing for shined so bright but I crushed his hopes and dreams. I won't move on. I can't move on. This is my-"

"Atonement." I finished her sentence. Hime nodded. "So, my feelings-"

"Atonement." She cut me off.

"What-"

"Being here in Seungri is already violating the atonement. I'm not supposed to be happy. I can't be happy."

"Yah! What kind of atonement is this?! Isn't that too much for atonement?!" I shouted.

Hime just shrugged. "Can we go back now?" She walked off and I grabbed her hand.

"One last question. Have you ever thought about kissing someone, but you can't?"

"Have you?"

"That's why I'm asking."

"What's stopping you, Min Yoongi?"

"I don't think she likes me."

Hime furrowed her eyebrows. "How can she not like you. You're Suga of BTS. Which girl doesn't like you?" It's you. Idiot.

"Well, her, I guess."

"Stop making excuses. Don't be a wimp Yoongi. Just kiss the girl." She said and walked off.

"Wait!" I yelled after her. "Let me walk you back! It's dangerous!"

No POV

"What do you mean they don't want to come back?" Bang PD asked.

"Uh, it's not that they don't want to come back, it's just that they want to do the talent show." The manager replied.

"So, they'll be back after the talent show then?"

"Not quite. Suga, doesn't want to come back."

"What? Why?"

"Um, there's this girl..." the manager trailed off.

"Go on."

"I've only met her once but Suga helped her."

"Suga helped her. Suga?"

"Like they were keeping a secret or something and he ran with her to keep the secret."

"Suga ran?" The manager nodded. "So, Suga." The manager nodded once again. "Out of all the members, its Suga. The one I least expected. Suga!"

"Yeah." The manager weakly nodded.

"Who is this girl?"

"I don't know."

"Go find out then!" The manager scrambled out.

Suga POV

Another day used on practice. More like another week. We were practicing like usual except, many girls didn't work on their own performance and came to watch ours instead. A free mini concert. Kinda. More like a dance practice live.

I was doing perfect, if I do say so myself. It was my turn to rap and I went in the center and started. I spotted Hime joining the group of girls and looked at me. My mind went blank and I couldn't remember the rest of my lines. The others turned to look at me.

"Suga hyung, you don't remember your lines?" V asked.

"It's not that I don't remember..." I trailed off looking at Hime. She was laughing at my mistake. So beautiful.

"Again." Hobi ordered. We all got in our respective spots and started again. I made it pass my rap this time. Thank goodness. I look at Hime again. She was on her phone texting someone with a big smile on her face. Disappointed, I turned away suddenly and bumped into Jungkook and we fell onto the ground.

The others stopped and ran to us.

"Are you two ok?" Jimin asked.

"Yeah." I replied and looked at Hime. She had looked up from her phone to check on us.

"We should take a 15." Rap Monster said. I sighed and nodded in agreement. I really need it.

"Where are you going?" Jin asked.

"Restroom." I replied and walked out. Girls surrounded me and asked if I was ok. "Yeah, I will be if you let me go, so I can use the restroom." They finally let me go.

\------------------------------

I went and sat outside to cool my head. I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of Hime. Not once but twice! I buried my face in my knees. Why are they watching anyways? There's a week left of practice before the talent show!

"This is the restroom?" A voice spoke out. I looked up and Hime smiled down at me. "Are you ok?" She sat next to me.

"I'm fine."

"Really?" She asked. "What happened?"

"I was distracted."

She chuckled. "A work oriented guy like Min Suga was distracted? Unbelievable!" I didn't say anything and just stared at her. She looked at me. "What?"

I pulled her by the neck and pressed my lips against hers. She didn't do anything but as soon as I moved my lips against hers, she returns my kiss. After a few kisses we pulled away from each other. She looked at me confused.

"You told me 'Don't be a wimp. Just kiss the girl'." I stated.

"Don't...you have to...go back?" I checked my phone.

"You're right. I should be going." I stood up and made my way back to the dance room.

Hime POV

Suga stood up and walked away. As soon as he turned the corner, I buried my now flush face in my knees. What the hell was that? Did I encourage him to kiss me?! Why did I kiss him back?! I squealed to myself. My heart rate is...What the hell? What the hell? Someone help me!

\------------------------------

I sat on my bed in a daze. Suga kissed...no! I shook my head. I thought about all those times Suga pressed me against the wall and the view of Suga's torso. They way he held my chin and flirted with me in acting class. The way he pulled me in for the kiss.

SMACK! I slapped myself so hard catching the girls' attention.

"A-are you o-ok?" Sarang asked.

"Yeah, I just..." I trailed off.

"Is there something on your mind?" Areum questioned.

"You wanna talk about it?" BB suggested.

Knock. Knock. Sarang opened the door and the tRIo walked in.

"What's up?!" They screamed.

"What happened to your cheek?" Yuri asked.

"She slapped herself." Sarang replied.

"Why?" SooRi asked.

"That's what we want to know." Areum said.

"Let's talk about it." Nari said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I don't want to." I shook my head and looked away. They just stared at me for a while. My thoughts lingered to Suga once again. I thought about the kiss and I feel my cheeks burning. I shook my head and slapped myself again.

"Stop doing that! Just talk about it!" BB shouted. I shook my head. The girls sighed and shook their head too.

"If..." I started and they all turned to look at me. "You were in love with someone for a long time."

"Yeah?" They pressed for more information and all came to sit closer.

"And suddenly, his friend is making your heart beat faster for him. I mean, I used to admire the friend but..."

"Well, it can't be helped that your admiration turned into love." Yuri said.

"I do not love him."

"So, what about the first guy?" BB ignored my statement.

"I still love him. I do, it's just..."

"You like the second guy more now."

"I'm pretty sure admiration turned into love and love turned into admiration." Nari nodded. "You don't love the first guy anymore. You admire him. You don't admire the second guy anymore. You love him. Simple."

"I do not love him!" I shouted. "I mean...I don't know." I looked away.

"Who are these guys anyways?" Sarang asked.

"You don't need to know." I mumbled. "I don't think I'll be able to act normally." I buried my face in my pillow.

"Is it Suga?" Yuri asked.

I tensed up. "I-It's not Suga."

"What did he do?" Nari interrogated me.

I blushed thinking about the kiss. "It's not him. He didn't do anything."

"It's ok to tell us. What did he do?" SooRi asked.

"Nothing!" I shouted with a laugh. They looked at me suspiciously.

"Liar! You just don't want to tell us!" Areum yelled. They all jumped on me.

"Tell us! Tell us!" They chanted.

"No! I won't tell you!"

"Oh, so something did happen~" BB cooed. I blushed. I'm so stupid sometimes.

"No! Let go of me." I ordered.

"Fine. We'll just ask Suga tomorrow." Yuri said and got off me. The rest got off me too.

"Like he'll tell you." I said. "I'm going out to buy myself an ice pack. You girls want anything?"

"We're fine." They chorused.

"Ok then." I shrugged and walked out.

"Are you sure he'll tell us?" I heard Sarang asked when I closed the door behind me.

I walked down the streets. V is the one I love. I've always loved him, but Yoongi...I shook my head I looked up. I spotted a couple flirting with each other. They kissed each other and reminded me of Suga's kiss. I slapped myself. Stop it! I went in the store and looked at the snacks in the aisles. I bumped into someone.

"I'm sor-" I pressed my lips together upon seeing the person. Min Yoongi. What perfect timing. I turned away and he held my wrist and pulled me back. He turned me towards him and lifted my chin up.

"What happened?" He looked at my red cheek.

You happened. "Nothing." I replied pulling away from him and looking at the snacks.

"Did you get in a fight with the girls?"

I chuckled. "No." I continued to look at the snacks ignoring him. I picked up some snacks and turned, coming face to face with Yoongi. I stepped to my right and he stepped to his left blocking my way. I stepped to my left and he stepped to his right. After a couple of times I sighed.

"You're not blocking me on purpose, are you?" He just shrugged. "Yoon-" He raised his eyebrow and I cleared my throat. "Suga. Can I go?"

"Can you?"

I sighed and walked the opposite way out of the aisle onto a different looking at the snacks.

"Hey." I didn't answer. "Hime. Hime. Hey. Hime. Yah." I grabbed the snacks as quick as I can. "Why are you getting so much? Are you eating all of that?" I ignored him. I reached for the ice pack and Yoongi did the same. I pulled away immediately when our hands touched and my heart beat accelerated. Dammit! Stop it!

"Did you want to touch my hand that badly?" He asked. I ignored him and grabbed the ice pack and went to the register. The cashier started scanning my items. I felt a small weight on my back and arms were pressed against the counter to hold the weight. "Why are you ignoring me?" He whispered in my ears. My face flushed in embarrassment. Don't do that! "Are you perhaps thinking about the kiss?"

"Yoon-" I turned my face and realized how close our face was. I turned back blushing all the way up to my ears. I caught the cashier looking but pretended to mind his own business. I looked at the price on the monitor. I put some bills on the counter. "Keep the change." I grabbed the bags and went under Yoongi's arms and ran off.

"Hey!" Yoongi yelled grabbing my arm and pushed me against the wall.

Suga POV

I trapped her against the wall.

"Yoon-" she started. "Suga."

Ah. She didn't call my name.

"You..." I said and leaned in. She closed her eyes and turned away. I smiled at her reaction. "Are thinking about the kiss." I whispered in her ear. She turned beet red. How cute. She pushed me away.

"You're crazy!" She shouted and ran off. I laughed. Keep thinking about me until I'm the only thing that's on your mind. It's not fair that you are the only thing on my mind.

\------------------------------

"Did something good happen?" Rap Monster asked when I entered the dorm.

"Hm?"

"You look happy." Hobi pointed out.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you. Who else?" Jin asked.

"You guys aren't happy?"

"You didn't bring us food." V stated.

"How can we be happy when you didn't bring us food? We're hungry." Jungkook complained.

"How can you leave to buy us food and come back empty handed." Jimin whined.

"Jin~" everyone cooed. "Make us food."

"There's nothing in the fridge. That's why Suga went out in the first place." Jin said and everyone glared at me.

I shrugged at them. "Should've asked someone else."

"You lost in Rock-Paper-Scissors!" They growled.

"Have sleep for dinner then." I replied and jumped onto my bed.

\------------------------------

"We heard." Yuri said to me in the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"You know." SooRi nodded.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't act stupid. Hime told us everything." BB smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, so be a man and 'fess up." Areum added.

"Are you talk about the-" Rapid footsteps were heard and a hand covered my mouth. I looked up at the person.

"Don't say anything." Hime narrowed her eyes at the girls. "You girls are up early."

The 6 girls shrugged their shoulders.

"We just wanted to clarify the situation." Sarang smiled innocently.

"Quit lying. I didn't tell you anything." Hime stated. Oh? She didn't tell them?

"What's going on?" Rap Monster asked.

"Why are you holding Suga hyung like that?" Jungkook asked.

"Eh?" Hime looked down at me. Her eyes widened and she let go immediately jumping back. "I-I was-"

"New kink?" Jimin asked a smile spreading on his lips.

"No!" She shouted with red cheeks. "I...don't tell anyone!" She pointed at me.

"About what?" I feigned innocence.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Ah! You mean the-" she covered my mouth again. I smiled and her hands. She pulled away and wiped it on her shirt.

"Don't. Say. Anything." She said through clenched teeth.

"I'll tell you guys when she isn't around." I stated.

"You!"

"What? You're gonna stick around us all day? Not gonna practice for the talent show? Three days left, y'know."

"Hmph. Do what you want!" She turned and stomped off.

"She's not here. Tell us!" Nari yelled excited.

"Nah. It's more exciting to have it as a secret between the two of us." I smiled and walked off.

\------------------------------

"-ga. Suga. Hey, Suga." I didn't move. This voice. "Yoongi." I looked up and smiled at Hime. "Really? I called you so many times and you only look up after I call you Yoongi?"

"I like it when you call me by my birth name." I shrugged. "You've been trying not to call me that too." She chuckled. "What are you doing here? It's late."

"That's what I wanted to ask you. Why are you here so late? Go back to the dorm already." She said.

"I'm still writing, but I'm kinda stuck." I said and she sat down next to me.

"Let me see." She grabbed the music sheet sitting in front of me. "First Love." She looked at me. "That's it?"

"It's the title. I'm not sure about the content though. I don't even remember the face of my first love. Like, if I don't remember, is she really my first love?"

"I remember my first love." She smiled. "Well, my mother told me that my whole world revolved around him. When he cried, I cried. When he laughed, I laughed. I shared everything with him. I followed him everywhere. Even now, he's still the center of my world." She smiled at the memories deep within her and lightly shook her head with a content sigh.

"I don't care about your stupid first love." I grumbled annoyed. "I'm trying to think of my first love. I don't remember her face or what I liked about her."

"Who said that your first love have to be a girl, or a person even." She looked at me. "When you were a kid, did you ever think 'I want that. I'll have you when I grow older.' Did you have those kind of thoughts about something?"

"...Piano."

"Piano. Very Suga like." She chuckled. She grabbed my other music sheets and read them over. "Oh, these lyrics are good. Why do you have the members names on the sheets?"

"Oh, it belongs to them. They're helping me write for our new album."

"You guys are gonna have your own song? Man, this album is gonna be lit!" She laughed. "I really like this one." She showed me Jimin's song. "This one is pretty good too." She showed me V's. "Overall, I really like it!"

I stared at her silently. We sat there in silence and she was starting to fidget in her seat. She must be feeling awkward. I chuckled. She looked at me and cupped my face with her hands.

"Suga, don't work so hard. I know you have to write for your new album but the talent show is coming up too. Don't overwork yourself. I don't want you or the boys fainting on stage."

I removed her hands from my face and it was my turn to cup her face. I broke out in a smile. "Thank you. You too. Don't be scared and sing your heart out. Show them your talents. Show them that there is a reason you got accepted into Seungri." She smiled and I gave her a quick kiss.

She looked at me wide eyed and I pulled her in for a longer kiss this time. My lips moved gently against hers. I her lips making her gasp and entwined my tongue with hers for the first time. She squeaked a surprise and tightly clenched my shirt with her hands. We pulled away and I my lips raising my brow asking for a reaction out of her. She pushed her hair back revealing her crimson red cheeks and cleared .

"Um, I should get going, so...yeah." She turned around and almost tripped over her own chair.

"Uh-"

"I'm fine. Don't overwork yourself." She said quickly and ran out making me chuckle. How cute.

_______________________________________


	10. Chapter 9

Hime POV

The day of the talent show has finally come.

"Have you girls seen my black studded top?" I asked.

"I think I'm wearing it." Areum replied.

I looked at her and nodded. "It's that one alright."

"What? You don't like sharing your clothes with us?" BB asked.

"No, it's not that. I don't mind and I don't care." I said. I looked through my closet. Guess I gotta wear something else. We all left the dorm after getting dressed and left.

We all stood behind the stage waiting and doing quick practices. Yuri nudged me and I turned to the direction she pointed. The group of girls stood in front of us.

"So? What's the punishment?" BB asked.

"Are we all gonna leave this school together?" I questioned.

"No. We came to a different conclusion." Girl A stated.

"We thought that maybe we should watch you perform before we make any decision." Girl B grumbled.

"If you have a small amount of talent in you, we'll acknowledge that." Girl C murmured.

"What? I can't hear you?" Yuri provokes them.

"Yuri." I pulled her away. "So, no punishment then?"

"No." they all said in sync and walked off.

"Did you see their face?" Nari laughed. "Dejected."

"Of course. No one wants to be punished." SooRi said.

"Hey. I don't have my phone." I felt all my pockets.

"You gave them a copy of your song right?" Yuri asked and I nodded.

"Then you don't need to worry. You won't need your phone." Aruem assured me.

"I hope so." I mumbled.

"Hey." A voice said from behind me. I looked back. Suga. I tried to walk away but he pulled me back. "I need to talk to her."

Suga POV

"Take her." The girls agreed. I pulled her away.

"You've been avoiding me for the past three days."

"I wasn't." She denied but she won't look me in the face. She looked around and behind me at the girls, her eyes screaming for help. I turned to look at the others. They all smiled and gave her a thumbs up. I looked back at Hime and raised my brow with a 'what are you gonna do now?' face.

"Is it because I k-" she covered my mouth.

"Sh!" She shushed me and looked behind me again. The girls did not attempt to help her but stare from curiosity. I sighed and pulled her away from the others to a more isolated place. I pressed her against the wall with one hand against the wall.

"Did you avoid me because I stuck my tongue in?" She blushed and looked up at me and quickly turned away.

"No." she shook her head and looked down.

"Then look me in the eye and say so." I leaned in a bit closer.

She looked up, her lips inches away from mine. She pressed her lips together and averted her eyes shaking her head.

"Say something."

"You're too close. Step back a bit."

I smirked and pressed up against her even more. "I will." I lifted her chin with my free hand. "If you call my name with those cute lips of yours."

She blushed. "Suga."

"Not that one. My birth name."

"Why?"

"I've said it before. I like it when you call my birth name." She stayed silent. "Shall I punish you?"

"There's punishment?" I leaned in. "Ok! Ok! Yoongi! There, I said it."

"Too late." I pressed my lips against hers. She squealed with her eyes tightly shut. I lift her chin higher and pressed my lips harder against hers licking her lips.

"Mn." She moaned when I managed to shove my tongue in her mouth. She started lightly hitting my chest. I pulled away and looked down at her. Her cheeks were red and she was breathing hard trying to take in as much oxygen as she can. "Su-" I raised my brow. "Yoongi."

"Hm."

"You...really do like pushing me against the wall."

I chuckled. "Is that all you have to say?"

She nodded. "Mm."

"Well then." I leaned in again.

"Wait!" Her hands landed on my chest. "I called you Yoongi. There's no need for punishment."

"You're right." She nodded with agreement. "You deserve a reward." I leaned in and captured her lips yet again. Realizing she can't escape, she gave in and returned my kiss.

"Hey Su-oh~" a voice interrupts our kiss. I turned and glared at the owner. Stupid V. The others were there with troubled looks on their faces.

"We...tried to stop him." Sarang mumbled. "Sorry."

Hime blushed. "It's ok." She pushed me away. "Bye." She said and ran off with the girls tailing after her. I walked up to V and hit his arm walking off.

Hime POV

I escaped from Suga thanks to V's help.

"We saw that~" Yuri poked me.

"Hey! C'mon spill it. Which one did you like better? The punishment or the reward?" Areum wiggled her eyebrows.

"How long were you girls there?!" I gasped.

"The whole time. We followed you after he pulled you away." Yuri replied.

"You girls should've helped me!"

"Help? What help? Girl, you were enjoying every second of it." BB yelled.

"I wasn't!"

"Says the girl who can't stop blushing and smiling." SooRi teased.

"How was it? Suga's kiss. Sweet like his name?" Nari wiggles her eyebrows.

"You're crazy!" I walked off.

"Tell us everything!" Sarang yelled after me. "We need details!" I covered my ears and ignored them.

Hime Aunt POV

I was working in my studio, as I am a glass maker/designer whatever you want to call it, when the doorbell rang. Who can it be at this time? I opened the door and my face went pale.

"Sister-in-law." I managed to squeak out.

"Surprise!"

"Wow, this is a surprise."

"Are you sick? You're white as a sheet?"

"I'm fine. Alone?"

"Your brother is at the car. We both came to see Hime today. He was a bit reluctant at first but then- where's Hime?"

"Ah she-"

"Is she still sleeping? Aish, that lazy girl." She walked up the stairs.

"Wait! Sister-in-law! H-Hime...Hime isn't here right now?"

"Then where is she?"

"Supermarket. I told her to go buy some groceries." I nodded.

"Oh, ok." She said and went to sit at the couch. I went into my studio and called Hime's cellphone.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. [The person you are calling is currently unavailable]

"Aish! Hime! Why are you not picking up at this time! You're in danger!" I tried calling again. [The person you are calling]

"Hime's clothes isn't in the room." I jumped at my sister-in-law's voice from behind me. "Where is she?"

"Um...I...she..." Cold sweat formed at the temple of my forehead.

"Where is she? Where is Hime?"

"Um." I looked at my brother for help.

"She's at a place where you don't want her to be at." My brother replied.

"What? Where...Seungri?! Hime is in Seungri?!" My sister-in-law yelled. "Wait! You knew!"

"Of course I did." My brother answered.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!"

"Because that's what she wants. I'm not gonna stop her from being happy."

"We are getting her out right now!"

"This is why I didn't tell you." My brother sighed.

"I'm going to Seungri and I'm going to drag her back!" My sister-in-law stomped out of the door. She came back in. "Hurry up!" She yelled at my brother.

"Ok. Ok." My brother mumbled and we all headed to Seungri.

Oh, Hime. You are in so much trouble!

Hime POV

We watched all the performances from behind the stage. I smiled watching BTS perform 'Fire'.

"They look good. V oppa looks good." Yuri squealed.

"Mm." I nodded. "They're BTS after all. BTS always look good on stage. Even when they act like idiots."

"Look at Jungkook~" we heard some girls fangirls close by. "No. No. Jimin." "V oppa! V oppa!"

Yuri and I looked at each other and chuckled.

"BTS always making girl's heart throb." Yuri mumbled. I nodded in agreement.

"Shouldn't you go on standby? You're up next with Aruem, BB and Sarang, right?"

"Well, those three are freaking out over there." Yuri pointed to a corner. The three girls were fidgeting and practicing making me chuckle. "Well, I guess it's our turn now." Yuri stated when BTS walked off stage.

"Hwaiting!" I said and the four girls got on stage after being called. I watched their 'Alone' performance with a smile on my face.

"Happy?" A voice said.

"Proud of my girls. They're doing so well." I answered unconsciously without looking at the person.

"Hm~ Will you be ok?" I looked at the person.

"Su- Y-Yoongi." I stuttered. "I think I'll be fine." I looked around. Where is...

"SooRi and Nari are on standby over there." He stated as if he had read my mind.

"I should go on standby too since I'm after them." I said and walked over to SooRi and Nari.

"Oh, why did you leave your boyfriend behind." SooRi teased.

"He's-" clapping interrupted my sentence. "Your turn." I said to them. They both nodded taking in deep breaths and walked onto the stage. "You did wonderful."

"Thanks." The four girls replied.

"I was so nervous." Sarang laughed.

"Me too! Me too!" Aruem and BB agreed.

"It was ok." Yuri said nonchalantly. I held her hand.

"Liar. You're shaking!" I chuckled. "Still have adrenaline running in you?"

"A bit." Yuri nodded in defeat. We all watched SooRi and Nari's 'Ma Boy' performance.

"They're good." Sarang commented.

"So were you." I stated. We all smiled at their performance. They came down from stage and we all hugged each other. "You were wonderful."

"And the next performance is Kim Hime who will be singing IU's Good Day."

"Girl, kill that stage!" Yuri shouted.

"Good luck! Hwaiting!" The girls cheered for me.

"You'll be fine." Yoongi, who was suddenly next to the curtain entrance, whispered to me before I entered the stage.

"Thank you." I whispered back and stepped onto the stage. The music started and I looked up. The bright lights shined into my eyes and I flinched closing my eyes. Memories of the crash flooded back to me.

"Hime. Hime!" The girls whispered shouted at me. "Sing! You'll be fine!" They encouraged me. I opened my mouth and attempted to sing when the door slammed open turning everyone's heads.

"Hime!" My mother shouted.

"M-mom." I stuttered as she stormed towards me.

"You're leaving. Now."

"B-bu-"

"Now." My mother said sternly. I looked at my father.

"Honey," my father started. "She wants to be an idol. Just let her be."

"Are you kidding me? She's not pretty or talented. She can't even sing! You really want to be a idol? Fine! Sing! Sing for us." I opened my mouth but my voice did not leave my lips. "See? She can't do it!"

"Can you please calm down."

"Yoongi." My mother gasped. "You're here too?"

"Hime really has no talent." "I can't believe she has the guts to stand on the stage." "Does she know what embarrassment means?" "You have no talent!" "Get off stage already!" "Get out of Seungri!" Everyone started yelling when the whole room blacked out and a big screen went off.

"Ahem!" The video started. I looked back at the screen and tears filled my eyes.

Suga POV

I watched the video and my eyes widened in surprise. That man was the picture on Hime's cellphone.

[Video]

"Hello, judges of Seungri, School of Performing Arts. My name is Kim Hyun." He laughed. "Of course I'm not the one auditioning. The one auditioning for Seungri is my younger sister." Hime stepped into the room. "Speak of the devil! Sit with me." He grabbed Hime and sat her down in a chair. "Introduce yourself."

"To who?" Hime asked.

"The viewers."

"What viewers?!" Hime shouted and laughed. "Alright. I'm sorry. I'll satisfy your lonely heart. Hello, everyone. My name is Kim Hime."

"What are your specialties?" Hime raised her brow in confusion. "In music." The brother clarified.

"Ah~ rapping." Hime nodded.

"Ok. Rap for me."

"Hiiimmmeee!" A female voice called for her.

"Maybe next time." She patted her brother's back.

\------------------------------

"Why do you sing?" Hyun asked.

"It's a hobby." Hime said while writing in a notebook. "And I sing for you. For your insomnia."

"What about being an idol? Are you gonna ditch me?"

Hime laughed. "Mom doesn't want me to be an idol though. Don't worry. I'll be your personal idol to sing you to sleep every night. I have nothing better to do."

"It's a waste of your talent to be a personal idol, don't you think?"

"Not at all, because I love you, oppa."

"I hate spending time away from you, but I think you being an idol will be pretty nice. People will love you, your voice, and your lyrics. The world should know that you exist. You deserve to be known."

Hime laughed. "Thank you. You too. You'll be a great director. Do you want to direct my music videos for me when I become an idol? It'll be cool if you do it for me oppa."

"Let's do it! Let's achieve our dreams together." Hyun stated.

\------------------------------

"Shh. My sister's performing live."

♫ Everybody say NO!

It has to be now or never

We still haven’t done anything

We roll (We roll)

We roll (We roll) We roll

Everybody say NO! ♫

\------------------------------

♫ Hold me tight before I kiss you

Before my heart lets you go

Say what you want

Say what you want

What is it that you really want? ♫

\------------------------------

♫ Are you joking? What am I to you?

Am I easy to you? Are you playing with me?

You’re in danger right now, why are you testing me?

Why are you testing me? Stop confusing me ♫

\------------------------------

"I'm not gonna sleep to you rapping BTS, y'know. I tried. I listened to BTS and I didn't fall asleep at all. I was more awake then ever."

"Just listen." Hime said and started rapping.

♫ Sliding into the comfortable category

Always high kicking the blanket at night in frustration

Damn you always entice me. I can't control myself because of all your expressions

Watching you, my head goes bing bing

Pool full of beauty and I dive in it

Girl I’m so K.O

You’re like Napoleon, conquering me in an instant

I continued to watch you hiding behind a friend image ♫

Hime turned to her brother. "And you said you wouldn't fall asleep to me rapping BTS."

\------------------------------

"Oppa, you fell asleep yesterday."

"I did."

"You said-"

"I really thought I wouldn't fall asleep to you rapping BTS! I mean, I tried listening to BTS but I didn't sleep and when you rapped, I just fell asleep. BTS isn't effective, but you are."

"Aw~ that's so sweet!" Hime laughed and hugged her brother.

\------------------------------

♫ Dreams disappeared, there was no time to rest

It’s a cycle of school, home or an Internet cafe

Everyone lives the same life

Students who are pressured to be number one live in between dreams and reality ♫

\------------------------------

♫ OK, we’re sick from our head to our toes

We’re sick with work for half our days

We live sickly in our studios, our youths may rot away

But thanks to that, we’re running to success

Girls, scream louder, let it ring ♫

"Yah, can you sing, dance and rap something that isn't BTS?!" Hyun shouted.

"I can!"

"Then do it."

♫ Cause I’m busy i’m busy 24/7 what rest?

I hope those idiots who have lost their opportunities keep each other company

Those childish and jealous people don’t realize what’s important

Paris to New York damn my non stop schedule

A to the G to the U to STD

I’m D boy because I’m from D

I’m the crazy guy, the lunatic on beat

I rap and y'all get turned on by my tongue technology ♫

"Wait! Isn't that Suga's?"

"Uhn." Hime nodded.

"Yah! I said no BTS."

"It's not BTS! It's Agust D! Suga's mixtape! BTS is the group, Agust D is Suga alone."

"Don't play smart with me!" Hime pouted. "A different group or solo." Hime was silent. "You don't want to?"

"I'm thinking but I'm getting nothing!"

"Wow. BTS is the first thing you think of. You are such BTS trash."

"I'm not BTS trash!"

"Yeah you are." Hime shook her head no. "Yeah? Let's see your room then."

"No!" Hime shouted and ran locking herself in her room.

\------------------------------

"Shh. We're gonna sneak into BTS trash lair." The brother whispered with a chuckle. "Ta-dah! Look at this BTS trash room!"

"Ugh. Why are you here so early in the morning?" Hime grumbled sitting up on her bed while covering her face. "What are you doing?"

"Checking out a BTS trash lair. Look, she has like one poster of SHINee, one of Teen Top, one of Infinite, one of Exo, one of Got7, one of Seventeen, and a bunch of BTS! Look, a whole bunch of V posters too. And look, a body pillow of V, and a small square pillow of V. And a bath towel of V. Even her jewelry is BTS. Check it out! A necklace with BTS' debut date."

"Stop! This is so embarrassing. Can you leave already?"

"Why do you stan BTS? And V? He's an idiot."

"V is hot! He has a deep voice, which is so sexy, and he's always happy. Jimin is small and cute and squishy but when he's on stage he is drop dead sexy. Suga is a great producer. Rap Mon is a badass rapper. Jhope is awesome at dancing. Jin is handsome and can cook and Jungkook is a shitty golden maknae who can do anything. How can I not stan BTS! I answered your question, can you leave now?"

"Uhn." The brother nodded satisfied and walked out.

"Aaagh!" You can hear Hime growled from behind her doors making Hyun laughed.

\------------------------------

"Why do people like Suga? He's ugly."

"You did not just call Suga ugly. Do you know how many girls scream his name? A couple hundred thousand. And how many scream yours? One. And it's mom when she's mad at you."

"Why do you have to go savage mode on me?" Hyun asked and walked away.

\------------------------------

"Hime!" Hyun shouted. Hime turned with a not very amazed face. "I looked up BTS' ideal type. You are so not V's ideal. You're leaning more to Suga's, especially the height. He wants to date a girl at least 155cm and you are what, 156cm."

Hime scoffed. "This kid. Are you done?"

"If Suga asked you out, will you go out with him."

"Of course." Hime answered.

"If you're dating Suga, and V confesses to you, what will you do?"

"Dump Suga and date V."

"Wow, no hesitation at all."

"Sorry but V's my man. Suga's gotta go." Hime laughed. "Just kidding. It's not gonna happen. What's the probability of me actually catching BTS' attention? 10%. No. Maybe lower than that. It's actually zero." Hime nodded.

\------------------------------

"You look tired." Hyun stated.

"No kidding. I stayed up all night writing lyrics." Hime said. Hyun grabbed the music sheet.

"You're smile brightens up my day. You're deep voice sends me into a frenzy. You're in my head day in and day out. You, who had taken my control of my life, please let me live. Set me free." Hyun looked at Hime and raised his brow. "This is definitely about BTS and V. 'Set me free'. You don't really mean that."

"Of course not!" Hime laughed. "They're just lyrics. BTS is my jam group. I pray they don't set me free. The only way they can actually set me free, is to continue producing songs."

\------------------------------

"Ready to try again? Sing, dance and rap a song that is not BTS." Hyun looked at the quiet Hime. "Drawing a blank, aren't you?"

"Uhn." Hime laughed.

"Then, I want you to sing IU's 'Good Day'. Remember to dance too." Hime nodded and stood up to sing and dance.

♫ Even though I’m crying, I smile

I block your way and I just smile widely

Why am I being like this, do I not have any shame?

I fold my pride up neatly and throw it up to the sky

The words I might never be able to say again

I like you, oppa

[Aigoo, one, two] I’m in my dre~eea~eeaam

Such a good day ♫

"Woah!" The brother clapped. "You're as good as IU!"

"IU is awesome. I'm not. We're not on the same level."

"I still think you're pretty awesome."

Hime laughed and hugged her brother. "You're the only one who compliments me like that, but that makes you the best oppa! I love you!"

"One more. One more. Rap CL's part in 'Falling In Love'. I know you like that one."

♫ Tonight I drop it low. It’s electrifying, my heart is about to burst, blow.

You’re my Johnny Depp. My lips get dry and it tingles down to my bones

I can’t look at you, who dazzles, boy I’m so blind

A pearl in the dirt, I’m your bride I will make you mine. That’s what a queen do

Yeah in the club, it’s getting ugly, I don’t care. Can’t nobody stop the fire, let them haters sit and stare ♫

"Woah!" Hyun clapped once again. "You're so awesome!"

\------------------------------

After the compilation of videos, Hyun was back to sitting in his room alone just like the beginning of the video. "I have insomnia. I dare not tell my parents. Hime was the only one I told. I'm able to sleep when she sings or raps for me. Honestly, I have recordings of Hime singing in my phone to help me sleep when I don't want to bother her late at night. Hime's voice is the only thing that helps me sleep. My sister is a talented girl. She is a bit of BTS trash," Hyun laughed, "but if you accept her into Seungri, I know you won't regret it. If you don't accept her, it's your loss. Thank you for your time. Good bye." Hyun smiled and turned the camera off.

Hime POV

"Stupid brother." I whispered tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"This is the reason I, as the director, accepted you into Seungri." I turned and it was the man I talked to(ch.5).

"You're the director who accepted me?" I asked and he confirmed with a nod.

"I asked if you can sing or rap. At least dance or act. I really wanted you to confidently tell me that you do have talent and you do deserve to be here. I won't lie. I expected a lot from you when I saw you again after the video. But when I saw you, you seemed to have changed. You were smiling so much in the video, but you were no longer smiling when I saw you. Where is the girl in the video? The bright, smiling, and talented Hime."

"She's gone." I said handing my mic to Suga, the closest person to me, and ran out.

Suga POV

"Hime!" I shouted after her.

"This is my daughter? Yoongi-"

"Sorry, I'll explain later." I cut Hime's mother off handing the mic over to the director and ran out after Hime.

I ran out into the halls. I looked left and then my right and saw Hime turn the corner. "Hime!" I shouted and ran after her. God these hallways are long! We ran out of the school premises and into a public park when she finally slowed down and sat on the ground burying her face in her knees. I slowly approached her and sat a couple feet away from her. I could hear her light sobbing. Unsure of what to do, I just sat and stared.

"Are you ok?" I finally asked scooting closer to her.

She flinched and turned away wiping her face and clearing her throat. She turned to be with a big smile. "What's up?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course!" She cheerily stated. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"So, the man on the cellphone is your brother?" She nodded.

"My one and only oppa." She smiled. "He's my first love."

"You're first love was your brother?" She nodded.

"I followed him everywhere! He was the center of my world. Even now, my world revolves around him. I sing for him, and only him."

"Your brother should just come by and watch you, that way you'll be able to sing. Where is he?" I asked and she fell silent.

"Because of me...he..." she started after a long silence. "Because of me he is-"

"Dead?" I asked consciously.

"Hey, don't go killing my brother off! He's not dead! Not really anyways." Hime sighed. "He's in a coma."

"Oh." We sat in silence. "What happened?" I turned to her. "Sorry! Don't tell me if you don't want to. I don't mean to pry." She chuckled bitterly.

"BTS had a concert a few months back. My mother grounded me. My brother snuck me out and we attended the concert. When we came home from the concert late at night, a drunk driver came and hit our car on my brother's side. I escaped with a few scratches but my brother fell in a coma. Why was my brother the one who got hurt the most? My brother doesn't deserve that! It should've been me!" She shouted and tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned away.

"Hi-"

"Don't look at me." She sobbed

"Hime." She turned and hugged me.

"It's all my fault. It should've been me, Yoongi." She cried harder.

I hesitantly hugged her back. What do I say? I suck at comforting people. "It's ok."

"No, it's not. My brother is hurt! He is in a coma because of me!"

"Hey, you're the one that is in hurting. You're the one carrying all this guilt. Your brother loves you. He won't blame you for this accident."

"That's why it hurts so much. I know him well. He won't blame me." She kept crying. I didn't want to say anything to make the situation worse so I just continued to hug Hime and let her cry in my arms. Hime finally calmed down.

"Sorry, but can I-"

"Do whatever you want." I cut her off.

She pulled away from my hug and laid her head on my shoulder looking at the view in silence.

"I can understand why you hate BTS now." I spoke up.

"I don't hate BTS. I hated myself more. How could I love BTS so much that it dragged my brother into this mess?" Hime stated. "Whenever I see you boys, it brings back bad memories. It reminds me of the sin I committed."

"You didn't commit a sin." I assured her. She chuckled and lightly shook her head.

"You must think I'm a weak girl."

"Not at all."

"Ever since my brother fell in a coma, all I've ever done is cry alone at night."

"Why alone at night?"

"I don't like crying in front of others. I don't want to trouble anyone. I don't want to look weak in front of anyone either. It's better to cry alone privately."

"So, how many times did you cry alone in the dance room at night?"

"A lot of times, but I gotta say, you caught me at least 3 times." She chuckled. "Nobody was supposed to find out. Why were you the one who found me crying?"

"I was casually passing by, really." I stated. She chuckled at my response.

"I'm really a weak girl, aren't I?"

"You're not." I assured her. "Just sensitive." She pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm not sensitive."

"Yes, you are. I think I just learned something about you. You're a sensitive girl who likes to act strong in front of others."

"I am not like that."

"Yeah you are. And it makes me like you even more."

"Yoongi. I'm a terrible person. I don't serve your affection. Because of me, my brother is in a coma and he can't pursue his dream."

"You're a wonderful person. You love your brother a lot, so much that you're punishing yourself. Another reason to like you."

"Thank you, but I really don't deserve your affection."

"I can love whomever I want, and it just turns out to be you." Hime sighed and shook her head.

"You're crazy." Hime said and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Restroom. You wanna come with me?" I shook my head. "You sure?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok then." She shrugged and walked off. I sat alone thinking about the video. She's a great singer, and dancer, and rapper. She spat out Agust D like it was the easiest thing to do. I waited and waited but she didn't come back. Where is she? I hope she didn't give me the slip. What if she got into an accident. God, I hope not! I stood up and ran towards the restroom. On the way there, I spotted Hime looking at a street vendor's jewelry. She tried on different rings for her thumb. I approached her and she was wearing a black ring with 2 silver lines parallel to each other.

"You want that?" I asked and she jumped.

"No...I...no." She stated and out the ring back. "Just looking." She walked off. I stared at the ring for awhile and followed Hime. We walked along the pavement for awhile and Hime sat down on a bench to look at the water fountain. We stared at the scenery in silence when a memory just hit me.

"So, you'll go out with me if I asked you?" I questioned referring to the video.

"What? What are you-" she paused. "Quit joking around." She replied with a laugh seeming to understand my reference.

"I'm not. Are you hesitating because of your boyfriend? You didn't break up yet?"

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Weren't you arguing with him over the phone? (Ch.7)"

Hime laughed. "Ah~ that. I just went along with what you said. I was arguing with my mom, not my nonexistent boyfriend."

"So, no boyfriend?" Hime nodded. "So, I can be your boyfriend then."

"Yeah." She nodded and I smiled. She raised her head with wide eyes in realization. "Wait! I don't mean-"

"You said I can." I cut her off. "Girlfriend. Let me take you somewhere to cheer you up." I gave her my hand. She chuckled and took my hand. I pulled her up and guided her to a place where, I hope, will make her happy.

Hime POV

"An amusement park? What am I, 8?" I asked staring at the colorful entrance.

"Hey, kids like amusement parks and people find it romantic."

"It's not that romantic." I looked away. "Are we going in or not?"

"In a rush aren't we?"

"No." I denied. When we got inside, I ran in and spun around in a circle with my arms out. It's been awhile since I last came to an amusement park. I'm excited, but there's no way I'll tell him that. "Where should we go first?" I asked.

"Excited aren't we?" Yoongi chuckled.

I coughed and cleared my throat. "Not at all." Dammit! He can tell.

"You can stop putting on a strong front. You can be weak in front of me, y'know. I won't tell anyone. It'll be a secret between the two of us." I stared at Yoongi long and hard. "Don't worry about your image and just have fun. Be yourself."

Suga POV

"Can I trust you?" She asked.

"Of course you can."

"Ok! I trust you!" She smiled brightly. "Let's go." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to our first ride: a roller coaster.

"That was fun! That one next!" She shouted. She dragged me from ride to ride.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked her after our fifth ride.

"Not at all. Are you?" I nodded. "Well, here." She pulled me over to a bench and push my shoulder down forcing me to sit. "I'll get you ice cream." She ran off. I chuckled and shook my head waiting for her. I waited longer than I should have. Where is she? I spotted Hime walking towards me.

"Finally, I was...what is that?"

\------------------------------


	11. Chapter 10

Hime POV

I walked to an ice cream vendor.

"Hello. Could I get one vanilla and one strawberry please?" I asked.

"Sure." The owner replied and started on my order.

"Thank you." I paid for the ice cream and turned to walk away and bumped into something. More like someone. The little boy fell.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry!" I shouted and bent down to check on the little boy. "Are you ok?"

"Mommy." The little boy cried. "I can't find mommy."

"You're lost?" I gasped and looked around. There doesn't seem to be a couple looking for their lost child in sight. The boy continued to cry.

"I want mommy."

"Hey. Don't cry. Here. Have an ice cream." I offered him my strawberry cone. He ceased his crying to eat the strawberry treat.

Suga POV

I sighed waiting for Hime. Where is she? I spotted her walking towards me.

"Finally, I was...what is that?" I asked seeing the little boy behind Hime's leg.

"A kid."

"I can see that. Why do you have a kid with you?"

"He got lost." Hime replied handing me a vanilla ice cream cone.

"Where's yours?" I asked. She pointed to the little boy with a chuckle.

"He wouldn't stop crying." Hime shrugged.

"What a crybaby." Hime hit my chest. I bent down to look at the little boy.

"Hey. What's your name?" The little boy pulled away from me.

Hime bent down and looked the child in the eyes.

"Don't be scared. This hyung is gonna help noona look for your parents." The little boy looked at me.

"Joon." He said in a soft voice.

"How old are you?"

"5." He replied showing me with his hand.

"Do you know what mommy is wearing?" Hime asked him.

"A dress."

"Well, that helps a lot." I stated receiving a light punch from Hime again.

"While we look for mommy, do you want to go play with noona?"

"Mm." The boy nodded happily. The boy looked up at me with a small smirk on his face. That brat clung onto Hime and dragged her wherever he wanted to go. Hime just complied and let him drag her around. I sighed and furrowed my brows annoyed. She didn't forget about me right? Well, as long as she's happy, I guess.

Hime POV

I took Joon on rides for younger kids. He seems to be enjoying himself, which is good. He has so much energy pulling me back and forth between different rides.

"I'm hungry." Joon pouted.

"Ok. Let's get you something to eat."

"Yay~" he shouted and ran ahead. Yoongi grabbed my hand.

"You didn't forget that you came here with me right?"

"Of course not." I replied.

"You seem to be having so much fun with the kid. I thought you might've forgotten that I still exist."

"I didn't forget about you." I laughed.

"Noona! Noona!" Joon screamed. "Come here! I want to eat this!"

"Kid's hungry." I said and ran towards Joon leaving Yoongi behind.

"Noona."

"Hm."

"Are you his woman?"

"Huh?" Joon caught me off guard. "Who taught you that?"

"Daddy told me that mommy is his woman so he needs to protect her and make her happy. Are you that hyung's woman?" He asked again.

"Why don't you ask him that?" I answered. We got him the food he wanted and sat down at a table.

Suga POV

"I'm going to the restroom." Hime said. "Joon, do you need to go?"

"No." Joon shook his head.

"Ok. I'm going then. Look after him. Don't lose him."

"I won't." I chuckled. "Don't worry." Hime walked towards the restroom and looked back one last time before turning the corner.

"Hyung." Joon spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Is noona your woman?"

"What?"

"You don't seem to like me very much." Joon said. "You don't talk to me and you look at me like this" Joon furrowed his brow "when I'm too close to her."

"You're the one dragging her around and I don't have that much energy to catch up to you two. I don't like how you keep clinging to her, but as long as she's happy, I don't mind."

"So, she is your woman."

"Yeah, she's my woman. I don't like sharing her, but you're a kid, so I'll let it go." I watched Joon eat. "So, how did you lose your parents anyways?"

"My balloon flew off and so I chased it. When I looked back, they were just gone."

"You ran off and you cried when Hime found you? What a crybaby."

"I'm not a crybaby." Joon denied.

"Yeah, yeah." Hime came back and sat down to eat with us. When we were done eating, Joon dragged Hime onto more rides. There was a small playground for the young kids to play in and Hime finally had a chance to rest. We both sat down on a bench watching Joon play in the playground with other kids.

"Do you like kids?" I asked.

"They're cute." She smiled. "So small and innocent. They know no evil."

"They have so much energy I can't keep up." Hime laughed at me.

"How are you gonna be a father if you don't have any energy?"

"I'll be fine if you're the mother. You'll be a great mother." Hime and I stared at each other in silence until a fight broke out between the kids.

"Joon!" Hime shouted running into the playground. A girl was crying on the side while Joon and one other kid was rolling on the ground back and forth hitting each other. "Joon!" Hime pulled Joon and the other kid apart. "I'm sorry." Hime apologized to the other child's parents.

"Don't apologize. He hit that girl over there, that's why I hit him. Daddy told me that boys are not supposed to hit girls!"

The other parents walked away after apologizing to Hime and Hime apologized in return. I looked at Joon. He was biting his bottom lip with glossy eyes. I bent down to look at him.

"It's ok to cry."

"I'm not a crybaby."

"Hey, I'm sorry for calling you a crybaby. It's ok for boys to cry." I pulled Joon into a hug and he cried in my chest. "Good job." I patted his head. "You were so manly and cool. You must've been scared, but you protected her. Good job." After Joon calmed down we left the playground.

"Joon!" A female's voice yelled out.

"Mommy!" Joon shouted running towards his mom. "What happened to your face."

"He got into a fight." I explained.

"That noona and hyung took care of me." His parents seem to be close to our age, in their early 20s.

"Thank you for taking care of our son." The father said.

"You're welcome." Hime smiled at them. "Bye Joon. Don't get lost next time." They walked off.

"Joon!" I shouted. Joon turned to look at me. "It's ok for tough boys to cry once in a while!" Joon laughed running back towards us.

"When I grow up, I want to be like you, hyung."

"Joon-ah. You don't want to be like this hyung. He's very lazy, y'know." Joon tugged her hand and Hime bent down. Joon whispered in her ear making her look up at me and chuckled. "Ah~ really."

"Mm." Joon nodded. "Bye." He ran away and waved at us.

"And they're gone." Hime sighed.

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing much."

"You ready to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's getting dark." She replied. We were walking towards the bus stop when it started raining. We ran for shelter and hid under a roof of a small shop.

"Why is it suddenly raining?" I asked looking up at the gray sky. I looked at Hime who was hugging herself. "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine." She stated. I pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing?"

"It's warmer this way." I replied. "Hey, tell me something. What did Joon say to you earlier?"

"He wants to be like you. Someone who can make his woman happy even though he's annoyed when a kid is dragging his girlfriend around, but as long as she's happy, he'll be fine with it."

"Oh." That brat spilled everything to her.

We hugged each other in silence listening to nothing but the sound of rain drops hitting the earth. I can hear my heart rapidly beating from our physical contact. She's so warm. I tightened my hug and she flinched a bit. I listened to my heart beat again and it seemed to have gotten two times faster. Wait, it's not mines alone. I pulled away and looked at Hime. "You're heart's beating really fast." I chuckled.

"Wha-" I pulled her in for a hug again.

"Me too." I whispered and we listened to our heart beating.

"Um, I don't think the rain is gonna stop anytime soon." Hime lightly pulled away, looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"What do you want to do?"

"I need to get back. My mom might be super mad at me." She pouted. I bent down and kissed her lips. "Mn~" I pulled away. "What was that for?" She asked with red cheeks.

"Your lips were turning purple. I was just warming them up."

"You-"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I cut her off. I held out my hand for her. She smiled taking hold of my hand and we ran in the rain back towards the school.

\------------------------------

We finally reached the school. We didn't actually run the whole way. We we running for 5 minutes and luckily got a ride from some very nice people who offered to take us where we needed to be.

Hime went back to her dorm and I went to mine. When I opened the door, the other members greeted me with faces of concern.

"What?" I said.

"You have a visitor." Rap Monster informed me.

"Who?"

"It's me." I looked up at the owner of the voice.

"Hello, Mrs. Kim." I greeted her.

"I need to talk to you."

"Of course." I nodded. "Um-"

"Go change your clothes. I wouldn't want you to get sick." I went into my room.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Someone furiously knocked on our door. Someone opened it.

"My mom's here?!" Hime asked between breaths. Everyone nodded. "Mom! What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to Yoongi."

"Mom-"

"I need to talk to Yoongi." Hime's mom said in a stern voice.

"But-"

"It's ok." I said closing the door to my room. "I can talk with her." We went to the play room of the dorm. There were couches and lots of games like pool, darts and air hockey.

"So, Yoongi. You are actually a student from Seungri?"

"Not anymore. I graduated."

"Meaning?"

"I'm an idol already. My stage name is Suga, from BTS."

"BTS. Ah~ the group that my daughter Hime always listened to." She nodded. "No wonder your name sounded awfully familiar."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hide it from you."

"So, why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret with Hime?"

"Well-"

"You like her?"

I cleared my throat at her bluntness. "I do. But I kept it a secret because she has talents. I believe in her. I believe she can make it as an idol." I nodded.

"Y'know, today was the first time I've ever heard my daughter sing. And it's not even live, just a video." The mother chuckled. "She...ever since she was a child, she has always told me 'Mom, when I grow up, I'm going to be a singer!' I didn't take her seriously. I've always thought that she was just saying that as a child. I thought she would grow up and out of that childhood dream. I can't believe she meant every word."

"Mrs-"

"Yoongi. I can call you that, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course."

"I did terrible things to that child." She chuckled bitterly. "Well, since you're here in Seungri, can you take care of her for me?"

"I can." I replied with a nod.

"Look at that girl. She seems worried about you. Is she in love with you or what?"

I looked at Hime. She was outside pacing back and forth looking at us every once in awhile.

"Did she ever talked about someone named V?" I asked.

"Oh, she did. All the time. Especially to her brother. Do you know who this V is?"

"I do." I said. "She's in love with someone else in my group."

"Well, I don't care. My offer still stands. You want to marry that stupid daughter of mine?"

I chuckled. "My answer is the same. She may be in love with my band mate, but if you give me permission to marry her, I'll steal her heart away."

Hime's mom laughed. "I hope so. Well, I guess it's time for me to go. I leave my daughter in your care then." We stepped out and the rest of the girls were making their way towards Hime.

"Mom-"

"You better not come back home. Not until you receive your first paycheck." Her mom said and walked off. The girls flinched and greeted her with a bow when her mother walked past them.

"You're mom is so mean." BB whispered.

"Is she going to drag you back?" Sarang asked.

"Wait, she's not letting you go back home. Where are you gonna live?" Yuri asked.

"No." Hime smiled and shook her head. "She's letting me stay."

"Here? In Seungri?" SooRi shouted.

"Yes! Here in Seungri!" Hime confirmed.

"Her words are so harsh though. "You better not come home'." Nari repeated.

"'Not until I receive my paycheck'. My mom wants me to achieve my dream of becoming an idol before I go back home! Girls! My mom is letting me be an idol!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" The girls screamed together and group hugged while jumping up and down.

"Yoongi!" Hime broke from the group hug and grabbed my hand. "My mom is letting me be an idol!" Hime pulled me into a hug.

"Congrats." I replied.

"What did you say to her to make her agree?"

"I didn't say anything. It was the video your brother sent that made her agree."

"I'm sure you did something. Thank you." She hugged me again.

"Um, so..." Aruem spoke up. Hime pulled away from me and cleared her throat.

"So, problem solved. It's time to for bed."

"But-"

"Let's go." She said pushing the girls. "C'mon. C'mon." She turned back and smiled at me before exiting the boy's dorm.

Hime POV

"What's going on between you two?" Aruem asked after I pushed them all back to the girls' dorm.

"..." The girls all stared at me with curious eyes. "Go to sleep. I've had a long day." I yawned and went inside our room.

"Hey! We're still talking to you." BB shouted following me into our room.

"Don't avoid the question!" Yuri shouted. I looked at the tRIo.

"You three gonna sleep here too?"

"Don't change the subject!" SooRi yelled. I just yawned and jumped on my bed.

"Hime!" Nari screamed.

"I'm sleepy." I said and closed my eyes.

"Really. We're not gonna forget about this, y'know." Yuri nudged me.

"Mm." I hummed.

"We'll definitely bring this up tomorrow." Sarang stated. I hummed once more and we all went to sleep.

\------------------------------

"So, are you two together or what?" Yuri asked first thing in the morning.

"Huh?"

"Don't act stupid." BB nudged me.

"You and Suga." Nari said. I didn't say anything and just smiled with a blush forming on my cheeks.

"You want breakfast or not? If you do, hurry up so we can eat before class." I stated and walked out the door.

"You're avoiding the question again!" SooRi shouted and they all exited the door after me. "Answer us!"

"No." I stated and ran for it.

"Hime!" They all shouted and ran after me. "Tell us!" I ran towards the cafeteria and bumped into someone falling in his arms.

"Woah. Calm down." Yoongi's voice spoke out. "What's up?"

"T-the girls are ch-chasing me." Stupid! Why am I stuttering? The girls came to a halt when they saw me in Yoongi's arms. I blushed and pulled away steadying myself. The girls all looked at me with big smiles on their faces.

"You girls here for breakfast?" Yoongi asked me.

"Y-yeah. We..yeah." I stuttered making Yoongi chuckle. I'm so stupid! We all got our breakfast and sat dow together.

"So, Suga, are you and Hime dating now?" Yuri asked making me choke on my water.

"Yuri."

"What? You wouldn't say anything. Might as well ask Suga." Yuri shrugged.

"So? What's up? You dating or not?" SooRi interrogated.

"We are." Yoongi replied.

"Oh~" the table roared. I bit my bottom lip in embarrassment. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Oh my gosh! You're really..." BB stood up. "Yeoreobun! Suga and Hime are-"

"Shut up!" I quickly stood up and cover her mouth. "You don't have to announce it to the world!" She calmed down and we sat back down to finish our breakfast. After eating we all walked to dance class. BTS and the girls walked ahead talking to each other while Yoongi and I walked behind them side by side. We were walking in silence and his hand bumped mine.

Suga POV

We both walked towards dance class in silence. I looked down at her hand. I want to hold her hand. I reached for it and I saw V look back so I pulled away. I tried multiple times to hold her hand but retract every time not quite sure if I should hold her hand. Just do it goddammit. You're just holding hands. You've done it multiple times already. But we weren't dating when that happened. Now that we're dating, somehow it's a bit more nerve wrecking. I tried again and missed, making our hands bump into each other. Hime then put her hand in her pockets. Great! I missed the chance. I'm so stupid!

\------------------------------

Dance class went by in a flash. I don't even know what we did in there.

"Hime!" I shouted after her. She stopped in her tracks telling the girls to go first and turned around with a smile. I did the same telling the BTS boys to leave. When the boys left. I spoke up.

"Uh...I...well..." She raised her brow curious at what I was trying to say. Just do it! Don't be an idiot. Say it straight out. "I...uh...y-you...um...d-do you...uh...d-do...ugh." Hime laughed. I'm so stupid! Why am I stuttering so much?!

"You ok?" She asked.

Don't be stupid this time. Just ask her! "T-this weekend! Are you free?!"

"Mm." She nodded. "I'm always free." I smiled.

"Well...then...this weekend...would you like to...with me...uh...go out? Have some fun?"

"Sure." She nodded. "Saturday or Sunday?"

"Both!" I shouted then mumbled. "Uh...I would like to see you both days."

"Ok." She nodded.

"11am at the public park entrance sound good?"

"Sounds good." She confirmed.

Everyone came out from hiding. "Oh~ they're going on a date!" Nari cooed.

"Not one but 2!" Jimin shouted.

"Oh~" the others chorused.

Hime and I just stared at each other embarrassed.

\------------------------------

After I asked Hime, the day seemed to be going by so quickly. I don't even remember what I did in class at all. I sat alone in the studio writing the lyrics but ended up writing her name enclosed with a heart in my notebook instead. I closed my notebook embarrassed. I can't concentrate. I wish the weekend will come sooner.

"Yoongi." Rap Monster said and I turned to look at him with a smile on my face. "You know...Never mind. What have you got so far?" He reached for my notebook and I quickly grabbed it and held in in my arms against my chest. There's no way I'm gonna let Rap Monster see her name in my music notebook.

"I don't have anything quite yet." I quickly answered. "I'll show you when I'm done."

"I can help y'know."

"Did you already finish writing yours?" He shook his head. "Then go write yours."

"You sure you don't need help?"

"I'm fine." Rap Monster nodded and walked out.

Hime POV

I sat alone on my bed with a smile on my face. I remembered the way Yoongi asked me out. He stuttered so much and I really tried to act calm.

"Happy?" SooRi asked snapping me back to reality.

"No." I said.

"Right, because you're ecstatic." BB stated.

"Why would I be?"

"You're going on, not one, but two dates with Suga this weekend!" Yuri shouted making me blush.

"Girl, you better go shopping for some cute clothes!" Nari yelled.

"No!"

"You have to look good on your first date!" Sarang said.

"I'm going to wear casual clothes and be myself."

"You need a good first impression." Aruem stated

"My first impression with Suga is worse in comparison to my casual clothes." I retorted and walked out.

\------------------------------

Today is finally Saturday, our first date. The days seemed to be going by fast. Too fast. So here I am 30 minutes early. I stood at the park entrance waiting and I looked down at my outfit. I can't believe I'm wearing this stupid dress. I shook my head. Damn them! I looked around then at my phone. He won't be here anytime soon so decided to enter the park and take a little walk. I saw the lady selling the jewelry again so I went to look at it. I tried on different rings for different fingers. Ah~ I definitely want a thumb ring though. I looked at the bigger rings for my thumb. I picked up the black ring with the 2 parallel silver lines again. It looks good. Should I buy it? Do I really need it though? I debated with myself. Looking at all the rings and debating with myself, I lost track of time.

"So, this is where you are." Yoongi huffed. I put the ring down and turned around to look at him. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a leather jacket on top and faded ripped blue jeans with a black beanie and sunglasses.

"Hey!" I said with an accelerated heart beat. It's beating so loud that I can hear it in my ears and I hope that Yoongi doesn't hear it.

Suga POV

I wore my clothes and looked in the mirror for the xth time.

"Hyung, you look good already. Stop looking into the mirror every 15 seconds." V said.

"Exactly. You'll make her heart race immediately when she see you. Don't worry about it." Jimin added.

"I hope so." I whispered.

"Stop looking in the mirror or you'll be late." Jin pushed me towards the door.

"Bye! Have fun!" Hobi waved. I walked out the door and Rap Monster called out to me.

"Suga. You do remember we have to go back right? To BigHit." We stared at each other in silence.

"We'll talk about this later." We said in sync and I left toward the park.

I stood in front of the entrance waiting for Hime. Good, I'm not late. I looked at my phone for the time. 10:40am. I continue to wait for her. I looked at my watch again. 10:59am. I'm still waiting. I check my watch again. 11:10am. Where is she? I didn't get stood up, right? I reached for my phone to call her. Right. I don't have her number so I called the only person who can help me.

"Well well well. Guess who came back to me."

"I wasn't even with you to start with." I stated.

"What do you want? Aren't you on a date? Why are you calling another girl?"

"That's the reason why I called, Yuri. Where's Hime?"

"What? She left the dorm already. Really early too. Like 10:15am she walked to the park."

"She's not here."

"Maybe she got tired of waiting for you and went somewhere else with someone else." Yuri laughed. "Just kidding. Hime isn't like that. Go inside the park and look around for her. She's probably in there and got distracted my something and forgot about the time."

"Oh."

"You're welcome. Now go find her." Yuri hung up on me. I went inside and ran around looking for Hime. Where would she be at? I suddenly remembered that last time she was looking at jewelry. I ran back to where the jewelry stand was. There she was looking at the jewelry.

"So this is where you are." I managed to huff out.

"Hey." She turned to look at me. I looked at her clothes. She was wearing a plaid dress that was midthigh with black converse and a small black leather bag. "It's not mine."

"Huh?"

"The dress. It's not mine. I don't wear dresses."

"Then what do you usually wear?"

"Black shirt, black skinnies, leather jacket, and black converse. Everything is just black." Hime nodded. "I don't know why they wanted me to dress up. 'First impression' they say but, our first meeting was great." She laughed.

"You spilled food on me."

"Correction: you bumped into me and my food spilled on you."

"Ok, ok. It was my fault." I said and continue to look her up and down.

"I look terrible don't I? This is why I hate dressing up!"

"Really? I think it's cute."

"You think so? But I don't like it." She pouted. "I'm lucky they let me wear my converse."

"What would you wear if not your converse?" I asked.

"They forced me in this dress. They were about to force me in heels too. I can't walk very long in heels. The longest was five hours." I laughed.

"Five hours?! You don't think that's long?" I asked.

"I mean, after five hours in heels, there are consequences. Like blisters and sore legs. That's why I don't like wearing heels. But if they did managed to get me in heels, I might be taller than you."

"Yeah right."

"Really!" She giggled. I shook my head.

"Ready to go?" I asked and she nodded.

\------------------------------


	12. Chapter 11

Suga POV

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Anywhere is fine. We can just walk around the park and enjoy the view. You don't have to use a lot of money to make me happy." She replied.

"Ok. I guess, we'll walk around the park then." I said and turn to lead the way. Hime walked quickly to catch up to me. We walked side by side in silence.

Hime POV

"Ok. I guess we'll walk around the park then." Yoongi stated and I reached for his hand but he turned away. I stared at my hand in midair and sighed. I quickly caught up to him and we walked side by side in silence.

"Um," Yoongi spoke up and looked at me. "Nevermind." He said and looked at the ground. This is getting so awkward. "Um-"

"Why are we so awkward with each other right now?" I stopped and asked.

"Eh?" Yoongi turned back towards me.

"I mean, we used to communicate more and hold hands easily, but now we're just walking quietly and awkwardly with each other. Is this your idea of a date?"

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"It's just that we're dating now and...I guess I'm kinda nervous and I don't want to weird you out."

"Suga, according to my brother, I'm BTS trash. I know a lot about you already. Just be yourself." I laughed. "There's no reason to be awkward with each other."

"You're right." He said. "We've held hands, we've hugged and we kissed before we started dating. Let's be our usual self. Holding hands isn't hard." He held out his hand.

"You didn't have to list everything out loud." I blushed but grabbed his hand nonetheless. We walked together hand in hand, this time in comfortable silence.

"Y'know, I don't usually do this."

"Do what?"

"Hold hands in public. I'm not really into PDA, but with you I think I can do it. Because you're the only one I see, and no one is more important than you. I have never wanted to hold someone's hand this badly. Seriously, you're the only one who makes me like this." I blushed at his words. We walked past the playground and a little boy ran up to me. He pulled at the hem of my dress. He handed me a flower he had picked from one of the bushes nearby.

"Thank you." I took the flower from the boy with a smile. The boy smiled back and ran off. I turned to Yoongi. "Look! He got me a flower!"

Suga POV

"You do know he plucked it from that bush right there, right?" I replied.

"Who cares. It's the thought that counts." Hime looked down at the flower lovingly. She looks so happy. "What?"

"Nothing." I said and looked away.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"But before we go, I need to do something really quickly." I said and ran off.

Hime POV

I sat at the bench waiting for Yoongi. I watched the kids at the playground and smiled.

[Flashback]

"Oppa." I said and looked at Hyun. "Push me!" I kicked my feet.

"Ok." Hyun said gently pushing me on the swing.

"Higher! Higher! Higher!" I ordered. He pushed me higher and higher.

"Hime! Hyun! Time to go home." My mother yelled.

"Hime, c'mon. We gotta go." Hyun said.

"Ok." I replied. The swing started slowing down, not even to a complete stop, when I jumped off and fell onto the ground head first. I cried, my temple bleeding, and my brother comforting me.

[End]

I touched my temple and chuckled at the memory. I was such a naughty kid.

"Are you ok?" I turned to look at Yoongi.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You were touching your temple so..." he trailed off.

"Ah, I just remembered something from my childhood."

Yoongi nodded at my explaination. "Are you ready to go?"

"Mmn." I nodded. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. What about you?" Yoongi asked.

"Hm." I gave it some thought. "We can eat food from the street vendors. We can go cheap. I don't mind."

Yoongi chuckled. "Really? You're the only girl I know who like cheap dates."

"My family is poor so I try not to use money so much." I said and smiled at him. "C'mon." I pulled him out of the park and towards the street vendors.

Suga POV

We stood in front of the vendors eating tteokbokki, tteokkkochi, and odeng. Hime looked at me with a smile.

"How can you be so happy eating such cheap food? Don't girls usually want to eat steak or something?" I asked.

"Are you living in a K-drama?" She asked me. "Why take a girl out for steak? For me, as long as the food is good and fills me up, I don't care if it's cheap." She shoved more odeng in her mouth chewing happily. I smiled and put more tteokbokki in my mouth.

\------------------------------

"That was good! I'm so full now!" Hime looked at me with a bright smile. "Where should we go next?"

"Up to you."

"Hm~" she put her index finger to her chin and looked side to side then back at me. She smiled. "I know." She grabbed my hand and lead the way.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry." She said and continued to walk. "I won't take you anywhere dangerous."

\------------------------------

"Seriously?" I asked looking at the view before me. "An arcade?"

"Mm!" She nodded. "I think it'll be fun! Though we'll end up using money. Is that ok with you?"

"The real question is, can you even play?" I asked.

"Of course I can! I didn't grow up in a cave, y'know." She looked around and pulled me to the basketball shooting game. "You're good at this." She said putting coins in the game. The balls rolled out and she handed me one. I shot it in the basket and she handed me another ball. This cycle repeated until the end of the game.

"Wow!" She clapped at my score of 1600. "You're amazing!"

"Of course. I'm Min Suga." Hime laughed shaking her head and walked off. "What's with that reaction?" I asked following her. We played many different games and receive tickets electronically with the arcade card. We went to exchange the tickets for prizes.

"2945 tickets." The worker said. Hime looked at the prizes and smiled.

"I want that Kumamon stuffed toy." The worker scanned the barcode. "45 tickets left."

"I want the BTS stickers and the Kumamon stickers."

"5 tickets left."

"We're done. Thank you." Hime smiled and we left. As soon as we stepped out of the arcade Hime handed me the Kumamon stuffed toy and stickers. "Here. For you."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because you like it, duh."

"Guys are supposed to give gifts to girls, not the other way around."

"Why must guys always give? They can receive too." She wrapped my arm around the plush and stickers. "Besides, I get the BTS stickers." She smiled and walked away. I laughed and followed her.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"You're not going to pick where you want to go?"

"There's no where I want to go in particular." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked and I nodded in confirmation. "Ok then." She said and lead me to our next destination. We sat down on a bench looking at the scenery of Han River.

"Is this romantic to you?"

"Mm." She nodded. "It's quiet and peaceful. The scenery is beautiful and we can engage in deep conversations." I laughed. "What? What I said wasn't that funny." She slapped my arm.

"Sorry." I tried to hold back my laughter. "You're still a girl after all. Of course you'll find this romantic." I took a deep breath trying to contain my laughter.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How long is this vacation of yours anyways? You've been here for 3 months already. Don't you have to go back to BigHit?"

"Um...I'll go when it's time to." I replied. "We can't have a comeback unless we took leave, right?"

Hime laughed. "That's true."

"Honestly, I just want to be by your side. I don't want to go back. If I get to choose, I'll choose to stay by your side."

"I see." She nodded. "Um, we should go back home, unless you want to go everywhere and have nowhere to go tomorrow." She laughed.

"Ok. Let's go back." I agreed and we walked back to the dorms.

"Bye." She waved at me and turned.

"Wait!" I shouted grabbing her arm.

"Yeah?" She answered.

I pulled out my phone. "Um, I don't have your number. I realized it this morning when I was waiting for you and I thought you were running late, but I was actually the one that was late."

Hime chuckled and grabbed my phone. She typed in her number and handed it back to me. "Bye, Suga."

"It's Yoongi to you!" I shouted. She laughed and waved walking inside.

\------------------------------

I sat at my desk and stared at the Kumamon plush and stickers with a smile on my face.

"How did you get that?" Jungkook asked curious.

"Hime gave it to me."

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Jimin stated.

"She said that since I like Kumamon, I can have it."

"I've never met a girl who gave instead of receive." Hobi said.

"She's a keeper." Jin said and sat down on his bed. I just looked at the Kumamon and smiled.

"Suga. Can I talk to you?" Rap Mon said from the door. I nodded and followed him. He sat down and looked up at me. "Seriously Suga. We need to go back. They wanted us to go a month ago but we claimed to do the talent show and that's why we were allowed to stay. We're done with the talent show already. It's time to go back. There's no reason to stay." I kept quiet and didn't say anything. "Are you listening to me, Suga?"

"I am." I finally spoke and sat down on a chair. "It's just-"

"Hime. You like her too much and you don't want to go back."

"It's not that. Well not exactly." I thought for awhile. "Can you give me some time...to muster up some courage...to tell her..."

"Fine." Rap Mon said and walked off. I sighed and covered my face with both of my hands. I pulled out the ring in my pocket and stared at it. How can I tell Hime that I'm leaving? Will our relationship change if I leave? What a stupid question. Of course it will. I groaned. What will I do now? I clenched the ring in my hand and shoved it inside my pocket.

Hime POV

I sat on my bed staring at the sheet of BTS stickers. I chuckled.

"So~" Areum started. I looked up at her. "How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Really?" BB asked. "Don't act like you don't know what we're asking for."

"How was the date? Spill it." Yuri stated.

"It was fun." I nodded.

"Give us details!" Nari shouted.

"We ate, went to an arcade, played games and went to look at the scenery of Han river."

"We want more details than that." SooRi growled.

"Did you kiss? Hold hands? Hug?" Sarang asked.

"We only held hands." I replied.

"You two didn't kiss today?" BB asked.

"Yeah. You two always kiss." Yuri said.

"We do NOT always kiss!" I defended myself.

"Yeah yeah." They all said in sync.

"Your details are boring." SooRi said and they all turned away to do their own thing.

"You girls asked. It's not like I wanted to share it." I mumbled under my breath.

Suga POV

"You're in casual clothes today." I stared at the smiling Hime before me.

Hime smiled. "I know! I'm surprised they let me come in my casual clothes today."

"Everything is black." I looked her up and down.

"I told you, didn't I?" She giggled. "Let's go!" She pulled my hand and ran. Well, more like jogged, but whatever. Same difference.

"Where are we going?" I asked making her stop in her tracks.

"I'm sorry. Did you have plans to take me somewhere?"

"Not really. I just wanted to know where you're taking me."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it!" And she continued to pull me along. We stood in front of an amusement park. "Because last time you wanted to cheer me up, and I got stuck riding with the kiddie rides. Today is our date, I want to ride the thriller roller coasters." She smiled. "C'mon." She dragged us to the ticket line.

Upon entering the gates, she turned to look at me. "I forgot to ask you. Are you ok with heights and rides?"

"I'm ok. I guess. Seems childish and super noisy."

"That's the fun part! The thrill of the ride plus the screaming, it's gonna be fun. Can we go to that one first?" She asked without waiting for an answer and dragged me to the roller coaster. After a few rides, I sat down at a bench.

"I'm tired. Can we rest for a bit?"

Hime chuckled and sat down next to me. "You ok?"

"Tired."

"As always." Hime added sitting next to me. She looked at me and smiled. We sat in silence looking at the view before us.

"Oppa!" We heard a little girl scream and we both turned our heads to look. "Oopa! I want some too!" The girl yelled at her brother who was hogging the cotton candy.

"I'm the older one. I eat first." The boy ran off and the girl fell chasing the brother and started crying. The brother ran back. "Here. Don't cry." I looked at Hime from the corner of my eye and she was watching the kids intently.

"Hime?"

Hime POV

I watched the two siblings fight over the cotton candy.

[Flashback]

"Oppa. I want ice cream too." Little 10 year old me told my brother.

"I don't have anymore money. I only have enough left for the evening snack. If I buy you an ice cream, how am I going to get money to buy the evening snack?"

"But I want ice cream!"

"No!" Hyun said and walked off.

"Oppa!" I shouted and started crying. "Oppa. Ice cream. Oppa~" Tears continued to stream down my cheeks.

"Here!" Hyun shouted shoving the ice cream cone in front of me not looking at my face. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Stop crying already."

I broke out into a bright smile. "Oppa!" I shouted hugging Hyun. "Thank you." I said accepting the ice cream cone. "I love you."

"You better! Now I can't have my evening snack."

"I love you." I repeated.

"-me. Hime!" Yoongi shouted bringing me to my sense.

"Hm?"

"Do you want that?"

"What?"

"The cotton candy. You keep staring."

"Oh, no. No! I was just reminded of my brother."

"Oh." Yoongi said awkwardly.

"Um, you ready to go on more rides?"

"Sure." He said and I dragged him away.

Suga POV

"Yoongi. Let's look at that!" Hime shouted pulling me into a souvenir shop. I was looking around aimlessly when Hime put something on my head.

"It suits you." She chuckled. "Very Yoongi like."

I looked into the mirror and scoffed at the devil horns sitting on my head. I looked at the headbands and grabbed the angel one putting it on Hime's head. "It suits you. Very Hime like."

"I'm nothing close to an angel."

"You are an angel, but without the wings."

"Oh, you mean like, a person." She laughed.

"Whatever. You get the point though, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Let's buy it."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not into couple things."

Hime didn't say anything and just took off her headband and put it back on the shelf.

"Let's go." She said with a smile and walked out. I wonder if I hurt her feelings. I took off my headband and put it back on the shelf and followed Hime out.

"Are you hungry?" Hime suddenly asked me. "Cause I am."

"Ok. Let's eat." I agreed.

"What do you want?" She asked when we sat down at a table.

"Anything's fine." I shrugged.

Hime POV

I stood in front of the food vendor waiting for my order. "I better not go back with the wrong thing." I said. When I got the food, I went back to our table but Yoongi was gone. I put the food down and looked around. Where did he go? I spotted Yoongi making his way towards me.

"Where did you go?" I asked. He pushed the bag in his hands towards me while looking away. I grabbed it and looked inside. I laughed.

"What?" He growled.

"I thought you didn't like couple things?" I stated and put the devil horns on his head.

"I don't, but you look like you wanted it."

I chuckled putting the angel head band on. "Thank you."

"Mm." He hummed and sat down looking at the hamburger, fries, and drinks.

"I brought the wrong thing, didn't I?"

"No. This is fine." He said and we ate our food.

\------------------------------

"Let's do this!" I said pushing Yoongi into a photo booth.

"Really?"

"Mm. I love doing this!" I put in money. "Smile! Flower! Peace! Kiss! Heart!" I shouted while doing the different poses. Yoongi did not move an inch. I suddenly grabbed his face with both my hands and turned him towards me.

"W-what was that for?"

"You didn't move at all." I said and looked over the six photos we took.

"Are we done here?"

"Mmn." I nodded.

"I'm out." Yoongi said and left the photo booth.

I smiled at the pictures. At least he cracked a smile.

"I guess, it's time to go home." I stated.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late."

Suga POV

I walked Hime back to her dorm.

"Thank you. Today was fun."

"You're welcome."

Hime handed me the photo strip. "I made two copies. For memories sake." I took it with a poker face. "Bye." She turned but I grabbed her right hand and pulled her back.

"Hime!" I started. "Goodnight."

I let go of her hand and went back to the boys' dorm.

"That suits you." Jimin said with a giggle pointing at my head the moment I entered through the door. I rolled my eyes and walked towards my desk. I looked at the photo strip we took and smiled. She's cute.

"You didn't move at all." Jungkook said over my shoulder.

"But, the last frame is different." V pointed out.

I chuckled. "Yeah, she grabbed my face because I wasn't moving."

"How can you let her do a heart by herself?" Jin asked.

"I do that to you guys all the time." I said turning to face the guys.

"Yeah, but she's your girlfriend. That's different." Hobi stated.

"She told me to be myself."

"They don't really mean that." Rap Monster said.

"When they say 'be yourself' they mean, 'be a gentleman'." Jin commented.

"Right."

"You gotta satisfy their fantasies." Hobi stated.

"I don't get it." V said.

"You gotta talk to them, smile a whole lot, and spend money on them!" Rap Monster nodded.

"That's sounds idiotic." I turned around and looked at the picture strip again.

Hime POV

"Hime!" Yoongi said taking hold of my hand. "Goodnight." He said slipping something cold onto my thumb. He walked off and I looked down. It was the black ring with the two silver parallel lines. When did he buy this?

I entered the room with a big smile on my face.

"Did you have fun?" Yuri asked once I step foot over the threshold.

I looked at my room. All six girls were laying around on their phones doing their own thing. "Why are you girls here?"

"Why can't we be? We're friends." SooRi said.

"Yeah. Our room is just next door anyways." Nari added,

"What? You don't want us here?" Yuri asked.

"I don't mind but-"

"Oh? Then why mention it?" Yuri cut me off.

"Don't you girls have better things to do?"

"Nope, that's why we're here." SooRi answered.

"So, how was it? Your date." Areum asked.

"Is my love life that interesting to you girls."

"Mmn." They all nodded. "Tell us."

"No." I shook my head.

"Hime!" They all shouted and BB grabbed me by my neck.

"Let go!"

"Not until you tell us." BB answered.

"What's this?" Sarang asked grabbing the photo strip from my back pocket.

"Oh~" the girls chorused and all looked at the photo.

"He's boring." Areum said.

"He didn't move at all." Sarang added.

"Typical Suga." Yuri said.

"Here." SooRi handed the photo back.

"Tsk, boring." Nari mumbled and they all disperse.

\------------------------------


	13. Chapter 12

Hime POV

I looked at my portable jewelry box. It's been awhile since I last touched my jewelry. I opened it and looked at the ring inside. I pulled it out and put it on my right ring finger. I grabbed the ring that Suga bought me and put it on my right thumb.

"Are you ready Hime?" Areum asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Let's go."

We walked to the cafeteria as usual and met with BTS at the door.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Yoongi replied back. "Here for breakfast."

"No, we're here for elephant rides." I stated and Yoongi broke out in a smile.

"Ready to go in?"

"Yeah." I nodded and Yoongi held my hand pulling me into the cafeteria catching people's attention. All 14 of us ate happily together talking about random things.

We all walked together to class, Yoongi and I trailing behind the rest.

"You're wearing the ring."

"Of course. It's a gift from you." I replied. "Plus, I like it."

"Good."

"When did you buy this?"

"When we were at the park. I had to do something, remember? I bought it then."

"Aw~ thank you. I really really like it."

"I know. You always look at the rings."

"Yeah. My oppa intended to buy me one for my index finger, but it was too small and it only fit my ring finger." I showed him my ring finger.

"It looks nice."

"Thank you."

"Are you two dating?" A random student asked interrupting us in the middle of the hall.

"What do you think?" I replied and quickly pulled Yoongi along to class.

\------------------------------

"Ok class, what would you like to do today?" The acting teacher asked.

"Re-enact movie scenes." One suggested.

"Act a scene according to genre or a topic." Another one spoke out.

"How about charades? One or two will be acting out a movie scene and the others guess the title? "

"That sounds interesting." The teacher nodded. "How about this? You form into your little groups of choice and do the charades activity."

Everyone agreed and formed their little groups.

"Can we join you girls?" Jin asked.

"Sure." Areum nodded. We did rock-paper-scissors and the losers pair up to act together. Yoongi and I happen to be the losers. Yoongi and I pulled away from the others.

"What should we do?" Yoongi asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "How about Descendants of the Sun. The part where JoongKi lies about HyeKyo stepping on the land mine and she cries for help." Yoongi gave me a 'really?' look. "What? I love that part. It's funny and cute."

"Fine."

Yoongi and I re-enact the part and ended up hugging each other on the ground like JoongKi and HyeKyo did in the movie.

"Descendants of the Sun!" BB shouted.

"Bingo!" I shouted and Yuri pulled me away from Yoongi.

"Hey. Everyone's staring and gossiping." She whispered.

"Since when?"

"Since the beginning when Jin asked to join us."

"Ignore it." I mumbled. "Ok! Who's next?" I turned back to join the others.

[Lunch time]

"I'm hungry!" Taehyung shouted.

"Why are you saying it like we aren't?" Jungkook said.

"I didn't think you were."

"Well, it's lunch time. It should be a time where, I don't know, people want to eat lunch." Jimin retorted.

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Yuri, you want to eat lunch with me?"

"We want to eat lunch with you." Rap Monster said and dragged Taehyung away.

"Wait, what about the others?!" We hear Taehyung yell 5 feet away from us. Rap Monster stopped in his tracks and turned to look at us.

"See you in the cafeteria." Rap Monster said and continued to drag Taehyung along. We laughed at the scene before us.

"Let's go." J-Hope chirped and ushered the rest of us towards the cafeteria.

Again, Yoongi and I trailed behind the others whilst interlacing our hands together.

"Did you have fun in acting class?" Yoongi asked.

"Acting is always fun." I replied with a smile. "You get to be someone else."

We stood in front of the menu.

"What do you want to eat?" Yoongi looked at me.

"Mm~ anything you want." I smiled up at him.

"You two remember that we are here too, right?" Yuri pulled me away from Yoongi and I laughed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Yuri.

"You being with Suga annoys me. Wait. Correction: Suga being with you annoys me. You're mine."

"Pfft. What?" I laughed again.

"Lately you've been loving him too much. I feel like you're gonna abandon us one of these days."

"I'm not gonna abandon you girls."

"Whatever. What do you want to eat?"

"I'll eat what you want to eat." We ordered our food and went to sit down. Yoongi attempted to sit next to me but BB cut him and sat down next to me.

Yoongi sighed and sat across from me. I looked at his annoyed face and laughed. We ate our food and the girls wouldn't let Yoongi talk to me.

"We're going to the restroom." SooRi stated after we finished eating.

"Together?" Jungkook asked.

"All seven of you?" Jimin added.

"Of course. That's what girls do." Nari replied.

"Yeah, why do you girls do that?" Taehyung asked.

The girls all looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's just more comfortable. I don't know." Sarang laughed a bit.

"Bye." We all chorused.

\------------------------------

I came out of the cubicle and washed my hands.

"Hey." A voice next to me spoke up. I turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Are you really dating Suga oppa?"

"What's it to you?" I replied.

"You-" she grabbed me by the collar and Yuri pried her hands off me.

"What do you want?" Yuri growled pushing the girl's shoulder.

The girl scoffed. "I'm talking to Hime."

"I'm talking to you. What the hell do you want?"

"I was just asking Hime a question."

"Then why did you have to grab her collar?" BB asked. "You want a piece of me?" I held onto BB making sure her hot temper won't go off and make her lunge at the girl.

"Are you going out with Suga oppa or not? That's all I want to know."

"So what if she is?" SooRi said.

The girl scoff. "You're not all that. There's nothing to like."

"You-" I pulled BB back but Yuri stepped up and slapped the girl with a loud smack which echoed in the restroom.

"Yuri!" I shouted. "Stop! You. Get out of here."

"You must think you're special. You're nothing but a pastime for Suga oppa." She said while holding her burning cheek and walked out.

"You bitch!"

"Yuri! BB!" Areum and I held them back. "Calm down."

"She talked badly about you!" Yuri shouted.

"It's ok."

"No it's not. You shouldn't have held me back. You should've let me hit her." BB huffed.

"Thank you for getting mad in my place, but it's really ok. I don't really care about what they say about me."

"Liar." Nari spoke up. "You're hurt. You just don't want to admit it."

"It's ok. Really." I chuckled. "By the way, Yuri, you just slapped her without washing your hands."

The room was quiet then we all bursted out laughing.

"That gross!" Sarang shouted.

"Who cares? She deserved it." Yuri laughed.

"I agree!" BB yelled.

"Good job, Yuri". Areum patted her back.

"Ok. Wash your hands and let's go." I ordered.

\------------------------------

We walked back to the table where BTS was seated still giggling from the incident.

"What's up?"

"I think I know why girls go to the restroom together now." I said. "It's because girls have too much drama. We need backup sometimes."

"Huh?" The boys said confused.

"I don't get it." Taehyung stated.

"You don't have to." Yuri giggled.

"Why are you girls laughing?" Jin asked.

"Yeah. What's so funny?" J-hope wondered.

"It's nothing." We replied in sync.

[One Week Later]

Suga POV

"Suga." Rap Monster spoke up to catch my attention. The boys and I are in the dorm just doing our own thing. The maknae line isn't exactly the quietest when they're together. They're laughing and dancing to some random girl group songs. Jin and Hobi are on they're phones doing their own thing. I was writing in my music notebook and Rap Monster was doing the same whilst sitting next to me.

"Yeah?"

"When will you tell her?"

"What?"

"When will you tell Hime."

"About what?"

"Leaving."

"Not right now."

"When will you tell her?"

"I don't know. I just...don't know how to bring up the topic."

"Suga, we really need to go back, man!" Rap Monster raised his voice.

"I know that!" I also raised my voice.

"Then tell her!"

"I will!"

"When?!" Rap Monster yelled catching the other's attention. They stopped what they're doing to look at us.

"Soon!"

"How soon?! Quit stalling!"

"Dammit, Rap Monster, if you want to go back so badly, then go back without me!"

"Are you crazy? You're seriously considering throwing Bangtan away?!"

"What's wrong?" Jin asked.

"Ask Suga." Rap Monster replied and walked out the door. Jin looked at me. I didn't say anything and just waked out the door too.

\------------------------------

"Are you ok?" A sweet voice said from above me. I opened my eyes and Hime was staring down at me. She moved away and I sat up. She handed me a bottle of tea.

"Thanks." I accepted the drink and opened it.

"What's wrong?" Hime asked. "Why are you alone? I mean, I know you like being alone, but you're really alone, like, alone alone. You don't even have you're music notebook with you, which I swear you always have with you, like, that's what you would take if you can bring one thing with you to a deserted island."

I smiled. "It's nothing."

"I don't believe that, but I'll pretend that I do." She nodded. I stared at her in silence. "What?"

"Nothing." I drank the tea. I can't bring myself to tell her. I don't want to see her sad disappointed face. We sat in silence.

"Are you done with your album already?"

"Almost. The others have been working hard to get their work done."

"That's good. Honestly, I can't wait until you guys release that album. It's gonna be a hit."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do. BTS steal the hearts of young maidens without trying." She giggled.

"Did BTS steal your heart without trying?"

She nodded with a smile on her face. "That's right. BTS has that power. I'm afraid that one day if you go back to BigHit, you'll forget me and move on...from me...from us."

"I won't do that."

"I don't believe you, but I'll pretend that I do."

Rap Monster

"What was yesterday about?" Jin asked me with the others, trapping me in an empty dance room. I decided to ditch the classes today. After the fight with Suga, I didn't feel like doing anything. I'm just too stressed. I don't know how to get Suga to return. I looked at the guys and sighed. No point in keeping secrets.

\------------------------------

"What the..." Hobi trailed off.

"You're kidding." Jimin said breaking the silence of the room.

"Suga doesn't want to go back because of Hime?" Jungkook whispered.

"He's willing to throw Bangtan away for Hime?" Taehyung murmured.

"What do we do now?" Jin asked.

"There's nothing we can do." I said.

We all sat in silence.

"Ugh, my head hurts from thinking." Taehyung pouts. "I can't find a way to get Suga to go back."

"Forget it. There's not much we can do."

"But, we can't stay here forever." Jimin said.

"That's true." Jin nodded. "We need to get him to go back somehow."

"Should we tell Bang PD-nim?" Jungkook asked.

"I don't want it to go that far." Rap Monster said.

"Yeah. What if Bang PD-nim let's Suga go for good. Bangtan is not Bangtan without Suga." Hobi commented.

We all sighed in defeat. We don't know how to get him back.

"Let's go for lunch." I said looking at the time. We lingered in the dance room for too long.

We all left the room and I trailed behind everyone else.

"Rap Monster." A voice called out for me.

Suga POV

There was a note from anonymous calling me out into an empty dance room after the last class of the day. V is missing, but the rest of BTS and I walked to the room. I opened the door and Hime was kissing V. I stormed over pulling V away from Hime and grabbed him by the collar.

"Suga!" The guys said trying to pry my hands off V's collar.

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?" I growled at V. He looks lost, confused and most of all, he was speechless. I turned to Hime. "Why V? He's like a brother to me."

"He's naive. I think I can seduce him easily, but why did you come in at this time? You just ruined my plan."

"Your my girlfriend, why-"

Hime scoffed. "Girlfriend? Am I your girlfriend? Suga, isn't that your own assumption."

"What?"

"Suga, I'm not your girlfriend."

"What?" I repeated.

"Suga, all these times I spent with you, not once have I claimed to be your girlfriend." I fell silent, my hand falling from V's collar. That's right. Not once have she claimed to be my girlfriend.

"Why did you-"

"pretend to go out with you?" She finished my sentence. "Stepping stone. Do you know the meaning of stepping stone?

"Hey-" I stopped Jimin.

"Why did you accept the ring?"

"You want it back? You're so petty." She took of the ring and threw it at my chest. It fell down and rolled away. "But, whatever. Thanks to you, I'm the most popular girl in Seungri. It's all about the fame, Suga." Hime smirked.

"I can't believe this." I said. "You're not like this!"

"Sorry, but this is the real me." Hime walked up to me resting one arm on my shoulder while she ran the other slowly down my jawline. "If you go back to BigHit, I'll gladly continue this relationship with you."

Hime chuckled and walked off.

V POV

"Wait!" Suga called out to her. She stopped in her tracks without turning around. "Hime, if you want to be popular so badly, leave your stupid guilt behind and move on! And about that stupid ring, keep it. Show it off to the others and brag about how you were able to seduce me. We're through. Let's go!"

"Go where?" Jin asked.

"Back to BigHit!" He stormed out of the room not forgetting to bump shoulders with Hime.

"Suga!" Rap Monster shouted and ran off after him.

"I didn't think you would be like this." Jimin shook his head.

"I can't believe you. How can you hurt him like this?" Jungkook asked.

"He opened up to you." Hobi added.

"We're disappointed in you." Jin said and they all walked out. Hime sighed and squat down burying her face in her knees. I can hear light sniffles. Is she crying?

"Um." I spoke out and she flinched. She probably didn't expect me to still be here. "Here you go." She didn't move. I sighed and put the ring next to her feet. "Bye, Hime." I walked out.

Rap Monster POV

I ran after Suga. He stormed into the dorms and started shoving his clothes inside his luggage bag.

"Suga."

"Start packing." He said and continue to shove his clothes into his bag. The others all rushed in. "Start packing." Sugar repeated. Everyone did what he said.

"You're not taking that?" V asked pointing to Suga's desk. We all looked at the Kumamon plush and stickers along with the devil headband laying on his desk.

"Leave it!" He growled and walked out. Taehyung shrugged and they all walked out one by one. I stared at the items and grabbed them putting it in my suitcase.

We all walked out towards the gates where our manager was already waiting for us with the van. We stopped at the van and turned back to look at the school. They all entered the van one by one.

"Hey, I'm gonna go say my goodbyes to the principal."

"Ok." They chorused.

Suga POV

I sat in the back with my arms folded over my chest. We all sat waiting for Rap Monster to come back. After her came back we set off back to our original dorm.

Our ride back was quiet and full of tension and Jimin tried to change the atmosphere a bit by singing.

♫ I need you girl

Why am I in love alone, why am I hurting alone

I need you girl

Why do I keep needing you when I know I’ll get hurt?

I need you girl, you’re beautiful

I need you girl, you’re so cold ♫

Hobi hit him. "Ow~ what was that for?" He rubbed where he got hit. I can see the others try to discreetly motion their head towards me. Jimin gasped and pressed his lips together.

"I'm sorry, Suga." V said.

"It's not you. It's her."

"That's not why I..." V started. "I'm sorry."

"Forget it." I just closed my eyes turning away from the others.

\------------------------------


	14. Chapter 13

Hime POV

We walked to the cafeteria and many people were whispering amongst each other.

"Is it just me or are we always the center of attention?" SooRi asked.

"Yeah, I feel like that too." Nari nodded.

We all sat down eating and BB was looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Areum asked.

"BTS. They should be here by now."

"BTS is gone." Yuri stated.

"What?!" The others shouted.

"My brother texted me yesterday that BTS is back at BigHit."

"They didn't even tell us anything." Sarang pouted. "How mean."

"She got dumped." "Suga left her." "Of course, she was nothing but a pastime." "She's nothing special." "Did you think it was serious between them?" "Pfft. They were all high and mighty about it too."

"Shut up!" Yuri shouted.

"You want a piece of me?!" BB growled at the other students.

"Stop it. It's fine." I said.

"But Hime-"

"It's fine." I cut them off. "Let's just eat and get ready for class."

\------------------------------

I was washing my hands in the bathroom when three students approached.

"You...didn't last very long with Suga, huh?" Girl A said and they giggled. Yuri and BB came out of a cubicle and stepped between me and the girls washing their hands.

"Of course! He's an idol! He can't be serious with a nobody like her." Girl B laughed. "She's nothing but a loser?" Yuri and BB almost attacked the girls but I pulled them back.

"What? You're gonna hit us? Do it!" Girl C provoked us. Yuri and BB almost attacked and I pulled them back again.

"At least I caught his attention and dated him while you girls were screaming 'oppa, oppa, oppa'." I chuckled. "Suga didn't even spare you a glance."

"You-"

"Unlike you girls," I cut them off. "who fantasized about what it will be like to be his girlfriend, I got to experience it. Who's the real loser now? Let's go."

"Loser!" Yuri and BB mocked them and followed me out the door. Yuri and BB continued to laugh walking down the hallway.

"Did you see their face?" BB laughed while clapping her hands. "Epic."

"Hime, the queen of comebacks." Yuri chuckled. "But I gotta say, you have to be careful. Knowing girls, they'll try to get back at you."

"Mm." I nodded. Typical girl things. Revenge. And now I have to watch my back. Great, just what I needed. More attention. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

We arrived to dance class with the other four waiting for us.

"Finally here?" Areum said. We chuckled sitting down and started stretching.

"Yah. Is it true? Did Suga really dump you?" SooRi asked.

"Everyone keeps taking about it." Nari motioned her head to the other students.

"Let them think whatever they want." I replied.

"Tell us what happened between you two." Sarang said.

"I don't want to talk about it." The others sighed at my statement. "Sorry."

"You never tell us anything." BB grumbled.

"Yah, she's our friend. Let's trust her, huh?" Yuri turned to me. "I trust you Hime. Whatever happened between you two, I trust that you're not the one in the wrong."

"There's no right or wrong, Yuri, but thank you. I appreciate it."

Suga POV

"Ah~ back to practicing." V pouted. "It's so boring without the girls here. I miss them."

"Yah, concentrate." Hobi shook him by the shoulders.

"Yeah, if they work hard, one day, we'll see them onstage." Jimin nodded happily.

"You're right! Let's practice!" V shouted. They started dance practice and I left for the studio.

"What are you doing?" Rap Monster asked sitting next to me.

"I need to finish up with the songs. I'm almost done. You should go practice."

"Nah, I'll sit here in case you need help."

"Suit yourself." I said and turned to computer to arrange the melodies for the songs.

Hime POV

"Ok, class, remember how I told you to form a group of four or more?" The teacher asked.

"Yes~" the class chorused.

"Ok. Please form in your groups." Everyone went to their groups. "Ok. Now look around. You noticed how some group changed their peers for others? That's what being a trainee is like. You lose some members and you gain some members. Now, there are two months left before the big performance. I hope you all have been practicing."

I looked at the girls in horror. "Practice? What practice?" I mouthed to them.

"I don't know." Yuri shrugged.

"We are in deep shit." BB whispered.

"I know. We didn't even practice." Areum shook her head in disapproval.

"Hell, we don't even have a song." SooRi murmured.

"Oh, that's right." Sarang confirmed.

"What should we do?" Nari asked.

"Girls, you paying attention?" The teacher called out to us. We all nodded and continued to listen to the teacher.

"The year is ending soon and the big performance is coming up, you better practice hard, alright?" The teacher clapped. "Class dismiss. Practice hard!"

Students walked out of the class while the seven of us sat in place.

"What's the big performance?" I asked.

"It's a performance held every year." SooRi started.

"It's big because there will be CEO's and recruiters coming in to watch." Areum said.

"If you're lucky, or talented enough, you get recruited." Yuri added.

"But, enough about that. We need to think about what we want to do." BB commented.

"If we don't have a performance, we won't get recruited." Nari stated.

"What should we do?" Sarang pouted.

"I know." I motioned everyone with my finger. They all leaned in towards me and I whispered my idea to them.

"Embarrassing!" Yuri shouted pulling away from the circle.

"It's not embarrassing." Nari giggled.

"Embarrassing for me!" Yuri yelled.

"I think it's a great idea, actually." Areum said.

"Yeah, I like it too." SooRi nodded.

"Let's do it!" BB shouted.

"Girls, no~" Yuri groaned shaking her head.

"C'mon." Sarang tugged at the hem of Yuri's shirt. "You won't die. It'll be fun."

"Hime~ why did you come up with such an idea. I don't want to~" Yuri whined.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Yuri brightened up. "How about AOA?"

"No! We like Hime's idea better!" The others chorused and Yuri sighed in defeat.

"Ugh! Fine. Let's go with Hime's idea."

\------------------------------

We started practicing for the big performance.

"I'm tired." BB complained. "Teaching you girls is so hard. Hime, you teach them alone next time."

"Yah, learning is hard too!" Nari shouted.

"Yeah. We're exhausted too, y'know." SooRi said laying down on the ground.

"You girls want a break?" I asked.

"I want to call it quits for today." Yuri groaned.

I chuckled. "It's not that bad."

"Yuri's right. Let's call it quits for today." Sarang nodded.

"Oh? What kind of trainees are you girls gonna be? You're gonna have to work 10 times harder than this." I pointed out.

"But were not trainees yet. Let's call it quits for today." Areum said. "I'm going for a shower. Anyone coming?"

"Me!" Everyone choruses and turned towards me.

"Hime, you coming?" Yuri asked.

"Nah." I shook my head. "I'm going to buy some snacks. You girls want anything?"

"Nah." SooRi refused my offer.

"We'll buy them ourselves later." BB said.

"Ok, then. Bye." I said and we parted ways.

I walked alone in the streets of Seoul.

'...leave your stupid guilt behind and move on!' I shook my head. No. I can't. Ever. I looked up and came face to face with a jewelry shop. I smiled at the designs. How pretty.

"Oppa!" I looked to my side. "Buy that for me." The girl said pulling on the guy's arm. "My birthday is coming up."

"So? It doesn't mean I'm buying you what you want."

[Flashback]

"Hime, you're birthday is coming up." Hyun said.

"I want an Army Bomb Lightstick."

"Woah. I never said I'm buying you a present."

"Then why bring up my birthday?"

"Just making sure you still remember when your birthday is."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied.

\------------------------------

"What's this?" I asked accepting the wrapped box from Hyun oppa's hands.

"Your birthday present."

"I thought you weren't gonna buy me one?" I laughed and shook the box. "What is it?"

"I don't think you want to shake the box like that."

"Why not?" I asked still shaking the box and it slipped out of my hand and onto the ground.

"Oh! My. Gosh." Hyun pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just open it and you'll regret it."

"Yeah right." I opened the box and gasped. "Oh. My. GOSH! Is this really for me?! Really, really?!" I shouted jumping up and down excitedly with the Army Bomb Lightstick in my hands.

"Of course. You're the only BTS Trash in this family."

"Aw~ thank you!" I hugged Hyun. "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you the most."

"Of course you do." Hyun said.

"But I dropped it." I pouted.

"I told you not to shake it."

"You should've told me what it was."

"You should've listen to me."

"Whatever." Hime shrugged. "I still got the Army Bomb." I hugged Hyun again. "I love you."

[End]

I smiled at the memory. Good times. I walked off in a random direction and when I realized it, I was standing in front of the park entrance. I went inside and sat on an empty swing. I swear it's been years since I last rode on one. I sat in silence staring into space.

[Flashback]

"Oppa! Push me!"

"Hime. We're not kids anymore. You're in your 1st year of Jr. high for goodness sake."

"So? Push me!"

"Push yourself."

"How am I supposed to push myself, you idiot." I laughed. "I can't clone myself!"

"You know what I meant!" Hyun defended himself.

"Ok." I nodded and decided to push myself on the swing.

The ringing of my phone brought me back to reality.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Yuri asked through the phone.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

I looked around. "At a park. Why?"

"You were supposed to be buying snacks. You were gone for a long time we were getting worried about you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing. Come back, ok?"

"Alright. I'm on my way." I hung up and stood up. Guess it's time to head back.

When I got back, the girls all looked at me worried.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" Yuri asked.

"I'm fine. What's up?"

"Nothing." Everyone denied and shook their head.

"Ok?" I said confused. "I'm going to shower then."

"I'll come with you." Yuri offered.

"You already showered."

"But I can-"

"Stay." I ordered. "I can shower alone. I'm not a kid." I chuckled and shook my head leaving towards the dorm shower.

\------------------------------

"Hime, if one day you become a popular idol, don't forget about me." Hyun said.

"Oppa, how am I supposed to forget you. You're my brother. Idiot." I laughed.

"We'll see."

"Yah! You are gonna be a great director, and I'll be an idol. We'll be together. Always."

Beep. Beep. Beep. I awoke at the sound of the alarm going off. I sat up in bed. 'We'll be together. Always.' I sighed at my own voice speaking those words. Terrible.

"Are you ok?" Areum asked.

I nodded. "Why?"

"You slept through the first alarm. That's the second one. It's usually for me. Are you ok?"

I thought back to my dream and shook my head. "I just feel a bit sluggish, but I'll be fine."

"Ok." Areum nodded. "Get ready. I'll wake up the others." I nodded and slowly got off the bed to get ready for the day ahead of me.

\------------------------------

"Ok class. Rapping is all about rhythm and rhyming. You don't always have to rhyme but..."

"Hime!" Hyun shouted and pulled out the seat next to me sitting down. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can I ask something of you?"

"Sure."

"Teach me how to rap."

"Huh?" I laughed. "You want to rap?"

Hyun nodded. "I want to know why you like it so much."

"Sure." I shrugged. "Ok, rapping is all about rhythm. Try rapping this." Hyun tried rapping which turned out to be a big fail and I laughed. "Oppa, it's like this." I rapped the verse for him. "Now you try it."

Hyun tried again and failed making me laugh. "Oppa, pause here, breathe here, and go faster here." I ordered. Hyun tried and failed yet again. "Oppa, I'll show you one more time." I repeated the verse. "Now you try again. It's not hard."

"Hime, just cause you can spit fire doesn't mean that I can."

"Spit fire." I laughed.

"Isn't that what people call it nowadays?"

"Sure, why not."

"-me. Hime!" The girls yelled snapping me out of my trance.

"Hm?"

"Class is over." SooRi stated.

I looked around. "Ah. Let's go." I nodded.

"I'm so hungry." BB rubbed her abdomen.

"Let's go eat. What do you guys want?" Nari asked.

"Hm~ let's go off campus today." Sarang suggested.

"Ok, maknae. Let's go." Areum agreed and we all walked off.

"What should we eat?" Yuri asked.

"Chicken" "BBQ" "Udon" "Stir Fry" "Curry" they all shouted together. Everyone fell silent and looked at me for a response.

"Hime, what about you? What do you want to eat?" Areum asked.

I shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Everyone screamed.

"Yes! Stir fry it is!" Nari shouted excitedly when she won.

\------------------------------

"It's been forever since I've last eaten stir fry." Nari said sitting down at the table.

"Me too, actually." SooRi nodded.

Areum raised her hand. "Same here." We all ordered the food and waited.

"Ouch! Why did you throw that me?" I grabbed the pillow off the ground.

"I was bored." Hyun's replied.

I scoffed. "Just so you know, mom and dad isn't home. You're only source of lunch right now..." I pointed at myself. "is me."

Hyun gasped and grabbed my arm. "Hime. I love you. You know that don't you? I love you very very very much. Please make me lunch."

"Tch. I have no choice but to let you eat." I smiled and walked off into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked at the ingredients. "Oppa, we only have ingredients for stir fry."

"That's ok. It's not like I hate stir fry or anything." Hyun replied. "And I can eat anything as long as you cooked it."

"Right~"

"No really. You're such a good cook, that's why."

"What's this? Why is oppa complementing me so much? What do you want from me? Did you do something wrong and need my forgiveness?"

"I didn't do anything!"

I laughed. "I'm just playing."

"-me. Hime!" The girls screamed pulling me out of my head.

"Hm?"

"The food is here." SooRi stated pointing at my food in front of me.

"Ah, yeah." I nodded and started eating.

"Are you ok?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." Everyone said and continued to eat.

\------------------------------

"I'm so full!" BB shouted as we walked back towards the school campus.

"I know. I don't think I can be very productive right now." Areum said.

"Same here." Sarang nodded in agreement.

"I just wanna lay down and sleep now." Nari yawned.

"We should do just that." SooRi said.

"Hime. What do you want to do?" Yuri asked.

"Hm~ I think wanna walk around a bit." I replied.

"Ok. You don't mind if we go back to the dorms, do you?" Areum asked.

I chuckled. "I don't mind."

"I can-"

"You don't have to come." I cut Yuri off. "I can walk by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I assured Yuri. "I want to be alone."

"Ok." Yuri said hesitantly and they all left for the dorms. I sighed and walked towards the gym.

"Hime." A voice called out to me. I stopped and turned coming face to face with three girls. One girl, I recognized as the girl Yuri slapped (without washing her hands) in the restroom. The other two are unknown. They pulled me to a more isolated place in the school. "Last time we met, you were with your friends. This time, I'm with my friends." She said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What? Scared?" Friend 1 stated.

I scoffed. "Not at all. Why should I be?"

"Tch! When you're with your friends, you talk all high and mighty, but when you're by yourself...tsk. You're nothing much."

"Are you done? Because I'm tired of listening to you're gibberish." I attempted to walk away but they pushed me back.

The girl scoff. "I'm not nice like you. I won't stop my friends from beating you. Get her." She ordered. Shit.

\------------------------------

I limped back to the dorm and stood in front of the door debating if I should even enter. No. I shouldn't. I turned my back to the door and it opened.

"Hime?" Sarang said. I scrunched up my face. Caught.

"Hime's here?" Areum asked.

"Hime, if you're here, why didn't you come in?" BB asked. I stayed silent.

"Are you ok?" Nari asked.

"Why aren't you answering?" SooRi added.

"Yah, we're talking to you!" Yuri shouted and turned me around looking at my disheveled appearance. "Yah, what happened to you?"

"Nothing." I said and limped inside the room.

"How is that nothing?" BB shouted following me into the room.

"What happened?" Areum asked.

"Are you ok?" Sarang said with a look of worry painted on her face.

"I'm fine. I was just out of it and tripped on the stairs." I explained.

"Yeah right." Yuri growled. "I bet it was that bitch. I'll go teach her a lesson."

"Yah." I held her back. "Stop it! I'm fine."

"You're just gonna let this end like this. With you injured?" Nari questioned.

"I'm fine. Really. Let's not make this problem bigger."

"But what about the performance. You're limping, which means you can't practice for the time being." SooRi stated.

I sighed. "Did you think I proposed the idea without knowing the dance. I know the dance like the back of my hand. I'll be fine. You girls need to practice."

"But without the teacher-"

"BB can teach you. She's good too." I cut Areum off. "You don't trust in BB?"

"I know they trust me, but..." BB trailed off. "I don't know the dance as well as you do."

"I can't dance but that doesn't mean I can't give directions. We'll be fine. Trust me."

"We trust you." Yuri nodded. "Let's go. Hime needs to rest. If you need anything, we'll be next door." They all walked out of the room leaving me alone.

Yuri POV

"That bitch beat her." I said the moment we closed the door behind us.

"Mhm. And she wasn't alone." BB agreed. "Otherwise, Hime wouldn't be so banged up."

"We can't do anything about it." SooRi stated. "She doesn't want us to."

"Areum, you're the oldest out of all of us. Don't you think you can do something about it?" Nari asked.

Areum sighed. "I'm not one to fight first."

"But they did hit Hime." I said.

"But that doesn't mean we should hit them back." Sarang retorted.

"Weakling." BB stated making Sarang pout.

"Ok, stop. We'll deal with this when the time comes." I said and the others nodded in agreement.

\------------------------------

We continued to practice day in and day out for the upcoming performance. We are going to get scouted. I am going to get scouted. I've been in this school for too long.

"Tired?" Hime asked us entering the room with a lot of bags in her hands. We all nodded in sync. "Take a break. I brought refreshments." I watch Hime limp towards us. She's getting better, but she's still limping.

We all sat down and devoured the snacks and drinks Hime brought. After the snacks, we go right back to practicing.

"Ah~ that was great progress." BB nodded. "Great job girls."

"I'm tired." Sarang pouted.

"I'm all sticky and gross. Let's go shower." SooRi suggested.

"Ugh, we should." Nari agreed and we all got ready to shower at the shared baths in the girl's dorm.

"Hime, aren't you coming?" Sarang asked.

"No-"

"You're coming." I cut Hime off. She sighed and reluctantly followed us to the baths.

"Oh, look who it is. Looks like Hime's getting better." A voice spoke out.

"Hey, look who it is. It's the bitch I slapped in the restroom." I stated.

"You're the reason why Hime's injured?" Areum asked straight to the point.

"I am. Why?"

BB grabbed the girl by her collar immediately. "Do you want to die?"

"Hey, BB." Hime pried her hands off the bitch.

The girl smirked. "Weakass." She murmured.

I grabbed her collar this time. "Watch it bitch."

"Hey." Hime put her hands over mine. "Let go."

"No."

"Yuri!" I looked at Hime and sighed letting go.

"You." Hime said to the girl. "Walk your own path and mind your own business. I can't always guarantee your safety."

"Whatever, wimp." She said and walked off.

"Why did you stop me? I could've beat her." I glared at Hime.

"You want to beat her? Beat her in the performance showcase. We're here to be idols, not gangsters. Do you want to get expelled? Seven years in Seungri just to get expelled for punching an idiot in the face? Calm down and think. Did you, or did you not, come here to be an idol. Be professional about it." Hime said and limped into the bath.

"Hime's not wrong." SooRi said patting my back.

"Don't be mad for too long." Nari commented. "Hime's just trying to protect you and your dream."

"It's not just Yuri, it's you too, BB." Areum stated.

Hime POV

"I'm sorry." Yuri and BB said to me after the bath.

"What for?"

"Everything." BB stated.

"You keep protecting us and our dreams and we just keep trying to shatter it."

I laughed. "It's ok. I'm happy really. That I have people who are willing to fight for me, who can get mad for me, who can stand up for me. I'm thankful, but you should really tone it down a bit."

They both laughed and nodded. "Will do."

\------------------------------

"Hey, have you seen my ring?" I asked the girls the next morning.

"Which one? You have so many." Areum said.

"The black thumb ring."

"Ah, that one." Nari nodded.

"You've seen it?" I asked full of hope.

"No." she shook her head.

"Aish, really. Where did I put it?!" I said. "It was a present."

"From who?" SooRi asked and I stayed silent. "Don't tell me...Suga?" I just smiled at her as a response. "Ah, I see."

"Why are you searching for it so desperately when both of you broke up already?" Sarang asked. Areum elbowed her and she gasped pressing her lips together and slapping her own mouth.

"It's not like I hate him or anything." I said and continued to look for the ring.

"Looking for this?" Yuri asked with the ring in her palm.

I gasped. "Where did you find it?"

"It fell out of your pants pocket this morning. When you were pulling things out of your pocket."

"Ah. Thank you." I said engulfing her in a hug. "I love you."

\------------------------------

My leg is better. Thank goodness I can start dancing again. I got dressed in a tank top and sweats. Perfect dancing clothes. I entered the dance room and the girls were huddled around a laptop screen. It was a music video of some sort. I was listening without looking at the screen too busy putting my stuff down when I heard a certain voice.

"Sounds like Suga." I stated.

"Oh! Hime! You're here!" They all shouted in sync.

"What are you watching that you girls aren't practicing?"

"Today is BTS' comeback!" Nari shouted.

"Their song is call 'Blood, Sweat & Tears'." BB said.

"We didn't get very far yet. Want to watch with us?" Yuri asked.

"Sure." I nodded. We watched the MV and they were fangirling and screaming.

When Suga's first rap started, Sarang shouted while shaking me. "Kyaah~ Hime! Look! You're boyfriend Suga has black hair!"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore." I stated. The others fell silent and cleared their throat.

"Um, they look good, don't they?" Areum said.

"Uhn." The others nodded and shifted awkwardly in their seats. We continued to watch the MV. No screaming, or fangirling. Just awkward silence.

"That was really good, right?" SooRi said after the MV.

"Uhn." The others agreed. We continue to sit in silence.

"Let's practice." I said breaking the silence.

"Right." Everyone said and stood up.

"Let's start with stretching." BB ordered. Everyone started stretching and after stretching, we continued dance practice for the performance.

\------------------------------

"When I grow up, I'm going to be a model!" 9 year old me shouted to 10 year old Hyun oppa.

"Is that so? Work hard. I'll support you."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"When I grow up, I'm going to be a actress!" 10 year old me shouted to 11 year old Hyun oppa.

"Is that so? Work hard. I'll support you."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"When I grow up, I want to be a singer!" 11 year old me shouted to 12 year old Hyun oppa.

"Is that so? Work hard. I'll support you."

"Forget being a singer! I want to be a rapper." 11 year old me shouted to 12 year old Hyun oppa two weeks after claiming to be a future singer.

"Hime. Why don't you just be an idol. If you're an idol, modeling, acting, singing and rapping will part of your career."

"Oh!" I slammed my fisted hand onto my palm. "Oppa! You're actually smart."

"Yah. What do you take me for?"

"Sorry." I giggled. "Oppa, I'll be an idol and you'll be a director. You will be filming my music videos. Oppa, let's achieve our dreams together."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I thought we were going to achieve our dreams together." 14 year old Hyun oppa said sitting on the swing next to 13 year old me.

"You heard mom." I said." Mom doesn't want me to be one. I'm leaving soon."

"If you're not going to be an idol, then I won't be a director either."

"What are you saying?!" I shouted at Hyun. "You should follow your dreams!"

"We promised to achieve our dreams together. How can I leave you behind?" Hyun stated. "If somehow I am not able to achieve my dream, I know that you will wait for me too."

"Oppa, I won't be here."

"Then I'll wait for you. When you come back, we'll continue on this journey of achieving our dreams together." Hyun smiled at me. "I'll wait for you."

\------------------------------

I opened my eyes and wiped away at the tears. Why did I dream that? That was years ago.

"Hime. Are you as excited as I am?" BB asked.

"Why are you up so early? You're never up early."

"Because today is the big performance. I'm so nervous I woke up earlier today."

Ah, that's why I had that dream.

"Hime. Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I nodded. I got up and got ready for the big day ahead of us.

\------------------------------

We stood in the back of the stage waiting for the performances to start.

"You girls ready?" I asked.

"Not really." They replied. They took deep breaths trying to calm their heart.

"I hope I don't mess up." Sarang stated.

"You'll be fine. I trust you." I comforted her. "If you're scared, should we walk around until we calm our nerves?"

"Should we?" SooRi asked.

"We're not the first ones on the list. We're down towards the end." Nari pointed out.

"Shouldn't we watch our competitor's performance? To see how good they are?" Yuri asked.

"I don't think we should care about that." I said. "I mean, we already practiced and everything is set. It's not like we should improve our performance just cause they competitors are good."

"But should we though?" BB asked.

"What? You want to do last minute changes?" I questioned. "Are you crazy?"

"Yah. Then we'll really mess up. I can't. I can't." Sarang shook her head.

"Let's all calm down." Areum spoke up. "Hime's right. We shouldn't try to change or do last minute changes because our competitors are good. If they're good, then they're good. We can't change that. Let's go take that walk."

"Alright." Everyone agreed and walked out for some fresh air.

"Wah~ fresh air!" Sarang shouted.

"It's relaxing out here." SooRi nodded.

"I know." BB agreed. "This might be a great way to relax."

We spent a great chunk of time relaxing, sitting around and just taking about random things to help calm our nerves.

"We should probably go back." Areum said.

"You're right. It might be close for our turn to perform." Yuri agreed.

"Let's go." I said and everyone went back inside.

"We're next." Sarang gasped when we reached the back of the stage.

"Ok, gather around. I have something to say." We all formed a circle and put our arms over each other's shoulders. "Girls." I started. "I know that after this performance, we might or might not get recruited. If we don't get recruited, that's fine. If we do get recruited, that's even better. If one of us get recruited and the others don't," I sighed. "We should be happy for them. I want you all to know that even if this performance breaks us apart, we are still friends and we should support each other." Tears filled our eyes. "Girls, we will stand on that stage today and have fun. We practiced hard and we should perform to our best abilities. I trust in you. I trust in us. Today, our performance will be perfect." I wiped my tears away. "Hwaiting."

"Hwaiting!" We all cheered and the announcer announced us onto the stage.

\------------------------------


	15. Chapter 14

Man POV

I watched performance after performance. These students are talented indeed, but I'm just not very interested in them.

"Next we have ASHBYNS performing...nothing specific." the announcer laughed. "There isn't anything specific written on here. We just know that they have a performance."

(A/N: ASHBYNS cause it's the first letter of their names.)

The crowd clapped and seven girls came on stage. Are they wearing BTS shirts?

Wait, that position. I chuckled. Interesting. The music started.

♫ Hey you, what's your dream? Hey you, what's your dream? Hey you, what's your dream? Is that all your dream is? ♫

I continue to watch their performance. Their dancing was in sync. They must've invested a lot of time for this dance. 

♫ Open your eyes now Dance a dance now Dream a dream now Stop hesitating, stop being indecisive, wussup! ♫

The music changed. I continued to watch. They're even doing the dance break?!

♫ That’s a lie, you such a liar See me, see me, ya you’re a hypocrite. Why’re you telling to go a different path? Take care of yourself.

Please don’t force me (Lalalalala)

What’s your dream, what’s your dream? (Lalalalala)

Is that it? Is that it?

To all the youngsters without dreams. ♫

A lot of people cheered and clapped for the girls. I chuckled. They are interesting.

Hime POV

We got off the stage.

"We did it!" BB shouted.

"I was so scared!" Sarang yelled.

"We're done." I hugged Sarang. "We're done."

"Yuri, that's wasn't so embarrassing, was it?" SooRi asked.

"Me performing my brother's song, is in fact, embarrassing." Yuri replied. We all laughed.

"It wasn't that bad." Areum said.

"Yeah. I think we did great." Nari nodded.

"What should we do? Do we just hang around and watch the other performances?" I asked.

"Do you want to?" Sarang questioned.

"Do we have to?" I retorted and we all looked at each other.

"Nah~" we all said in sync and walked out of the auditorium.

"If we stayed in there and see a cool performance, I think that I will feel like we weren't the best." BB said. "And I like being the best." We laughed.

"We know how competitive you are BB." Nari said.

"I hope I get recruited." Yuri stated. "I've been in Seungri for too long. Any longer and I might just lose hope."

"Yah, don't lose hope. Some people take a long time ok?" Areum consoled her.

We hung around the school and when the performance ended, everyone came out of the auditorium.

"We should head back." Yuri said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you want to get recruited or not?" BB asked.

"Let's go." Everyone agreed.

"You girls go first. I'm going to the restroom." I said and walked off.

Yuri POV

We walked towards the big crowd of people and a lot of recruiters surrounded us.

"You girls are the one who performed BTS' No More Dream, right?" One man asked.

"Yes." Areum nodded.

"Who's your leader?" Another asked.

"We don't have one." BB replied.

"Who put this together then?" Another questioned.

"Ah, you mean Hime? She's not here right now." I answered.

"Where is she?" They proceeded to ask.

"Oh! Hime's here!" Sarang shouted. The recruiters all turned around.

"Where?" "Which one is she?" They all searched for her.

"What's up girls?" Hime said when she approached us.

"Are you Hime?" One asked.

"U-uhn. W-why?" Hime stuttered.

Hime POV

"Here." Five people said handing me a business card. "We want you in our company."

"Uh, I..." I looked at the girls. They all gave me a small smile and walked away. They're happy for me, but they're sad that they aren't getting recruited. "Uh, why me? I mean, there were seven of us who performed, why am I the only one you're recruiting?"

"You put this performance together, right?" One asked.

"You're fit to be a leader." Another added.

"We watched your performance. It was wonderful." Another commented.

"We heard you led the group." One said.

"Well, I don't want to join your company." I answered the recruiters.

"Well, will you take our cards and think about it?" One asked.

"Yeah." Another agreed. "In case you change your mind."

I nodded. "Alright. I'll think about it." They all smile satisfied as I took their business cards.

I walked around. Where are they? I looked from room to room. Ah! There they are. The girls were lazing around in a dance room.

"Hime!" Sarang shouted when she saw me. Everyone sat up and looked at me.

"Well, congratulations." Aruem said.

"Yeah." Nari nodded. "Lucky you."

"Five different companies." SooRi commented. "Which company are you picking?"

"None." I replied.

Yuri POV

"Oh, you're not-wait, what?!" I shouted after a double take.

"You're not joining a company?!" BB screamed.

"Are you crazy?!" We all yelled at her.

"I'm in no rush to be a trainee and debut."

"Yah! It's not easy to debut. You should take this chance!" BB shouted.

"Yeah. It's no joke. We've been here longer than you, we know." I agreed with BB.

Hime chuckled. "How can I leave you girls behind. I saw the look you girls gave me."

"It's not that we aren't happy for you-"

"But you're sad." She cut Nari off. "I know."

"I don't want to be separated from you girls." SooRi shook her head.

"Same here." Hime said. "That's why I rejected them."

"One day, we're all gonna go our separate ways anyways. It's better to separate sooner rather than later." Sarang said. I frowned at her words.

"Sarang isn't wrong." Aruem stated. "You should've used this chance to be a trainee and debut."

"Without you girls? How can I-"

"So this is where you are." A voice cut Hime off. Our eyes widened at the person who had spoke up.

"Hi." The male started.

Hime POV

I turned around and came face to face with Bang PD-nim.

"I'm Bang Si Hyuk."

"I know." I replied.

He chuckled. "Ok. Well then, here." He handed me a business card. "I want you in my company."

"I don't-"

"If you join my company, we will prepare for your debut immediately."

I scoffed. "Do you think that you're the only one who made me such an offer?"

The other girls all let out a sigh and stepped back ready to leave.

"Where are you all going?" Bang PD asked. "I just said that I wanted you in my company."

"Eh? That was for all of us?" Aruem questioned.

"But, you handed the card to..." Nari trailed off.

"Because she's the leader, right? Anyways, I want all of you to join my company. You are a complete group already." Bang PD nodded. "I am amazed at your performance. Your performance was perfect. You must've invested a lot of time into practicing."

"If you think two months is a lot of time, sure, why not?" Hime shrugged.

Bang PD chuckled. "Well, at least you were all in sync. Perfect for two months of practice. I gotta say, you all must trust each other to do this dance. You" he pointed to Sarang, "had to be careful not to kick too hard, and you, "he pointed to Nari, "had to be strong enough to carry her. And you," he pointed to me, "brought these girls together. Everything was simply amazing."

"Thanks for your flattery, but I'm not joining you."

"Hime!" Sarang grabbed the hem of my shirt.

"Think about it." Bang PD said. "You're a complete group already. If you choose my company, the seven of you will be together. If you choose a different company, they will separate you. I'm giving you a great deal."

"I just don't-"

"If you change ever your mind, call me. I'll always be ready to accept you into my company." He left and we were alone in the room.

"We just got scouted!" BB shouted.

"Oh my gosh! I can't...I mean...we did it!" SooRi shouted.

"We got scouted. It's not big, but we got scouted!" Nari screamed with joy.

"But Hime, why did you reject it?" Sarang asked.

"Yeah? Let's do this together! Let's join BigHit together." Yuri grabbed my hand. "Let's do it together."

"If you want to join BigHit, go ahead. I won't stop you, but I'm not doing it."

"Hime-"

"Hime." A voice interrupted Yuri's upcoming complaint. We turned at the voice. It was the three girls who jumped me in the bathroom.

"Oh, look who it is." BB said coming towards the front protectively. "It's the weak ass who needs her friends for back up."

The girls scoffed. "Aren't you all doing the same?"

"You-"

"What do you want?" I asked interrupting Yuri's outburst.

"Guess what this is?" All three of them showed off the business cards in their hands.

"I, AhRo-"

"Oh, you have a name?" I interjected. "I didn't think you would have one."

"Of course I do. I, AhRo, got scouted by 4 companies."

"I, Kira, got scouted by 3."

"And I, Rina also got scouted by 3."

"What about you girls?" AhRo asked a smirk painted on her face.

The girls were speechless.

"Six." I spoke up.

"W-what?" AhRo stuttered.

"Today we got scouted by six companies. Ah, hold up. If you think about it, it's actually eight. After all, we got scouted by SM and YG around three months ago before the talent show happened." I nodded. "The total would be eight, right?"

"Y-yeah." SooRi confirmed my math.

"We got scouted by eight companies and you only got four?" BB chuckled.

"W-whatever!" AhRo shouted. "You're not all that."

"Right. Don't act high and mighty." Rina commented.

"It doesn't matter. We got scouted by the popular companies."

"SM, YG, and JYP scouted us. What about you? Which one of the big three scouted you?"

They looked at the cards in their hands then cleared their throat.

"I-it doesn't matter." AhRo cleared her throat once again. "Let's go." They walked out of the room and we were left in silence.

"You were were scouted by SM and YG?" Yuri broke the silence. "I never knew that."

"It's not a big deal."

"Are you kidding right now?" BB shouted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nari asked.

"I said it already. It's not a big deal."

"You got scouted by such big companies, and it's 'not a big deal'?" Aruem chided.

Sarang gasped. "Wait! You got scouted around three months ago and you're still here. Does that mean you rejected them?!"

"Yah, did anyone know?!" Yuri screamed.

"Suga."

"Wow. You told him and you didn't tell us." Yuri scoffed.

"I didn't tell him." I stated. "I threw the card away and he just happened to pick it up."

The girls scoffed. "Wow. Just wow." Yuri said.

"You didn't tell any of us at all." BB mumbled.

"Did you plan to ever tell us?" SooRi asked. I looked away from them.

"I'll take that as a no." Nari said.

"Girls, I-"

"Who cares!" Aruem shouted. "Let's not fuss over this problem. It was awhile back. Let it go."

"Yeah!" Sarang chirped. "We got scouted. This is our new beginning. Together."

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed. "Together."

\------------------------------


	16. Chapter 15

Hime POV

Creak. Creak. Creak. The swing creaked from moving back and forth. I walked closer to the figure sitting on the swing.

"Oppa." I called out. Creak. Creak. Creak. The movement continues. "Oppa." I called out one more time. Creak. The swing came to a stop and the figure disappeared. "Oppa?" I turned around and my brother wrapped his hands around me neck.

"How dare you abandon me?!"

"Aaah!" I screamed and sat up in my bed cold sweats sliding down the side of my face.

"Are you ok?" Yuri asked next to me startled and worried. I looked at Yuri then the messy dorm. Oh yeah. The girls slept over because they decided to celebrate yesterday for being scouted.

"Yeah." I croaked with a dry throat. "I'm fine."

"You sure? You're sweating."

"Yeah, it's just...hot. I'm fine." I coughed out. I stood up on shaky legs and staggered towards a half drunken water bottle. "Who's this?"

Yuri shrugged. "No idea."

"Drinking it." I stated and chugged the water down. Yuri stared at me in silence. "What?"

"Nothing." She stated and went back to sleep. I walked towards the window and stared outside absentmindedly.

"It's raining." I whispered. I came back to my senses a few moments later and went to wash up in the restroom.

*************************

We were walking to school together and everyone was talking excitedly about being scouted.

"Wow! So many students are so excited that they got scouted." Sarang said with glee.

"You don't say." BB rolled her eyes. "That's what they wanted by being a student of Seungri."

"We finally got scouted." Nari cheered. "Yay~"

"We'll be together in BigHit." SooRi said and I stopped in my tracks.

"Hime?" Areum asked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not joining." I stated.

"W-what?" Yuri let out a confused chuckle. "Don't joke around like that."

"I'm serious. I'm not doing it. You girls go ahead and join BigHit." I said pulling out the business card from my wallet and handed it to Yuri. "I'm not doing it." I walked away.

"Hime!" The girls yelled after me.

Yuri POV

"Why is Hime not doing it?" Sarang asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"She didn't tell you anything?" Areum questioned me and I just shook my head.

"After we became friends, you were the closest to her. I would think that she told you something." BB stated.

"Well, she didn't." I replied.

"I wonder what's wrong?" SooRi wondered. "I mean, she is having a problem and that's why she's rejecting the offers, right?"

"I don't know. I really don't." I mumbled. We all sighed.

*******************************

We all sat in an unused dance room.

"Considering the fact the we just got scouted, we don't need to attend class, right? SooRi asked.

"I would say yes." Areum agreed.

"But, shouldn't we attend though." Sarang murmured.

"We'll be ok." Nari assured her. "We'll be ok."

"Hey, Hime said that she isn't going to join BigHit, but are you girls going to?" I asked them.

"Well, I want to, but Hime isn't joining." Sarang pouted.

"I'm sorry to say, but she said we should join without her." BB said.

"You're going to join without her?" Nari asked.

"Yah, we're friends. Friends don't abandon each other." SooRi said.

"But she doesn't want to join." BB argued.

"But we shouldn't ditch her. Just like she didn't ditch us three months ago when she got scouted by SM and YG." Areum pointed out.

"But she said she doesn't want to join. Girls, we've been in here far longer than she had. This is finally our chance!" BB shouted.

"I understand where you're coming from BB, but Hime is our friend." I said looking at the business card in my hand. "Should we really join BigHit without Hime? I'm having doubts."

We all sighed.

"I wish Hime will just come along with us." Sarang murmured.

Hime POV

I'm alone in the dorm writing in my notebook when Areum broke the silence.

"Hey." Areum sat next to me on my bed. I looked up. The other girls were standing near the doorway.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We want you to really consider joining BigHit with us." SooRi said.

"I already said I wasn't doing it."

"Hime, we really don't want to leave you behind." Nari stated.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me and just join BigHit already. This is the chance that you've all been waiting for."

"Hime, you were the one that got all of us together. We really don't want to do this without you." Sarang pouted.

"It's fine. You girls should join BigHit."

"See?" BB exulted. "She wants us to join without her."

"Yah, remember when your mom didn't want you to be an idol?" Areum stated.

"You so badly wanted to be one. Now that you're close to being one, why are you backing out?" Yuri asked. I didn't answer.

"Hime, what's the point of going against your mom if you were gonna reject all the recruiters?" Nari asked.

"Why did you try so hard for nothing?" SooRi questioned.

"You're going to let all of your hard work go to waste?" Sarang added.

"We're joining BigHit, y'know. We made up our mind already. We called and confirmed." Areum said. "But we wanted to come back and try to convince you to join us. Because we don't want to be separated from you. You're a good friend."

"Hey. We're leaving three days from now." Yuri stated. "You'll be alone. Please, Hime. Join us."

"I already said I'm not doing it."

Yuri POV

Hime stood up and walked away.

"We really can't convince her, can we?" Nari asked.

"I don't think so." SooRi agreed. "I want to know why though. Why is she not coming? Didn't she want this to happen?"

"Ok. Let's not judge or ask questions." Areum said. "It's Hime's decision no matter what reason, ok?" We all looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Since we're leaving soon, we should spend this time with Hime before we leave." I suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that." Areum agreed.

******************************

Two days to go before we leave Hime behind. Ugh, I hate the sound of that.

"Hey." I said to Hime. "You wanna hangout with us before we leave for BigHit in two days. We really want to spend all the time we have left here in Seungri with you."

"Sure." Hime said with a soft smile on her face. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet. Girls, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." Areum shrugged.

"I don't really care as long as I'm with you girls." Sarang piped in.

"Hm~" the others were deep in thought.

"Do you girls want to go to ice skating?" Hime suggested.

"Are we going on a first date?" SooRi chuckled.

"That sounds fun! Let's do it!" Nari shouted.

"Ok! It's decided then! Let's go ice skating!" BB yelled and we all got dressed to go ice skating.

*******************************

"Wah~ I'm not good at this." Sarang said while hanging onto Areum with shaky legs.

"Careful or we'll both fall." Areum griped.

"Sorry~" Sarang pouted.

Hime looked at everyone with a smile on her face.

"Having fun?" I asked her and she nodded in response. I grabbed her hand. "C'mon. Let's have some fun." We skated together side by side whilst holding hands.

"Ok. What's next?" SooRi asked after our skating activity.

"Let's go eat! I'm hungry!" BB whined.

"Yes, let's." Nari agreed.

We all went to eat BBQ meat.

"That was delicious!" BB yelled after the meal making Hime chuckle.

"What next?" BB asked.

"Yah, I don't have anymore money." Areum stated.

"We're all broke now." Sarang pouted. "Not that we have much to begin with."

"Let's just hang out in the dorms then." I suggested. Everyone agreed and we all went to chill out in the dorm room.

Everyone was sitting around doing their own thing.

"Hime." I spoke up breaking the silence. "Can you tell me why you rejected the offers?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Hime, interests piqued. Hime stayed silent with furrowed brows contemplating whether to tell us or not. "Never mind." I dismissed the topic. "Forget I said that."

"Ok." Hime said and everyone went back to do whatever they're doing.

*******************************

We all decided to have a sleepover with Hime and we are all watching dramas on KBS. Everyone is so engrossed in the movie and I looked over at Hime. She was sitting with her feet on the couch and a notebook on her lap.

"What's that?" I whispered.

She looked at me, a small smile on her lips. "My music notebook. I write lyrics in here."

"Can I-"

"No."

I gasped. "Why not? I'm your friend."

"It's not good."

"Don't lie." I said reaching over and she held the book against her chest protectively.

"No." she said sternly and walked off to her bed.

"It's just lyrics." I pouted.

*******************************

One more day before we leave Seungri and Hime. I looked over at Hime.

"What do you want to do? We're leaving tomorrow morning." I asked Hime.

"Nothing. Just sit here. Relax. Enjoy the moment before you all leave."

So we did just that. We laid on the ground and stared up at the ceiling.

"Remember when I was still all gung-ho about Suga?" I spoke up breaking the silence. "Hime, I thought that you were trying to catch his interest by being different." The girls giggled at my statement.

"I can't blame you. You tend to catch people's attention if you're different." Areum said.

"Yeah. In Seungri where the girls all wanted to hover around BTS, it's a miracle you didn't assimilate with the crowd." SooRi stated.

"Why didn't you?" Nari asked. "You're a BTS fan."

"I just didn't have the heart to." She replied and it was silent again.

"Do you still like Suga?" Sarang asked. Everyone was silent.

"Yah, who are you asking? Yuri or Hime?" BB mumbled.

"Yuri. Do you still like Suga?" Sarang repeated.

"Of course I do. I'm not all gung-ho about him anymore, but I still admire him as a idol and a member of BTS. He's still my bias, but I'm considering of changing that to V." The girls giggled.

"Are you girls hungry?" Hime asked. "Do you still have enough money for lunch?"

"I think so." Areum said and sat up crawling towards her side of the room searching for her wallet. She opened her wallet. She furrowed her brow. "I don't have much left and I won't be getting allowance money anytime soon."

"You still get allowance money from your parents?" Hime asked.

"Yeah, how do you think we get money?" I retorted.

"No, I...never mind." Hime shook her head. "Well, how about this? I'll treat you all to dinner."

"Really?!" We shouted.

"Yeah." Hime nodded. "As a parting gift and our last meal together."

"Oh." Our happy mood turned sour.

"Right. Last meal together." Nari mumbled.

"Let's go eat lunch, huh?" Sarang piped up trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah!" SooRi joined in. "What should we eat?"

"I want something hot! Like ramen!" BB shouted.

"Why ramen?" Nari asked.

"I'm kinda broke right now." BB giggled. We all laughed.

"I want soup." Hime spoke up.

"Ok. Where should we go? BB don't worry about money, we'll help you out if you don't have enough." Areum stated.

"Yeah. We won't let you starve." I said.

"My saviors!" BB yelled hugging all of us.

*******************************

We ordered chicken take out despite, Hime wanting soup, and ate together talking about random things.

When we are done, we watched tv all afternoon until dinner rolled around.

We all went out to a small BBQ restaurant.

"Welcome." The owner greeted us.

"Hello." We all greeted in return and sat down. We ordered our food and ate happily with no worries. When we walked back to the dorm, we all started packing with a heavy heart.

*******************************

When we woke up, we all went to visit Hime.

"I guess, this is it." Areum said.

"Yeah." Hime nodded.

Areum hugged her. "I'll miss you."

"Me too." They all hugged Hime one by one and I was last.

"Hime." I hugged her. "In the beginning, we were enemies, but after becoming friends, we never separated." I cried. "I'll miss you so much."

"Hey. It's ok." She soothed me. "You take care of yourself ok?" I nodded. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Good luck."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" I asked for the last time.

Hime chuckled. "You go ahead. I've made up my mind already. If you get bored, call me."

No POV

"Seems like Hime isn't joining us, huh?" Bang PD stated.

"No." Yuri confirmed.

Bang PD sighed. "It's alright. So much for making you the girl version of BTS."

"What?" BB gasped.

"Ah, I didn't tell you. I was planning on making you girls the girl version of BTS."

"Really?" Sarang asked.

"Yeah." Bang PD nodded. "Your 'No More Dream' performance was perfect. Exactly like BTS. I really thought about making you seven the girl version of BTS. But that seems impossible now."

"Hime didn't want to come." SooRi whispered.

"We had no leader, but Hime was in a way, our leader." Nari mumbled.

"Well, no point in fretting about it. Welcome to the BigHit family."

Hime POV

"I'll leave BigHit's card here. In case you change your mind and decide to join us after all." Yuri said putting the card on my desk. "I hope you do."

"Ok." I nodded. I walked them out the dorm. They walked out the gate and looked back at me. I smiled and waved. They all waved back, smiles and tears evident on their faces. "Go on."

When I was no longer able to see their disappearing figures, I walked back inside to the now empty dorm room. I laid on my bed and looked over at the desk where Yuri had left the BigHit business card. I sat up and pulled out my music notebook trying to distract myself. I stared at the blank pages and sighed. Nothing.

'Leave your stupid guilt behind and move on!' Suga's voice rang in my ears. I closed the book and laid down again. I closed my eyes trying to sleep and Suga's voice filled my head again. 'Leave your stupid guilt behind and move on.'

Ugh! I got up and pulled out all the business cards and looked at them. I picked up the crumpled card and called.

"Hello? SM entertainment?"

\------------------------------


	17. Chapter 16

Suga POV

We've been doing promotions for Blood, Sweat, & Tears. We all walked back to the dorm dead like zombies. I went to my room and just threw myself on my bed and laid there lifelessly.

"Are you ok?" Jin asked.

"I'm dead. Don't talk to me."

"But you're talk-"

"Shut up or get out." I growled. Jin shifted around a bit but stayed quiet nonetheless.

*******************************

When I woke up, it was 5 in the morning.

"Ugh. I woke up at such a stupid time." I grumbled to myself and went back to sleep.

"You wake him up." "No, you." "Rap Monster, you do it." There was a sigh and...

"I'm up." I mumbled and walked toward the restroom to get cleaned up.

"Hurry. We have an interview." Rap Monster called out after me.

"Mm." I hummed and opened the restroom door. As much as I like sleep, I don't like being late.

*******************************

"Tell us what BS&T is about." The MC stated.

"Uh, it's about a boy falling into temptation." I nodded.

"What kind of temptation? Can you give us some examples?"

"Games." Jungkook stated. "We have early schedules and we're supposed to sleep so we can wake up early, but my tablet is under my bed and I'm tempted to play games instead of going to sleep." Everyone laughed.

"Food." Jin stated and everyone laughed again. "When food is in front of me, I'm just tempted to eat."

"Games, food, girls." Rap Monster said looking right at me then the MC. "You know, the usual."

"Wow." The MC laughed. "This is a really good song though. How did you come up with such a hit?"

"Oh you know. One of us fell into temptation not too long ago." Rap Monster said.

"Oh, is it Jungkook with his games?"

"No, someone was tempted by a girl." Hobi blurted out.

"Oh!" The MC gasped. "Who was it?"

"Someone you would least expect." Jimin nodded.

"Jungkook?" The MC pointed at him.

"Why me?!" Jungkook shouted flabbergasted.

"They said 'someone you least expect' so I just assumed it's you since you're so young." The MC explained.

"It's not me." Jungkook shook his head in denial. "It's not me."

"Let's leave it at that." Jin laughed. "Armys will scream their heads off if they find out who it is."

"I think Armys are dying to know. Tell us who fell into this temptation of a girl." The MC asked pressing for answers.

"It's best to keep it a secret." Rap Monster said. "I shouldn't have mentioned it to begin with. I'm sorry."

"Suga. You haven't said anything. Unless it's you?" The MC laughed.

"You're right." I answered after a moment of silence to contemplate whether to tell the truth or not. "It's me."

"Wow! Who would've thought?! What was she like? The girl who tempted you."

"Cold, and beautiful." I answered absentmindedly. Ah. I cleared my throat. "Something along those lines."

"I see." The MC nodded.

*******************************

"What is with that answer?" Rap Mon asked after the interview.

"Why did you bring up the topic?" I retorted.

"Yeah." Jin said. "Why did you bring up the topic?"

"I was teasing the fans. You shouldn't have answered it truthfully." Rap Mon stated.

"Whatever." I replied. "At least, we'll make headlines and Armys will flip and talk about it for weeks. Months even."

Hime POV

I sat in the dorm alone and watched BTS do their BS&T promotions on different music shows and watched their interviews too. I smiled at their appearances. Always so beautiful.

I watched their newest interview and Suga just admitted to falling into temptations of a girl.

"What was the girl like?"

"Cold and beautiful." Suga replied. I raised my brow. In his eyes, I'm like that? I let out a chuckle.

Ring. Ring. Ring. I picked up my phone and looked at the screen.

"Appa! I haven't talked to you in so long, what's up?" I answered the video call cheerfully.

My dad chuckled. "I'm doing fine. Just wanted to see my baby girl. What about you?"

"I'm doing fine too."

"It's been awhile, do you want to talk to your brother? Alone?"

"Yes, please." My father put the phone down and left the room.

"Oppa. It's been awhile. How are you?" I looked at my brother. "Sorry. Stupid question. You know, oppa, I got scouted by 8 different companies. Cool, right? But I don't want to join them. I can't join them. Not with you like this. I can't." There were light knocks coming from the other side of the screen. My mother walked into view.

"Oh, Hime. What do you want?"

"I was just talking to oppa, eomma."

"Well, are you done?"

"I am now."

"Good. Bye." My mother hung up on me. I sighed and put my phone down and closed my eyes. She doesn't want to see her own daughter right now?

*******************************

"Hime, you said that we'll achieve our dreams together. Are you giving up on me?" Hyun asked.

I opened my eyes. Fuck, I fell asleep. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time. 10pm. It's been a month since the girls left for BigHit. I didn't receive a phone call or text from Yuri. I wonder how they're doing?

Yuri POV

We just finished dancing to some random songs. We don't have a debut song picked out yet so we don't have a specific choreograph to practice either. We all sat down after the choreographer dismissed us.

"It's kinda weird without Hime here, huh?" Nari said.

"Yeah." BB nodded. "Super weird."

"We've been with each other for a long enough time to find it weird." SooRi stated.

"I miss her." Sarang pouted.

"Me too." Areum said.

"Girls." Bang PD came into the dance room. "You will be having a new member joining you all."

"What?!" We shouted.

"B-but. You said we're complete." I stated.

"You are. There's six of you, plus the new addition, will be seven. You are complete."

We all looked at each other troubled. A new person in the group who isn't Hime?

"How can you add another person in our group?" I asked.

"Yeah!" BB shouted. "We don't even know if we can get along with this person!"

"I agree." Nari nodded. "Can she handle BB's temper."

"Excuse you!" BB growled.

"See? Temper." Nari said.

"She isn't the leader, is she?" Sarang asked.

"Of course she'll be the leader. She's leader material." Bang PD replied.

"Can we...I don't know...have a trial period?" SooRi suggested.

"There's no need." Bang PD shot the idea down.

"Sorry, but I will not accept her into our group!" I shouted.

"What? You don't want me in your group? Is that what I'm hearing?" The voice spoke up and the person entered through the door. All our eyes went wide. "Well too bad. You're stuck with me as your leader."

"Hime?!" We all screamed and ran towards her.

"What's up?" She said and I pinched myself. "You're not dreaming." She chuckled.

"You bitch!" I screamed and hugged her. "Why did it take you so long!"

"I'm here now." She laughed. We all hugged each other.

"What did you do in the one month you had to yourself?" I asked.

Hime POV

"What did I do?"

[Flashback]

"Hello, SM Entertainment?" I waited for the receiver's answer. "Hello. My name is Kim Hime. I don't know if you remember me, but you recruited me about three months ago in Seungri? Yes. What are the benefits of being an idol under your label?"

*******************************

"Hello, JYP Entertainment? My name is Kim Hime. I got recruited awhile back. Yes. What are the benefits of joining your company? Ah, well, take this as an official rejection then."

"Who cares!" BB shouted snapping me back to reality. "We're complete!"

"We're complete!" We all screamed.

"Yes, you're complete." Bang PD said. "I'll find a song for you girls and prepare you for a debut immediately." He walked out and left us in the dance room.

The girls all fell down in relief. "I thought we were gonna get a stranger put into our group." SooRi stated.

"Same here." Nari nodded. "I freaked out for a bit there."

"What made you change your mind?" Areum asked.

"I was starting to lose faith in you." Sarang mumbled.

"Yeah. Why are you here now?" Yuri asked.

"My brother," I started.

"The one that made the video?" Yuri asked.

"I only have one brother, but yes that one." I confirmed. "He's in a coma...because of me." They all sat up immediately and turned to look at me. "He's in a coma because of me."

Yuri gulped. "Hime-"

"That's why I couldn't bring myself to accept the recruiter's offers. But I thought about it. My brother would definitely want me to move on and become an idol, so here I am."

"Hime!" They all shouted and hugged me.

"I'm happy you're here." Nari cried.

"You made the right choice!" BB shouted.

"We'll get through this together." Yuri said.

*******************************

We all laid around with nothing to do.

"We should come up with a group name, right?" SooRi asked.

"Yep." BB nodded.

"I mean, I don't want to be officially known as ASHBYNS. It makes me think of cigarettes and butts. Not butts butts, cigarette butts." Nari clarified.

We all laughed. "Yeah, I think we know that." I replied.

"What should we call ourselves then?" Areum asked.

"Whatever is it, let's not try so hard." I said.

"Since our sunbae BTS has such a strong name, shouldn't we have a strong name too?" BB asked.

"I know! What about Skull Crushers!" Sarang suggested.

"What?" We all laughed.

"Oh! Or Ghost Town?" SooRi said.

"How is that strong?" Yuri asked.

"Fine! You come up with a name then." SooRi challenged.

"I don't know." Yuri said after a long silence.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." SooRi grunted.

"Coming up with names isn't easy, huh?" Nari chuckled. We all stared at the ceiling in silence.

"Y'know, my parents didn't want me to follow Namjoon oppa's footsteps to be an idol." Yuri broke the silence.

"Me too." BB stated. "My parents said that I won't get very far with dancing, which isn't wrong."

"At least you had the talent to dance. I'm not the best at vocals, rapping or dancing." Nari said. "My parents told me that I simply have no talent."

"My parents said idols don't make that much money and I'm just wasting my time." Areum commented. "But what can I do? I love singing."

"And here we are. Our parents couldn't tame us, huh?" I laughed. "Aren't we just a bunch of rebels."

We fell silent for a few seconds then sat up abruptly looking at each other with wide eyes. "Rebels!" We all screamed in sync.

"Ah!" I shouted and pulled out my notebook and started writing.

Suga POV

Just as predicted, me falling into temptation, was a hot topic for the past two months. Everyone is dying to know who the girl is.

"I'm so tired~" V dramatically yelled and hung onto Jimin's shoulder. Jimin just laughed at his action.

"C'mere." Jimin said pulling Taehyung into a hug. "It's ok."

"You're not the only tired, y'know. We all are." Jungkook groaned.

"Promoting nonstop for two months." Hobi sighed.

"You know, we have to attend the MAMA awards in HongKong, right?" Rap Mon stated. "We leave tomorrow night."

"Ugh." We all groaned.

"Why do you have to bring that up now of all times?" Jungkook growled.

"Can't you tell us that tomorrow morning?" V mumbled.

"Hey, go to bed. We have a schedule to complete tomorrow." Jin stated. Everyone dragged their feet to their rooms. I went straight to my room without saying anything and flopped onto my bed. I need sleep.

*******************************

We woke up and proceeded to complete whatever our schedule is for the day. We got interviewed and performed. Same old, same old. When we got back to the dorm, we all started packing immediately and got ready to leave for the flight to Hong Kong.

Hime POV

I ran towards Bang PD's office. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." He stated. I entered at his order. "What's wrong Hime?"

"We have a group name. We want to be called Rebels."

"Why?" Bang PD asked.

"We rebelled against our parents to be here, that's why."

He had a face of contemplation and stayed silent for awhile. "Ok, sounds good." He confirmed.

"And this." I said handing him a sheet of paper.

"What is this?"

"Our debut song." Bang PD looked at me then down at the lyrics.

"I haven't given you a melody yet."

"Yeah, well, I kinda have everything in my head already. If you'll just take time to listen to it."

"Interesting. Let's hear it."

Yuri POV

We were practicing a choreo that belongs to us, or at least that's what the choreographer said. They said that Hime is talking to Bang PD about our debut song and well, we're practicing the dance before we hear the song. Is there even such a thing? The teacher dismissed us and we all sat down with a laptop on a chair.

"What are you watching?" Hime asked entering the room.

"The MAMA Awards." BB answered.

"You missed it. They just showed Su-"

Nari lightly hit Sarang to shut her up. Sarang gasped and pressed her lips together. The room fell into awkward silence. We all turned to look at Hime from the corner of our eyes. She was looking at us contemplating something.

"You know, it's ok to mention Suga in front of me. I don't mind."

"Oh thank goodness." We all sighed in relief.

"Why are you girls refraining from mentioning him around me anyways?"

"Well, we thought that since you two broke up you might not want to...you know." Nari said.

"Oh. Well, I'm fine. It's not like I hate him or anything." Hime said.

"Well, he did break up with you." Sarang stated.

"He didn't break up with me."

"Then what really happened?" Areum asked.

"I-"

"They just won the Daesang for Artist of the Year!" BB shouted.

"What?!" We all screamed and looked at the screen. BTS had won the Daesang and they went up on stage to retrieve the trophy.

"Suga's crying!" I yelled. "Man! Wait until I see him! I'm not gonna let him live this down." Yuri laughed and we all continued to watch the awards forgetting the conversation before.

Suga POV

After the MAMA Awards, we are back in Korea.

"Ah~ I'm tired." Jungkook complained.

"Jet lagged." Rap Mon stated. We sat in the car and talked about random things.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Jimin asked. We all looked out the window.

"Aren't we going back to the dorm?" Jin asked our manager.

"No. Bang PD-nim called and told me to take you to the company. He has something to tell you."

"What? At this time?" Rap Mon asked. I stared at all of them silently. I'm too tired to even complain. He stopped in front of the company and we were greeted by Bang PD himself.

"You're back." He stated.

"Yes." We all nodded.

"You had something to tell us?" Rap Mon asked.

"Yes. Walk with me." He said and walked inside the company. "I want you to meet your new hoobaes."

"What?" Everyone gasped shocked.

"While you were doing your BS&T promotions, I recruited a girl group. We are preparing their debut immediately. I want them to debut as soon as possible. This is why I didn't attend the MAMA Awards."

"What?" We repeated again from shock. "Debuting immediately?"

"Yes. I want you to meet them. Here we are." He lead us to a dance room. He opened the door and we all entered. The girls were in a circle discussing something.

"BTS, meet your hoobaes, Rebels." Upon hearing their group name, they stopped talking and turned to look at us. Seven familiar faces greeted us with smiles.

"Hello. We are Rebels."

Just as shock as we were about the news, seeing the seven faces, rendered us speechless.

I stared at one in particular and scoffed. "I'm going to sleep." I said breaking the silence and walked out.

Hime POV

"Wow! You girls are here!" BTS yelled looking at me then the other girls. They proceeded to walk to the others ignoring my presence and continue to talk animatedly. I stepped away from circle. V and Rap Monster walked up to me.

"You're really here!" V shouted while jumping excitedly.

"Yeah, I am." V enveloped me into a hug then released me and joined the others.

Rap Monster looked at me and a small smile spread onto his face. "You're here."

"Yeah. V said that already." I chuckled.

"Sorry, I don't know what to say." Rap Monster shrugged.

"I'm just playing with you. Thank you. I understand that you're trying to welcome me."

"So? Who's your leader?" Rap Monster asked.

"I am. Please take good care of me and the girls from now on, Rap Monster sunbae-nim."

Rap Monster chuckled. "Wow, you're the leader. Sure. Let's get along."

\------------------------------

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I turned the alarm off and sat up in bed. I rubbed my eyes to lessen the blur of my vision. I stood up and went to the restroom to clean up and get ready for the day ahead of me.

"Girls. Wake up." I shook them. "Wake up." Areum sat up. Nari grumbled and curled up ignoring my wake up calls. "Yah!" I shook them harder. "Wake up."

"Ugh. Go away." SooRi growled.

"So loud." Yuri said pulling the blanket over her head.

"Yah!" I pulled their blankets off. "Up! Now!"

"It's cold!" They all whined searching for their blankets with their eyes closed.

"Get up." Areum ordered in a groggy voice. "We have practice today."

"Ugh. Go wash up first." BB shooed us with weak lazy hands.

"I've already washed up." I replied.

"When?" She asked.

"Before I came to fetch you all."

"Ugh. Tell someone else to wash up first." BB said and turned away from me.

After some struggles, the girls have all woken up and are ready to go.

"What's for breakfast?" Yuri asked leaning her chin on my shoulder.

"Ramen." I replied. "That's all we had."

"Ugh." The girls groaned in sync. "That's what we've been eating for the past few weeks."

"Can any of you cook?" I asked and everyone kept silent. "That's what I thought."

"What about you?" Sarang pouted. "Can you cook?"

"No comment." I said. "Hurry and eat. We have a long day of practice ahead of us."

"Ugh." The girl's groaned again but ate the food nonetheless.

*******************************

"I'm tired!" Nari shouted falling onto her knees after we were dismissed from practice. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Areum asked.

"Everything." I said. "Us. Being here. Preparing for debut. Everything."

"It feels so surreal." Yuri sat next to me. "I mean, I was in Seungri for so long, and now I'm here."

"It's nice." Sarang said. "This is what we wanted."

"I'm happy." BB whispered. "We made it."

"We haven't debuted yet. You can't say 'we made it'." SooRi argued.

"But we're preparing for debut and that's close enough!" BB retorted.

"Ok. Stop arguing. Let's go shower." Areum ordered. Everyone packed their stuff and walked towards the door. They stopped and stared at me.

"Hime, you coming?" Yuri asked.

"I think I'm going to practice a bit more. You girls go ahead."

"Let's go. She always stays behind." Nari said.

"Ok, we're going then." SooRi stated.

"Bye~" they chorused and left me.

I was dancing alone when someone's voice spoke up.

"Oh, Hime. You're still here?" The dance teacher asked.

"Yes. I'm still practicing." I smiled. "Do you have time to watch?"

Suga POV

"Wake up!" Taehyung was yelling throughout the dorm.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Rap Monster asked when everyone was getting ready.

"I'm always happy!" Taehyung chirped bouncing around the room.

"You seem happier than usual." Jimin pointed out.

"Well, I have a date today."

"With who?" We all asked.

His smile got bigger, of that was even possible. "With dance practice." He said shoving a spoonful of eggs in his mouth.

"You're only excited about dance practice?" Hobi asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"I thought you got a girlfriend." Jin said.

"Hehehe." Taehyung giggled and shoved more food in his mouth.

*******************************

We were all practicing when I got a call making my brows furrow.

"Who is it?" Sandeuk hyung asked. "The nerve to call during practice."

"It's Bang PD. Do you want to tell to our CEO off for interrupting practice?" I asked showing him my phone screen.

Sandeuk hyung coughed awkwardly. "Take the call." I nodded and walked out to take the call.

"What did he want?" Rap Monster asked after I ended the call and I went back in the dance room.

"He wants to talk to me about something." I stated.

"He wants to talk to you and not me?" Rap Monster asked. I shrugged.

"I won't know unless I go meet him." I looked at Sandeuk hyung. "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to skip practice."

"Go ahead." He waved me off. Not like he can go against the CEO and protest my leave.

"Here." Bang PD said giving me a cd.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's the melody for the songs for the extended album of Wings."

"Oh." I said dumbly accepting the cd. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Bang PD nodded. I raised my brow. He made me leave practice to retrieve a cd?

"Can I leave now?"

"I can't see why you're still here."

"Right." I said and turned on my heels. I left practice for a cd. I walked out of his office.

*******************************

I walked down the corridors of the company still not comprehending the fact that our CEO just made me leave dance practice for one cd. I walked past our old dance room and looked inside. I guess it belongs to Rebels now. Hime is dancing alone, with their choreographer watching over her, to a choreo I've never seen before.

"Suga." The choreographer said making Hime stop and turn around to look at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Bang PD wanted to see me." I looked at Hime.

"Ah, this is Hime. She's in a new group that will be debuting soon."

"I know. BTS already met Rebels."

"Hello, Suga sunbae-nim." Hime bowed. I just nodded in return. The teacher's phone pinged and she pulled her phone out looking at her text.

"Hime, I think you're doing great. Continue what you're doing and it'll be perfect. I have to go. Work hard." She walked out and left Hime and I alone in the dance room. Hime turned to me a smiled.

"How are you doing? Are you eating well? Are the others taking care of you?"

"You don't have to act nice. No one is here and I know how you really are. You don't have to pretend." I stated.

"Right. You're not busy, are you?" She walked towards me and put her arms around my neck. "Do you wanna..." She slowly looked from my chest up to my face and whispered seductively. "...play?"

\------------------------------


	18. Chapter 17

Suga POV

"Do you wanna..." She slowly looked from my chest up to my face and whispered seductively. "...play?"

I harshly pulled her arms off me. "I'm not interested."

"Aw~ that's too bad." Hime said. "Well, if you ever changed your mind..." Hime went to pick up her stuff from the corner of the room. "...call me. You still have my number, right?" She winked and walked out.

"I don't!" I shouted after her. Lies. I still do have her number. The thought of deleting her number never crossed my mind. Honestly, I didn't even remember the fact that o have her number. I was trying so hard to forget her that I forgot I had her number. I sighed. I will delete her number. I will.

Hime POV

"You still have my number, right?" I winked at Suga and walked out. When I rounded the corner, I started running. Why did I do that?! Why did I do that?! I'm such an idiot! I got to our dorms and repeatedly hit my head against the door.

"Are you ok?" Yuri asked.

I looked at her. "Yes." No. No I am not ok. I asked Yoongi to "play" with me. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Everything is fine. Perfect."

"Ok. If you say so."

I sighed and leaned my forehead against the door. I can't believe I did that? Am I crazy?

*******************************

Rap Monster POV

Everytime we bump into Rebels, the boys would talk to the other girls and ignore Hime's existence. When the girls drag Hime into the conversations, they would give her dirty looks or glare at her. Hime doesn't seem to mind though, and today was no exception.

We went in to the company to discuss about our extended Wings album and bumped into Hime.

"Oh, Hime!" Taehyung shouted. "Hi~"

"Hello, BTS sunbae-nim." She bowed politely.

Suga scoffed at her gesture. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You don't have to pretend to be nice. We already know the real you."

"Suga hyung!" I shouted.

"Let's go." Suga ordered and walked past Hime bumping her shoulders. The others followed suit bumping shoulders and all. Taehyung, on the other hand, had to be dragged off by Jimin and chirped a "Bye~" while being pulled away.

I watched the others turn the corner and I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok." Hime chuckled. "I expected that to happen."

"Rap Monster!" Suga yelled reappearing from the corner of the hall.

"You should probably go." Hime nodded. "Suga's getting anxious with you talking to me."

"He's just jealous."

"I highly doubt that." Hime chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you later?" I said unsure if I'll see her again soon.

"Whenever." She shrugged. I nodded at her answer and left.

"Why are you talking to her?" Suga asked me.

"You should have just ignore her." Jin said.

"Are you crazy? She's our hoobae. What will the staff think seeing us ignoring our hoobae like that."

"Well, we could always tell them the truth." Jungkook shrugged.

"Sure. Go and tell the all the staff members, 'we are being salty because she broke up with Suga hyung'." I said sarcastically. I looked at them. "Seriously, is Suga the leader, or am I the leader?"

"Of course you're the leader." Hobi replied,

"Really? Because you all seem to follow Suga's every move." I looked at Suga. "If I were you, I wouldn't do anything I would regret in the future."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I'm talking about your attitude towards Hime. Not just you, everyone is included."

"Hey!" Taehyung shouted.

"Except you." I said. "Everyone one except Taehyung, should reflect on their actions."

"You included?" Taehyung asked.

"No, I'm not included."

"You said 'everyone but Taehyung' and the last time I checked, you're not Taehyung, because I'm Taehyung."

I sighed. I can't with this boy. "Forget it. The point is, don't treat Hime like that." I said and walked off.

*******************************

"Suga oppa, can I talk to you?" Yuri asked storming into our practice room.

"Yuri. Yuri. Yuri." The other girls were trying to hold her back.

"What? Why? " Suga replied.

"Yah!" Yuri shouted dropping all formalities.

"Yuri." Areum whispered. "Please."

"Because of your stupid comment a couple of months ago, people are hating on Hime already." Yuri growled and showed us her phone.

The article was titled 'Suga tempted?! Who is the mystery girl?!'

"Look at the comments." Yuri said. We did what she told.

**_Who is she?!_ **

**_What's their relationship?!_ **

**_I'm so jealous!_ **

**_Were they dating?_ **

**_They we're dating?!_ **

**_Nooo~ My Yoongi oppa!_ **

"Read the next article." Yuri ordered and we did just that. The title was 'Suga dating the mystery girl?!' We read the comments.

**_Did they really date?_ **

**_Did they possibly break up?_ **

**_Did she break up with Yoongi oppa, or did Yoongi oppa break up with her?_ **

**_Obviously, Suga oppa was the one who broke it off._ **

**_But during the interview, Yoongi oppa said that she was "Cold and beautiful." Doesn't that mean, she broke up with him?_ **

**_If that's the case, she's stupid for letting him go._ **

**_She hurt our oppa!_ **

**_I swear if I find her, shit will go down._ **

**_You better hide bitch._ **

**_She's despicable!_ **

"You never mentioned that you two dated, and that article is based off of rumors and assumptions only." Yuri scoffed. "The power of ARMYs. How are you going to fix it?! They hate Hime."

"But there's no mention of Hime." Jungkook said.

"Yeah, they hate the mystery girl, aka, Hime!" Yuri shouted. "We all know that the mystery girl is Hime. Hime saw this already. She's hurt by it, y'know. She doesn't act like it, but she is."

"As long as the fans don't know-"

"Oh, and you all should stop treating Hime like shit." Yuri cut Jin off. The others looked at them with wide eyes. "What? You thought I didn't know. That WE can't see the way the five of you ignoring Hime's existence when we're all together?! Well, think again! Don't treat Hime like that, especially when you broke up with Hime. The humiliation that Hime went through-"

"Wait a minute!" Jimin raised his voice. "This started because of Hime."

"What?" The girls chorused.

"Hime...Hime..." Hobi trailed off and looked at V.

"If you want to know, ask Hime. It's true. I was the one who broke up with Hime, but...there was a reason behind it." Suga commented.

"Whatever the reason is, I believe in Hime and I believe that you are wrong. Hmph." Yuri stormed out of the room. The other girls bowed to us and ran out after Yuri.

Jin scoffed. "How would they feel if they know that their friend tried to seduce V."

"I'm sorry." V mumbled.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. We all know you're a bit naive." Jimin pat V's back reassuringly.

"You don't get it." V huffed and walked out.

*******************************

I sat outside and listened the the cd that Suga received from Bang PD. Who uses cd's nowadays?! Bang PD's taste is as old as him. Oops. Don't tell him I said that. I'm sorry. Ok. I really need to listen to the melody. I listened to the melody and looked at the view in front of me. I watched the leaves fall from the tree as the wind blows it off. Ah! I started writing in my notebook.

*******************************

I walked to Bang PD's office and bumped into Hime.

"Oh, Hime. You're here to see Bang PD too?" I asked.

"Yeah." Hime replied. "We're still working on the debut album."

"Oh." I nodded and knocked on Bang PD's office. There was a low 'come in' before Hime and I walked in together.

"Oh, Rap Monster, Hime. You're both here. Why are you here?"

"I wrote lyrics for the melodies you gave us." I started. "I don't know if you'll like it." I handed the paper to Bang PD.

"How does this work?" He asked looking over the lyrics. I sang the lyrics to him. "Rap Monster, it sounds good, but it's you singing it, so I'm not sure."

"Oh, because it's me singing it. If it was V, Jin, Jimin or Jungkook, you'll like it, right?"

♫ Snowflakes are falling Getting farther away I miss you (I miss you) I miss you (I miss you) How much more do I have to wait? How many more nights do I have to stay up? Until I can see you? (until I can see you?) Until I can meet you? (until I can meet you?) ♫

"Like this?" Hime asked turning to us.

"That sounds perfect!" Bang PD complimented her.

"Uh, yeah, I sang the same exact thing." I mumbled which Bang PD didn't seem to hear me, but Hime did.

"Rap Monster, that's perfect. Now, go on and continue what you do best."

"Rapping?"

"Leading the group." Bang PD corrected me. "Go tell the others and you all will start recording the song."

"I'm better at rapping than leading the group." I murmured while walking out.

Hime POV

"This is what I got." I said handing my lyrics to Bang PD.

He looked it over and nodded in approval. "Hime, I was thinking that you could use this line in your song somewhere." He handed me a piece of paper.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm dead serious. Fit that line somewhere in your debut song."

"Isn't this plagiarizing?"

"This belongs to the company and I, as the CEO, is letting you use it. It's not plagiarizing."

"Did you ask him for approval?"

"I'm the CEO and I'm telling you to use that line. What? Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared, but I do know that he won't be happy."

"I'm the CEO. He can't refuse my orders. You too. Just do what I say." I sighed with a bow and left his office. When I stepped out, Rap Monster was still standing by the door.

"Oh, Rap Monster sunbae-nim. You still need to talk to Bang PD-nim?"

"What? No. I needed to talk to you. And please stop calling me sunbae-nim every time you see me."

"But you are my sunbae."

"Whatever." Rap Monster dismissed the topic. "Anyways, how's the debut work going?"

"Good." I nodded.

"Uh..." he started awkwardly. "Hime I...I want to apologize."

"Hm?" I tilted my head in confusion.

Suga POV

"Where's Rap Monster?" I asked the others who were playing games on their phones.

"He went to talk to Bang PD about our new songs." V said.

"He got a good thing going on and wants to get it approved as soon as possible." Jimin added.

"He went without me? I help with the songs too." I mumbled. I walked out and headed towards the company. I want in on the details of our album. When I arrived, I walked towards the company and saw Rap Monster talking to Hime with smiles on both their faces. She brought her hand up and pressed her index finger against his lips. What the hell?!

Rap Monster POV

"Hm?" Hime tilted her head in confusion. "I should be the one apologizing."

"Eh?"

"I mean, awhile ago in Bang PD-nim's office. I didn't mean to steal your light and sing your song."

"Huh? Oh no! You actually helped me. I should be thanking you. You don't need to apologize." I replied quickly. "By the way, you have an amazing singing voice. Are you going to be a main vocal for Rebels?"

"No. I'm going to be a rapper."

"Oh? Why? You have a great singing voice."

"I like rapping. It's fun." She smiled. "And you're amazing. Since you're a leader, and I'll be a leader too, I hope you can help give me advise when I need it. I want to be an awesome leader like you."

"Ah~" I nodded a bit shy at her compliments. "I'll try my best to help you."

She chuckled. "A shy Namjoon is a cute Namjoon."

"Sorry?"

"Um...as a fan...fans think that you're cute when you are shy." Hime replied after some thought. "We fans, want shy Namjoon, to be a concept. Doesn't seem to be happening though."

"Wait. Fans really think I'm cute?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I mean, you break things easily and you're clumsy, and that makes you cute."

"Do you think I'm cute?" I asked her.

"I do." She answered honestly and her eyes widened in realization. "Not that I'm into you or anything. I mean, not that you're ugly or not good enough it's just...as...as a fan."

I laughed at her stuttering. "No. I get it. Thank you."

We stood in silence for awhile.

"Ah! Before I forget, I wanted to apologize to you." Hime looked at me confused. "I want to apologize to you about all the hate comments you are getting from the fans, especially when they don't even know you. That and about the boy's attitude towards you." I clarified. "The way they treat you is not the best and-"

"Ah~" she cut me off and nodded in understanding. "I don't mind. I expected this to happen. Didn't I tell you this before?"

"Yeah, but because of me, they-"

"Rap Monster." She cut me off by calling my stage name casually. "What happened in Seungri would be a secret between the two of us. I won't tell anyone. And I don't blame you either."

"I-"

She pressed her index finger against my lips. "Sssh. Don't tell anyone. It will be our secret." She smiled to reassure me that everything is ok.

Suddenly her hand was pulled away from my lips and we looked at the culprit. Suga. He held onto her wrist and looked at me.

"I need to talk to her." He said without waiting for my reply and pulled her away. Hime looked at me with wide eyes begging for help. All I did was gave her a weak awkward smile and a small thumbs up for good luck.

Suga POV

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled pushing Hime against the wall.

"What do you think?" Hime asked.

"You really think I'll let you seduce Rap Monster? I'm not going to let that happen."

"Seduce?"

"Don't act dumb. Try all you want, I doubt he'll fall for your tricks. He's not dumb."

"You're right. IQ 148 Rap Monster is not dumb. I should seduce someone else...someone like...Taehyung. He's better looking than Rap Monster, has a bigger fan base than Rap Monster, and he's a bit naive. I can seduce him easily." She nodded. "Thanks for the advice." She blew an air kiss with a wink and walked off.

"Fuck!" I kicked the air in frustration.

V POV

We were all dancing happily until the loud slamming of the door shut us up. Hobi turned off the music and we all looked at Suga. He grudgingly walked into the room and darkened the mood. He pulled out a chair and sat down harshly making the legs scratch the surface of the wooded floor and we all flinched at the sound.

"Why is he in a bad mood?" I heard Jungkook whisper in Jimin's ear and Jimin just shrugged in response.

"Ssh. Not too loud." Jin warned. We all walked around the room awkwardly. Suga is in a bad mood and we aren't sure of what to do. We didn't want to turn the music up again in case we annoy Suga further. None of us spoke. Just walking around hoping someone will help lessen the tense atmosphere.

"What's with the atmosphere?" Rap Monster asked entering the room. We all looked at him and shrugged. Rap Monster sighed and turned to the super dark corner of the room. "Suga, why are you killing the vibe in here?"

"I'm not in a good mood."

"Well, no shit captain obvious. Why are you in a bad mood?" Suga didn't reply and just walked out. We all looked at each other and shrugged once again.

*******************************

After Suga left, we continued practicing.

"Let's call it a day." Rap Monster said and we all packed our stuff ready to leave. We all walked to the elevator and I felt my pockets.

"Hey, I think I left my earphone and wallet behind."

"Oh, you want us to wait for you?" Jimin asked.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up." I replied.

"You sure?" I nodded and waved them off walking back towards our practice room.

I searched everywhere and my wallet was nowhere to be found. At least I found my ear phones. I sighed and walked out to the elevators. They must be playing a prank on me. I got onto the elevator and as it was closing, someone stuck their hand in between the cracks to get the door to open.

"Sorry." The person said getting on the elevator.

"Oh! Yuri!" I shouted.

"Oh, hey Taehyung. You're still here too?"

"Yeah, we just finished practice." I said.

"Same here." Yuri nodded and we both fell silent. The elevator ding letting us know that we reached our destination. "Bye." Yuri said making her way out.

"Wait!" I yelled and she stopped in her tracks. "You wanna uh...get some coffee?"

"At this time? It's eight in the evening."

I let out an awkward laugh. "Right. Sorry, I'll just-"

"I didn't say no." Yuri cut me off.

"So, you wanna-"

"Yes, let's go get some coffee." She said and grabbed my hand pulling me out.

*******************************

We ordered coffee in a small shop near our company. I reached for my wallet and...right. I don't have it. Yuri seems to have noticed cause she let out a small chuckle.

"I got it." She said and paid for both of our drinks.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I lost my wallet. I'll pay you back. I-"

"Taehyung! It's ok." Yuri cut off my rambling with a small chuckle. "I don't mind." We grabbed our coffee and walked out.

"I'll pay you back."

"You don't have to. It's just coffee."

"No, I'll definitely pay you back. We can go get coffee some other time and I'll be the one to pay."

"Is that your way of asking me on a date?"

"Eh?" I feel my cheeks burn up. "No! No. No. I mean...it's not that I don't want to go on a date with you or anything, I just...no."

Yuri chuckled and reached out touching my hair. "You're so cute." We stand there in silence just looking at each other for a minute or two. Yuri cleared her throat and turned away. "Where should we go? Or is this the end of our date?"

"T-this is a d-date?" I stuttered.

"It's not?" Yuri frowned. "Oh, well you invited me..." she pressed her lips together. "Well, bye then."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home. To the dorms."

"It's dangerous for a girl to go alone. I'll walk you."

"It's more dangerous for you because you're an idol. Bye." She waved and walked off.

*******************************

"Ok, which one of you has my wallet." I said the moment I stepped foot inside the dorm.

"What are you talking about?" Jin asked.

"I went back to our practice room to look for my wallet. It's nowhere to be seen. I checked everywhere. I couldn't buy coffee for myself."

"You have a coffee cup in your hand." Rap Monster pointed out.

"Uh...yeah, well...I didn't pay for it. Someone else did."

"Who?" Hobi asked. "Another customer? A fan? The cashier who happens to be a fan?"

"Does it matter? Who has my wallet? Thanks to you, I made a fool of myself."

Jungkook started cackling and pulled my wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans. I sighed and snatched my wallet out of his hands.

"Jerk." I said and entered my bedroom.

Yuri POV

How embarrassing. I called it a date. Of course it's not a date. Why would Taehyung want to date me? He was just being nice. Stupid me getting all happy by myself. I sighed and entered the dorms.

"You got coffee? At this time of day? Night." Hime corrected herself.

"Who said I got coffee?" I replied.

"Well, you're holding a coffee cup." SooRi pointed at my hand.

I glanced at the cup I'm holding and tossed it in the trash. "Yes, I got coffee."

"Alone?" Nari questioned.

"Does that matter?" I asked and walked into the bedroom. I jumped onto my bed. God why are all seven of us crammed in one small bedroom.

"Are you ok?" Hime asked closing the door behind her.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You sure?" She sat next to me.

I looked at her. "I'm as fine as you when you were banging your head on the door."

Hime chuckled. "You wanna...I don't know...talk about it."

"No. It's stupid."

"We can still talk about it."

"Hime, I want to talk about this as much as you wanting to talk about your break up with Suga."

"You don't want to talk about it."

"Exactly."

"Well, if you change your mind and wanna talk, I'm always available." I nodded at her words and she walked out.

*******************************

We were in the middle of practice when Bang PD walked in. We all stopped what we were doing to greet him.

"I have a debut date for you girls." We all gasped.

"When is it?" Areum asked.

"July 13th."

"In other words, after BTS' World Tour." I said. "Well, so much for debuting immediately."

Hime elbowed me with a small glare.

"Thank you." She said to Bang PD with a bright smile. "We'll work hard." Bang PD walked out and Hime hit my head with a light smack. "Yuri."

"What?" I pouted. She shook her head and we continued with practice.

Hime POV

"Staying behind again?" Yuri asked and I nodded at her question.

"Ok. We're going then." BB said. They waved at me and walked out of our practice room.

I sighed and continued practice. After two rounds of the dance, I stared at my reflection with a smile. Close. We are debuting.

 _Are you happy?_ My reflection smirked at me. _We can't have that now, can we?_

Suga POV

I walked away from Bang PD's office after the finalization of our songs and extra details on our World Tour. I walked down the corridor when I heard a loud shout. I walked to the our old dance room.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Hime shouted at the mirror. "You don't know anything!"

Is she...talking to herself?

"You don't know anything." She whimpered and fell onto her knees. "You don't know anything."

"What are you doing?" I asked stepping into the room. She quickly wiped her eyes, clearing her throat and look at me.

"Nothing." She said with red eyes clearly from crying. "Did you need something?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering why you're in here alone. Again."

"Worried?"

I scoffed. "Not even." I walked out.

Hime POV

I walked back to the dorm. The girls were watching a drama. The male lead forced a kiss on the female lead and she slapped him and ran off crying.

"Why is she crying? Doesn't she love him?" I asked sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, but think about the humiliation. Like, he thinks he can do whatever he wants to her against her will." Yuri said.

"But she's in love with him."

"What? Is she supposed to be happy that he forced a kiss on her?" Areum asked.

"Yeah? She's in love with him."

"But they broke up." BB stated. "And he's being aggressive, like he owns her when they're not even together anymore."

"But she's still in love with him." I said.

"It's the humiliation, Hime." Sarang stated. "The humiliation of not being able to do anything about the forced kiss."

"She slapped him though." I said.

"Oh my god. Hime, just watch it, will you?" Nari asked.

"But, the logic is just-"

"It's the humiliation!" They all shouted together annoyed.

"I don't think it make sense. If you're in love with the guy, and the guy forced a kiss on you, wouldn't you be a blushing mess instead of crying?" I asked.

"For the last time, it's the humiliation!" SooRi shouted.

Yuri POV

After practice, we all walked out of the practice room and bumped into BTS who also just finished with practice.

"Hey!" The boys shouted. "Just finished?"

"Yeah! You too?" We chorused. They nodded.

"Well, bye." We parted ways but someone pulled me back.

"Yes?"

"You wanna grab coffee with me?" Taehyung smiled his boxy smile.

"You realize it's like 2am, right?" I asked. He nodded smile still intact.

"I have my wallet this time. I'll treat."

"Uh..." I saw Hime come out of the elevator. She told us to leave first cause she needed to use the restroom. "Sure, Hime can come too right?" I asked pulling Hime next to me.

Her eyes widened. "Go where?"

"We're getting coffee. Taehyung oppa's treating."

"Uh, I don't-"

"You're cool with that, right?" I cut Hime off. "Let's go." Without waiting for Taehyung oppa's answer, I pulled Hime away.

We all got coffee and sat at a window seat with Taehyung sitting across from Hime.

"I need to use the lady's room. I'll be back." I said and walked off.

Hime POV

"Sorry. I didn't mean to tag along. She just-"

"It's ok." Taehyung said with a chuckle. "The more the merrier right?"

"But, for her to make you treat the two of us-"

"Oh, I owe her. Last time I asked her to get coffee with me last time too, but I forgot my wallet and she ended up paying."

"Ah~ you're the one who she went to get coffee with?" I chuckled.

"Because she paid for me last time, I told her that I'll pay her back with another cup of coffee."

"In other words, a date?" I asked and Taehyung blushed. "Well, I'm sorry for ruining it."

"Uh...I...well...uh...date?"

"You don't think this is a date? You asked her out for coffee. You don't think it's a date?"

"Uh..."

I laughed. Everything is starting to click in place. Why Yuri was in a bad mood the other day and why she dragged me along today. I laughed again. "You unintentionally asked her out on a date and didn't claim it to be a date. That's why she dragged me along." I laughed for the third time. "You two are unbelievable." I stood up. "Well, I hate to third wheel you on your date, so bye."

Suga POV

After we all got to the dorm we realized that Taehyung wasn't with us.

"He was behind me when we were at the company." Hobi said.

"Did he go back and not tell us? You didn't take his wallet again, did you, Jungkook?" Rap Monster asked.

"I didn't this time." He raised his hand in surrender while shaking his head.

"Whatever. I'm going to the convenience store. Want anything?"

"Can you buy us some snacks."

They gave me a list of the snacks they want and I'm out the door.

I walked towards the convenience store when I spotted Taehyung in a coffee shop. Sitting across from him was Hime. She was talking with a big smile on her face while Taehyung was blushing all the way to his ears. I scoffed.

*******************************

We're in the practice room. Again. Having a comeback is an endless cycle of dance practice. We all sat down tired after eight hours of practice. We started at 8am and now it's 4pm.

"I'm going to go get drinks. What do you guys want?" Taehyung offered. We gave him a list of drinks and he walked off. After five minutes, I looked at them.

"Can he carry all of the drinks by himself?" I asked. The others shrugged. "I'm going to go help him." I walked out heading to the vending machines and saw him talking to Hime. She was laughing and Taehyung was blushing. Again? What the hell are they talking about anyways? She patted his back and walked away. I followed her and pulled her against the wall with my right hand against the wall.

She looked at me and scoffed. "Man, you like trapping me against walls. Is it a concept now?"

"What were you two talking about?"

"Huh?"

"Don't act dumb. You were talking with Taehyung. What were you two talking about?"

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you're jealous."

I scoffed. "Not even close. Tell me what you two were talking about?"

"Why do you care? It's none of your business."

"Oh, it's my business alright. You're a player whose trying to seduce my friend. He's like a brother to me, I have to protect him."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"You're starting to annoy me."

"What I do or say to him is none of your business. Back off."

Frustrated, I forced my lips on hers.

"Mmn~" she hit my chest a couple of times. When I slightly pull away for a breath of fresh air, she used that chance to fully push me off her and slapped me across the face. "I may have played with your heart, but that does not make me a prostitute!" She shouted.

"I'm not doing this because I like you. In fact, I hate you."

"Good. Keep hating me. I don't need you to love me!" She yelled and ran off. I touched my burning cheek. Ugh, what the hell am I doing?

Hime POV

I ran off and stopped to catch my breath at the end of the corridor leading to our practice room. Yoongi kissed me! He freaken kissed me! What the hell?! I walked towards our room with red cheeks. I opened the door and entered the room.

"Oh, Hime." Yuri spoke out to me when she saw me.

"Yuri!" I shouted and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" She pulled away and looked at my face. "Your face is red. Are you sick?"

I shook my head and hugged her again. "I still don't understand the logic of that drama yesterday."

"You're really hung up on that scene, huh?" SooRi said.

"What about you Hime? How would you feel if Suga forced a kiss on you?" Nari asked.

I blushed thinking about the kiss that just happened. "I feel happy and a bit embarrassed. I guess I feel the humiliation you guys were talking about yesterday, as if he's looking down on me. It's just a whole mixture of feelings."

"Wow. That's an awful clear expression of your feelings." BB said.

"Suga...didn't force a kiss on you, did he?" Areum asked.

"No!" I denied a little too loudly. "No! No! No! Why would he? No!"

"Ok." They eyed me suspiciously. "Whatever you say."

\------------------------------


	19. Chapter 18

Yuri POV

We walked out of the practice room after a long day and bumped into BTS in the lobby.

"Hi." We all greeted each other.

"Where's Hime?" Namjoon oppa asked.

"Still practicing. She usually stays behind." I replied. "Such an overachiever."

"Or, she isn't lazy like you." Namjoon said.

I scoffed. "Like you're any better?"

"I think I'm better than you."

"You can't even dance."

"Doesn't mean I don't practice. I stay until the end."

"I do too." I argued.

"Yeah? Then why is Hime alone?"

"Practice time is over already! Hime just wants extra time on practice!" I defended myself.

"Right." Namjoon oppa said. "Did you eat already? Are you hungry?"

I looked at the time. "Kinda late for eating, no? It's like 12 in the morning."

"Midnight snack." Namjoon replied. "Do you want to eat or not. My treat."

"Eh~ why are you being like this?" I teased.

Namjoon oppa rolled his eyes. "Yes or no?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I have money after all."

"Yay~" I jumped up and down. "Let's go eat girls."

Suga POV

After practice, we bumped into Rebels in the lobby. I looked around. Where's-

"Where's Hime?" Rap Monster asked taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Still practicing. She usually stays behind. Such an overachiever."

"Or she isn't lazy like you."

"Like you're any better." The siblings started arguing and the rest just watched in amusement. I wonder what Hime's doing. Is she bored alone? She's practicing. Of course she's not bored.

"Yay~ let's go eat girls." Yuri shouted snapping me back to the conversation.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To eat at any open store at this time." Hobi replied.

"Yeah, there should still be some restaurants that are open." Jin said.

"If worse comes to worst, we'll eat at a vendor that's still open." Jungkook nodded.

"At least we still get to eat." V chirped excitedly.

"You guys go. I don't feel hungry." I said.

"Eh~ are you sick?" Jimin asked coming to put his hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever."

I lightly hit his hand off. "I'm not sick."

"Suga refusing a free meal? Now that is weird." Hobi pointed out.

"Who says it's a free meal?" Rap Monster said. "I'm paying for my sister and the girls. You guys are paying for yourself."

"What?" The others yelled. "You said it was your treat!"

"If I take you guys out to eat with your appetite, I'll go bankrupt." I heard Rap Monster said as I slipped away from the others.

I walked towards the practice room expecting to see Hime dancing, but instead she was crouching on the ground covering her ears mumbling.

"What are you doing?" I asked startling her making her head hit the mirror.

"Ow!" She rubbed her head and started giggling. "That hurts." She looked up at me with a surprised expression. "What...are you doing here?"

"I just came out of practice." I replied which isn't exactly a lie. "And I saw you sitting in here alone. If you're not practicing, go home."

"I was practicing." She said. Was. Meaning past tense.

"So, what were you doing just crouching down there like that?" I asked curious.

"Worried?" She smiled up at me.

"Yes." I nodded my head. "But not for you. For the company. Stop wasting electricity. The company pays for it y'know. If you're not gonna practice, go home." I repeated.

She chuckled. "Alright. I'll go home. Since you're so worried about me wasting electricity." She stood up and packed her stuff. My eyes followed her every movement. She picked up her bag and was ready to leave when I spoke p.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She turned to stare at me.

"I thought you weren't worried about me."

"I'm not. You're going to be working here in BigHit and I'm worried that you won't be making money for the company with the condition you're in."

She put her bag down. "What condition am I in? Tell me. I want to know."

"It's nothing." I said and tried to walk out but she held my hand.

"What do you know?" She asked. "Tell me."

"You are getting worked up over nothing or are you hiding something?"

"What?" She panicked and let go of me. "I'm not hiding anything. I'm not...no, there's nothing to hide...why would I...I'm not!"

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"I'm not!" She shouted and grabbed her bag and ran off.

Hime POV

I opened the door to the dorm and entered.

"Yuri?" I called out. "It's so dark." I went to turn the light on. Everything was clean and untouched. I went into our room and it was empty. I checked the time. Its 12:45am. Where are they? I picked up my phone and called her which sent me to voice mail. I sighed and put the phone down. Where are they?

After showering, I checked the time again. It's 1:30am and they're still not home. I sighed and played games on my phone to pass time.

 _"Hime."_ A voice called out. I lowered my phone and looked around the dark room. Nothing. I tilted my head in confusion and went back to my game. Suddenly I could hear light sobbing. I put my phone down.

"Who's there?" I asked. There was no answer. The sobbing just continued. I stood up and walked towards the door. I put my hand on the door knob turning it and stop. Do I really want to open the door? This is how people die in horror movies. I let go of the door knob and stepped back. I'm not gonna kill myself. I turned and someone was sitting on my bed sobbing into her knees. I gulped. "Who are you?" The sobbing stopped.

I stood there and just stared at the figure sitting on my bed.

 _"Not going to do anything?"_ The figure spoke. _"Just like you did nothing to help Hyun oppa?"_

"What do you know?" I asked. "I can't do anything even if I want to!"

_"You could've prevented this!"_

"No I can't!" I screamed.

_"Yes you can! If you never left the bedroom, Hyun oppa wouldn't be in the hospital!"_

"You don't know anything!" I shouted.

_"I know everything about you Hime. I know what your favorite color is. I know your deepest, darkest secret. And I know your mom sent you away because-."_

"Who are you?!" I cut the person off.

 _"Me?"_ The person reached out and grabbed onto my wrist. _"You really want to know?"_ The light of the moon slowly illuminated the room revealing the smirk imprinted on her face. Her face was slowly revealed. _"I'm you."_

"What do you want?" I asked.

 _"Hime, don't ask such a stupid question."_ The other me replied. _"You think I'll ever let you go? Not after what you did to Hyun oppa."_

"I didn't mean to-" tears streamed down my face and I crouched down on the floor. "I didn't-"

She got off the bed and walked towards me. _"Shut up. Stop crying like a little bitch."_ She kicked me. _"Hyun oppa wouldn't want you crying."_

"Yeah, and he would want me to be happy."

 _"He would."_ She pushed me down and wrapped her hands around my neck. _"But I don't!"_

I gasped and sat up in bed breathing heavily as sweat dripped down the side of my temple.

"Are you ok?" Yuri asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah." I managed to word out with my dry mouth. "I'm ok." I looked to the side of the bed and read the time. 4:35am. I sighed putting my head on my knees.

Yuri POV

Hime startled me awake. I sat up and stared at Hime. She was breathing heavily with sweat dripping down her temples.

"Are you ok?" I asked rubbing my eyes to clear my vision a bit.

"Yeah. I'm ok." She replied. I looked at the clock. 4:35am. She put her head on her knees.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She nodded. "Do you want anything?" She shook her head. "We have time. Let's go back to sleep." Hime nodded again and laid down on her bed. I did the same and slowly drifted off to sleep again.

When I woke up at seven, Hime was nowhere to be found. I checked everywhere in our small dorm.

"Have any of you seen Hime?" I asked.

"No. when I woke up at 6:30, she was already gone." Areum replied.

"Did she leave a note or anything?" I asked more to myself than the others. I checked the room, the fridge door and the counters. Nothing. I sighed and grabbed my phone to call her.

"The caller is currently unavail-" I hung up and called again. "The caller is-" I hung up again annoyed. Where the hell is she?

"Get ready!" I ordered the others. "We have practice today. Again." Everyone got ready and we arrived at the dance studio one hour later. When we entered, Hime was already inside practicing by herself. "Yah!" I yelled catching Hime's attention.

"Oh, Yuri!" Hime smiled at me.

"You have the nerve to smile? Do you know how worried I was? You disappeared without leaving a note behind! I even called you and you didn't pick up!"

"You called?" Hime asked and went to check her phone. "Ah~ I turned it off. Sorry. I was too immersed in dancing and I forgot. Sorry."

I hit her shoulder. "Tell us next time."

"I will." She chuckled. "I'm sorry. Let's practice." I nodded and we started dance practice.

Hime POV

"We have time. Let's go back to sleep." I nodded at Yuri and laid down. Yuri did the same. I opened my eyes. "Yuri?" I called out to make sure that she's sleeping. I got up and dressed packing my bag leaving for the dance studio. When I arrived, it was 5:30 in the morning. I was dancing alone when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _"Traitor."_ The caller replied. I quickly hung up and ignored it. I kept dancing and completely ignoring everything around me.

 _"Hey."_ The voice called out. I chose to ignore it. _"Hey! I'm talking to you."_ The person pulled me back and I faced myself in the mirror. I sighed.

"What?"

_"Aw~ don't look at me like that. Don't you miss me?"_

"I see my face in the mirror everyday."

 _"Talking back?"_ The other me sighed. _"You're happy, aren't you? You know we can't have that."_

A loud ringing sound filled my ears and I crouched down from the pain. After the ringing came strings of name calling. _"Killer" "Garbage" "Traitor" "Useless" "Murderer" "Trash"_

"Shut up!" I shouted looking up and came face to face with Suga. "Waah!" I jumped back on reflex and my head hit the mirror. "Ow~" I rubbed the pain away.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"What are you doing here?" Suga asked.

"I should be asking you that. This is our dance room. I'm practicing. What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"Hold up." I walked towards my phone. "Let me answer this."

"It rang?" Suga asked.

"You didn't hear it?" I questioned and answered the phone. "Hello?"

 _"Killer. Murderer. Trash. Traitor."_ I tossed my phone on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Suga asked

"Yeah...I...yeah." I nodded.

"We're leaving for our World Tour today. Will you be alright on your own?" Suga asked handing me my phone. I turned it off and tossed it in the corner along with my belongings.

"Are you worried about me now?" I smiled. "And why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Because you're talking to yourself."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Hime, I've seen you talk to yourself before. And just now, you were doing it again. By the way, your phone didn't even ring. I think you should see a psycologist."

"But I'm ok."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help."

"Hime, why are you being like this? I'm just looking out for you."

"Don't! I don't need you to look out for me or help me. I'll be fine on my own! You don't know anything, so stop acting like you do! Just leave me alone!"

"Fine!" Suga shouted. "I would like to advise you to not be alone because that's the time when you start talking to yourself, but what do I know, right?" Suga stormed out.

_Hahaha. This is how it should be._

Though the other me laughed and scorned me, her voice was a bit forlorn.

Suga POV

What the hell?! I stomped out of Rebels' dance room frustrated and angry. I was just worried about her. What's wrong with that?! I pulled out my phone and looked at Hime's contact. Delete. I don't need an ungrateful person's contact. Hmph! I shoved my phone back in my pocket and went to join the others at the airport.

"You ok?" Rap Monster asked as soon as he saw my face.

"I'm fine." I grumbled.

"He's in a bad mood." Jungkook whispered.

"Ssh. Not too loud." Jimin whispered back.

I ignored them and looked at Rap Monster. "What about you?" I asked. "You ok?"

"Mm." He nodded. "I think my sister will be fine. I did feed her."

"Yah. It's not like that would be her last meal." Hobi said. I nodded in agreement.

"Plus, Hime will take great care of them." V chirped.

"Why are you so sure of that?" Jin asked.

"Hime's their leader. She won't let them starve. Plus, she's nice."

"Nice? Nice?!" Jimin shouted. "Did you forget what she did to-" Jimin's eyes flickered to me then back to Taehyung. "Did you forget what she did in the past?"

"What did she do?" Taehyung asked clueless.

"She kissed you! She took advantage of you, an innocent, naive bystander!" Jin shouted.

"She di-"

"Shut up!" I cut Taehyung off with a growl. "Don't bring up the past. I don't want to hear it." Everyone fell silent at my words.

Yuri POV

"I'm so jealous~" BB shouted.

"Right? BTS sunbae's popularity skyrocketed AND they're getting to do a world tour." SooRi said.

"That's an achievement to be jealous of." Areum nodded.

"If only we could be half as cool as BTS sunbae, we'll be popular when we debut." Nari said.

"I don't care about popularity. I just want all of us to be together." Sarang nodded in content.

"Um, I hate to break it to you but we can't be together if we're not popular enough. We'll have to disband at that point." Sarang pouted at my statement.

"I don't want to!" She shook her head in disapproval.

"Then we'll just have to work hard and hope we follow BTS sunbae's footsteps in skyrocketing our popularity." Hime smiled. "But most important of all. We have to believe in each other and ourselves that we can make it big!"

"Yeah!" We all shouted excitedly.

"That's nice and all but I really need you all to continue practicing." The choreographer stated. "Can't skyrocket your popularity if you aren't ready for your debut stage."

*******************************

"I'm so jealous~" BB said yet another day. "They're on a world tour. I wanna go on one too!"

"Think about the different countries they're going to." Areum sighed at the thought.

"Think about all the food they get to eat!" Nari shouted. "I want to eat good food too."

"They get to perform on big stages with a big audience." SooRi sighed. "I'm jealous of how popular they are."

"One day it'll be us!" Sarang shouted then faltered. "I hope."

"Like BTS sunbae's once said 'Team work make the dream work'. We just gotta believe in ourselves." Hime nodded.

I giggled. "That sounded so philosophical."

"Shut up." Hime lightly hit my shoulder. "Let's continue practice."

Hime POV

"Girls." Bang PD entered our practice room. We all stopped dancing and gathered in front of him. "What kind of theme would you like?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuri asked.

"You're debut concept."

We all looked at each other.

"Aren't we debuting with a rebel concept?" I asked.

"I mean, colors for you teaser photos."

"Oh~" we all chorused at the clarification.

"Hm~ new groups usually debut with pastel colors. Or colors that pop." Areum nodded.

"Red or blue?" SooRi suggested.

"No, maybe something brighter like yellow?" Sarang questioned.

"No offense but that sounds ugly. Yellow." Nari shivered at the thought. "How about orange?"

"I think that is equally ugly." BB shook her head. "So no."

"Our name is Rebels, and we want a tough image," I said. "can't we do black and white? Or, dark colors in general?" We all turned to look at Bang PD.

"I'll think about it." He said and walked out. We all looked at each other and shrugged continuing our practice.

The next day we arrive at the practice room and put our stuff down. Before we even got a chance to start practice, Bang PD walked in. We all looked at him.

"We are going somewhere. Follow me." We looked at each other confused. We we're all pushed into a van that drove away from the company.

"Are we getting kidnapped?" Sarang whispered making me chuckle.

"Where are we going?" Nari asked.

"How would we know? We were together when this started." SooRi replied.

"We'll be fine. I think." Areum stated.

"Considering that Bang PD is in the passenger seat, I'd say that we're safe." I said.

"Agreed." Yuri nodded.

"I hope this is important. We were going to practice after all." BB said.

"Ok. Get out." Bang PD said when the car came to a halt. We all cautiously stepped out. "Follow me." We all looked at each other with a shrug and followed him in. "Here we are." He said and spun around to face us. There were people preparing lights and cameras. Females were looking at different clothes on a rack and taking out makeup from their boxes.

"Looks like a photo shoot is going to happen." I said.

"Correct. Your photo shoot is going to happen."

"What?!" We all shouted together.

"This photo shoot is for you. With your debut date approaching, it is time to introduce you girls to the world. After this photo shoot, we'll start working on your music video." He nodded.

"What?!" We all shouted again in sync.

"Why are you girls still here? Get changed and start the shooting." Some female workers came to our side and introduced themselves as our make up artist and fashion coordinator. They dragged us away from Bang PD to fix us up.

We stepped out of the changing space and looked at each other and our transformation.

"You look good." SooRi said to Nari.

"You look good." Nari replied.

"We look good." Areum said to everyone.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone will look good with makeup on." I said.

"Party pooper." They all chorused. We all went back to the photo shoot area.

"Who's first?" The photographer asked. We all looked at each other with a nod and pushed BB onto the set.

"Me?" BB pointed at herself.

"Yep. You like being first, right?" Yuri said with a chuckle. BB shot us a little glare but continued with the shoot nonetheless. We all watch her taking her shoot very seriously trying to give a tough rebel vibe. I looked around the studio and saw something that piqued my interest. I nudged Yuri making her turn to me. I pointed at the objects making Yuri smile.

"Are they plastic?" She asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Let's find out." We walked over to the hammers and grabbed it. "It's foam cushion." I said hitting Yuri on the head. She grabbed the other one and hit me back. I returned the hit and we started a foam cushion hammer war. Our laughs echoed through out the studio making the other girls approach us.

"What are you two doing?" Areum asked making me halt my hammer halfway through the air.

"Playing?" I said more like a question rather than an answer. In my moment of weakness, Yuri swung her hammer at my head hitting me in the face.

"Is it fun?" SooRi asked.

"Try it." I said handing the hammer over while rubbing my face. SooRi grabbed the hammer from my hand and bopped Nari in the head.

"Hehe. It is fun." SooRi said hitting Nari once more. Nari grabbed the hammer from Yuri's hand and started hitting SooRi with it for revenge.

"Let me try." Areum said taking the hammer from SooRi and hitting Sarang.

"Hey!" Sarang shouted. "Give it to me, Nari!"

"Well, there goes our toys." Yuri said.

"Hahaha. It's ok." I shrugged and walked back to watch BB's shoot.

"Next." The photographer said.

"I'll go." Yuri said.

"Wait." I said smoothing down her hair. "Ok." Yuri stepped onto the shooting set. The others came and joined me.

"I saw you girls playing with the hammers. Looks fun. I want to try." BB said and ran off to join Areum and Sarang's hammer fight. SooRi, Nari and I were left to watch Yuri's shoot.

"Let's make her laugh." I said to the other two.

"Ok." They agreed and we started dancing and making funny faces at Yuri behind the camera.

"Hahaha. Stop." Yuri laughed. She covered her eyes with her forearm to stop herself from laughing. After awhile she was done and I volunteered to go next. For revenge, Yuri and the others tried to make me laugh too, which worked wonders.

"Hahaha. Stop!" I shouted trying to put on a serious face which failed. "Stop it! Hahaha. Stop!"

"You didn't stop when I told you to." Yuri retorted.

I looked around the set and grabbed a pillow from the couch. "I said stop!" I shouted throwing the pillow at the girls. They all ducked while laughing.

"You almost hit me!" Yuri shouted.

"That was the point." I said while laughing.

*******************************

Our shoot went by smoothly despite all the playing around.

"Thank you for your hard work." We bowed. We did that to all the staff and walked towards the exit where Bang PD was waiting for us.

"All right girls, let me introduce this man to you." We realized he was the driver who drove us here to the photo shoot. We nodded. "His name is Ahn Minwoo. He will be your manager."

"Hello. Please take care of us." We bowed to him and he bowed in return.

Suga POV

"Hey look!" Rap Mon shouted catching all our attention.

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"It's out."

"What's out?" Hobi asked.

"Teasers for Rebels."

"What?" We all chorused. Rap Monster showed us the screen of his tablet. There was a picture of seven girls' silhouette.

"How do you know that, that's Rebels?" Jimin asked.

"Because it's posted on BigHit's official page. Like all official pages. The official page, Facebook, Twitter. You name it. See?" Rap Mon showed us the picture again. "Check out the caption. BigHit's new girl group: Rebels."

"I wonder who's gonna be the first one to be revealed." V said. I catch Rap Monster glancing at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said and turned away. I rolled my eyes.

*******************************

"Hey! The first member is revealed. Guess who it is?" Rap Monster said.

"Yuri?" Jin guessed.

"Nope." Rap Monster looked at me. I ignored his stare and pretended to be concentrating on my phone like I'm not interested.

"Who is it? There's seven of them." Jungkook asked.

"BB." Rap Monster replied and showed us the picture. I looked at the teaser photo. BB was wearing a white shirt that has the print of splattered paint on her shirt and her pants was the same except the colors were vice versa: black with white printed paint splatters. The backdrop of her photo was gray so her clothes wouldn't blend in. She had a smug smirk on her face to show off her confidence with her index raised gesturing her being number 1. After BB's teaser photo was the silhouette photo of Rebels where BB had filled in her silhouette.

"I wonder who's next." Jimin stated.

"Me too!" V shouted. "I can't wait until Yuri's teaser come out."

"What?" Rap Monster deadpan.

"I also can't wait for Hime's. I bet she'll look super cool." Taehyung nodded ignoring Rap Mon.

"I just can't wait for Hime's." Rap Mon stared looking right at me for a reaction.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Whatever." I said and walked away.

*******************************

"Guess who it is?!" Rap Mon shouted the next day. Everyone looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Jin asked.

"Rebels' teaser photo. The second one is up. Guess who it is?"

"Why did you turn this into a game? Just tell us." I deadpan.

"Then that wouldn't be fun anymore. Guess!"

"There's seven of them. How would we know?" Jungkook asked.

"Well, BB was yesterday, so it's six now. And there's seven of us too, y'know."

"Is it Yuri?" Taehyung asked.

"No." Rap Mon replied examining Tae for awhile before moving on. "Who's next?"

"Just tell us who it is, will you?" Hobi said.

"Fine." Rap Mon sighed and showed us the teaser photo. "It's Sarang."

Sarang was wearing all white with a black backdrop. She had a really sweet smile on her face.

"She looks so innocent." Jin stated. "Look at the smile."

"Isn't she the sweet and innocent one from Rebels?" Hobi asked.

"I think so." Jimin nodded. "This theme is very fitting for her. She looks like an angel in the dark."

Two silhouette filled in, five to go.

*******************************

"Guess who it is?!" Taehyung screamed at us instead of Rap Mon today.

"Dude, stop making this into a game and just tell us." Hobi rollers his eyes annoyed.

Taehyung pouted and showed us the picture.

"Oh, its Nari." Jimin said. Everyone went to look at the laptop screen.

Nari was wearing a black and gray striped shirt with black pants against a white backdrop. She was smiling not as sweet as Sarang but it wasn't smug like BB's either. It was just a normal smile.

*******************************

"It's SooRi today." Rap Mon said clearly giving up on the guessing game.

She was wearing a white crop top that said 'Rebel' on it in golden letters and a pair of gray pants against a black backdrop. Unlike the others, SooRi was slightly looking to the side instead of facing forward.

*******************************

"I wonder who it is today." Jimin said when Taehyung walked through the door with the laptop in his hands. He gave us his box smile and sat down. We all crowded in front of the laptop and he revealed the teaser. It was Areum with a gray back drop. She was in a white tank top with a black fish net crop top and black pants. Her head was slightly tilted up and she looked at the camera with a smirk on her lips.

"Wow, they look good." Hobi complimented.

"I know! I can't wait for Yuri and Hime's. They're the only ones left." Taehyung chimed.

"I wonder who's next. Yuri or Hime?" Rap Mon said looking at me.

"What?" I deadpan.

"Nothing." He replied and turned away.

*******************************

"It's here~" Taehyung sang loudly. We all looked at him. "Guess. Yuri or Hime?"

"Yuri." Rap Mon said.

"Hime?" Jimin said unsure.

"It's Yuri." Taehyung smiled and showed us the photo.

Yuri was wearing a long gray shirt with the front tucked into her black pants. She had her index finger in front of her lips in the 'ssh' gesture with a white back drop.

"Guess Hime is last." Jin said.

"Why? Isn't she the leader? Isn't she supposed to be first?" Jungkook asked.

"Leaders don't always have to be first, but you know what they say, the best is saved for last." Rap Mon looked at me.

"What?" I deadpan. Why does he keep staring at me?!

"Nothing." He said and looked away. I wish he would stop looking at me for a reaction every time Hime is mentioned. I rolled my eyes.

*******************************

"Here it is. The one we've all been waiting for." Rap Mon said.

"I don't think anyone was waiting for her teaser photo." Jin stated.

"I was." Rap Mon and V confessed in sync.

"Suga, don't you want to see?" Rap Mon asked when everyone gathered in front of the laptop except for me.

Rap Monster POV

"Not really." Suga replied looking at his phone with an uninterested face.

"Ok then." I said and revealed the photo for the others.

"She looks good!" Taehyung shouted excitedly.

"Calm down. It's not all that." Jin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Hobi nodded. "It's not all that."

Jungkook nodded. "I'm with Jin and Hobi hyung on this one."

"She's ok. Not that great." Jimin shrugged.

"Well, I agree with Taehyung. I think she looks really nice. Really befitting of their name Rebels." I stated and Suga walked over catching my attention. "I thought you weren't interested."

"I'm not. I'm here for water." Suga opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I smirked. Yeah right.

"Oh! Suga, come look. Do you think she looks good or not?" Taehyung said. Nice one, Tae.

Suga POV

"Well, since you want my opinion so much..." I trailed off and looked at the screen. Hime was wearing a long black shirt that said Rebel Soul in silver letters and, like Yuri, the shirt was tucked in the front of her black pants. Her hands was held in a fist with her thumb pointing down gesturing the 'bad' sign. She's so beautiful wearing all black in contrast to her light skin and the gray backdrop. I gulped at her beauty.

"Do you like it too? Or are you on the their side?"

"S-she's ok." I stuttered. I opened the water bottle and took a big gulp. I swallowed and caught Rap Mon staring at me with a small smirk etched on his face. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Why do you keep looking."

"What? You want me to close my eyes. How am I gonna see then?"

"Don't play stupid. You know what I mean."

"I don't." He said and changed the subject. "Look, at all the comments."


	20. Chapter 19

Hime POV

"Did you girls read the comments?" Yuri said entering our practice room.

"What comments?" Nari asked.

"Our teaser photos!" Yuri shouted.

"Ah~ no. I didn't read them. Did you?" Areum asked looking at the other girls.

"I didn't." Sarang shook her head. "I was afraid of the outcome."

"Don't be. The comments were good." Yuri showed us her phone.

_**Oh! They're pretty!** _

_**Can't wait for them to debut!** _

_**I love their group name!** _

_**They really give off the rebel vibe.** _

"Oh, nice~" BB smiled proudly.

"Ok, enough. Let's practice." I ordered.

"Ok." Everyone nodded.

*******************************

After a long day of practice we went back to the dorms.

"My body hurts." SooRi whined.

"Get used to it." I said unlocking the door. We all walked in and stopped in our tracks.

"Uh..." we all trailed off. There was a boy in his high school uniform sitting on our couch with his suitcase next to him. The room was filled with lighting, cameras and production staff.

"W-what's going on?" Yuri stuttered.

"Oh, welcome home." A man spoke out. "We're filming a reality show called 'Rebels, Raise Your Brother!'"

We blinked confused. "Huh?" We all chorused.

"This will be your first reality show." The man nodded. "Oh! Let me introduce myself. My name is No Jihyuk. I'm producing this reality show. Since this is a reality show, there will be cameras around you girls 24/7."

"W-wait." Areum stuttered. "2-24/7?"

"T-there's gonna be cameras...S-s-set up...I-in o-our dorm?!" Sarang gasped.

"Y-you d-didn't put one i-in the r-restroom, d-did you?" Nari asked.

"No, of course not." We all sighed in relief.

"Wait. You're not all gonna be here 24/7, right. I mean, this is a small dorm already for seven girls and now the production staff." BB voiced out her concern.

"We're not gonna be here of course, hence the camera set ups. You will be monitored through the cameras and when you leave the dorms, you will be followed by a camera man. This is a reality show after all." Jihyuk stated.

"Um..." I finally spoke up. "What is the point of this show, exactly?"

"Exactly what the title states. You will become siblings for this boy here and raise him." We all turned our head to the said boy. "This is my sister's son, my nephew. Introduce yourself to them."

"My name is Shin Yun." He stated without bowing or stating a hello.

I scoffed at his behavior.

"He is a rising star. Please take care of him." After the PD was done, he along with the staff left our dorm, and we were left with Yun. We all sat around in awkward silence.

"We should introduce ourself. My name is Aruem, I'm the oldest."

"I'm Yuri, the third oldest. I'm one of the main vocals."

"I'm BB, the fifth oldest. I'm a bit competitive cause I like being number one."

"I'm SooRi. I'm the fourth oldest. I'm a rapper, I guess."

"I'm Nari! The sixth in line. I'm a vocal." She nodded.

"I'm Sarang, the maknae. That's all I have to say."

"I'm Hime. I'm the second oldest and the leader."

"Together we are Rebels." We all chorused.

Yun stared at us for awhile in silence. "Hey maknae, when's your birthday?"

"May 30th 1997." Sarang replied.

"Huh, you're older than me. By the way, I'm hungry."

"Oh! We'll see what we have." Aruem said and we headed into the kitchen.

We had a lot of veggies for stir fry.

"Anybody know how to cook?" Nari asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Hime?" Yuri asked.

"No comment." I replied.

"We can always try?" Sarang suggested.

"Have you even held a knife before?" SooRi asked. Sarang shook her head.

"What are you doing?" BB asked when I sat down on the kitchen counter.

"Sitting. I'm not going to cook, just so you know." I said. All the girls sighed.

*******************************

After some screaming, burning and frantic running around the kitchen, the girls managed to make the stir fry. They brought out the stir fry and the rice for Yun.

"What is this?" Yun asked looking at the messy heap of food in front of him.

"It's stir fry." Nari replied.

He picked up a burnt piece with a disgusted face. "Doesn't look like it." He put it back down. "Is it even edible?

Sarang picked up a piece and ate it. "It's ok." She confirmed.

"I don't want to it." Yun shook his head.

"Eat it. They tried so hard to make it for you." I said.

"No." Yun refused. "It looks disgusting."

"Fine. Don't eat. Starve." I said and we ate the food while Yun watched.

"Can we eat takeout instead?" Yun asked while we were eating.

"Do you have money for that? Cause we don't." I replied.

"My uncle took my credit card." He mumbled. "And I don't want to eat that disgusting thing."

"Then starve." I said and continue to eat.

*******************************

"Hmph. Why am I stuck with sisters like you? I wanted someone popular like Sistar, BlackPink or Twice. Not no name idols like you." Yun said after we were done eating and sat around in front of the TV.

"You. Stand up." Yun stared at me like he didn't understand what I said. "Stand. Up." He slowly stood up and I pulled him towards the door. I opened the door and locked him out.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"What is Hime doing?!" SooRi shouted._

(a/n: these are commentaries within the reality show)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Hey!" Yun shouted banging on the door. "Hey! Let me in!"

"Hime-"

"Don't open the door, Sarang." I said.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"I really wanted to help him. I really do, but Hime won't let me." Sarang pouted._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"But-"

"No buts." I cut Aruem off. We all sat in the living room while Yun continued to bang on the door which soon died down.

"Hime, can we-"

"No." I cut Nari off. "That kid-"

Suddenly the door opened and the PD walked in. "We need to talk." He stood in front of us and the others fidget in their seats. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Did he call you for help?" I asked.

"That's not the point here. What are you doing treating him like that? I asked you to take care of him like your brother, and is it true that you didn't give him dinner?"

I looked at Yun and scoffed. "He told you everything huh?"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"We are in so much trouble." Aruem stated._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Answer my question."

"That's right. So what? He has no manners. The girls had never cooked before and they ran around the kitchen hurting themselves to cook for him and that ungrateful brat didn't even want to eat what they worked so hard on. He doesn't deserve to eat. If he was really hungry, he would stop complaining and eat. And you," I turned to look at Yun. "If you can't take it, leave then! The door is right there! You didn't want no name idols to be your sisters anyways!" I looked at the PD again. "How can I take care of him as my brother if I can't can even discipline him? Leave. Take him and end this show. I don't want to take care of a spoiled brat anyways."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"This is it. This is the end." Yuri said._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"We barley started the show and it's already ending." Nari said and shook her head._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"Our first show is a failure." Sarang sighed._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"No!" Yun shouted. "I will stay here and show you that I'm not a spoiled brat!"

I smirked. "Ok. We'll see about that."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"The show lives!" BB shouted._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"Thank goodness he changed his mind." Yuri sighed in relief._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"Reverse psychology. Try it sometimes." I laughed._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The PD sighed. "Fine. Since you decided to stay, you can stay." The PD left and we were alone once again. I saw all the girls sigh in relief.

I slammed my hand on the table in front of Yun making him jump.

"Look here brat." I started. "We are all older than you, so I better see you respecting each and every one of us. I'll tell you right now that I'm not a nice person. I won't hesitate to kick you out again. Do you hear me?" Yun frantically nodded his head. "Good." I said with a smile. "Let's go."

"W-where are you going?" Yun asked.

"To sleep." I replied after everyone entered the bedroom except me.

"W-what about me?" Yun pointed to himself.

"You're sleeping here in the living room."

"What? But-"

"There's one of you and there's seven of us. Are you seriously gonna make seven of us sleep in the living room while you sleep in our bedroom, spoiled brat?"

"But...what about a blanket?"

"Good luck. We don't have any extras. Your uncle didn't think these things through before throwing you in here, huh?" I said and entered the bedroom.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yun shouted.

*******************************

The others went to sleep while I continued to write in my notebook using my phone's light to see the pages. I looked at the time. It's been an hour since bedtime, I wonder if Yun is sleeping? I walked out to the living room. He was laying on our small couch in fetal position trying to keep himself warm. I walked back into my room and grabbed my blanket to put it over Yun. I walked back into the bedroom and continued writing.

Suga POV

"Hey look! Rebel has a MV teaser!" Taehyung shouted at the top of his lungs. "Who wants to watch with me?!"

"Really? It's out?" Rap Monster asked and everyone crowded the lap top.

"Suga?" Taehyung wondered if I was gonna join them.

"I guess." I replied lazily walking over and he pressed play.

The video flashed the girls' faces and someone hit a car window with a bat. One girl threw a chair at the wall and broke it. "You can't, you can't, you can't tame us". It ended with the all girls fisted hand with their thumb pointing down.

"T-that's it?!" Jimin shouted.

"That was like 30 seconds?!" Hobi shouted.

"Yeah, that's why they're called teasers." Rap Mon deadpanned.

"You've got to be kidding me! Now I want to see their official MV." Jin stated.

"It's gonna be dope. Probably." Jungkook said.

"No, I'm sure it'll be dope." Rap Mon stated. "They're our sister group after all."

Yun POV

I woke up to the sounds of chaotic running around the house. I lifted my head and there was a blanket on top of me. Who's?

"That's Hime's blanket." Yuri answered my unasked question. "Hime is actually a nice person, y'know."

"Quit babbling." Hime hit Yuri on the head. "And you, don't you have school today? Brat."

"Oh!" I looked at the time. It was 7:45 and my class stared at 8. "Aw man!" I shouted and ran to the restroom. "I'm late!" I rushed to get cleaned up. When I'm done I opened the door to leave and Hime was standing outside next to a van.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"We gotta take him to and from school the PD said." Hime sighed. "I guess our schedule will be a bit different with Yun around."_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"C'mon. Get in."

"Huh?"

"We're taking you to school."

"Oh." I said still standing in the same spot. Hime sighed and grabbed me by my backpack.

"C'mon!" She said and shoved me into the van. We reached my school at 8:30. I sighed. I'm late. I got out of the van and walked towards the school building.

"Bye Yunnie!" Hime shouted.

"Don't call me that?!" I yelled back.

"Aw~ why? You're our dongsaeng, aren't you, Yunnie?" Aruem cooed.

"Don't call me that, Aruem! Noona." I added when I caught Hime glaring at me.

"Run! You're super late."

"Aw, crap." I mumbled and started running.

"You didn't say bye to us!" SooRi shouted.

"Bye noona!" I shouted at the top of my lungs while running trying to get to class as fast as I can.

Hime POV

"Brat." I laughed and got in our van ready for practice. When we got to our practice room, of course, there were cameras set up in there. We all sighed. Just then Bang PD walked in.

"Hime, you girls will start recording today. After the recording, you all will resume dance practice with music." We nodded at his orders and followed him to the recording room.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"We're finally recording?" Yuri asked._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"Finally! We've been practicing without music for awhile." SooRi said._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"I think it's important to learn the dance without music first. When we get the dance down, dancing with music will be much easier since we already know the moves." BB shrugged._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"I don't think I'm doing so good." Nari pouted. "Did you see the way Bang PD sigh in frustration when I couldn't get the notes right?"

"Its ok. We're barely starting out. You'll improve. I just know it." I encouraged her.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"Time to pick Yun up from school." I said.

"Oh, it's time already?" The girls looked at the time on their phones.

"Guess we gotta go and stop practice here." BB stated.

"Yunnie!" I shouted.l when I spotted him coming out of the school building. I ran towards us.

"I said don't call me that Hime! Noona." He added.

"Get in." I said. He sighed and got in the van.

"I'm hungry." Yun said when we reach the door.

"We'll make something when we get inside." Aruem stated.

"Can't we order out or something?" Yun asked.

"You have money for that, spoiled brat." Yun pouted at my comment. He sat down and waited while the girls frantically ran around the kitchen trying to fix something for Yun to eat.

"What is this?" Yun asked looking at the gunky mess.

"It's rice, of course." Sarang replied.

"More like porridge." Yun said. "And this?" He pointed to the burnt mess.

Nari nervously laughed. "Scrambled eggs."

"How can anyone burn regular scrambled eggs?" Yun asked and sighed.

"Are you going to eat or not?" Yun stayed silent and stared at the food long and hard. "One. Two. Thr-"

"I'll eat it." Yun grabbed my hand stopping me from taking it away from him. "I'll eat it."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"The food wasn't very good but it's better than starving." Yun stated. "I'm pretty sure I'm traumatized by the way Hime treated me the first time I refused. I'll never refuse food from her ever again. Hime was scary." Yun's eyes widened. "Noona! Hime noona! I'm sorry! I'll call you seven noona from now on. Noona. Noona. Noona." He chanted._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

We all ate the mess we called food.

"How was school today, Yun?" Sarang asked.

"It's ok, I guess." He shrugged.

"How old are you, Yun?" Nari asked. "Better yet, when's your birthday?"

"April 1st, 2000."

"Hahaha, your birthday's a joke!" BB shouted making the others giggle. Yun rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Yuri apologized. "But you're a 2000 baby. Wow. So young." Yun rolled his eyes yet again.

"You're really not that old either."

"But we're adults." Sarang pointed out.

"Who can't adult correctly." I stated and everyone laughed.

"Yeah." The others agreed. "We can't adult correctly."

*******************************

"Yun, let's go to the store." I stated.

"Now?"

"Duh, now. Hurry up."

"Why do I have to-" he stopped what he was saying after noticing my glare. "Ok." He agreed putting his shoes on. "Wait, were walking?"

"Yes, it's around the corner!"

"Ugh, fine." He followed me out the door. "I thought you didn't have money for takeout. How did you get money for grocery shopping?" Yun asked when we're in the store.

"The staff gave it to me." I replied looking at the onions.

"I don't like onions, or carrots, or celery." Yun said.

"Congratulations, we're getting them."

"Why?"

"Because you hate them."

"Aw c'mon! I don't want to eat that."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to him. "Yun, you will eat what we make, unless, you can cook for yourself."

"I don't know how to cook." Yun mumbled.

"Exactly, so shut up." After buying the groceries we walked out with Yun holding most of the heavy bags. We bumped into an elder who dropped a lot of her groceries. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No no. It's ok." She slowly try to bed down to pick up her groceries.

"Yun, help her." I ordered.

"But in holding all of these." He showed me his hands. I looked at the cameraman.

"Sorry, can you..."I trailed off handing my bags to him. "It's not that heavy." He accepted them, thank goodness. I took the heavy bags from Yun and he helped the elder pick up her groceries.

"Halmeoni, do you help taking your groceries home?" I asked.

"Oh, I can never bother you to do such a thing."

"Your not bothering us at all. My brother here will take your groceries to your home, right, Yun?"

"Huh? Why would I-"

"Spoiled brat."

"Ok. I'll take it to her house. Where is your house halmeoni?" Yun asked.

"Right over there."

Yun turned around to look. "Where?"

"Follow me." She said and walked ahead of us. There was a biker who almost ran into her but Yun protected her by pulling her back.

"Watch it man!" Yun shouted at the biker. "Halmeoni, are you ok? Here, hold my hand, so you don't encounter the same problem." We walked to her house with Yun holding her hand the whole time to keep her safe. After Yun dropped her groceries off on her table she bowed to us.

"My my. You're such a kind young man. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Yun bowed to her. "We're going now. Take care." Yun bowed once more and we left.

I laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Yun asked.

"You told her to hold your hand for her safety, like a child."

"It was dangerous."

"Bend down a bit."

"Huh?" He said confused.

"Just do it." He bent down and I patted his head. "Good boy. Good boy."

"What the-"

"I guess you aren't all spoiled. C'mon. Let's go home."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"Nobody has patted my head like that before." Yun patted his head. "It felt good when Hime, did that." His eyes widened. "Noona. Noona. Noona. Hime noona. I gotta get used to calling them noona."_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Yuri POV

Hime and Yun came back from grocery shopping.

"Yun, put these in the fridge."

"Yes, Hime...noona." He stated putting the groceries away.

"Hey." I whispered to Hime. "Did you tame him somehow."

"No." she shook her head. "Why do you think that?"

"He seems to be following orders without a fight."

Hime shrugged and walked away. I continue to watch him put the groceries away.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"Hime must have a special power or something." I joked. "Yun followed orders."_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"What are you doing?" Nari asked Yun.

"Homework." He replied making everyone gather around him.

"What subject are you working on?" Aruem asked.

"Math and English."

"Ok, math I can do, but English?" Nari laughed nervously. "Not so much."

"Same here." BB said. "Even though I'm competitive, I was never good in English." Everyone denied to help him in English.

"I can help you in English." Hime spoke up.

"Are you good in English?" Soori asked.

"The worst grade I got in English was a C."

"You're not that good then, cause my English classes, I got Cs too." BB said her competitive side coming out.

"I'm sure we all got Cs." I stated.

"I spent 13 years speaking English, so I think I can help you."

"Yeah right. If you spent 13 years speaking English, then I have 12 years of English experience. I started learning since the first grade."

"BB, this isn't a competition." Hime rolled her eyes.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"Everyone learns English in school." BB said._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"13 years speaking English, I don't know. Wouldn't it be 12 since we start in grade one?" SooRi asked._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"We don't know about Hime's life, so who are we to judge?" Yuri shrugged._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"If they don't believe me, then forget it." Hime shrugged._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Yun POV

"Are you gonna help me or not?" I asked. "Stop fighting...please."

"Why don't you help him BB?" Hime noona suggested. "After all, you had 12 years of English experience, right?"

"English is..."

"I'm doing math right now. I'll do English after. Please just...I really need help."

"I'll help you." Everyone except Hime noona volunteered. Everyone sat around in a circle to look at my homework while Hime sat on the couch watching us.

"That's not how you solve it." BB stated. "It's like this."

"No, it's not." SooRi retorted. The others all argued among themselves.

"Hime! Who's right?" They asked dragging Hime noona into the argument.

"Don't drag me into this. You girls find the answer among yourselves. I have better things to do." She said and went to put her shoes on. "I have to talk to Bang PD. I'll be back." Hime walked out and I turn to look at the other six. They continue to argue.

"You know what? Forget it. If you think you're right, then you help him." Yuri said, after a long argument, and walked away.

"I'm gonna go ahead and leave you girls to it." Aruem nodded. "I don't want to fight." I look at the remaining girls.

Hime POV

"Where's everyone?" I asked. Yun was sitting alone looking at his homework. He turned his attention to me.

"They quit on me. I couldn't understand what they were teaching me so they gave up."

"Let me see." I said sitting down next to him and grabbing his homework. "Ah~ this is easy. You learn this in junior high."

"I've never been good in math so..." he trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders.

I sighed. "It's ok. I'll help teach you. If you're confused, you can stop me and ask questions anytime." I scoot closer to Yun and pointed at the paper reading the problem. "Ok, so three girls are cohabiting in a house. Lady A has a corner room and pays 25% more than Lady B. Lady C has the biggest room and pays 50% more that Lady B. How much of the rent does each lady pay? Alright. What do you do first?" I looked at Yun. He looked at me with a blank face.

"I don't know. What am I supposed to do?"

I chuckled. "Ok, so. We need to write an equation. Since Lady A pays 25% more than Lady B, we'll write that as A = x + 1/4x."

"Wait, why X?" Yun asked confused.

"X represents g Lady B's share of the rent."

"Oh." He nodded in better understanding. "And why 1/4x?"

"Because Lady A pays 25%, aka 1/4, of B's rent."

"Oh~" he nodded again. "Ok."

"Alright, so since Lady C pays 50% more than Lady B, we will write it as C = x + 1/2x." Yun nodded. "Since we don't know how much the rent is, we'll have to present it as 1. So the equation will be 1 = x + (x + 1/4x) + (x + 1/2x), ok?"

"Um..." Yun titled his head.

"1 represent the rent as a whole. All three ladies payment equals one. X is Lady B's share. I wrote (x + 1/4x) because we have to get B's rent payment and add 1/4 because A pays 25% more. And we do the same for C where we have to add B's share with the 50% added payment." I clarified to him.

"Ok." Yun nodded.

"Alright. Now that we have our equations we solve it."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"I have a helper who won't give up on me. Yay~" Yun cheered._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Yun POV

"Wow~" I clapped. "You made it look so easy." I said amazed when she finished the math problem.

Hime noona chuckled. "Now, your turn." She pushed the homework in front of me. "This problem is similar."

"Um, I don't..." I shook my head.

"You won't always get it right the first time, but you can always try."

"Ok, fine." I said and tried doing the problem. When I finished, I handed the paper to Hime.

"Good. You wrote down two equations," I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "But," I held my breath again. "The equation itself is wrong."

"Aw man!" I shouted.

Hime noona chuckled. "It's ok. I'll help you." Hime helped me step by step. Amazingly, I understood everything she said perfectly. The problem is I can't do it myself.

I finished the next problem that she told me to do and showed her the answer.

"You have the right idea but-" Hime proceeds to teach me.

"I give up."

"Hey. I didn't give up on you yet, you shouldn't be giving up on yourself."

I pouted. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. I know you can. You understood what I taught, right? You're just confused with the equations."

Hime continues to help me. I showed Hime the next problem that I solved myself. She looked it over and smiled at me.

"Good job! I knew you could do it." She patted my head.

I sighed in relief when I finished my math homework.

"Ok, now your English homework."

I groaned. "I can't do it anymore~"

"Yes, you can. C'mon."

*******************************

I stared at Hime. "Are you good in English?"

"I spent 13 years speaking English, what do you think?" I shrugged. _**"Don't worry. I got this. Do you believe in me?"**_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"Ok, she just spoke in fluent English. I can trust her, right?" I asked. "Cause I'm pretty impressed."_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"I...don't know what you're saying."

"Do you believe in me?" I nodded my reply. "Ok then. What is a hyperbole."

I stared at her and blink my eyes as if that was my first time ever hearing such a word.

Hime sighed. "Ok, a hyperbole is...and a simile is...and a metaphor is..." I zoned out from what Hime was teaching me. "Yah! Are you listening?" Hime hit me on the head bringing me back to focus.

"I'm listening." I nodded.

"Then what is a hyperbole?" She asked. I shrugged in response. "You learn this in junior high. How can you do your homework if you don't know what is a hyperbole, smilie or metaphor?"

"This is English homework. Why do I need to know those?"

"Because that's what your homework is. To define which sentence is a hyperbole, simile or metaphor. And they're all in English."

I groaned. "I don't want to do this. Should I just drop out of school?"

Hime hit my head. "No. You should graduate and go to college and get a good degree. Just because you're a rising actor doesn't mean you can slack off." She hit my head again. "Now, do your homework."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"Hime noona is lecturing me? Even my uncle doesn't lecture me." I stated._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"But I don't even know what those are?"

Hime sighed. "Listen to me then." She explained hyperbole, simile and metaphor again. "Ok, what's a hyperbole?"

"Hyperboles are exaggerated statements or claims not meant to be taken literally." I restated what she had told me.

"And a smilie?"

"A figure of speech comparing two unlike things."

"And metaphor?"

"A figure of speech in which a word or phrase is applied to an object or action to which it is not literally applicable."

"Great! Now, read the sentences and pick one of the three options: hyperbole, simile or metaphor." She pushed the paper in front of me. "Read." She pointed to the first sentence.

 ** _"I am sho hungray I cood eat a horsh."_** I read.

 _ **"I am so hungry I could eat a horse."**_ Hime repeated. "So? Hyperbole, simile or metaphor?"

"Um, hyperbole?" I guessed.

"Why?"

"Um." I shrugged.

"I'm not saying you're wrong. I just want to know your reasoning as to why it's a hyperbole."

"Exaggeration of eating a horse?"

"Correct. Good boy." Hime noona patted my head. "Next."

_**"De plomese betwin is wus a delikat flowur."** _

_**"The promise between us was a delicate flower."**_ Hime restated. "Hyperbole, simile or metaphor?"

"Simile."

"Why?"

"Um" I shrugged. "I don't know."

"It's actually a metaphor. A simile is comparing two things. In this sentence, there was no comparison."

"Oh, oops."

"It's ok." She ruffled my hair. "You're learning."

*******************************

" _ **Incognito**_ means hiding your true identity. For example..." after hyperboles, similes and metaphors, I have to do vocabulary. I sighed. "Are you ok?"

"Why must I do this. This is so hard. My life sucks. God must hate me."

Hime noona laughed. "Hey, don't say that. Not everyone gets to be a celebrity. I think you're living pretty good."

I pouted. "I have no siblings and my parents are rarely home. I'm going through high school and having difficulty with math and English. I might fail and not graduate this year. That's living good?"

"Look, you're life is pretty privileged. Not everyone has rich parents like you and is a rising star. Your life isn't that hard. Get over yourself." She said. "If you don't want to learn anymore, I'm going to excuse myself. I have better things to do."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"She just lectured me again? Who is she? My mom?" I asked._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hime POV

I woke up early to make a bento for Yun.

"Hey, wake up." I said shaking him awake. "You don't want to be late for class again."

Everyone is up and running around trying to get ready. We dropped Yun off on time today.

"Bye Yunnie~" we sang.

"Don't call me that!" He shouted embarrassed.

"Wait, Yun!" I shouted running up to him. "Here. Bento." He furrowed his eyebrows hesitant to accept the food. "Don't worry. It's edible."

He accepted the food and turned but I held him back.

"Hey, you may be an only child, but we're here for you. Don't worry. I'm going to make sure you graduate. We are going to show you what having siblings is like. Bye. We'll be back to pick you up."

He smiled and walked into the school building.

*******************************

"Yunnie~" Yuri and I shouted while waving at Yun. He was talking to a girl.

"Don't call me that!" He shouted back.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Yuri teased.

"W-what? No." Yun stuttered.

"Do you want her to be?" I asked. He said something to her and ran towards the van.

"Why did you leave your girlfriend so quickly~" we teased.

"Shut up." He growled with flushed cheeks and entered the van. "Let's go."

"Bye Yun's girlfriend!" We shouted.

"Shut up!" Yun shouted.

Yun POV

We all entered the dorm and took our shoes off.

"Go wash your feet after you take your shoe and sock off." Hime noona ordered.

"Yes, mom." Everyone said and did what they were told.

*******************************

"You're better than my teacher at teaching. You should become a teacher, Hime noona." I said when I finished my homework.

Hime noona stopped what she was doing and looked at me. She just let out a weak smile and ruffled my hair. She got up and walked towards the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Oh! Noona, the bento you gave me was delicious." I said catching everyone's attention.

"What? You got a bento?" BB asked.

"Mm. This morning. Hime noona gave it to me."

"How was it?" SooRi asked.

"It was delicious." I nodded. "It tasted like a mother's cooking. Full of love." I turned to look at Hime noona. "Who made it?"

"I did." She replied nonchalantly while preparing ingredients to cook.

"What?!" Everyone screamed.

Yuri put her arm over Hime's shoulder. "Are you telling us that you could cook this whole time, and you didn't tell us." Hime noona simply nodded.

"You could cook and you let us run around like idiots in the kitchen?!" BB shouted. Hime noona nodded yet again.

"We cut and burned ourselves multiple times and you're telling us now that you can cook?!" Nari yelled. Hime nodded.

"You said that you couldn't cook." Sarang accused.

"Hey, don't accuse me like that. I never said I couldn't cook. I said no comment." Hime defended herself.

"Oh my gosh! We all got hurt for nothing." They shouted and attacked her with light punches and kicks.

*******************************

"I swear, you are officially the mom." Areum stated eating her food. Hime just laughed at the statement.

"This is so good." Nari said her mouth full of food.

"I can't believe you never cooked for us before, you jerk." BB kicked her under the table. Hime just laughed at the action.

"Seriously, if you can cook, why didn't you say so?" Yuri ask.

"Because if you girls know, you'll make me cook for you, am I right?"

"Of course." We all chorus.

"There you go. That's why I didn't tell you. I'm gonna be a slave from now on." She sighed. "Oh, my life sucks."

*******************************

"Bye Yunnie~" they chorused yet another day.

"Don't call me that? How many times do I have to tell you to stop for you to actually stop?"

"We won't ever stop, so get used to it." Yuri laughed.

"Well, stop. It's embarrassing." I said and walked into my school building.

Hime POV

"Yunnie~" we sang.

"We're here to pick you up." Nari stated.

"Oh! He's with his girlfriend." Sarang pointed out.

"Hi Yunnie's girlfriend." We all greeted. He said something to her and walked towards us.

"Stop calling me that. You're embarrassing me."

"Welcome to the world of siblings." I pat his back.

Yuri laugh. "That's true. Siblings annoy and embarrass each other."

Yun rolled his eyes and got into the car.

*******************************

"How did you get that?" I asked noticing a multiple bruises on Yun's arm and legs.

"Probably from Physical Education." He said with a shrug.

"Ok." I said and continue to eat.

"I think you can stop sending me to school. I'm in my last year of high school. I can go by myself." He stated the next day.

"Ok. That's fine with us." The others agreed. When I saw Yun, he got more bruises on his body.

"Hey." I grabbed his arm. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why?" He answered.

"No it's just. You seem to have more bruises on your body."

"I'm fine. Really." He said and walked away.

I contemplated about the bruises on Yun's body and came to a conclusion.

"Yun, are you getting bullied?" I asked him before he left for school the next day.

"You're getting bullied?" BB repeated my question.

"Are you ok?" Areum asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure because-"

"I said don't worry about it!" Huh yelled. "Why the hell do you care anyways?"

"Because we're your-"

"You're not really my sisters!" Yun yelled. "And it's not like you really actually want to take care of me. You're only doing this to boost you're popularity."

I slapped him on the cheek and the others gasped at my action. "We are truly worried about you."

"Just mind your own business." Yun said and ran out the door.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"No one had ever slapped me before. Hime noona was the first." Yun nodded._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Where is Yun?" Nari asked. "School let out hours ago. He's still not home. Do you think he's ok?"

"He's fine." I assured her.

"You sure? I hope he didn't get into any trouble." The door opened and we turned to the door. Yun walked in. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" Nari ran to him to look at his face. It was full of bruises and cuts.

He pushed Nari's hand away. "It doesn't concern you."

"Yun, I know we're not your real siblings, but it doesn't mean that we don't care. Of course we care. We're living under one roof. If it makes you feel any better, I'm an only child too. Yes, we're not your real siblings, but this is the closest you'll get to siblings. Trust me. I have no siblings but I have Rebels. And I'm pretty sure the way Rebels treat me is how siblings treat each other, or close to it at least."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"Honestly, I have no siblings, so really, I understand Yun. I'm lucky I met Rebels. I want Yun to know that he has us as his sisters. We might not be blood related, but we won't treat him like he isn't." Nari smiled._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Yun stared at Nari for awhile and finally spoke up. "I got into a fight. Some guys in my school said 'You think you're a hot shot just because you're a rising star?' And uh...they're jealous that I have seven girls taking me to and from school everyday. And the girl that he likes talks to me so-"

"Wait. He likes your girlfriend?" I asked.

"What? No! She's not my...no. S-she's not my girlfriend." Yun shook his head in denial.

"But you like her."

"T-that's not the point." He said with flushed cheeks. "Anyways, I decided to fight back today, hence, my beat up state."

"Fighting isn't good!" Nari lectured him while I went to get the first aid kit from the restroom. Yun was looking down in shame.

"Did you win?" I asked making Yun perk up.

"Hime!" Nari shouted.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Well, if you count as punching the leader in the face and giving him a bloody nose and the others running after me a win then yeah." He nodded again.

I laughed at what he said. "Good job." I ruffled his hair.

"Fighting is bad. Should you really be complimenting me?"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"No one had complimented me before for doing bad things. But then I soon found out she didn't compliment me for fighting. It's my first time fighting too." Yun laughed. "I got beat up bad."_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"You ran away from the fight and escaped with small injuries. That's what I'm complimenting you on."

"Oh. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get attacked tomorrow again too."

I smiled and sat in front of him. I opened the hydrogen peroxide and poured it on a cotton ball.

"I'm going to bed." Nari yawned.

"Good night." I called out to her.

"Night." She replied.

I dabbed the cotton ball to the corner of his lips. He flinched and hissed from the pain. I sat there cleaning his wounds in silence.

"I'm sorry." He spoke up breaking the silence.

"Hm? Why are you sorry?" I asked still cleaning his wounds.

"Those jerks told me that you noonas don't really want to be here as my sisters and you're only doing it because the producer, my uncle, told you to. I thought about it and they are wrong and I'm all up in my head about it and I snapped. I yelled at you noonas and said horrible things. I started a stupid fight."

"I want to apologize to." I said. "For slapping you."

"There's nothing for you to apologize about. I said horrible things. That was a form of discipline."

I shook my head. "I still want to apologize. That's what family does. You fight and argue over stupid things. You may accidentally blurt things you don't mean or accidentally raise your hand against each other out of anger, but at the end of the day, you're still family and you can always lean on each other for help. I know that Rebels and I may not be your real sisters but we are here to help you and show you what having siblings are like and how great it is. In all honesty, no siblings are perfect. Everyone has there flaws. There will be stupid fights but we'll have to eventually apologize. I want you to believe in Rebels and rely on Rebels when you need help. Tell us what's on your mind. Tell us your concerns. We like to tease you, annoy you, and embarrass you, but that's part of sibling hood." I chuckled.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"I learned about family today." Yun chuckled. "They may not be blood related but I'm pretty sure the way they treat me is exactly how it feels like to have siblings."_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Do you have siblings? Well, other than Rebels?"

"I do." I whispered. "An older brother."

"Cool. I bet he's happy that you're becoming an idol."

"Mm. I bet so too."

Yun examined my face.

"I don't want to intrude too much but where's your brother? You look sad." I stared at him in silence. "I will rely on you, but I want you to rely on me too."

"He's in a coma." I whispered so low I wasn't sure if he heard but his crestfallen face tells me otherwise.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"What did Hime say? You didn't catch it on camera? Oh then, I really don't want to say it." Yun shook his head. "I don't want to exploit her like that."_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said.

I chuckled. "It's ok. I'm done." I sniffed. "Um, you should go to sleep."

"Yeah, I should." He nodded in agreement. I cleaned the couch of the trash and tossed them away.

"Good night, Hime noona."

"Good night Yunnie."


	21. Chapter 20

Hime POV

"Good morning, Hime noona." Yun greeted me.

"Morning."

"How are you today?"

"Fine. I should be asking you that. How are you?"

"I'll be fine. I think." He shrugged.

"Will you really? You're gonna get bullied again, right? Should we go to school with you?"

"No. that's just embarrassing. Getting protected by women."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with females protecting males. There are female bodyguards, female cops, female lawyers, female doctors, female everything. This is the 21st century. Get over it."

"Hime's right. I just wish society will stop looking down on women." Yuri agreed.

"If you don't want our protection, should the cameramen go with you instead?" Nari suggested. "I mean, they're not gonna bully you in front of cameras right? If they do, evidence for court."

"I think I'll take the cameraman. It's better than seven ladies just walking with me all day." Yun said. "That and you ladies gotta go do your own thing, right? If you need to stay late for practice, do it. Don't worry about me or dinner."

********************************************

"It's late. We should go home now." Areum stated looking at the clock.

"2am." BB confirmed the time. "It's been awhile since we last stayed behind for practice like this.

"Well, since we started the reality show, we hardly stay behind anymore." Sarang popped her neck.

Nari sighed. "I wonder if Yun ate."

"Lets go." SooRi said and they started packing.

"Hime?" Yuri looked at me. "You coming with?"

"No, I'm going to st-" _I would like to advise you to not be alone because that's the time when you start talking to yourself, but what do I know, right?_ "You know what. I'll leave with you girls." I said changing my mind.

When we got home, Yun was already sleeping.

"Oh, don't tell me he skipped dinner." Nari mumbled. She walked over to him. "Yun. Yun." He stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"Don't other him. He's tired and he has school tomorrow." I said tugging on Nari's sleeves. She nodded and we all got ready for bed.

"Did you skip dinner yesterday?" I asked Yun while he was eating his breakfast.

"Mm." He nodded.

"Why?" Nari asked.

"I don't have money. Uncle took it away from me when we started this show."

"Yah!" I yelled at the camera. "I remember the first day you were mad because we starved your nephew. Why are you letting him starve now?! I know you're watching!" I sighed. "Sorry. I should've came home and cooked you dinner."

Yun shook his head. "It's ok. You're busy with your practice. You're debuting soon right?"

"That's no excuse for you to starve. I should've prepared you food so you can heat it up."

"I think you noonas practicing for debut is reason enough for me to starve." Yun nodded.

"No it's not!" We all shouted in sync.

"Chillax. It's only one night. I won't die." Yun said calmly. "Thank you for the food. Bye." He said walking out the door towards school.

********************************************

"Bang PD-nim?" I said entering the empty room. Bang PD called, telling me to meet up in one of the conference room cause he needs to talk to me, but he is nowhere to be found. I walked in and took a seat staring at the clock waiting for him to show up.

 _Boo!_ I turned to my side. _It's been awhile._

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

_Why? Because I remind you of your sin? Good. I won't let you forget. Ever._

I slammed the desk in front of me. "Stop bothering me!"

"Hime?" I turned towards the owner of the voice and came face to face with Bang PD.

I stood up immediately. "Bang PD-nim." I bowed.

"Hime, are you ok?"

I nodded. "I'm doing fine. And you?"

Bang PD sighed. "Hime, is there something you want to tell me?"

I tilted my head in confusion. "No." I shook my head.

"Let me rephrase my question. Is there something you need to tell me about?"

I furrowed my brows. "Like what?"

"Like, you talking to yourself?"

"Bang PD-"

"You know, I didn't really want to believe it when Suga told me, but I just caught you red handed." He sighed.

"He told you?" Bang PD nodded in confirmation. "So what? Do I leave BigHit?"

"No, why would you...no!" He shook his head. "You need to see a psychiatrist."

"I don't have money to do that, I-"

"Hime, I am investing in you and Rebels right now. If you really need it, which you do, I'll help you pay for it."

"But-"

"No buts. Just do what I say. It's the best for you and Rebels. Hime, you want to be an idol right? It was your dream, right? Don't let this psychologic problem stop you. You have my support." He patted my back. "I'll find a psychiatrist and make an appointment for you. I'll follow up with you later, ok?" He walked away.

"Bang PD!" I shouted when he reached the door. "Please don't tell the other girls. I don't need them to worry about me when they're already worried and stressed about preparing for our debut."

"Ok, but you really have to go see the psychiatrist when I make the appointment."

"I will." I nodded and Bang PD walked out.

********************************************

"What happened with Bang PD?" Yuri asked when I entered our dance practice room.

"Hm? Nothing." I shook my head. "He only told me that he wants us to work hard and he'll give us his support."

"That's it?" BB asked. "You left practice for that?"

"Mm. And he said that he's investing in us so we should do our best."

"Oh." The others deadpan.

I sighed. "So, c'mon. Back to practice."

Yuri POV

I stared at Hime for a while.

"What? Get in position." I nodded at her order. I wonder what Bang PD and Hime really talked about.

We got in position and started dancing again.

We all returned to the dorms after a long dance practice and was greeted with Yun sitting alone doing his homework.

"No new injuries today?" Hime asked.

"No. Just like Nari noona said, they can't hit me in front of cameras."

"What subject are you working on?" Areum asked.

"English."

"Oh." Everyone said in sync. We turned and patted Hime's back.

"Sounds like a job for you." BB stated.

"You sure you don't want to do it?" I asked which BB shook her head to.

"Good luck." SooRi cheered.

"Work hard. Hwaiting!" Nari fisted bumped the air.

"Don't give up." I said and we all went in the bedroom.

"Wash your feet after you take off your shoes!" Hime shouted after us.

"Ne, eomma~" we chorused and did what we were told. We all came to sit around and hang in the living room (which is the only other room in our small dorm, to be honest. Well other than the restroom, and the kitchen which is more or less connected to the living room). We decided to watch reruns of dramas.

"Stop watching TV!" Hime shouted. "It's distracting Yun and he can't do his homework." The others hummed but ignored Hime's request.

"Yuri."

I sighed. "Turn it off girls."

"Fine." They rolled their eyes and turned it off. "Happy?"

"If you girls are so bored, go practice your lines for our debut, continue dance practice or teach Yun. You can learn with him too." Hime huffed.

"I'm going to practice my lines." Nari said heading for the bedroom.

"Same." Areum headed towards the restroom.

"Me too." SooRi agreed and entered the bedroom.

"I'm going to work on my dance." BB said stepping outside.

"Oh, me too. Practice with me." Sarang followed BB out.

"I'm just going to stay here and watch you teach Yun, I guess." I shrugged.

"Ok, Yun. Vocabulary or homophones. Which one do you want to do first?"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"Hime just legit spoke in English." I said._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Yun stared at Hime in silence. "Yun, vocabulary or homophones?" Yun continued to stare. "Do you know what I'm saying?"

"I don't know what your saying?" Yun bit his lips. "Sorry."

Hime chuckled. "It's cool. I asked which one do you want to do first: vocabulary or homophones?"

"Homophones." Yum nodded resolute.

"Ok." Hime nodded. "What is a homophone?"

"Can you stop speaking to me in English? I don't know what you're saying." Yun pouted.

"Yeah." I backed Yun up. "I don't know what you're saying either."

"This is English homework. We have to speak in English so it'll benefit you."

"This is English homework not English class."

"Same difference. This is English homework for English class. C'mon now."

Yun sighed with a pout slowly formed on his face. "I don't want to." He complained.

"Do you want to graduate or not?"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"Of course I do!" Yun shouted. "Everyone wants to graduate, but no one likes doing school work."_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Yun nodded. "Then," Hime said. "Stop complaining and do your homework. What is a homophone."

"Homophones are words that sound the same but have different spellings and meanings."

"Good. Now." Hime said pointing to a group of words. "Do you know the difference?"

"Of course I do." Yun stated confidently. "One is a contraction, one means possession and one is a position."

"Good. Which is which?"

"I don't know." Yun's shoulder deflated.

"They're building their house over there." Hime looked at Yun. "Which is which, Yun?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Yun whined.

"I'm helping you with your homework."

"Please give me mercy."

Hime smiled. "No."

"Give me mercy or give me death."

"Guess you're dying."

"Hime noona~" Yun whined. "Please, be nice."

"I am being nice."

"Well, be nicer!"

"This is as nice as I can be."

"Hime noona~" Yun pouted with puppy eyes. "Please be nice to me~ give me mercy~"

Hime tried not to, but couldn't, restrain the smile that formed on her lips. "Ok, fine. Just, stop doing that, will you?"

"Yay~" Hime shook her head at Yun's giddiness.

"Ok, let's talk about the homophones." Hime said and proceed to help Yun with his homework.

Hime POV

After we finished with Yun's homework, the girls complained about how hungry they were.

"There's nothing in the fridge!" BB shouted.

"Who wants to go buy ingredients?" Areum asked and no one volunteered.

"I'll do it." I said with a sigh and went to put on my shoes and left.

"Me too." Yun followed me out the door. "What are we gonna make?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I forgot to ask the others."

"Should I call them?"

"Forget it. They didn't want to do the shopping. Now they just have to deal with what we buy."

We walked towards the entrance when we saw a pregnant lady coming out with a lot of bags in her hands.

"Yun." I nudged him.

"Yeah yeah." He said and jogged over to her.

"Let me help you." Yun said to her and grabbed the bags from her hands. "Where's your husband?"

"At work." She replied.

Yun shook his head. "A pregnant lady shouldn't carry such heavy things. Where's your car ma'am?"

"Over there." She said walking over to her car as fast as she could.

"You don't need to rush. Take your time, I'm doing fine." They reached her car and Yun put her bags in the car. "Be careful going home and don't carry all of them at the same time. It's heavy and it can't be good for the baby."

The lady giggled. "Thank you. You are a very lucky lady. You have such a good boyfriend."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"You...gotta be kidding me. He's a kid! A kid!" I shouted._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"No, he's actually my brother."

"Oh? Sorry." The lady laughed. "You're little brother is such a gentleman."

"I'm in the middle of disciplining him."

"Noona! You make me sound like a dog!" Yun whined.

"You're not?"

"Noona!"

I laughed. "Ok, I'm sorry. Let's go." We bowed to the lady and entered the market to get some shopping done.

********************************************

We went back home after all the shopping.

"Ok, who's gonna cook?" Areum asked. Everyone turned to look at me.

"You've got to be kidding me." I stated. "I already did the shopping."

"But you're the only one who knows how to cook." BB said.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"This is why I don't like telling people that I can do things. Because then you end up having to do it!" I shouted._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

I sighed. "Fine." I said and walked to the kitchen. I took out the ingredients from the bags and put it in the sink to wash.

"So you need help?" Sarang and Yun asked while I was washing the chicken and celery.

I smiled. "Sure, if you want to help then, please."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you wash and peel the potatoes for me?" I said to Sarang. I turned to Yun and handed him the onions. "Good luck." I started cutting the celeries.

"I'm done." Sarang said showing me her product. "Thank you. Can you start on the chicken?" I turned to Yun. "How are you doing?"

"Ok." He mumbled while tears fell down his cheeks.

"Aw~ is our baby brother crying from working too hard." I cooed.

"Shut up." He said.

"Aw~ it's ok." I stroked his hair like we do to kids when they cry.

"I'm not crying. It's the onions!" He hissed.

"Sure~" I sang.

"It is!" He shouted.

"I'm just kidding." I said grabbing napkins and wiping his tears away. "Are you ok?" He nodded.

"This is getting very hard." Sarang said with a small grunt and I turned to her after. She was holding the knife in a fisted hand, the sharp side of the knife cutting from the top and moving down towards her body.

"Stooooop!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. She jumped and let go of the knife immediately.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Out! Now! I'll do it myself!"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"In all 20 plus years of my life, I have never seen anyone hold a knife like that. Ever!" I shouted. "Who cuts chicken like that?! I swear, that's how people accidentally stab themselves while cooking when their hand accidentally slips."_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Sorry." Sarang apologized once more and walked out of the kitchen.

I heave a sigh. "You too. I'll do the rest myself." Yun nodded and exited the kitchen.

After I was done cooking, I set the table and everyone came to sit down.

"It's curry~" Nari sang.

"Mm~ delicious." Areum hummed.

"As expected of Hime!" Yuri pat my back.

"I helped too." Sarang pointed at herself. "And Yun."

"You did something and Hime screamed her lungs out." SooRi said.

Sarang pouted. "I was cutting chicken." She mumbled.

"At least we offered to help. All of you did nothing but wait for the food." Yun said and the others were at a loss for words.

"Ok. Who's gonna clean up." I said after we finished eating. The whole room went silent and everyone turned to me.

I sighed. "I guess it's me again."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"Everyone wants to eat, but no one wants to help. Well, except Yun and Sarang, but we all know how that went."_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

I cleared the table and wiped down the table.

"Yun, can you help wash the dishes, please?"

"Sure." Yun nodded and did what he was told.

I looked at the other girls and shook my head. "You girls should help around the house too, y'know."

"I know, but we don't know how to do it." Yuri said with a nervous laugh. "Sorry."

I shook my head again and entered the bedroom.

Yun POV

"Bye~" I waved to the Rebels noonas and went off to school. I sat in class and tried to understand what the teacher was saying but everything sounds like gibberish to me.

"Yun, can I talk to you?" Boram said to me at lunch time.

"Sure." I nodded and we walked to a more secluded part of the school. "What is it?" I asked once we were alone.

"You know, I've been wondering. We've known each other for so long and sometimes I question our relationship. Are we friends or are we more?"

"Boram, you know, Jae likes you, and I..." I heave a sigh. "I don't want to start problems."

"So, we're not dating because you're scared of Jae?"

"Um..." I bit my lip thinking about how to clear up the misunderstanding. "It's not really because of Jae. Um...I'm a rising star. Do you really want to be associated with me?"

"Yah. I've known you 3 years before you became a rising star. You're really gonna ditch me now that you're becoming famous?"

"That's not what I'm saying." I shook my head in denial. "It's just, your life won't be private anymore, and people will hate you. Are you ok with that?"

She chuckled. "Are you worried about me?" I nodded. "That's so sweet." She smiled.

I returned a smile. "Will you be my girlfriend then?"

She nodded. "Yes."

********************************************

"Where's Hime noona?" I asked the others when I got home and changed into my casual clothes.

"She went somewhere." Nari answered.

"Where?"

Yuri shrugged. "She didn't tell us."

"Ok." I nodded. "I'm going out. I'll be back later."

"Wait, where are you going?" Areum noona asked.

"On a date." I replied.

"With your girlfriend~" Sarang chirped. I nodded.

"Aw~ have fun~Bye~" they all said in sync and I exited out the door. As the door was closing I heard someone say, 'What's his girlfriends name?' I chuckled and shook my head. They kept teasing about Boram being my girlfriend and they never actually introduce themselves.

I spent the day with Boram at an ice rink. Typical first date: ice skating. After that, we ate and walked around the streets for awhile and I took her home.

"Yah." Jae grabbed me in the middle of the street and pulled me into an alley pushing me against the wall. "You think you're a hotshot because you're a rising star?"

"I don't think that." I replied.

"Right." His friend, Shin, scoffed.

"Yah. You catch a lot of attention at school you know that?" His other friend, Chanhyung, said pushing my forehead with his index finger.

"Look, I'm just trying to get home, ok?" I said. "I don't want to start problems or anything."

"But there's already a problem." Shin lightly slapped my cheek.

"Huh?"

"You...are dating Boram now, right?" Jae asked.

Oh crap. I pressed my lips together and did not utter a single word.

"Yah, have you become stupid now? Talk to us. Jae asked you a question." Chanhyung said.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm dating her."

"Even though you know that I like her?" Jae said.

"You're violating the bro code, dude." Chanhyung stated.

"There can't be a bro code if we're not bros." I muttered and Shin kicked me. I fell into the ground and they continued to beat me.

Hime POV

"How long have this started?"

"Mm." I thought about it for awhile. "It began when the girls and I start practicing for the big performance Seungri will be holding. It was a performance for the CEO and entertainment recruiters." I nodded.

"Ok." The female said writing down notes in her notebook. "Can you tell me more?"

I thought back on those days. "Just, a lot of things reminded me of my brother. Everywhere I looked, I just remember my brother. Um, the day of the big performance started off with a dream. Well, not exactly a dream, more like a memory."

"Can you tell me what the dream, or memory, was about?"

"I was telling my brother what I wanted to be as I grew older." I nodded.

"How did the dream end?"

"We promised to achieve our dreams together."

"I see." She jotted more notes onto her notebook. "That will be all today. Let's talk more next time, Hime." We stood up. "Have a great day." We bowed to each other and I walked out of the building and walked towards home.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked when I saw Yun sitting outside of the dorm's door with his head buried into his knees. "Why aren't you going in?"

He looked up at me. "Hime noona."

"Hey!" I bent down to look at his face. "You got bullied again?"

"I didn't-"

"Let's get inside and treat your wounds first. You'll tell me what happened afterwards." I tugged Yun signaling for him to get up. He got up and we went inside.

"What happened to you?" Nari asked when he saw Yun's face.

Yun just let out a small weak chuckle. "Got into a fight."

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?" Sarang asked.

Yun nodded. "I'm fine."

I sat him down and went to grab the first aid kit. I brought it out and started treating Yun's injuries.

"It's getting late, you girls should go to sleep." I ordered. The others nodded and went to bed. "What happened?" I asked while treating his wounds.

"Went a on date with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Ah! The one we keep teasing you about?" He nodded. "You said that she wasn't your girlfriend."

"We're official. I barely asked her today." He mumbled.

I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Good for you! But how does that have anything to do with you getting injured?"

"Jae, the guy that keeps bullying me-"

"The one that likes your girlfriend?" I cut him off.

He nodded. "Yes, him. He found out that we're official today and so he, along with his two friends, beat me."

I let out a sigh. "I see. He's just jealous of you. Everyone does that. Even girls."

"They corner and beat the girlfriend of guys they like too?"

"Yeah. Especially if the boyfriend is a celebrity they love."

"How would you know?"

"It happened to me, duh." I said and regretted immediately.

"Really?" Yun shouted excitedly. "Who were you dating at that time? Who's the big time celebrity?"

I hit the back of his head. "Mind your own business." I said cleaning up the trash. "And go to sleep."

"You're not gonna tell me?" He pouted.

"No, I'm not gonna tell you." I said and went to put the first aid box away. I went to the bedroom and grabbed my blanket. "So stop thinking about it and go to sleep." I handed my blanket to Yun.

"Ok." He said laying in the couch and pulling the blanket over himself. "Goodnight, Hime noona."

"Good night, baby brother."

Yuri POV

"So, Hime noona dated a big time celebrity?" Yun asked at the breakfast table the next morning.

I choked on my orange juice and fell into a coughing fit.

"She told you that?" SooRi asked.

"She told me she dated a celebrity, but she won't tell me who. Noonas, do you know?" He asked all of us.

"If Hime didn't tell you, we won't tell you either." Areum said. "That's her business."

"Aw~ but I really want to know."

"If she finds out that we told you, she'll kill us." BB said.

"She won't kill you."

"Yeah she will." Nari said.

"How will she kill you?"

"She will be mad at us and not make food for us. We'll starve and die." I said. "See? Same difference."

Yun scoffed at my statement. "Ok, but you all know who she dated?"

Sarang nodded. "Yeah, we know."

"Is it someone I know?" Yun asked. "C'mon, tell me. I want to know.

"We don't talk about that around her. That topic is kinda taboo." I said.

"What's taboo?" Hime asked coming out of the restroom.

"Nothing." All the girls chorus and looked at Yun telling him to shut up.

Yun left for school and we left for practice. After practicing for four hours, we got a 10 minute break. Hime and BB continued to practice while the others all did their own things. I walked over to my phone and checked it.

"Yah!" I shouted catching everyone's attention. "BTS is coming back. They're taking a four day break from their world tour. They'll be here in two days."

Everyone turned to look at Hime. "What?"

"Nothing." We all said in sync and looked away to mind our own business.

"They'll be here in two days." I added.

Hime POV

I talked to the dance teacher and left practice early.

"Welcome, Hime. Ready?" I nodded. "Ok. You can tell me anything you want. Anything."

I was silent for a while thinking whether I should share my thoughts with this person. I sighed and gave in.

"I started hallucinating."

"About?"

"Myself."

"I don't understand. Can you elaborate on that?"

"I hallucinate talking to myself. I talk to my reflection. I get calls on my cellphone from myself."

"What did...the other you say?"

"She called me a traitor, a murderer, trash. Um, nothing nice." I let out a strangled chuckle.

"Um, can I ask why?"

"My brother is in a coma...because of me."

The psychiatrist was taken back. "Oh, ok. Oh." She jotted down notes onto her notebook. "You never..." she trailed off.

"You asked how long it happened. You didn't ask how it happened. Everything started after my brother fell in a coma."

"Oh, I see." She nodded. "If you will, what happened?" I told her the story of the tragic incident. "So, you believe it's your fault."

"I don't believe it's my fault, it is my fault."

"I see." She jotted notes down. "How do you feel about it?"

"You mean, other than it being my fault? Well, it should've been me who fell into a coma. My brother does not deserve that. He had big dreams. He was working hard for his dreams."

"What about you? Don't you have big dreams? Aren't you working hard for your dream?"

"But I'm leaving him behind. We promised to achieve our dreams together. Together."

"I see." She said.

"You keep saying that!"

"What?"

"You keep say 'I see, I see', but do you really?! You don't even know how I feel about this, about everything."

"Well, I study psychology. I'm trying to understand you, Hime."

"Sorry." I apologize.

"It's fine. I understand that it's hard for you."

"I'm sorry. I...get depress and angry when I talk about my brother. It's not the best memory."

"I understand. We should stop here and let you get home and rest. We'll talk again next time."

I got up and bowed to her. "I want to apologize again."

"It's ok. See you next time, Hime." I bowed one last time and walked out.

I walked in the streets of Seoul just wondering around trying to pass time.

"Oh! Hime noona!" I turned around and Yun was running towards me. He lifted me and spun me around.

"Yah! Let go of me!" I slapped his shoulder repeatedly in a light manner. He chuckled and put me down.

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing?"

"I left early for personal business. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date. Oh!" He pulled the girl in front of me. "This is my girlfriend, Boram. Boram, this is my mom, Hime." I hit the back of his head and he bursted out laughing. "I'm sorry. This is Hime noona. Remember, I told you about the reality show I'm filming."

"Ah, yes. So, you're one of the noonas. Hello." She bowed to me.

I bowed back. "Hello."

"What was your group called?" Boram asked.

_**"Rebels."** _

"Is that English? What's does it mean in Korean?"

"적군 (jeoggun)"

"Ah~ sounds so cool."

"Yeah, sounds cooler in English, so yeah, English." I said awkwardly. "Well, I'm not gonna interrupt your date any more than I already have. Bye. Have fun~" I waved and we separated ways.

When I arrived home later, the girls were already home.

"Hime~ I'm hungry." SooRi pouted.

"Ok. I'll prepare something." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Where were you?" BB asked. "You left in the middle of practice."

"Personal business." I replied pulling out some ingredients from the fridge.

"What did you need to do?" Sarang asked.

"It's personal, as in, I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, girls. Go get cleaned up." Yuri ordered.

"Come on. Or no dinner for us." Areum said.

"Let's go! Let's go." Nari chanted while clapping.

"Hey, we're missing some ingredients. I'm going out to buy some stuff."

"Ok." The girls nodded.

I walked towards the door when Yun walked in. "What's up? What's going on?"

"Hime is going to the store. Go with her." Yuri said.

"Ok." Yun nodded putting his backpack down. "Let's go." He nodded. We walked out the door and towards the supermarket.

On the way there, we bumped into an elderly lady making her drop her stuff.

"I'm sorry ahjumma." Yun said immediately helping her pick up her stuff. "Do you need help taking this to your home?"

"Oh, no no no." The elder shook her head. "I don't want to-"

"Ahjumma, its no trouble. Let my brother help you." I turned to Yun. "Yunnie, you help take her stuff home and I'll shop for the ingredients. I'll wait for you here if I'm done before you come back."

"Ok. I'll be back Hime noona." He waved to me and walked the elderly lady off.

I walked inside the supermarket picking out ingredients for the dish that I'm going to make. When I finished, I waited for Yun at the entrance like I promised him earlier. I waited for awhile before I saw Yun jogging towards me.

"I'm sorry." He huffed out.

"That took a long time."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I took the ahjumma home and was on my way back when a mother asked me to help fix her son's scooter. After that, I had to help some kid that was running away from a dog." He explained. "Sorry I had to make you wait."

I chuckled. "Good job." I gently ruffle his hair. "Don't worry about me. I'm happy that you helped a lot of people. When you first came, you were a spoiled brat and didn't want to do anything."

We both laughed. "Don't bring up the past. That's so embarrassing."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"Uh, honestly, I helped them, because I know Hime noona would want me to." Yun nodded. "Being with Hime noona, and Rebels noona, changed me. A lot. In a good way." He nodded again. "Helping people just seems to be an instinct for me now." Yun laughed._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

We got home and I walked straight to the kitchen.

"What took you two so long?" BB asked.

"Yun was being a good boy." I replied.

"What does that mean?" Nari said.

"It means that I was a good boy." Yun shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm just really hungry." SooRi said.

"I know, but you'll have to wait a bit longer." I said. When I finished I put a rag on the table and brought out the hot pot of soup out.

"Maeun-tang (spicy fish stew)!!!" Everyone yelled and tasted the soup. "It's delicious~"

Yuri reached out and held my hand. "Hime."

"Hm?" I turned to her.

"Marry me." The others bursted out laughing.

"Wait, are you two already married?" Areum asked.

"Yeah, you two stick to each other like glue." Nari said.

"Hime is the wife, and Yuri is the husband." BB pointed at both of us.

"And we're the kids!" Sarang shouted.

I chuckled. "Ok. Just eat."

"That was good~" SooRi said after we all ate.

"I'll be nice and offer to wash the dishes today." BB said.

"Eh? Really?" Everyone asked surprised.

"Are you sick?" Areum asked putting her hand against BB's forehead.

"You're not possessed, are you?" Nari asked.

"I'm not." BB answered.

We all cleaned the table and put the dishes in the sink.

"You're really gonna do it?" I asked and BB nodded. "Really?" She nodded again while turning on the water. "You want help?"

She shook her head. "Just leave, you're bothering me."

"Ok?" I said and walked to the living room. I looked at the others. "What happened to her?" I whispered to the others. They all shrugged at my question.

********************************************

We were in the middle of practice when a knock interrupted us. Well, more like the music was so loud and we couldn't hear the knock so the person turned off the music. We all stopped and turned around.

"Yunnie~" we all shouted.

"Hi Rebels noona." He waved excitedly at us.

"What are you doing here?" Nari asked.

"I wanted to watch you noona practice. I've never watched it before."

"Yah, did you ditch school?" I asked him.

He frantically shook his head. "I'm on lunch right now. And the teacher is out sick so we have self study."

"You still skipped though." Sarang said.

"What? It's not like I understand what's going on anyways, so how can I self study?" He shrugged.

I chuckled. "What am I going to with you?"

"You can hug me?" He suggested and went to hug and spin each and every one of the girls around. I was the last one.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" A voice called out.

We looked at the door and BTS was standing there. Yun stopped spinning me but he was still hugging me. I tapped his shoulder two times and he let me go.

"Namjoon oppa!" Yuri shouted running to Rap Monster with her hands out.

"What?" He said.

"Where's my souvenirs?"

"Why would I buy you souvenirs?"

"Hmph. Boring." She said and walked away.

"Yuri." He called out and she turned towards him. He threw a bag at her and she caught it in time before it fell onto the ground.

She gasped when she looked into the bag. "Souvenirs!"

Rap Monster POV

We got off the plane.

"I'm going to the company to see Rebels. Anyone wants to come with?"

"I do." Everyone said.

"Suga?"

"Sure. I guess." He said as if he had no choice.

"Ok." I said and we all headed to the company.

When we got there, a male was spinning Hime around in his arms. I looked at Suga. His expression seemed to have darken and looked away from the sight.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" I asked unsure. He stopped spinning Hime and she tapped his shoulder signaling him to release her, which he did. Yuri walked over immediately and asked for souvenirs. The nerve of this girl.

"Hey, guess what?" Yuri said to us. "Hime's getting married!"

"What?!" All the guys shouted. I looked at Suga and he stiffened in his place. What Yuri said had seemed to pique his interest.

"To me." Yuri said and Suga released a small sigh of relief. I chuckled. Whipped.

"So, who's this?" Jin asked.

"Hello, I'm Shin Yun." He bowed. "I'm Rebel's little brother."

"We're filming a reality show." SooRi said.

"Oh, when will it air?" Jimin asked.

"After our debut?" Areum nodded.

"Cool. Sounds fun." Taehyung said.

"It's been fun so far. Especially when we get to eat Hime's cooking." Yuri said.

"Hime cooks?!" I gasped surprised. "Amazing. I want to try your cooking too."

"You should taste it. It tastes like a mother's cooking. Full of love." Yun said.

Hime laughed and lightly hit Yun. "Don't say such stupid things."

"What? It's true!" Yun said.

Hime shook her head. "Don't listen to him. My cooking is normal."

"They're so lucky they get to eat your cooking." I said.

"Um, if you want, BTS can come over for dinner and I'll cook for you." Hime suggested.

"Sweet! Really?" I asked and she nodded in confirmation. "I'm totally coming over for dinner today."

"Do you guys want to come too?"

"I'll come! I'll definitely come!" Taehyung jumped up and down excitedly.

"If Tae's going, I'm going too." Jimin said.

"If Taehyung and Jimin is going, then I'm going too." Jungkook nodded.

"I want to taste your cooking to." Jin said. "I could help you in case you make a mistake."

Hime raised her brow. "Ok." She nodded.

"Free food? I'm coming!" Hobi said and we all looked at Suga.

\----------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 21

Yuri POV

"I don't know. I'm kinda tired. Maybe I'll just sleep at the dorm." Suga said.

"You're giving up free food? Are you sick?" J-hope asked and receive a glare as a response.

"It's ok. One less person means more food for us." I said. "See you later. Now, get out. We need to practice."

"Um, ok." Namjoon oppa said. "I guess BTS will drop by later?"

"Mm~" I nod and motion my head towards the door. Namjoon oppa roll his eyes and lead BTS out. "You too." I said to Yun.

"But-"

"No buts. Go. You ditched class after all." Hime said.

"Alright." Yun said with a sigh. "See you at home." He walks out and we continue to practice.

When we got home, Hime started preparing to cook right away.

"Yah. Hime aren't you gonna rest a bit?" I ask.

"No. I need to prepare for dinner." She replies while still prepping.

"Ok." I said walking over and prying the cilantros out of her hands. "Why don't you be the first to shower today, so you can come back to cook, ok?"

"Ok." She agrees after a minute of contemplating.

"Good." I said. "No need to rush."

"Yes, husband." Hime said and enter the restroom after gathering her towel and change of clothes

RM POV

"You guys ready?" I ask.

"Yeah." They reply.

I turn to Suga. “Are you really not going?"

Suga, who was laying on the couch with his laptop on his lap, shook his head. "No."

"You sure?" Hobi asks.

"Mm." Was his reply.

"But, what about dinner?" Jimin asks, voice lace with concern.

"I'll have sleep for dinner."

"That is not healthy." Jungkook said.

"Ok, you can stay if you want." Taehyung nods.

"Guess you'll be alone." I said.

"Alright, bye." Hobi said walking out the door.

"Have fun. ALONE." Jimin emphasize alone and walks out after Hobi. Jungkook shrugs and walk out.

"I'm not moving no matter what you guys say."

"Really? Ok then. Let's go and meet Rebel's new brother." Taehyung said excitedly.

Suga close his laptop and heave a sigh. "Fine. I'll go. Since you guys want me to go so much."

"You don't have to." I said to him.

"You guys keep pestering me."

"Right." I said. "You were planning to not move at all until Taehyung mentioned the brother."

"You guys keep pestering me." He repeats and we all make our way to Rebels' dorm.

********************************************

"You guys made it." Yuri said stepping to the side to let us in their dorm.

"Mm." I nod. "Where's Hime?"

"In the kitchen cooking. Duh. How else are we gonna get dinner? By praying?"

"Haha." I let out a monotone laugh. "Funny." I walk over to the kitchen. "Hime." She turn to me.

"Hey, Rap Monster sunbae-nim." Hime said. "You guys made it."

"Seriously, you need to stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Calling me that."

"Oh, do you prefer Namjoon sunbae-nim?"

"Calling me Namjoon will suffice."

"Namjoon sunbae-nim. What's up?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. She's not gonna stop the honorific. I hand her the box in my hand. "Cake for dessert."

"Oh, you shouldn't have."

"It's fine. Rebels are my hoobae after all."

"Thank you." She grab the cake from my hand and put it in the fridge. "Please, have a seat and make yourself comfortable over...there." She point to the others. “Not much space but...” I nod and walk back while Jin walks towards the kitchen.

The others are busy on their phones doing whatever they're doing. I look at Suga and he is stating that the poor boy.

"So? Who are you again?" I ask the kid.

"I am Shin Yun. Rebels' brother. But apart from being Rebels' brother, I'm a rising actor."

"Oh? How cool." I nod.

"I think BTS is cool."

"Are you a fan?"

"Not exactly." I raised my brow. "Since Rebels noona really like you guys, I just thought you guys might be cool."

"Then you should listen to our songs to have a better judgement."

"Which one should I listen to?" He said out loud to himself. "Oh! Yuri! Yuri noona!"

"What is one of Hime noona's favorite song from BTS?" Yun asks not adding honorifics to our name.

"I Need U." Yuri replies. Yun nods and YouTube the video.

"Oh~" he nods listening to our song. "Yuri noona. Another one of Hime noona's favorite!"

"Save Me."

"Hm~" he nods again. After listening to Run, Fire and our most recent release, Blood, Sweat and Tears he looks at me. "You guys are pretty good."

"Well, we've always been 'pretty good'." Suga growls at him.

"Oh really? I didn't really notice." Yun said and stood up walking to Hime.

"Hime noona~" he coos giving Hime a back hug and lean his chin on her shoulder. "I'm hungry~"

Hime smiles at him. "You have to wait a bit more ok. It's almost done." She pats his head.

I look at Suga and he was glaring at the poor boy and their interaction. He probe the side of his cheeks with his tongue and turns away annoyed.

********************************************

When the food was finish, Yun followed every one of Hime's orders and help set up the table.

"Kinda cramp for 15 people." I said.

Hime chuckles. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. We get free food." Hobi replies.

"Ok, well, excuse me." Hime said and walks off to their bedroom. Suga's eyes follow after her and continue to stare for awhile.

"Where is she going?" Taehyung asks.

"Isn't she going to eat?" Jimin adds.

"Don't mind her. She's always like that." Yuri said. "She'll be back in 15-20 minutes. Let's go ahead and eat first."

Suga stops staring and turned, catching me staring. "What?"

"Nothing. I just need to use the restroom." I said. "I'll be back." I walk towards the restroom. The door to the room Hime entered was slightly open ajar so I peeked in.

"He still hates me." I heard her chuckle. "But Hyun oppa. I really miss you." She let out a sigh. "I want to see you."

Hime POV

"Ok, well, excuse me." I enter our bedroom. I pulled my phone and opened the FaceTime app calling my father.

"Hi, Hime!"

"Appa~ I missed you!"

"Me too." My father said.

"Appa, did you eat already?"

"Mm." He nods. "I did. What about you?"

"I'll eat after this call. How's my oppa?"

"The same."

"Can I talk to him? Please?"

"Sure." My father positioned the phone to view my brother. "I'll be back in 20 minutes. Yeah?"

"Mm~" I nod and watch my father leave the screen with a light click to the door closing.

"Oppa. How are you? Me? I'm doing fine." I nod. "’Have you eaten?’ Is what I would like to say but...you can't eat when you're in a coma, huh. Mmmm. Don't worry about me. I'm doing fine. I'm eating on time and I'm not overworking myself. What else? Ah~ He still hates me." I chuckle. "Hyun oppa. I really miss you. I want to see you." I stay silent for awhile. "There's so much I want to say to you but I keep getting busier with our debut coming up. One of these days, I'll come visit you. I have to go now. Oppa, don't forget. I love you. Muah~"

I open the door and Rap Monster came out of the restroom.

"Did you eat?" I ask him.

"A little."

"Come. Let's go eat before it’s all gone." I said and we both head back to the table.

"You were gone for awhile Hime." Jimin said.

"Ah, I needed to do something." I grab my spoon and scooped some rice.

"What is this? It's so good!" Areum asks.

"I'll tell you after we're done eating." I said.

"The slight bitterness of the meat. The sour and spicy taste from the broth. Mm~ delicious." J-hope chirped.

"This sausage is good too." Jungkook said stuffing the food in his mouth. Everyone was chatting happily with each other and Suga was just eating quietly.

After eating, Jin offers to help with cleaning up and doing the dishes.

"Oh no. It's fine." I decline the offer. "Yun will help me. He always does."

"Maybe, you should accept his help?" Yun said with hope.

"Yun."

"Ok. I get it." He said and I decline Jin again clearing the table.

"So? What was it? The dish?" BB asks.

"Liver." I reply with no hesitation. "The sausage was pork meat stuffed inside it’s intestines."

"It was good." They all chorus.

"Bring out the cake!" Sarang shouted.

"Yun-ah. Could you-"

"Yes, I got it." He said bringing the cake over in one hand and a knife in the other. "Be careful. Knife coming through."

"You made it safely to the table without tripping and stabbing someone. Good boy." I ruffle his hair.

"Hime noona!" He laughs.

"Will you cut the damn cake already." Suga said.

"Man, I didn't know you were so eager to eat cake." J-hope said.

"I'm not, but Taehyung is." He motions his head to Taehyung. He was looking at the cake with stars in his eyes.

"Ok. C'mon. Knife baby boy." I said to Yun who complied. I opened the box and cut the cake into almost equal pieces.

"Crooked!" The girls complain.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

I roll my eyes. "Rude. Like they can do any better."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"They're almost equal." I said pointing to the cake. "Almost."

"Hey, none of you guys offered to help, so quit complaining." Yuri defends me.

"Thanks husband."

"Any time wife." We both chuckle.

"Ok. Pick your slice."

Everyone ate the cake happily. Yes. Happily. Cause we don't have to work out. Just dance more than usual. Still a form of working out, I guess. Don’t get me wrong, it’s waaay better than actual exercise.

"Thanks for dinner." Rap Monster said to me at the door.

"You're welcome. It was an honor having BTS sunbae eat with us. And thank you for the cake."

"Eh~" he shrugs. "No biggie."

"See you next time!" They wave at us and walk off.

********************************************

"Hiiiiiime~" Yun shouts pulling me into a hug and swinging me in a circle.

I laugh. "Put me down!" He put me down and looks at me with a big bright smile on his face. "Take 15." I said and the girls left the studio to do their own thing. "You have balls to interrupt our practice time, y'know."

"I'm going on a date. I won't be home until late?"

"How late?"

"Um...12?"

"Yun!"

"Ai~!" He flinch when I raise my voice.

"So late." I said in a softer tone.

"I know that you're worried, but I'll be ok! Please? Let me go? Please?" He begs. I stare at him in silence for a minute and he pouts jutting out his lips.

"Ok, fine. But take care of yourself."

"Yes! You're the best! I love you to most!" He pulls me into another hug. "I love you the most!" He repeats.

"Ahem!" Someone clears their throat. We turn around and Suga was standing there watching us with a blank stare. I pull away from Yun.

Yun POV

"Am I interrupting?" The man said.

"No. Did you need something, Suga sunbae-nim?"

"Bang PD is looking for you."

Hime looks at me. "I'll be here for awhile."

"I'll be back ok? Yun-ah, wait for me?"

"Mm~" I nod. She smiles and wave me goodbye and walks out the practice room. This Suga guy's eyes were on Hime noona's every move and trails after her. Even when she left and turns the corner, his stare lingers at the corner for a bit.

I look around and put my bag down on the ground. "Don't be fooled." Suga said.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm talking about Hime. Don't fall for her tricks."

"I'm not falling for any trick." I said.

"Tsk. Idiots like you fall fast, huh?"

I scoff. "What do you know?"

"Don't tell me that I didn't warn you." He said. "I'm telling you based on my experience. She's not what she seems."

_**Experience?** _

_"They corner and beat the girlfriend of guys they like too?"_

_"Yeah. Especially if the boyfriend is a celebrity they love."_

_"How would you know?"_

_"It happened to me, duh."_

_"Really? Who were you dating at that time? Who's the big time celebrity?"_

_"Mind your own business."_ (Refer to ch.20)

I scoffed. "Thanks but I know Hime noona well enough."

"Hey!" The other Rebels noona walks in.

"Oh, Suga oppa. What brings you here? And where's Hime?" Yuri asks looking around the empty dance room as if she'll pop out of thin air.

"Bang PD's office. That's all I'm here for." He said and walks out.

"Uh, ok?" Rebels said in a weak voice.

"What was he here for?" BB runs over and whispers to me the moment Suga walks out the door.

"Bang PD wanted to see Hime noona, so he delivered the message." I reply with a shrug.

"That's it?" SooRi asks and I nod my head.

"But the one who delivered the message was Suga though?" Areum states. "I mean, their history..."

"Ok! Since Hime isn't here yet, let's just practice without her." Yuri said clapping her hands. Everyone got in their position and I pull Yuri out. "What?"

“They dated?”

“Who?” Yuri noona and I look inside the studio. The other girls were watching us. I smile and wave at them and turn back to Yuri noona.

“Hime noona and that dude.”

“You mean Suga?”

“Mm.” I nod.

“Ask Hime yourself.” Yuri noona said and went back inside to practice.

*******************************************

“What?”

“Huh?”

“You keep staring at me.” Hime noona said. “What’s wrong Yun?”

I shake my head. “It’s nothing.”

“Ok.” She said and continue to look at my homework. She let out a sigh. “Ok, seriously Yun, what is wrong with you? You keep staring at me.”

“It’s nothing. Really.”

“Yun.”

“We’ll talk about it next time, ok? Please, let’s just focus on my homework.”

Hime lets out a small chuckle and roll my homework into a tube hitting me with it. “You’re the one not focusing.”

“Sorry.”

“I have something to say too.” She spoke up.

“Hm?”

She breaks out in a smile. “So?”

“So?” I repeat confused.

Hime sighs. “Your date yesterday. How was it?”

“Ah~ it’s ok.” Hime continues to stare at me. “What?”

“That can’t be it. What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Yun.”

“Ok. Ok.” I told Hime noona about my date went.

“That’s it?”

I gasp. “What did you mean ‘that’s it?’”

“You went window shopping. And ate ice cream.”

“We’re high school kids, what can we do?”

“Yun-ah. I thought you were rich? Pull some strings.”

I scoff. “I don’t do that. You taught me to be a humble gentleman.”

Hime laughs. “Out of all the times I teach you to be conservative about money, you choose to apply it during your date? Are you an idiot?”

“Shut up.” I mumble cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry.” Hime breathes trying to stop her laughing. “You’re right. Good job. I’m proud of you. If that girl doesn’t like you because of you, but like you because of your money, I swear I’ll fight her.”

“You can’t fight.” I deadpan.

“You don’t know that.”

“You can fight?” I light up, stars twinkling in my eyes.

“No.” She replies and I deflate.

“Don’t do that to me. I thought you were secretly a bad girl.”

Hime laughs. “I am.”

“You’re a good girl.” I said.

“Why do you sound so sad? So what if I’m not a bad girl.”

“I thought you were cooler.”

She hit me with my homework again. “Do your homework.”

I chuckle. “Yes mom~”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I’m sorry I haven’t updated for like 8months. Yes, I counted. Sorry the updates boring. I swear I should just get Yoongi and Hime back together already. But I have so much in store for you all.

Thanks for your love. Muah~


	23. Chapter 22

Hime POV

“Hime noooooonaaaaa~” Yun sang giving me a back hug and rest his head on my shoulder. “My brain hurts from all the studying. Recharge me.”

“How?”

“Like this!” Yun lifts me up and spins me around in a circle.

“Yun! Stop!” I scream while laughing. He stops and puts me down. “Seriously, why do you always do that?”

“You love it.”

“I do not.”

“You love it.”

“No.” I shake my head.

“You love me.”

“Yun.”

“You love me.” I let out a sigh. “Do you love me?

“Yes, I love you.”

“Ahem.” We turn around and Yoongi was standing there. Again. The other girls look at me with wide eyes and keep averting their eyes from Yoongi to me.

“Um, how long-”

“Bang PD wants to talk to you.” He cuts me off.

“Ok.” I said and walk out immediately dragging Yuri with me. The other girls follow along. When I was far enough, I stop in my tracks and turn to the girls. “How long was he there?”

“When Yun said “you love me”.” Yuri replies.

“Honestly, Yun saw us standing at the door and he deliberately said that in front of Yoongi.” Areum said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Why do Yoongi show up at the worst times?

I let out a sigh opening my eyes. “Thanks.” I turn around and Yuri grab my hands.

“Why does Bang PD ask for you so often?”

“To talk about the album?”

“This often though?” BB ask.

“Why not?”

“Hime, is there something you’re not telling us?” SooRi said. I thought back to recent events and conversations I had with Bang PD.

“No.” I shook my head. I won’t tell them. I don’t want to worry them.

“Is he...” Sarang begins. “Is he forcing you to do things you don’t want to?”

“Huh?” I said confused and my eyes widened in realization. “Oh my gosh! No! No! No! Not Bang PD. He’s not like that. No! We’re really talking about the album.”

“But, you see him so often?” Nari mumbles.

“Yeah, cause we’re talking about the new album-” I gasp and cover my mouth.

“New album?” The others chorus.

“We haven’t debuted yet with our first album and you’re discussing a second album?” Yuri questions.

“Maybe?” I reply weakly. “Oh! Look at the time. Gotta run!” I dash off.

“We’re not done talking yet!” I hear the girls yell after me.

Yun POV

“Bang PD wants to talk to you.” Suga cuts Hime noona off.

“Ok.” Hime said and the girls all follow her out. The moment the girls left, I turn around ignoring him.

“Hmph. I see she has you in the palm of her hands.”

I scoff and turn towards him. “Yeah, well, she loves me, so?”

“Does she really?”

“Of course she does. I can feel her love.”

“What an idiot. Falling for Hime.”

“Oh, you mean, like you?” He glares at me. “Don’t worry about Hime noona telling me, cause she didn’t. I found out myself.” I walk towards him. “I didn’t confirm it with her, but” I lean down and look him in the eyes. “I think I can confirm it with you, right, Min Yoongi.”

“Watch it, brat.”

“Are you mad? At who? At Hime noona? For breaking your little heart? Or at me for having her heart?” I raised my brow at him. He lick the inside of his cheek. “Well, she chose the right guy. I’m the better bargain. I’m taller than you, younger than you and I have more money than you. You have nothing on me.”

“Well, good luck.”

“Hm?” I look him up and down. “Hime noona really used to date you?”

“You’re really annoying me.”

“I really can’t see what she sees in you.”

“Mind your own business.” He said and starts to walk away.

“Why don’t you mind your own business, because Hime is no longer dating you. Unless, you’re still in love with her?” He stops in his tracks. “Ha! You talk about Hime noona tricking me and that she is a bad person, but truth is, you’re still in love with her.” He ran towards me and punch me square in the jaw. “Guess I hit the nail on the head.” I smirk. “You’re still in love with her. Well, jokes on you. She’s mine now.” He threw another punch at me. “Asshole.” I said standing up and punching him in the jaw. He topple over and landed on his butt. He stands up and punches me again. In the same spot! We end up punching each other and the girls comes in and screams in horror.

“What are you two doing?” Yuri screams.

We ignore her and continue to throw punches at each other.

“Stop!” Areum shouts grabbing my arm. I pull my arm out of her grasp and punch Yoongi on his cheek bone.

“Go get Hime!” Yuri yells and BB runs out. The girls attempt to stop me but I ignore them and continue to attack Yoongi.

“Yun! Stop!” Hime shouts pulling me away from Yoongi. “Stop!” She pushes me and I stop. “Your lunch break is over. Go back to class.”

“Noona-”

“Go. Back.”

I pick up my bag from the ground and heads towards the exit. I brush past Yoongi and whispers, “She’s mine.”

Hime POV

Knock. Knock. “Bang PD?”

“Come in.” I enter his office and he gestures me to take a seat. I sit in one of the chairs. “How is everything coming along.”

“Good. We’re practicing from 8 am to 12am, sometimes longer. We get called in to sing and record the songs. I haven’t been supervising the recordings but I’ll get to it soon, and if I’m not satisfied, I’ll have the girls do it again. But, I’m positive that they’re doing great with their recordings.”

“I see.”

“Also, I may or may not have told the girls that we’re having a new album coming out. They were surprised since we didn’t debut yet and I’m already preparing the second album.” I nod.

“That’s not exactly what I wanted to hear.”

“Yes. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to let it slip. I know that me apologizing won’t fix anything and it sounds like an excuse but-”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Bang PD cuts me off. “I want to know about you. How are you doing? With the therapist.”

“Ah~” I avert my eyes. “It’s good.”

“Improving?”

“I would like to think so.”

“What about your condition?”

“I don’t... _see_ anymore, if that’s what you’re asking. It only gets out of control when I’m alone.”

“I see. Well, please continue to work hard.”

“I will.” I assure him with a nod and I walk out. I turn the corner and see BB running towards me.

“Perfect timing! Come with me.” She pulls me into a run.

“What’s wrong with you?” I ask pulling away from her stopping in our tracks.

“Yun and Suga are fighting. C’mon!”

“What?! Why?!”

“I don’t know. Just c’mon!” She yells and we start running again.

“How did it happen?”

“I don’t know! When we got back to the practice room they were already punching each other.” We reach the practice room and I ran towards Yun.

“Yun! Stop!” I pull Yun away from Yoongi. “Stop!” I push him back a little. “Your lunch break is over. Go back to class.”

“Noona-”

“Go. Back.” I cut him off with a stern voice. He sighs and pick up his bag from the floor and walk past Yoongi heading out the door. I turn to Yoongi. “I’m sor-”

“Save it.” He said walking out the door.

“Suga oppa!” Yuri shouts running after him.

Yuri POV

“Suga oppa!” I shout after him. He went to an isolated part in the company and sat down. I sigh and sit next to him.

“Are you ok? Does it hurt?”

“I’m fine.” He growls not looking at me.

“Ok.” I said and we sit in silence.

“Hey.” Suga breaks the silence. “Does that brat always listen to Hime?”

“That ‘brat’ has a name. Yun. Say it with me. Y-u-n.” He squint his eyes a bit. I can tell he’s a bit annoyed. “Yes. Obviously he listens to Hime. As you can see, he ignored us when we order him around and he listens to Hime when she orders him around.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean ‘why’? Because he loves her, of course.” _Well, more than the rest of us anyways._

“And she loves him.” He whispers.

“Let me ask you honestly. Why did you two fight?” He didn’t answer. “Let me guess. Hime?”

“No.” Suga answers after a small pause.

I roll my eyes. _Yeah right. Like I believe you_. “Ok, so you two fought because Yun loves her?”

Suga scoffs. “What’s there to love about her?”

“I don’t know, Suga. Why don’t you ask yourself that? Don’t ever forget you chose her over me and there must be a reason why.” I stand up. “Well, I have to go back.” I walk away and turn back. “Oh, and stop treating Hime so harshly. I know you’re still in love with her.”

“I’m not.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” I said and went back to the practice room.

*********************************************

“How is he?” Hime ask when I enter the practice room.

“Aren’t you worried?”

“I am. That’s why I asked you ‘how is he’?”

I shake my head. “That’s not what I meant. Aren’t you worried that I’m going to steal Suga away from you?”

“Well, you can’t exactly “ _steal_ ” him from me when he isn’t “ _mine_ ”. By the way, he’s not an item. He belongs to himself. And he chose me over you, remember?”

I gasp. “Rude.”

“And I trust you.” She adds.

I smile. “He’s fine. Just bruised up.”

“Is it bad?”

“It won’t kill him.” I said. “Maybe.”

“Yuri.”

“He’s a man. He can take a few punches. C’mon. Back to practice.”

Suga POV

“What happened to you?” Namjoon asks when I enter the dorm.

“Nothing.” I reply. Taehyung came out of his bedroom and look at me.

“What bumped into your face?” He ask with a smile. I huff out trying to calm myself and not start an argument with Taehyung. I glare at him and he quickly takes hold of my hand. “My apologies. But seriously, what happened? Are you ok?” I nod as a reply. I let go of his hand and walk into my shared room with Seokjin.

“Woah. What happened to you?” He asks when he sees my face.

“Nothing.”

“You can not look all beat up and have ‘ _nothing_ ’ happen to you. Who did it?”

“No one important.” I said changing my clothes. I wince at the pain. I’m hurting all over. I change into my clothes and check the fridge for food. Nothing. I sigh and went back to my bed. The others are also in their rooms doing whatever they’re doing. I look through my stuff trying to look for some lyrics to work on and a notebook fell to the ground. I look at the notebook and on the page being displayed is the page where I enclosed Hime’s name in a heart with our photo strip glued on it. I pick it up and stare at it. I sigh and rip the page. (a/n: I usually try to refer the chapter where it’s from but I forgot which chapter it is and couldn’t find it.)

“What are you doing here?” I heard voices from outside my room.

“I’m here to deliver something for Suga oppa.” Hearing my name, I walk out of my room.

“What is it?” Yuri pushes Namjoon to the side and invites herself into our dorm. “Here.” She pushes the bag in my face.

“What is it?” I repeat.

“Food and medicine. For your bruised up face.” I accept the bag.

“Wait, you know about this?” Namjoon asks.

“N-”

“I was there when it happened.” She replies cutting me off.

“What happened?”

“Yuri!” I shout making the others come out of their room to check what’s happening.

“Oh! It’s Yuri! Hi~” Taehyung waves enthusiastically at her. She smiles and waves back with a ‘hi’ of her own.

“What are you doing here? Not that we don’t want you here or anything.” Jimin said.

“I delivered that for Suga.” She points to the bag on my in my hands. “Food and medicine, if you’re curious.”

“You know what happened? Spill.” Namjoon orders her.

“Yuri.” I said warning her.

She stares at me in silence then turns to Namjoon. “He got into a fight with Yun.”

“What?!” Everyone shouts and turns to look at me. I facepalm myself. Someone, kill me now.

“Yeah. I have no idea what possessed him and Yun to fight, but they did, and that’s why he looks like... _that_.” Everyone continues to stare at me. To escape, I walk to the kitchen to heat the food in the microwave. When it beeps I pull it out and turn back.

“Why are you still here?”

“I have something to say to you...but after you eat and apply the medicine.”

“Is it important?”

“Kinda.”

“Then why can’t you tell me now?”

“Just do what I say and eat.” I finish the food and apply the medicine and look at her with a ‘you happy now?’ expression. Yuri smiles. “Good. I just wanted to tell you that the food and the medicine...is from Hime. Thank her next time you see her. Bye.” She walks out leaving all of us dumbfounded.

Namjoon starts chuckling. “She got you. My sister got you.”

“Shut up.” I mumble and make my back into my room.

Yun POV

“Ow~” I wince when Hime noona puts medicine on the cut on my lips. “It hurts.”

“Good. Who told you to fight with him, huh?”

“Why do you immediately think that I’m in the wrong? He punched me first.”

“Did you provoke him?”

I avert my eyes. _Guilty_. “Why are you protecting him, anyways?”

“Because he’s my-”

“Ex-boyfriend/Sunbae.” Hime noona and I said at the same time.

“How did-”

“No one told me, if that’s what you’re wondering. I can tell. Whenever I’m near you, you keeps glaring at me.”

Hime chuckles. “Why would he do that?” She applies medicine on the bruise on my cheek.

“Because he’s still in love with you.” I reply making Hime noona’s hand halt in midair.

She let out a laugh. “What makes you think that? He broke up with me. He hates me.”

I shook my head. “No, he’s still very much in love with you. Though I gotta say, if he’s in love with you, why did he break up with you?” I tilt my head in confusion. My eyes widen and I look at Hime noona in realization. “Unless it was you-”

“Ok. Enough out of you.” Hime noona cut me off and continue to apply medicine on my injuries.

“You broke up with him.”

“Uh, no I didn’t.” She denies.

“You broke up with him.” I repeat myself. “Hime noona, you’re protecting him.”

“I’m not protecting him from anything.”

“You stopped me from hitting him cause you’re still in love with him. You’re still in love with him. Ow!” Hime presses the medicine harder against my chin. “What was that for?”

“You’re talking too much.”

“Why did you break up with him?”

“Cause.”

“Cause what?”

“I don’t like him anymore.” Hime shrugs and I burst out laughing. “What?” Hime hits my arm.

“You don’t...you don’t like him anymore.” I continue laughing. “That’s the dumbest made up excuse I’ve ever heard.” I cease my laughing. “Tell me the truth.”

“I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Well, you can, I don’t know, tell me the damn truth.”

Hime noona hit me in the arm. “Is that how you talk to me, who is treating your wounds?” She hit me again. “Huh?”

“My apologies.” I pout. “But, stop dragging it out. I just want to know the truth.” Hime noona let out a sigh and she stare off into the distance immersing herself in her own thoughts. “What happened? Did you two fight?”

“Not quite.” Hime noona replies. “I...didn’t want to...hold him back from bigger better things. I broke up with him. I let him hate me. I let everyone think that he dumped me. I made him the bad guy.”

“So, you broke up with him for his own benefit?”

“Yeah.” Hime nods absentmindedly and she let out a gasp as if she said something she want supposed to. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“No promises.”

“Yun.”

I stand up angry and frustrated. “Honestly, I don’t understand. Why did you do that? Why let him go? Why let everyone misunderstand you? Why let _him_ , the one you love, misunderstand you?”

“I don’t mind.” Hime smiles. “He’s doing great with BTS and I kinda made him the bad guy even though it’s my fault.”

“He’s still in love with you. He’s always glaring at me when I’m close to you because he’s jealous.”

Hime shook her head with a chuckle. “He’s not in love with me. He’s hates me. He’s just mad because he didn’t expect me to pursue my dream of being an idol.”

“That explanation makes no sense. And why are you denying his love for you?”

“Because he’s not in love with me? Are you an idiot? I can see the hate in his eyes whenever he looks at me.” She said putting the items back in the box. “I’m done cleaning you up. You should go to bed.” She stand up and walks off.

“He is clearly in love with you and you are still clearly in love with him. Why do you both keep denying it. Idiots.” I whisper with a shake of my head.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~ I’m on winter break now! I’ll try to update more often BUT! No promises.
> 
> Actually, don’t count on it cause I’m a lazy ass. •-•”
> 
> Anyways, thank you for giving my story love and happy holidays. Muah~


	24. Chapter 23

Suga POV

I was walking down the corridor after my talk with Bang PD when I saw Namjoon approach Hime. I hide behind a corner.

“Hime!” Namjoon shouts catching her attention.

“RM sunbae-nim.”

“Call me RM.”

“RM sunbae-nim.”

“Namjoon.”

“Namjoon sunbae-nim.”

“Namjoon.”

“Namjoon sunbae. Take it or leave it.”

Namjoon sighs. “Fine you can call me that. By the way, did you see Suga?” He said looking around.

She shook her head. “No. Am I supposed to?”

“Well, he was supposed to thank you.”

“Hm? For what?”

“The food and medicine yesterday.”

“How do you know about that?”

“Yuri told all of us.”

“Oh my gosh. I told her not to say anything.” She rub her temple. “That idiot.”

“Well, she told. Ah,” he look at his watch. “I have to go now. Take care.”

“You too, Namjoon sunbae.” They bow to each other and walk opposite directions.

I walk back to the dorm and into my room. I sat at my desk and there stare at the medicine I received.

_‘I just wanted to tell you that the food and the medicine...is from Hime.’_

_‘Well, he was supposed to thank you.’_

_‘For the food and medicine.’_

_‘Yuri told all of us.’_

_‘I told her not to say anything.’_

_‘Thank her the next time you see her.’_

I sigh grabbing the medicine, putting it in my pocket and I ran back to the company towards Rebels’ practice room. When I got there, Yun was hugging Hime. I clench the medicine in my pocket. I decide to leave when Sarang spot me.

“Suga oppa.” Everyone turns to look at me.

“Did you need something?” Hime asks quickly pulling away from Yun.

“Bang PD wants to talk to you.” I reply. _Idiot! Why did I make up an excuse?! If she meets Bang PD, she’ll find out I’m lying!_

Hime POV

“Again?” The other girls groan.

I chuckle at their reaction. “Thank you.” I said to Yoongi and turn to Yun. “No fighting.” I said walking out and heading toward Bang PD’s office.

Knock Knock.

“Come in.”

“Hello.”

“Oh, Hime. What’s up? Did you need something?”

“You called for me?”

“Eh? I didn’t call for you. Who told you that?”

“Huh? But Yoo-”

“Yoo?”

“Ah, it’s nothing. I just wanted to report to you that Rebels are doing fine in their dancing and today we’ll be going back to the recording studio. I’ll be supervising their singing with Producer PDogg-nim. Uh, would you like to join?”

“No. I believe in you and PDogg.”

“I see.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes.” I nod.

“Alright. Thank you for the update and the hard work Hime.”

“Thank you.” I said and walk out of Bang PD’s office. _Bang PD didn’t request for me, so why did Yoongi_...

Suga POV

 _I’m such an idiot_. I watch her walk down the hall and disappear behind the corner anxiously.

“I guess I’ll be-”

“Why are you in such a rush to leave, Suga oppa?” Yuri said and held onto my arm. “You still have to thank Hime for the medicine.” She whispers to me.

“I’ll do that _next time_.” I whisper back.

“When is _next time_?” I did not answer and she pulls me into the dance studio and pushes me into the corner of the room. “Hime will be right back.” I look around awkwardly and accidentally meet eyes with Yun. He stares me down for some time. _Honestly, why am I still here? I’m Min Suga, dammit. I don’t listen to others. Especially Yuri._

“I should go.” I said ready to walk out the door when Hime came back.

“So? What did Bang PD want to talk to you about?” Areum ask. Hime looks at me and I avert my eyes. _Oh my gosh. She knows that I’m lying. She’s gonna tell them. She’s gonna embarrass me in front of the others. Good bye world. This is the end of Min Yoongi. I’m dead. Hip hop is dead. Mom, dad, hyung, I hope you know I love you. Today, your son will-_

“He just wanted to know about our progress.”

 _Eh?_ I look at her. _Did she just..._

“Oh.” The others said.

“Yeah. I told him that after a few more rounds of dancing we’re gonna head to the recording studio to continue on our recording.” _She’s lying to them. She’s covering for me. Why?_ “Suga sunbae, would you like to join us at the recording studio?”

“Uh, I can’t. I’m actually busy. Have to get ready. To continue the Wings Tour. I’m sorry.”

Hime smiles with a shake of her head. “No worries.” I walk towards the exit and Hime stops me.

“Suga sunbae.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For delivering Bang PD’s message.”

“Uh, you’re welcome.” I said a bit awkwardly, since I lied and she knows that. “I have to go now.” I said and walk away as quickly as I can without looking too suspicious.

Hime POV

Yoongi walks away and I chuckle at his behavior. _So obvious._

“What’s wrong?” Yuri asks me.

I shake my head. “It’s nothing. C’mon. Let’s practice, then we’re gonna go record with Producer PDogg-nim.”

“Ok. Let’s do this!” BB shouts enthusiastically.

*********************************************

I press the button. “Nari, pronounce the words clearly. It’s ok if your voice cracks.”

She nods at me and follow my directions. After she was done recording, I listen to it. I smile. “You did wonderful Nari. Thank you for your hard work.”

“Thanks Hime.” She replies and walks out of the recording room.

“Well, that’s all for today.” PDogg said. “I’ll be heading out first. Good work.”

I stood up and bow to him. “Thank you.” When he exits the studio, I sit back down to listen to the music. I plug headphones in and listen to the recording. I smile at the song which is coming along nicely.

Bzzt. Bzzt. Static interrupts our song. Bzzt. Bzzt. _Was this here before?_ I continue to listen. Bzzt. Bzzt. **_Killer._** I took the headphones off immediately and look around. The girls were all sleeping soundly.

Hahahaha. I heard giggles in the hallway. I stand up from my chair and walk over. I step into the hallway and I see a black shadow run away from my peripheral. I run after it into the bathroom.

“I know you’re in here. Come out.” Silence. I open the restroom stalls one by one and they were all empty. I sigh and walk over to the sink and splash water on my face. I look up at the mirror.

 _“Boo!”_ I jump back at my own reflection smirking at me. “Who would’ve think that a killer is such a scaredy cat?” I run away from my reflection to the door. I pull on the handle and it’s stuck. I pull it harder. Still stuck. I keep pulling and jiggling the door handle trying to get it to open. I start to get anxious. My other self laughs and crawls out of the mirror. _“Hime~”_

“Stop.” I said to her with a pounding heart.

 _“Your debut is approaching fast, isn’t it?”_ She said walking towards me. _“I want to know something. Why is it that you get to be happy and Hyun oppa is all alone?!”_ She grabs a hold of my neck and starts squeezing. I try to pry her hands from my neck but she has a strong grip. _“Why are you the one living when you’re the one was supposed to die?! Die, Hime, die!”_

“Hime!” I jump up heart pounding from the adrenaline. “You ok?”

I look around. I’m still in the studio. “Yeah.” I nod. A dream. “I’m fine.”

“You sure. You’re sweating a whole lot.” Yuri point our attempting to wipe my sweat away. I dodge her hand and wiped my own sweat.

“Yeah. Yeah. It’s...it’s just warm in here.”

“Really? It’s kinda cool in here.”

“What time is it?” I ask looking at the clock. “Why are you awake at 4 in the morning?”

“I needed to use the restroom.” Yuri yawned. “Going back to sleep. Night.” She went back to cuddle the others to sleep.

“Night.” I whisper with a sigh.

*********************************************

“Hm. With what you told me Hime,” the therapist said. “I think that, your self hatred is getting to you. If you just...forgive yourself-”

“I’m done here.” I said standing up and walking to the door.

“Hime, if you just forgive yourself, you’ll be perfectly fine.”

I scoff and turn back to the therapist. “You make it sound so easy. But what should I do? Because I don’t plan to forgive myself.” I open the door and came face to face with Yoongi who was holding a piece of paper in his hand and looking at the address. “What are you doing here?”

“Bang PD wants to see you.”

“You’re serious this time, right?”

Yoongi nods. “That’s why he gave me the address and everything. Honestly. Why do I have to get you all the time? It’s not like we don’t have employees to come get you.” He continues to walk back to the company with me in tow, a few feet back. I stare at his back.

_‘He’s always glaring at me when I’m close to you because he’s jealous.’_

“Do you hate Yun? He said you punched him first yesterday.”

“He’s a brat.” Yoongi growls.

“Why did you lie yesterday?” I ask. “About Bang PD.” He stops in his tracks and turn to me.

_‘He’s still in love with you.’_

“I don’t know.” He shrugs. “It just came out. Because that’s the usual reason why I’m there. What about you? You knew the truth. Why did you lie to the girls?”

 _‘Why let **him** , the one you love, misunderstand y_ou?’

“Why? Are you touched? Did you fall in love with me again?” I walk up to him and lean in. “Ah, not _‘again’._ You never fell out of love with me in the first place.” I said looking in his eyes with a smile on my face.

He pulls back. “Are you delusional? Why would I still be in love with you?” He growls and walks off.

I look down at the ground and press my lips together. Of _course he’s not in love with you. Idiot._

No POV

“Hime nooooona~” BTS see Yun running into Rebels’ dance room and they follow him. “Hime nooona~” he whines while hugging Hime. “Help me~”

“What’s wrong?” Hime chuckles.

“Our show is ending~” he cries out. “Because you noona made me into a better man, they’re ending the show~ I don’t want to~” he gasp. “Should I shoplift at a store and get in trouble so I could stay with you longer?”

Hime hits his head lightly. “Are you crazy? Do you want to die? If you do that, I’ll hit you.”

Yun pouts. “But I have so much fun being with you. I don’t want Rebels noona to leave me.”

Hime chuckles. “But, you need to work hard for your career too.”

He hugs Hime and his eyes met Suga’s and his lips turns up in a smirk. “I love you so much~ I love you the most. And I know you love me the most.”

Yun picks Hime up and spins her. When he puts her down, he kisses her forehead and her cheeks. Hime just laughs at his actions.

“Calm down.” Namjoon whispers to Suga.

“I am calm.”

“You call that calm?” Namjoon points to his fist that was clenched so hard his knuckles turn white.

“I’m not hitting him, am I?”

“Pretty sure your killing him in your head.”

“I’m not. Why would I do that?”

“You’re jealous.” Namjoon said.

“I’m not.”

“He’s glaring at me. It hurts.” Yun whispers to Hime.

“Huh?” Hime said confused.

“Oh, if it isn’t BTS.” Yun points out as if he didn’t meet eyes with Suga earlier. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We just came to talk to Bang PD about something.” Namjoon said. The girls and BTS start conversing with each other and Suga walks over to Yun who was hugging Hime in his arms.

“Yes?” Yun said to the new addition.

“Go away and mind your own business, brat.” Suga growls. He lifts his hands up in surrender and walks off. “And you. Do you just let him touch you like that?”

“He’s Rebels’ little brother.”

“Siblings don’t touch each other like that.”

“Suga, why do you care? You’re not still in love with me, are you?”

Suga scoff. “Are you kidding me? I hate you!”

At Suga’s outburst, everyone turn towards Hime and Suga. Suga had Hime pressed up against one of the mirrors.

“I hate you.” Suga repeats himself.

Hime smirks. “You say that you hate me but your mind is filled with nothing but thoughts of me. You may think that hate is the opposite of love, but hate is just a darker form of love.”

Namjoon can see the frustration on Suga’s face as Suga lifts Hime’s chin up pressing his lips against hers locking them into a kiss. BTS, Rebels and Yun all look at each other with wide eyes but did not make a move to separate or intervene. Hime lightly pushes Suga away with shock.

“What are you doing?” Hime asks.

“What? That brat can touch you, but I can’t?”

“What is wrong with you? He’s my _brother_.”

“He’s not _really_ your brother and he was getting too close. So, if you misbehave again, I'll rape you in front of everyone

Hime scoffs. “As if. I dare you”

“Don't test my limits.”

Hime chuckles. “You're not someone who likes PDA.” Suga forces another kiss upon Hime which she pushes him away.

“You think you know everything about me, don't you?” Hime attempts to slap Suga but he catches her by the wrist before her hand made contact with his cheek. Hime tries her other hand which had the same fate; Suga catches it too. “Seriously, you think I’m gonna let you slap me again? (Refer to Ch.17) Are you in a drama? You're gonna slap me after a kiss?” Hime knees Suga's abdomen making him release her wrist to cover his pain.

“You barely know anything about me. You should be the one that shouldn't be testing my limits.” Hime said.

Namjoon clears his throat. “You do realize we’re still here, yeah?”

Hime let out an awkward cough and power walk out of the room with flushed cheeks.

“You know, Suga hyung," RM crouhes next to Suga. "I hate to say this, but she's right. You say that you hate her, but your mind is occupied with thoughts of her, and you're fighting for her attention. She's controlling your whole being.”

“Shit.” Suga mumble.

“Just admit it. You’re still in love with her.” Yuri said.

“I’m not.” Suga growls standing up. “I’m not.”

“Are you trying to convince us, or yourself?” Yun asks receiving a glare in return.

“Mind your own business.”

“I’ve said it already but I’ll say it again. Hime is mine.”

“She’s not yours.” Suga said leaving the room.

“What? Then is she yours?” Yun shouts after Suga’s slowly disappearing figure.

“Who’s yours?” Yuri said hitting Yun in the head. “You’re making Suga misunderstand Hime.”

“What? He says that he’s not in love with her so he shouldn’t care about what I say.” He shrugs.

“You have a girlfriend.” Areum said.

“You have a girlfriend?!” BTS shouts in shock.

“Then why are you all over Hime?” Taehyung asks.

“Because she’s my sister.” Yun replies.

“You gave Yoongi the wrong idea.” Sarang said.

“Are you, by chance, trying to get them back together?” Namjoon asks.

Yun smiles. “Maybe.”

“No.” Jin said. “They do not need to get back together. Not after the breakup.”

“Why not?” Yun ask. “Hime is a good person.”

“Look, you don’t know what happened when they broke up.” Hoseok said.

“Yeah? What happened?” Rebels ask.

“It’s something we don’t want to talk about.” Jimin said in a small voice.

“The break up involved Taehyung.” Jungkook adds.

“Let’s not talk about that.” Taehyung tries to stop the topic from surfacing.

“Why not? They want to know. We will tell them.” Jin shrugs.

“Ok. Let’s stop here.” Namjoon said.

“Hime kissed Taehyung and broke it off with Yoongi!” Jungkook quickly blurt out.

“Look she did-”

“What?” Yuri cuts Taehyung off. “She did what?”

“Kissed Taehyung.” Jimin repeats.

The girls looks at each other with wide eyes. Yuri looks at Taehyung then said, “I need to talk to Hime,” before running out the door leaving the rest of Rebels and BTS behind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUUUUN~ I updated! Lol!  
> I know. I know. You’re probably thinking “why are the updates so short.” Well because...if its not short, I’ll never update. That’s why.  
> If I cut the chapters shorter, I’ll update faster. Idk why, but that’s how it works for me. Weird, I know.  
> Well, I hope you enjoyed it~  
> It’s been awhile since aggressive Suga. Hahaha.


	25. Chapter 24

Hime POV

I am sitting alone writing lyrics down in my notebook when Yuri comes storming into the room.

“Hime!” Yuri shouts grabbing me by the collar. “I need to talk to you.”

“Ok? But do you need to grab me by the collar?”

“Sorry.” She lets go of me and sit next to me. “Did you really kiss Taehyung?”

I pause for awhile and look up at her with a sigh. “Who told you that?”

“BTS oppa told us about the break up.”

“I didn’t. Well, not exactly, anyways.”

“Then why-”

“Technique.” I cut her off. “But rest assured, I didn’t kiss him. And I won’t kiss him too. Not when you’re aiming for him.”

“I am not _‘aiming’_ for him.”

“Oh? Then I can kiss-”

“Don’t even think about it.”

I laugh. “Taehyung after Yoongi, huh?”

Yuri’s cheeks turn pink. “Shut up.” She mumble.

“He’s a bit naive, Yuri. If you like him, confess or he’ll never know.”

“Hmph. What about you? You still love Yoongi right? Why don’t you get back together with him?”

“Not possible. He hates me.”

Yuri laughs. “He does not hate you. In fact, he’s still very much in love with you.”

I smile. “Thanks for trying to cheer me up.”

“I’m not trying to cheer you up. I’m stating facts.” She said in a serious tone. I just smile at her and she let out a sigh. “I’ll just let you do your thing, I’m gonna do mine.” I nod and she walks off.

I sit alone and continue to write my lyrics when something drip and falls onto my head. The dripping starts dripping faster and I reach up to touch it. I look at my hand and it was stained red. I look up at the ceiling and came face to face with my own body that was bloodied up with my eyes bulging from my sockets.

“Aaaaah!” I scream and woke up from my dream. I sat up straight in my chair and look around. I let out a sigh of relief. Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. My phone vibrated. I answer the incoming video call from my father.

“Appa~”

“Hi, baby. ”

“Hi, did you eat already?”

“I did. And you?”

“I did.”

“Are you ok?” My father ask.

“I’m fine. Why?”

“What’s that dripping down your face?”

“Hm?” I wipe the side of my face and look at my hands. It was stained red and I look up at the ceiling. Again, I came face to face with bloodied body and bulging eyes. “Aaaah!” I scream and sat up in my chair.

“Shit, you scared me. Are you ok?” Yuri asks.

 _Ah, fuck. Double dream._ “I’m fine.” I assure her.

“Are you sure? You’re sweating a whole lot.”

“Yeah.” I nod. “I’m fine. Um, how long was I out?”

“An hour since the I last time I left. Why?”

I shake my head. “Just curious. Um, what’s up?”

“Recording.”

“Ah, shit. Right.” I stand up. “Let’s go.”

*********************************************

“Your turn to record your part, Hime.” PDogg orders.

“Ok.” I said entering the recording room. I put the headphones on and record my part.

“Whoo! Go Hime!” The girls cheer.

“That was perfect, Hime.” PDogg-nim applauds my performance.

“PDogg-nim, can I do that again.”

“Uh, ok? I guess.” He said and we went through the recording again.

“One more time.” I said and PDogg runs the recording again. “Can we do that one more time.”

“Hime.” PDogg starts. “You’re recording was perfect the first time. Why do you want to run through it again and again?”

“I’m not satisfied. I don’t think I’m doing very well.”

“I already said that it was perfect the first time.”

“But I-”

“Do you not trust me?”

“It’s not that. I’m just really not satisfied with my performance.”

“You need to rest and relax, Hime. You were perfect. I’ll be going now.” PDogg said and walks out of the room leaving just us girls behind.

“Well, since we’re done, I’m gonna go ahead and...uh, leave.” Yuri said walking out the door as fast as possible.

“Why is she in a rush?” SooRi ask and we all look at each other with a shrug.

Yuri POV

I gather my things and ran out of the recording studio. It’s currently 2 am. I pull out my phone and dial a number. “Hello? I’m done. What about you?”

I wait in a coffee shop for the other party to show up.

“Hey.” A deep voice call out to me.

“Taehyung oppa.”

He smiles. “Sorry. Did you wait long?”

I smile and shake my head. “I just got here.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I’m not.” He raises his brow at me. “Maybe I waited 25 minutes.”

He chuckles. “Thought so. Sorry for the wait.”

“It’s ok. I don’t mind. I mean, BTS is leaving tomorrow after all to continue the Wings tour. It’s gonna be another month til I see you again. In person anyways.”

He smiles. “Yeah. I hope you girls can see us off?”

“If and only _if_ you guys visit the company. Can’t exactly meet you guys at the airport to send you off.”

“Right. Yeah, of course. I almost forgot.” We sit in silence before he looks at the menu and back at me. “Coffee?”

“Yeah.” I nod.

“Uh,” he starts with flushed cheeks. He scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. “I kinda...forgot my wallet so...”

I chuckle. “I’ll treat you. Again.” (Refer to ch.17)

“Thank you and sorry.” He said accepting the coffee.

“It’s ok.” I said with a shrug as we head out. We walk out walking to no specific destination. Well, at least I don’t think we have a destination.

Taehyung POV

“So, where are we going?” Yuri asks.

“Wherever our feet takes us.” I reply.

She chuckles. “No destination? You don’t have anywhere you want to go?”

“Other than going back home to Daegu, not really.” I shrug.

“Where our feet takes us, it is.”

We end up at a small public park. Yuri smiles and runs towards the set of swings. “It’s a park! Our feet brought us to a park.” She runs towards the playground.

“Well, more like the road brought us to the park.”

“It’s been awhile since I rode a swing.” She said sitting on one. She push herself and start swinging. I sit next to her and watch her swing back and forth. She look so happy and carefree which brings a smile to my face. She notices me staring. “What’s wrong? Why are you staring at me instead of swinging?”

I shake my head. “It’s nothing.” I slowly start swinging back and forth not putting in any effort to actually swing.

“Is that how you swing?” Yuri asks and got off her swing. She put both of her palms on my back and push me hard.

“Hey! I didn’t want to swing this high!” I shout.

“Aw, don’t be such a baby.” She laughs and runs in front of me taking out her phone recording me and laughing at my misery.

“I’m losing my grip!” I shout.

“Eh?” I purposely let go of the swing and fly off crashing right into Yuri. “Ow.” She groans out. I pull away and our faces were centimeters apart. We stare at each other in silence. “T-that hurts.” Yuri breaks the silence with pink cheeks.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know.”

“I’ll be gentle next time.”

“That sounds a bit...weird?” I raise my brow at her comment. “I mean, how do you crash into someone gently?”

I chuckle. “Right. Sorry.” I said getting off her and reach out my hand. She takes my hand and I pull her up. “It’s late, I should get you home.”

“You’re the one leaving early tomorrow. _You_ should get home.”

“Right.” I said. “Let’s go.”

“Thanks for today. I had fun.” Yuri said when we reach the entrance of Rebels dorm.

“Same here. I had fun too.” She nods at my comment and turns to enter her dorm.

_‘Because she paid for me last time, I told her that I'll pay her back with another cup of coffee.’_

_‘In other words, a date?’_

_‘You asked her out for coffee. You don't think it's a date?’_ (Refer to ch.17)

_I fumble with my phone in my pocket. Come on. Say it. Just say it._

No POV

“Yuri!” Taehyung shouts catching Yuri attention. She turns to look at Taehyung. “Just so you know, this was a date.”

Yuri blush at his words. Taehyung runs off, taking his hands out of his pocket and something fell onto the ground. Yuri walks over and picks up the item.

“He said he forgot his wallet.” She whispers to herself.

_‘Just so you know, this was a date.’_

Yuri blushes even more and covers her face with her hands.

“You look like you’re in a good mood.” Hime points out when Yuri enters their dorm. “Did something good happen?”

Yuri shakes her head. “Nothing in particular.” She enters the bedroom and went to lay down on her bed. She presses her face into the pillow trying to contain her happiness.

*********************************************

Taehyung fumbles with his room, looking in every corner, messing his whole room up.

“What are you looking for?” RM asks.

“My wallet. I can’t find my wallet.”

“Where did you put it?”

“I wouldn’t be messing up my room if I knew.”

Taehyung runs to Jungkook and Jimin who was ready and in the living room.

“Did you take it?” Taehyung asks Jungkook.

“Take what?”

“My wallet.”

Jungkook gasp. “Why did you think I took it?”

“Because you did last time.” (Refer to ch.17)

“Do you need help looking for it?” Jimin asks.

“No need. He messed up his whole side of the room and couldn’t find it.” RM said. “We have to go or we won’t make it on time.”

Reluctantly, Taehyung left without his wallet and BTS heads for the company.

*********************************************

After talking to Bang PD about their departure, the boys went to visit Rebels in their dance studio. The girls were dancing continuously not realizing that BTS was watching them until the music stops. Rebels all stop in sync and turn to face the boys.

“Hey.” Namjoon said. The girls all walks towards BTS, except for Hime, who walks to the farthest corner from them. She pulls out her phone and starts texting with a big fond smile on her face. Suga got annoyed and walk over to her.

“Who are you texting?”

“Yun.” Hime replies and as realization hits her, she slowly looks up.

“That _brat_ again.” Suga takes the phone out of her hand and reads the text.

“Hey!” Hime tries to get the phone out of his hand. “Give it back.”

Suga dodges Hime’s attempts as he continue to read the text. “I love you?”

“Mind your own business!” Hime shouts and reaches for the phone. Suga dodges losing his balance and they both fall over with Hime on top. “Ah~ are you jealous? Suga oppa, if you want to play, just tell me so.”

They both stare at each other in silence until Suga smirks. “You’re right. Let’s play.”

“Eh?” Suga flips Hime over and is now hovering over her. She stares up at Suga with wide eyes. Suga leans down and licks her neck. “Wait. Suga, let go.” Suga bites her neck and suck hard.

“Aah~ st- ah~” Hime moans out catching everyone’s attention. Their eyes widen at the position the two were in. Suga let go of Hime’s neck and kisses her licking her lips and forcing his tongue in her mouth. “Mn. Mm~” He finally pulls away and stares down at a disheveled Hime.

“We’re here too, y’know.” Namjoon said breaking the silence in the room.

“I-I’m going.” Suga said immediately and runs out the door.

“A-are you ok? Hime?” Yuri asks running over to Hime. She pulls Hime to sit up revealing a big dark red mark on her neck. Everyone’s eyes widen again at the sight. Hime continuously wipe her lips over and over again.

“Wha...I...uh...” Hime stutters not knowing what to say and she runs out of the room too.

“That was quite a sight.” Areum chuckles awkwardly.

“Yeah.” SooRi agrees.

“Is Suga still like...into Hime unnie?” Sarang asks.

“I don’t know.” Hobi said.

“How should we treat her?” Jimin asks. “As Suga hyung’s precious person? Or the evil girl who broke Suga hyung’s heart?”

“I think that she is tricking him. Again.” Jin said.

“Shes not!” Yuri and Namjoon shout in sync.

“You two agreed with each other.” Nari states.

“What a miracle.” Everyone chorus.

“Well, we should get going.” Namjoon said with a nod trying to erase the awkward tension in the room.

“Yeah.” The guys agree and they make their way out.

“Taehyung oppa.” Yuri calls out and runs up to him in the corridor.

“Hm?” Taehyung stops in his tracks and turn towards Yuri just to come face to face with his wallet.

“You dropped this last night.”

He blush quickly grabbing his wallet and stuffing it inside his pocket. “Yuri, it’s not what you think.”

“Hm? What am I supposed to think?”

“Um, well, I-”

“What I do know, is that you owe me a cup of coffee.” Yuri smiles.

Taehyung chuckles. “How about I treat you when I come back from the Wings tour?”

“Hm? Sounds like a date.”

“It’s a date.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I know it’s late but I really did want to update today. I spent time with my family the whole day and did not get to update. I didn’t get home until 11:40pm.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And thank you for your love. Muah~


	26. Chapter 25

Suga POV

“You’re right. Let’s play.” I said flipping her under me. She look at me with wide eyes.

“Eh?” I bend down and lick her neck. “Wait. Suga, let go.” She said clenching my shirt. I bite her neck and she moan out. “Aah~ st- ah~” She clench my shirt tighter. _Sexy_. I detach my lips from her neck and kisses her lips. She refuses to return my kiss so I lick her lips. She gasp at the action and I shove my tongue in her mouth. “Mn. Mm~” I explore her mouth as she lightly hit my chest. “Stop.” She whispers so only I can hear.

I finally pull away from her and look at her disheveled state. She was gasping for breath with red cheeks and glistening eyes. Her lips were slick wet from our make out session. I lick my lips. _Sexy_.

“We’re here too, y’know.” Namjoon said bringing me back to reality. _Shit, what did I just do?_

“I-I’m going!” I said and run out of the room as fast as possible. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ I run into the restroom and lock myself in a stall. I look down at my lower half. _Shit! How embarrassing. I can’t believe I got hard seeing her disheveled appearance. Fuck. What do I do?_ I bit my lips and let out a sigh. _Ok. Calm down. This is natural. Yeah, natural._ I try to convince myself. _Nothing wrong with it._ I look down at my lower half. It’s not gonna go down. I let out a sigh. _Ok, screw pride. Let’s get rid of this._ I unzip my pants closing my eyes and let my mind wonder.

 _‘Aah~’_ I remember the way she moan. Her glistening eyes. Her red cheeks. Her beautiful red wet slick lips. _‘Suga.’_ I shiver at the thought as body fluids left my body. I release a sigh and grab a bunch of toilet paper to clean my hands off. _Sorry, Bang PD, for doing this in the company restroom._

(a/n: sorry I’m terrible at mature scenes and made it sound all scientific instead. What is wrong with me? I swear it’s sexier in my head.)

I wash my hands and walk out of the restroom bumping into someone else.

“Sorry.” We both apologize and look at each other. Her eyes widen with pink cheeks and she tries to run but I grab onto her hand. “Hime!”

“Let go. Let go.” She tries to pull herself out of my grip. My grip on her tightens.

“Hey.” I said and she looks up at me with super red cheeks. _She must be very angry._ I turn her head to the side to see my mark on her and I smirk in satisfaction. The red against her slender neck is so beautiful. I lean in closer and she moves back until her body is up against the wall. I lick her neck.

“Yoongi.” She breathes out and I freeze. _Did she just..._ My phone rings and she pushes me away before running off.

“What?” I growl into the phone.

“Dude, where are you? We need to go.” Namjoon asks.

“Just came out of the restroom. I’ll be there.”

I look at the direction Hime ran off in. _She called me **Yoongi**._

_‘Hate is just a darker form of love.’_

“I’ll show you a darker form of love.” I said grabbing Hime by the wrist and pulling her towards me. I push her down on her knees and unzip my pants. I grab her by her hair and shove her face on front of my penis. “Suck.” She look up at me. “Suck.” I repeat myself.

Hime gulps before she hesitantly open her mouth. She did an experimental lick on my head before licking the underside of my cock making me shiver. She engulfs my cock in her mouth and she gags bringing water to her eyes. “Relax your throat.” She tries her hardest to pleasure me. I let out a pleasured moan. “That’s it baby girl. Take it in deep.” I said guiding her head take me in deeper. She pulls away and sucks on the head before engulfing my cock again in one go.

“Fuck. That’s sexy. _You’re_ sexy.” Hime bobs her head faster and faster. “Fuck baby girl. I won’t last.” I said before spraying her face with my cum.

“I love you, Yoongi.”

I wake up and look around. We are still in the plane heading towards our destination. Someone starts tapping my arm and I turn to him.

“Suga hyung. I hate to point this out but...” Jimin trails off pointing down to my lower half. I look down and close my eyes embarrassed. _Shit. I’m hard._ I make my way to the restroom as quick as I can. I sit down on the toilet and decide to take care of myself. I remember the dream. Her watery eyes. Her beautiful lips taking me in. _‘I love you, Yoongi.’_ My body jolt in pleasure and I calm my breathing as I come down from my high. _Fuck! How many times am I going o do this in one day?! I don’t even like her. I **hate** her._

_‘Hate is just a darker form of love.’_

_‘She’s controlling your whole being.’_

_‘Unless, you’re still in love with her.’_

_‘You’re still in love with her.’_

_Fine! I admit it! I’m still in love with her. So what?!_

After coming to terms with my own feelings, I clean myself up and head back to my seat.

“You got hard. On a plane. What a perv.” Namjoon laughs.

“Shut up.” I growl.

“Let me guess. A wet dream about one of the flight attendants?”

I look at the flight attendants and crack a smile with a shake of my head. “Not even.”

“Hime?” Namjoon whispers.

I shift in my seat. “She called me Yoongi today.”

“And?”

“The only time she called me by my name was when we were dating, other than that, I’m Suga.”

“So?”

I sigh. “I don’t know, Namjoon. I don’t know.”

_Just because I’m still in love with her does not mean that she is still in love with me._

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Yoongi’s feelings.
> 
> Don’t you just love aggressive and sexually frustrated Yoongi. Cause I do!
> 
> Anyways, Happy New Year! Let’s have another wonderful year with our boys.


	27. Chapter 26

Hime POV

“Wha...I...uh...” without completing my thought I run out embarrassed. I shut myself in the restroom. _I can’t believe this. Why did he do that? To me? The worst part is, I liked it. No! I’m not a masochist or into being forced, but it was **Yoongi**._

I sit in the stall having a full mental breakdown. When I feel better, I leave the restroom bumping into someone.

“Sorry.” We both apologize to each other. The moment I realize who it was, embarrassed and flustered, I made a run for it, but he catches me by my wrist.

“Hime!”

“Let go. Let go.” I struggle against his strong hold. His grip tighten around my wrist.

“Hey.” He said making my cheeks burn more than it already is. He grabs my chin and turns my head to the side. A smirk made its way onto his lips and he leans in. My breath hitches and my heart beat accelerates. On instinct, I step back until my back hits the wall and I am at a dead end. He leans in and lick my neck.

“Yoongi.” I mewl out and I gasp in shock. Silence fell upon us, and luckily for me, his phone rang. I use this time to push him away and run off. I run as fast as I can hoping he did not follow me. I run into a different restroom on a different floor in the company. Once again, I lock myself in a stall. I sit on the toilet and hug my knees together. _Aaaaaaah! Yoongi! I called him **Yoongi**! What the hell was that?!_ I shake my head. _Maybe he didn’t realize_. I shake my head again. _No! He definitely realized it. He froze. It was quiet between us_. I shake my head. _No! He didn’t hear it._ I shake my head again. _No. No. No. He must know that I’m still in love with him now. Hime, you’re an idiot._ I hit myself with my fist. _You’re so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ My phone rings making me jump.

“H-Hello.” I stutter out.

“Where are you?” Yuri asks on the other line.

“In the restroom.”

“Still up for practice?”

“Yes, of course. I have to be. I’ll be coming.” I put my phone in my pocket. I walk out of the stall and splash my face with water. _Calm down. No point in worrying about it. He didn’t catch it. Even if he did, it’s not like he will remember. Yeah. He won’t remember._ I nod to myself and walk back to the dance studio to practice.

*********************************************

“That’s new.” The makeup artist said pointing at the mark on my neck. Today we are filming our music video and we are currently getting our makeup ready. The others are getting their hair done, getting their nails done, changing clothes or just sitting around. The mark on my neck that was once a red color is now a brown. “Had fun?”

“It’s not what you think. I got bit by a bug.”

“A big aggressive one.” Yuri said making the others giggle.

“Tsk.” I click my tongue grabbing the closest random item and throwing it at her. She dodge and laughs harder.

“Hime, that was a makeup palette that you just threw.” The makeup artist said.

“Ah~ I’m sorry. I’ll compensate you.”

She shakes her head. “No need. It’s not my personal one after all. Bang PD won’t get mad, right?”

“He can take it off my salary if he isn’t happy. But more importantly, will covering the _bug bite_ ,” I emphasize glaring at the girls, “be hard to cover up?”

“A little yeah.” She nods. “Because, the bite is dark, so we have to put on make up that is darker than the bite to cover it up.”

“Should I just wear a choker or something to cover it up?” I mumble to myself.

“Hime.” The fashion coordinator walks over to me. “This is the what you’ll be wearing.” She hands me a wide lace choker.

My eyes twinkle in delight. _YES!_ “Thank you. I’ll wear it after I get my makeup done.”

“Ok.” She smiles and walks off coordinating other clothing and jewelry for the other girls.

I was sitting alone and getting my hair done when the lights went out. I look around. The room was silent and there were no movements. When the lights came back on, the room was empty. I’m not even in the dressing room anymore. I’m in an all white room. No furniture. No decoration. No windows. Just one door.

A slow song starts. ♫ _Did you know there’s a killer in here?_ ♫ I ran towards the door and twist the knob but it won’t open. ♫ _Did you know there’s a killer in here?_ ♫ I jiggle the door and a red drop fell onto my hand holding the knob. I pull my hand away from the knob and step back. ♫ _Is it you or is it me?_ ♫ The dripping blood starts dripping faster and faster until a big puddle was produced. From the puddle, a figure pulled itself out and made its way towards me. ♫ _Is it you or is it me?_ ♫ I step back until I am backed up against the wall and the bloody figure comes face to face with me.

_“It’s me.”_ The figure said taking hold of my neck and squeezing.

I jump up in my chair, breathing heavily, making the hair stylist jump along with me.

“T-that startled me. Are you ok?” She asks with her hand on her chest.

“Y-Yeah.” I nod. “I’m fine.”

“You’re sweating a whole lot. You need to get your make up done again.” I nod at her and she walks off to get the makeup artist to attend to me again. I let out a sigh and try to regulate my breathing.

“I’m sorry about that, Eunji-ssi.” I said reading her name tag as she wipes me down with towels.

“It’s ok. This is my job after all, but,” She trails off. “Um, you’re sweating a whole lot. Are you ok?”

I nod. “I’m fine. Just a bit hot.”

“Even with the air conditioner on?”

I just let out a weak smile.

*********************************************

The music video is coming along great. So far, Yuri, BB, Nari and Sarang shot their scenes. I’m just waiting for mine. Yuri walks over and sits next to me handing me a water bottle.

“Thanks.” I said accepting it.

“You doing ok?”

“I’m fine, is what I’d like to say, but I haven’t shoot my scenes yet so-”

“That’s not what I’m trying to say.” Yuri cuts me off. “Awhile ago, when you were getting your hair done. You woke up startled. I wanted to check on you but they called me out to do my shooting. Are you ok?”

_No_. “Yes.” _Save me._ “I’m fine.”

“Hime!” The director calls for me. “You’re up.”

“I have to go.”

“I’ll be watching you.” We both blow a kiss to each other and I start my filming.

I wait for my part to come on and I start rapping. After my shooting, and the director is satisfied, I go back to join Yuri.

“I can’t believe Bang PD wants you to incorporate _their_ line in _our_ song.”

I chuckle. “It’s ok. That way people will see that the BigHit family are close with each other. We have a great sunbae-hoobae relationship.”

“You mean, you and Suga are close.” Yuri wiggles her eyebrows.

“No. You and Taehyung.” I smirk at her and she blush.

“Whaaaat? Pfft. We are not.” She said avoiding eye contact.

“Yuri! Hime!” The director yell out to us. “We need the whole group here.”

We all walk over and Rebels get in position to continue filming the music video.

_Just because I’m still in love with Yoongi does not mean that he is still in love with me._

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School’s back for me~ _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):
> 
> I’ll try to keep updating though. If my lazy ass will allow me to. ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ
> 
> By the way, y'all voting for BTS for BestBoyBand on iHeartAwards, and BTSArmy for BestFanArmy?
> 
> Oh! And BTS 4th Muster. I'm so jealous of K-ARMYs. 


	28. Chapter 27

Hime POV

“That was exciting but tiring.” SooRi said putting her bag down on the floor and sitting on the couch.

“Tell me about it.” Areum said slumping next to SooRi.

“Are you noonas ok?” Yun ask and we all nod in sync.

“When are you leaving?” I ask.

“Sadly, tomorrow.” He pouts.

“Since you’re leaving tomorrow,” I start. “Do you want to party?”

Yun gasps. “Can we?”

I nod. “Yeah.”

We went out to celebrate, with the producer kindly paying, because well, Yun is his nephew.

The next day, we woke up early to see Yun off. He has his luggage with him. He hugs everyone and I was last one.

“I’ll miss you.” I said hugging him with tears brimming my eyes.

“Are you crying?” Yun asks when I do not move away.

“No.” I said. He pulls me away and looks at my face.

“Your eyes are red.” He laughs. “Don’t cry.”

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_“I can’t believe that our time together is over. It was such a short time.” SooRi said. “Yun-ah, fighting!”_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_“Yun-ah. In our time together, I couldn’t do much for you.” Sarang said. “Mm, but I want you to succeed. Work hard!”_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_“Yun-ah! When we first met you, you were such a spoiled brat.” BB laughs. “I’ll be honest, I hated that about you. But now that you spent time with us, you’ve changed a whole lot. Together, let’s succeed in the future.”_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_“Yun-ah, as the oldest I feel like I didn’t do much. I’m sorry.” Areum chuckles. “But, let’s all work hard and succeed.”_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_“Hm~ I don’t know what to say. When we first met, you were very ungrateful but now you’re a changed man! I hope you learned something by staying with us for a few months and you can apply it to life in general.” Yuri smiles. “Fighting!”_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_“Yun-ah. You’re an only child, and I’m an only child. I hope this experience helps you become a better person in the future. Yes, I can see the drastic change from the very first time we met, to now, but you should constantly be changing for the better, ok?” Nari said. “Don’t stop here. Aim for more.”_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_“Yun-ah. I want to apologize for the way I treated you when I first met you, but you do realize that you deserved it?” I laugh. “You are such a gentleman now, not because of me, but because of you, who wanted to change. I’m very proud of you and I’m happy that you are walking your own path. I hope one day, our path will cross again. Even though we are separating, I hope you can continue to rely on us Rebels noona when you need help. Call us up sometimes to hang out and tell us about any projects that you’ll be working on. Rebels’ will always be supporting you. Remember, once Rebels’ little brother, always Rebels’ little brother.”_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_“I can’t believe the show is ending. I want to be with Rebels forever!” Yun shouts. “If anyone ask me ‘what are siblings’, my answer would be Rebels. They taught me a lot. They protect me. The annoy me. They argue with me. They discipline me. They really treated me like their brother these past few months. If anyone asks me ‘what is a mother’, my answer would definitely be Hime.” Yun laughs. “My parents work a lot and I hardly get to see their faces so when I met Hime noona, she was so kind. She taught me to be a better man. She cooks for me and she helps me with my homework. Pretty sure I’m going to graduate since she helps me a lot. Hime noona is just amazing. Exactly like a mother. Thank you Rebels noona for raising me and teaching me to be a better man. I love you.”_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Yun puts his luggage in a van and he turns to us with one last wave. “I won’t forget you!” He shouts and enters the van. Then he rolls down the window and peeks out blowing kisses and throwing heart signs at us.

“Aaaaaand he’s gone.” We all said in sync as the van disappears into the distance.

“Ok, no time to be sad. We have to continue filming. Let’s go.” I order.

*********************************************

Fifteen hours into recording our music video and it’s still not done. We are taking a ten minute break. The girls are sitting around and chatting while I walk away to grab some water. I pull water out of a ice cooler provided by the staff. I open it and take a sip. The lights die and everything falls silent.

 _“Hime~”_ a voice all too familiar sang. I freeze and the light in the room turns on again. Same room. Same building. Same location. No people. The temperature in the room drops as cold sweat starts to form on my temples. _“I’m here for you~”_ I make a run for it. I head towards the exit but am blocked my own bloody figure. I stop and turn around running for another exit across the room. Again, my bloody figure blocks the exit. I run back towards the first exit. A figure comes out of a puddle of blood, which is now in the center of the room, comes up and pulls me in.

I woke up with a loud gasp, scaring the girls, with heavy breathing with cold sweat running down the side of my face.

“A-are you ok?” Sarang stutter.

“I told you girls, not to let me fall asleep.” I growled stern and frustrated.

“We tried to wake you up.” SooRi said.

“What?”

“You fell asleep, and we tried to wake you, but you didn’t budge.” Yuri explains.

“We thought you must’ve been tired so we decided to let you rest a bit.” Nari mumble.

“Don’t...I’m sorry.” I said. “It’s my fault.”

“It’s ok. We’re ok. But are you?” Areum asks.

“I’m fine.”

“Hime, is there something you want to tell us?” Yuri questions.

 _I can’t do this anymore._ I shake my head. “No. Why?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Rebels, back on set please!” The director yells.

“Let’s go.” I order and walk off.

Yuri POV

“Something’s wrong with Hime.” BB said.

“Just leave her alone. She’ll tell us when she’s ready.” I assure the others. “Let’s go.”

After the recording we return to the dorm. The girls all ready themselves for bed.

“Hime? You coming?” I ask.

“Yeah. You go ahead. I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Ok.” I said and went to bed along with the others.

For some unknown reason I wake up. The room is eerily cold and quiet. I sit up in bed and look around. Hime is not in bed yet. I stand up and walk out of our shared bedroom. “Hime?” I call out and is met with silence. “Hime?” I try again. I open the door to the restroom. “Hime?” The restroom is empty. “What the. We have three rooms in this dorm: the bedroom, the restroom and the living room (and a small kitchen but does that count?) Where the hell is she?” I say to myself. I sit on the couch and realize Hime’s belongings, that are usually littered around the living room with ours, are gone. I run into the bedroom and open the closet. All of Hime’s clothes are gone. There is not a single trace of Hime left. “Hime!”

I sat up in my bed and look around. Hime isn’t here. I run to the closet and open it letting out a sigh of relief. Her clothes are still here. I walk out of the bedroom and see Hime sitting on the couch just staring at her lyric notebook. I walk over and sit next to her. She look at me briefly and turn back to her notebook. The both of us did not say anything.

“I told the others to wait until you’re ready but,” I start. “Hime, is there something bothering you?”

Hime continue to stare at the notebook in silence.

“Hime-”

“I...” She begins while looking at me. “Never mind.” She turns back to stare at her notebook.

“Hime-”

“Let’s go to bed.” She said walking off.

“What the hell?” I whisper and walk after her.

Hime POV

 _‘Let’s go to bed.’_ I said with a scoff. I can’t even sleep. I lay in the darkness wondering if I will sleep.

I am awaken by a crash coming from the living room. I make my way over. I open the bedroom door and peer into the living room. Nothing. I make my way towards the living room. Wow. I’m just like those idiots in horror movies. Walking towards the noise. I’m gonna get myself killed. I shake my head at my own stupidity. The living room was empty and I turn to head back towards the bedroom when a force came at me and I stumble onto the ground.

 _“Hellooooooo, Hime.”_ The figure above me speak out. _“Lovely evening, yes?”_

I look at the clock. “It’s currently 2am. It’s not evening anymore.”

She tilt her head. _“You’re not afraid of me?”_

“Well, you look like that, and I look like this.” I said. “Twinsies?”

A smirk spread on her face. _“I see. How about this?”_ She said as blood starts dripping down her head and starts dripping onto my cheek. She pulls me up and towards the window. She push the top half of my body out. _“Don’t worry, you’ll look like this when I throw you off this building. Twinsies?”_ She said pushing me off.

I jump up in my bed and look at the clock. _2am. Just like in the dream._ I wipe my forehead that is covered in cold sweat. _Fuck. I can’t go to sleep._

“You look tired.” Yuri said to me. “You did get some sleep, right?”

“Yeah.” I nod. _Though, it wasn’t pleasant._

Everyone is working on the music video again. If you think that you can finish a music video in one day, you can not be any more wrong.

Suga POV

After the performance, I lean against the chair and lay my head back.

“Suga hyung, Suga hyung.” Taehyung calls out to me.

“Don’t bother me.” I growl.

“What’s with him?” Hobi ask.

“You know what I think?” Namjoon said. “I think he needs to get laid.” The others laugh at his comment. “Seriously, relieve yourself, hyung.”

“How do I do that?”

“With your fap material.”

“How can I have sex with Hime?” I ask and the room went silent. _Whoops. Said something I shouldn’t have._

“Um, I meant relieving yourself in the restroom with the fap material but...uh...Hime’s... your fap material?” He said a smirk growing on his face.

“What’s fap material?” A female voice said making us look at each other confused.

“Who is that?” Jin asks.

“Um,” Taehyung holds up his phone. “I’m on the phone with Yuri.”

“Hi, BTS oppa.”

“How much did you hear?” I ask Yuri.

“Not much. Just the last bit when Namjoon said ‘ _your fap material_ ’. What _**is**_ that?”

I glare at Namjoon. “It’s nothing!” Namjoon shouts quickly.

“Eh~ that can’t be. I’m going to ask Hime. Hiiiiime~”

“Where are you?” Namjoon asks.

“At the dance studio, why?”

“What’s up?” Hime said on the other line.

“Yuri, don’t!” Namjoon shouts.

“Bleh, what can you do to me?” Yuri said. “What’s fap material?” The line went silent.

_Did Yuri hang up? Did Taehyung hang up?_

“Who said that to you?” Hime finally speak out confirming that no, no one hung up, everyone just went dead silent for a few seconds.

“No one said that to me. Namjoon oppa said that to someone else in BTS.”

“Hang up.”

“But-”

“Keep it to yourself.” Hime said before the phone went dead.

I glare at Namjoon. “I hate you. And you!” I point at Taehyung. “Why did you call her at that moment?!”

“She called me!”

“Why did you answer at that exact moment?”

“Why not?” He shrugs. "It was buzzing in my pocket." We all sigh.

“We were talking about guy stuff. Do you know what guy stuff implies? No girls!” Hobi shouts.

“Are we in grade school?” Jin asks. “Stop being so immature.”

“Jin’s right. Let’s not be immature.” Jungkook nods. “Just go around and talk to girls about fap material.”

“That’s sexual harassment!” Jimin shouts.

“Exactly! You see my point!” Jungkook said.

Yuri POV

“Do you think Hime is getting any sleep?” Sarang asks me.

“Her complexion is terrible.” Areum states.

“Tell me about it.” SooRi said. A week after the finishing of our MV recording, it took us four days to complete, Hime is pale and there are dark circles under her eyes. We are currently in our dance studio eating lunch.

“At least she’s eating.” Nari whispers. We all nod in agreement. As if on cue, Hime puts her eating utensils down.

“I’m full.” She said and walks off.

“What the? You took like two bites!” BB shouts after her. She just waves us off.

“Ok, Yuri. I can’t wait anymore. No, _**we**_ can’t wait anymore. We need to talk to her!” Areum shouts.

“Yeah. She’s getting worse everyday.” Nari agreed.

“I’ll talk to her.” I said following Hime. I follow her to Bang PD’s office. I press my ear into the glass door trying my hardest to hear what they’re saying. It was muffled but I heard one word quite clearly. _**Quit**. What should I do?_

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile lovelies. I just want to thank you all for reading this stupid story of mine. ^^
> 
> Muah~ O3O ~<3


	29. Chapter 28

Hime POV

I managed to pull an all nighter when we are finishing up with filming the music video; however, pulling an all nighter comes with consequences.

“Are you ok?” The girls asks.

“I’m fine.” I tell them every time they ask. “I’m fine.”

 _‘I’m fine’ is what I say but_...I look out the window of our dorm from my bedroom. _Another night of not sleeping. I can’t bring myself to sleep._

 _“Hime~”_ A voice whispers out to me. _“Come here~ Hime~ Hime~ Come here~ Come here~"_  Silence.  _"Ok. I’ll come to you~”_ She said. The door slowly creaks open and she slowly pulls the blanket down. _“Boo!”_ She yells smothering my face with a pillow. _“Die!”_ Out of breath, I sit up in bed with a gasp.

 

*********************************************

 _“Hime~”_ she calls out. _“Where are you~”_ I close the door to the closet. _“You can run but you can’t hide~”_ The room fell silent. There are no signs of movement. I reach for the closet door. _“I told you you can’t hide.”_ She, from behind me, covers my mouth and push my head into a puddle of blood. _“Disappear.”_ I sit up in bed with a gasp and heaving breathing.

I pull out my phone and video call my father.

“Hime, are you doing ok?” My father ask.

I weakly smile. “Yeah. Can I...talk to oppa for a bit?”

“Sure thing, love.” My father said leaving me alone with Hyun.

“Oppa, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. I’m killing myself one too many times when I close my eyes. I can’t do this anymore. _**Please, save me.**_ ” I cry to my brother.

 

*********************************************

 _‘Die.’ ‘Disappear.’_ The words echo inside my head.

“I’m full.” I said putting my eating utensils down.

“What the? You took like two bites!” BB yells after me and I just wave them off.

I knock on Bang PD’s office door.

“Come in.” He replies. I walk in and stood in front of his desk. “Yes?”

“Bang PD, I want to quit.”

“What?”

“I want to quit.” I repeat myself.

“You want to quit?” I nod. “After you finished the music video? After I already revealed the members on social media?”

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Hime, you are the leader of Rebels. What will Rebels do without their leader?”

“It’s not like we have fans, yet. And even if we do, they don’t know that I’m the leader.” I shrug. “Areum or Yuri can be the leader.”

“Hime!”

“Bang PD. I can’t do this anymore. Really.” I bow walking out on him and hear his phone ring as the door closes behind me.

I wait for the elevator to arrive when Bang PD yells out to me. “Wait! Hime! You _can’t_ quit on me. No, I _won’t_ let you quit on me! If you quit, remember that I have the contract, I can _sue_ you for breach of contract. You’ll lose a lot of money.”

“Are you threatening me?”

He let out a sigh. “If you see it that way, then yes.” We stand there in silence. “Will you leave, or will you stay?”

 

Suga POV

“Opppppppa!” I hear Yuri scream through the receiver of Namjoon’s phone.

“Ow! What?!” Namjoon growls pulling the phone away from his ear and putting her on speaker.

“What do I do?!”

“About What?”

“Hime! Hime is...Hime is...oppa!”

“Ok. Why are you acting like this? This is not like you at all.”

“I need advice. Desperately!”

“Ok. What’s up?”

“Hime is quitting!”

“Quitting? Quitting what?”

“Rebels! Hime is quitting on Rebels!”

“What?!” Namjoon and I shout in sync.

“Hold on!” I shout pushing Namjoon’s chair away and scooting mines closer to his phone. “Hime’s quitting on Rebels? She’s leaving the company?”

“Well, I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?” I growl.

“I heard Hime talking to Bang PD about quitting, but since that time, nothing’s happened.”

“How long ago was this?”

“One week.”

“One week? And nothings happened?”

“Hime didn’t tell us if she’s quitting or not. What do I do?”

“Stay calm.” Namjoon said. “I mean, it’s been a week and nothing has happened yet. My best guess is that Bang PD is giving her time to think about her decision. I don’t know what her decision is but let’s hope it’s good news.”

“Ok.” Yuri said and hang up.

I let out a sigh. _Hime is leaving?_ I clutch the chair handle. _No. Please, change your mind. Don’t leave._

“You ok there?” Namjoon ask.

“Yeah.” I said.

“I can’t believe Hime is thinking of quitting.” Jimin said.

“That’s good. I hope she leaves.” Jin said.

“No! Not good!” I shout standing up from my chair.

“Why is it not good?” Jimin asks.

“Ah, I know! You still want revenge and still want her in the company so you can bully her?” Hobi asks. I didn’t say anything. “No? Ok.” He shrugs.

“Oh! Oh! You plan to reveal her true self and destroy her chances of being an idol?” Jungkook suggests.

“If Hime leaves, Suga hyung won’t be able to see her anymore.” Namjoon said.

“Why would Suga hyung want to see her?” Jungkook asks.

“Because he’s still in love with her.” Namjoon looks at me. “Right, Suga hyung?”

The others gasp.

“No! Not with her!” Jin shouts.

“She broke your heart!” Jimin yells.

“She kissed Taehyung!” Jungkook adds.

“Can you stop treating her like shit? Each and every one of you. Stop making her the bad person!” Namjoon shouts.

“But she hurt Suga hyung.” Jimin said.

“I have a confession to make.” Taehyung speak out.

“Not right n-” Taehyung interrupts Namjoon by grabbing my head and kissing me, well his thumb, that he put in between our lips.

“You're in love with Suga hyung?!” Jungkook shouts while I was left speechless with our kiss that was not really a kiss.

“No!” Taehyung shouts. “That day Hime kissed me, she didn't really kiss me. What I did to you right now, was exactly what she did to me. She didn't kiss me. She kissed her thumb that she had put between our lips as a barrier. Yoongi hyung, we didn’t kiss. I kept apologizing to you not because of the ‘almost’ kiss but because you were misunderstanding the situation and I couldn’t clarify it.”

“I have a confession to make too.” Namjoon said. “She knew Suga hyung...that you didn't want to leave Seungri.”

_[Flashback]_

_“RM, can I talk to you?” Hime asks._

_“Sure.” I reply following her into an empty and isolated room._

_“I don’t mean to pry or anything. I mean, I over heard that Suga doesn't want to leave Why?”_

_“Because of you. He doesn't want to leave your side. He's too in love with you right now. He's blinded because of you.” I accused her._

_“I see. And you want him back, correct?”_

_“Yes, I want him back. I **need** him back.”_

_“Ok.” Hime nodded. “Then, you can have him back.”_

_I scoffed. “Easy for you to say. He won't listen.”_

_“I know what to do.”_

_“What's the plan? What are you gonna do?”_

_Hime smiles. “Don't worry about it. Just be ready to take him back to BigHit.”_

“And that is when everything happened. The kiss, the fight, the break up.” Namjoon said. And even after that...”

_“I'm going to say my good byes to the director.” I said walking off towards the director’s office and bumping into Hime in the hallway._ _“Hime.”_

_“I guess, BTS is leaving, huh?”_

_“Yeah.” I nod._

_“Well, good luck.”_

_“I'm sorry.”_

_Hime chuckles. “It's ok.”_

_“Really, I'm s-”_

_“Hey! Don't forget that I'm a fan of BTS, a fellow ARMY. Even if I want to, I shouldn't be so selfish as to let all his hard work go to waste.”_

_“Hime-”_

_“I know...that BigHit and BTS needs Yoongi more that I do. Everything will be ok. **I** will be ok.” She assures me. “So, go back to BigHit and comeback with a **big hit** , pun intended, and make me proud.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_Hime smiles and walks away but stops in her track and turns back. "Oh! Namjoon! I trust you with this, but I'll say it anyways. Please take care of Yoongi for me."_

_“I will.” She smiles at my confirmation and walks off._

_[End]_

“She waved me off with a smile, Suga hyung. She even told me to keep our conversation a secret between the two of us. I'm sorry.” Namjoon bows to me.

“Don’t.” I say to him. “What’s done is done.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“So, that's what really happened.” Jin said.

“Yeah. She didn't have to, but she did. Even if it will make the rest of you not like her very much; she risked everything for the sake of ARMYs, BigHit and, most important of all, BTS.”

“So?” Hobi said. “What are you going to do, Yoongi?”

“Nothing’s going to change.”

“Huh? But, you’re still in love with her.” Taehyung said.

“Yeah, and she told Namjoon to keep it a _secret_. She didn’t want any of us to know.”

“So you’re just gonna continue being mean to her?” Jimin asks. “That’s too cruel.”

“Yeah, as if none of you guys treated her badly after the break up.” Taehyung said.

“If you told us the truth then we wouldn’t have treated her so badly.” Everyone said lightly kicking and hitting Taehyung.

“Hey! In my defense, people kept interrupting me!”

Hime POV

We were taking a 15 minute break from our regular dance practice. While on break, I use my time to write new lyrics in my notebook. All the girls keep looking at me then talking amidst themselves then look at me again.

“Yes?” I said to them.

“Nothing.” Nari replies.

I continue writing and they look at me again.

“What?”

“It’s nothing.” Areum shakes her head.

“Then quit staring.”

“Are you quitting?” BB ask making the other girls gasp. They all look at me with wide eyes in anticipation.

“Yes.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around and reading this story. Muah~


	30. Chapter 29

Yuri POV

“It’s been two weeks since the conversation of Hime quitting. Her complexion is getting better and she is eating a bit more.

“Are you quitting?” BB asks.

“Yes.” She answers. We all gasp.

“No.” She laughs while shaking her head and continue writing lyrics in her notebook. “I’m not leaving.”

“Are you sure?” Nari questions.

“I heard you talking to Bang PD about quitting.” I said.

Hime let out a sigh and put her notebook down. “Yah, if I decided to quit, would I still be sitting here you girls?”

“But...” Sarang trails off.

“I decided to stay.” Hime said.

“Why?” SooRi asks.

“I was reminded that I _**rebelled**_ against my mother to be here. Do you think that _**quitting**_ will make any sense?”

“That’s the spirit!” We all said.

“But you haven’t been eating. Why?” Areum asks. Hime answers with a shrug.

I let out a sigh. “Look, Hime. If something is bothering you, just tell us. We want to help you.”

Hime POV

 _You can’t help me._ “Ok.” I nod.

“Girls. Time.” We all put other things aside and continue our dance practice. In the middle of dance practice, Bang PD drops by. We all stop dancing when the music turns off, and we turn towards the source.

“Girls, good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?”

“The bad one?” I shrug.

“Bad news is that you girls have to work harder. Put in the extra hours for dance practice.”

“What’s the good news?” Yuri asks.

“We’re pushing your debut date up one month.”

“What?!” We all shout.

“That’s all. Work hard.” Bang PD walks out leaving us all behind.

“W-Wait!” Nari said. “We were supposed to debut July 13th.”

“And now they’re moving up our debut date one month ahead.” SooRi added.

“We’ll debut on June 13th instead.” Sarang said.

We all look at each other.

“Isn’t that...” Areum trails off.

“BTS’ debut date.” Yuri and I finish her sentence. “Exactly four years after BTS, we debut.”

“No, more importantly, June 13th, is one month from now!” BB shouts. “We’ve spent so much time in the dance studio already, but we’ll have to work even harder?! Our debut is around the corner! It’ll be June 13th before we know it!”

And BB was right. It is June 13th before you know it. Today is our debut stage. The girls walk back and forth nervously.

I whistle catching their attention. “Girls.” We all gather around in a circle. “Don’t worry about it. We got this.” The MC announce us for our appearance. We all did a group hug and step onto the stage.

Suga POV

We finish our tour right on time for Rebels’ debut. Well, not exactly ‘on time’ considering the fact that, it’s their debut stage and we’re still on the plane, but we’re still on time, give or take. A few hours and we’ll be landing.

“They’re debuting today. June 13th just like us. Just four years after. Amazing timing, right?” RM chuckles.

“Let’s watch the music video.” Taehyung said excitedly. Since we’re on the plane and all, we can’t exactly look at one laptop, so we share with our seat neighbors. I share with Namjoon, while Taehyung shares with Jimin, and Hobi shares with Jin and Jungkook.

Namjoon hands me one side of the earphone and presses the play button. The video starts off with the girls meeting up and doing handshakes. The music starts off with Hime.

♫Woooo! Who do we have here? Hime! Yuri! Sarang! SooRi! BB! Nari! Areum! Sooooo many REEBEEEELS!♫

The girls all run around to create trouble. They hit cars, break chairs, burn things and much more.

♫I want a big house, big car and big rings, but I don’t have any big dreams. That’s why society looks down on us youngsters. They think if we have no dream, we won’t succeed. They force us and force us to follow the leader. Hell nah. I’ll make my own path and be be my own leader. They don’t approve but at least I’ll be happy.♫ I smile at her rap. _She used my line._

♫You can’t tame us!♫ They shout and pointed their fist thumb down ending their music video.

(a/n: as you can see, I suck at composition)

“Well, that was something.” Namjoon said when we take off the earphones.

Hime POV

After the performance I could still feel the adrenaline pumping in me with my legs feeling like jelly. And I could say the same for BB. When we get off the stage, the girls went on and on about they felt during the live.

“What about you Hime? How do you feel?” Yuri asks.

“Honestly?”

“Honestly.” They nod.

“It was terrible. I feel like I could’ve done better.”

“Oh.” They said losing all their energy.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to kill the mood.”

“It’s ok. You were being honest.” Nari let out a weak chuckle.

“If it makes you girls feel any better, I’m proud of you all. It’s just my own performance that was a flop.”

“Yeah. No. Let’s not talk about ourselves negatively like that.” Areum said. “Especially you. You’re the only one dissing yourself.”

After our performance stage, we are heading back towards the dorms, or we thought we were.

“Wait, this isn’t the way to the dorm!” BB shouts. “Manager Ahn!”

“We’re getting kidnapped!” Nari shouts.

“We’re gonna get killed!” Areum yells. I laugh at their exaggeration shaking my head.

“Hime, aren’t you scared?” Sarang whispers to me. “We might really get killed.”

I laugh again and look out the window. _I guess this is my punishment. I deserve it._

Manager Ahn laughs. “Today is your debut stage. Bang PD has a present for you all.”

“P-present? Are you sure it’s not a punishment?” Yuri stutters.

“It’s a present. I guarantee that you’ll _**love**_ it.”

“I hope you’re not lying.” SooRi mumbles. We stop in front of a big expensive looking building. We look at Manager Ahn. He gesture us to enter.

“Floor 14. Hall 3.”

“You’re not coming?” Sarang asks.

“It’s your present. Not mine.”

We all look at each other and enter the building. We make our way to the elevator. When we found Hall 3, we all stand at the doors hesitant to enter. We all look at each other and nod. We open the door and it was pitch black.

“Hello?” Areum whispers into the darkness.

“Announce our arrival to our murderers, why don’t you.” Nari hiss.

I cover my mouth trying to cover my laughter. Suddenly small lights on the ground light up leading us inside the room. We all follow the path walking down the stairs and end up at the bottom standing in front of a small stage. Suddenly the lights turn on and the girls scream in delight at their presents.

“Mom! Dad!” The girls scream and they run up the stair to their parents on the stage. “I missed you!” “I’m sorry!” “You’re here!” They shout with tears streaming down their faces. I look around and scoff. _Of course my parents aren’t here._ I watch the girls cry in their parents arms. _I’m happy for them but._..I let out a disappointed sigh and make my way towards the exit. I am almost at the exit when the lights went off and the room falls silent.

“You made it.” A voice boom through the speakers in the room. I freeze in my spot. _That voice..._

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna update like two days ago...I swear!

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my AFF account under the same username. LOL


End file.
